


Miraculous Dragon Ball detrás de escenas [segunda temporada]

by N3k00Ch4n



Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Sexual Confusion, Slow Romance, Touching, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 132,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Nota: ¡Hey! ¿qué tal, queridos animalitos de Dross?Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué el último capítulo de la primera parte de "Miraculous Dragon Ball: detrás de escenas" (uno o dos meses para ser precisa), y desde aquel día no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para trabajar con los primeros capítulos del fanfic porque ya comencé la escuela de arte y aunque es la primera semana, he estado muy ocupada y he tenido muchos trabajos para hacer y muchos textos nuevos que buscar, descargar, echarles una ojeada y tomar notas.Pero, por suerte, logré encontrar un pequeño espacio libre para comenzar a trabajar en la segunda parte de "Miraculous Dragon Ball: detrás de escenas" y les aviso que será mucho mejor, ya que habrá nuevos personajes, nuevos ships, nuevos desafíos, nuevas transformaciones, nuevos poderes, etc, etc.En fin, "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san y Toei Animation. "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, ZAG Toons y Toei Animation, pero este fanfic y este AU son de MI propiedad. Repito que la pareja principal será Trunks x Gohan o Truhan, iré poniendo parejas al azar a medida que avance con el fanfic y también puede que haya un poco de out of carácter (y puede que más adelante incorpore uno que otro momento hardcore).Bien, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que... ¡a trabajar!
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Future Trunks Briefs & Future Son Gohan, Future Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan, Son Gohan/Original Female Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s)
Series: Miraculous Dragon Ball series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534235
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción de los actores y sus personajes (tanto viejos como nuevos).

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: ¡Hey! ¿qué tal, queridos animalitos de Dross? 
> 
> Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué el último capítulo de la primera parte de "Miraculous Dragon Ball: detrás de escenas" (uno o dos meses para ser precisa), y desde aquel día no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para trabajar con los primeros capítulos del fanfic porque ya comencé la escuela de arte y aunque es la primera semana, he estado muy ocupada y he tenido muchos trabajos para hacer y muchos textos nuevos que buscar, descargar, echarles una ojeada y tomar notas.  
> Pero, por suerte, logré encontrar un pequeño espacio libre para comenzar a trabajar en la segunda parte de "Miraculous Dragon Ball: detrás de escenas" y les aviso que será mucho mejor, ya que habrá nuevos personajes, nuevos ships, nuevos desafíos, nuevas transformaciones, nuevos poderes, etc, etc. 
> 
> En fin, "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san y Toei Animation. "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, ZAG Toons y Toei Animation, pero este fanfic y este AU son de MI propiedad. Repito que la pareja principal será Trunks x Gohan o Truhan, iré poniendo parejas al azar a medida que avance con el fanfic y también puede que haya un poco de out of carácter (y puede que más adelante incorpore uno que otro momento hardcore).
> 
> Bien, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que... ¡a trabajar!

Trunks Briefs/Lordbug: es el actor principal de la serie, novio de Son Gohan fuera de la serie y tiene catorce años de edad. Su madre es Bulma Briefs y debido a que fue criado por ella, adquirió gran parte de su personalidad, es un niño inteligente, servicial, creativo y a la hora de querer cumplir con sus objetivos posee mucha determinación.

Tiene cabello lila, ojos de color azul heredados de su madre y piel ligeramente bronceada. En “Miraculous Dragon Ball” interpreta a su personaje bajo su mismo nombre, quien es el portador del miraculous de la mariquita y tiene a su kwami Tikki como acompañante y es quien lo ayuda a transformarse, también interpreta al héroe Lordbug que posee un arma secreta, el _“Lucky Charm”_ y una espada que ocasionalmente usa para pelear con sus enemigos.

Son Gohan/Chat Noir: es el co-protagonista de la serie y tiene diecinueve años de edad. Su madre es Ox Satan Chi-chi y su padre Son Gokū (quien está sumido en un estado de coma en la serie por lo que no tiene mucha participación), cuando era niño demostraba tener un gran potencial para ser luchador de artes marciales antes que para actuar pero al crecer fue superando esa fase y ahora actúa en la serie “Miraculous Dragon Ball” interpretando a un estudiante de dieciséis años bajo su mismo nombre, al héroe felino Chat Noir y es el portador del miraculous del gato negro, el cual contiene el poder de la destrucción denominado **“Cataclismo”** y un brazalete plateado de dónde saca todas sus armas y se comunica con Lordbug a través de él. Su kwami es un gato negro de ojos verdes brillantes llamado Plagg que lo acompaña a todas partes y lo ayuda a transformarse. Su súper mejor amiga (ex prometida fuera de la serie) es Videl Satan y la única que ha tenido todos estos años ya que cuando era niño y su madre no lo dejaba salir a jugar, ella era la única niña que lo visitaba frecuentemente. Fuera de la serie ha establecido una gran amistad con Shigeru Nakahara (actor que interpreta a Lapis), Myeong-Suk (actriz que interpreta a Eun-Yeong) y mantiene un noviazgo con Trunks.

Gohan tiene el cabello negro en puntas con un pequeño mechón cayendo en su frente y cuando es Chat Noir un mechón largo cubre su ojo izquierdo, ojos negros brillantes y una sonrisa dulce y amable.

Son Goten/Lord WiFi/Kitsune: Es uno de los actores secundarios de la serie, es el hermano menor de Gohan, tiene quince años e interpreta a un estudiante de secundaria bajo su mismo nombre que en el primer día de clases se convierte en amigo de Trunks.

Goten posee una personalidad entusiasta, es muy astuto como un zorro y muy inteligente, suele documentar los hechos de su héroe favorito, Lordbug, con su tablet y postearlos en su página web que contiene las noticias más recientes del mencionado. Cuando no está ocupado con su página web, suele ayudar a Trunks a darle consejos para intentar enamorar a Gohan y superar a Videl en lo que él se proponga hacer.

Goten tiene cabello alborotado largo hasta los hombros color negro, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y una sonrisa encantadora que desmaya a todos sus fans. 

Bra Briefs/Balloon Girl/Kame-Midori: Es una de las actrices secundarias de la serie, en _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ es la primera amiga de verdad que Gohan tiene en mucho tiempo. Tiene dieciséis años, una personalidad, activa, revoltosa y alegre como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, siempre está de buen humor y le gusta ayudar a su amigo, Gohan a saber más del mundo exterior y a que aprenda a tratar con otras personas.

Tiene cabello celeste que recoge con una diadema roja, un cuerpo pálido y delgado y hermosos ojos celestes, por un tiempo tuvo un crush por Trunks, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía más cosas en común con Goten que con él así que luego de ver lo compatibles que eran deciden volverse novios dentro y fuera de la serie. Fuera de la serie, ella sabe que Trunks está enamorado de Gohan y junto con Goten hace lo posible para que ellos queden juntos. 

Satan Videl/Nega-bug/Queen Bee/Queen Wasp: Es una de las antagonistas principales de la serie, tiene dieciocho años. Interpreta a una estudiante de secundaria de clase alta bajo su mismo nombre que es la hija del gobernador de Tokio y famoso luchador de artes marciales Mark Satan. Dentro y fuera la serie Videl es extremadamente caprichosa, consentida, arrogante, presumida y snob, piensa que toda gira en torno a ella y que todo el mundo la quiere solo por ser la hija del gobernador de Tokio, a menudo maltrata a las personas, especialmente a Trunks y a su mejor amiga Erasa a quien considera su sirvienta personal. Está enamorada de Gohan desde la infancia, pero éste no parece mostrar el más mínimo interés por ella o que la vea más allá de ser solo su súper mejor amiga. 

Tiene cabello largo oscuro recogido en dos coletas y ojos azul claro, y es la ex prometida de Gohan. Mantiene una fuerte rivalidad con Trunks tanto en sus personajes como compañeros de trabajo. 

Bulma Briefs: Es la madre de Trunks y una de las actrices secundarias de la serie “Miraculous Dragon Ball”, a diferencia de Chi-chi, Bulma es una madre amorosa y cariñosa con su hijo Trunks. En la serie interpreta a una científica que trabaja en una importante industria de tecnología japonesa llamada “Corporación Capsula” donde usualmente Trunks la ayuda con sus proyectos y a sugerir nuevas ideas y diseños para el logo de la empresa.

Tiene cabello largo celeste recogido en una coleta, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color.

Ox Satan Chi-chi/Dark Butterfly/La coleccionista: Es la antagonista principal de la serie, una popular luchadora de artes marciales, diseñadora, actriz y madre de Gohan, es una mujer estricta, ortodoxa y muy sobreprotectora con su hijo, lo que la ha obligado a mantenerlo recluido en su casa desde su nacimiento hasta la adolescencia cuando ella permite que vaya a la escuela en compañía de Yamcha y su conductor personal. En _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ interpreta a la villana Dark Butterfly portadora del miraculous de la polilla que le otorga el poder de darle a las victimas akumatizadas el poder de vengarse contra quienes los hirieron y convertirlas en sus fieles seguidores, a quienes normalmente usa para obtener los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir y así conceder su mayor deseo. El kwami que la acompaña se asemeja a una mariposa de color lila de nombre Nooroo, quien, a pesar de estar bajo el control de un alma negativa, éste tiene que obedecer las órdenes de Chi-chi sin cuestionar.

Tiene cabello color negro recogido en un rodete, piel ligeramente rosada, labios rojo suave y ojos del mismo color. 

Mark Satan/ Satan-man: Es uno de los personajes secundarios de relleno menos importantes de la serie, es actor, luchador de artes marciales, ex suegro de Gohan (fuera de la serie) y padre de Videl. En _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ interpreta al gobernador de Tokio bajo su mismo nombre y más adelante al villano akumatizado “Satan-man” que fue influenciado negativamente por Dark Butterfly tras ser despreciado por su hija y su esposa, Miguel Satan y ser considerado un hombre patético y débil.

Su personalidad es dura, accesible y manipuladora, aunque a veces tiende a cometer errores debido a su torpeza como líder de Tokio, suele enfadarse cuando alguien perjudica su vida o la de su hija, pero después se calma gracias al amor que éste tiene por ella haciendo que a veces la consienta en demasía. Llega a conclusiones apresuradas de las situaciones y demanda que la gente actúe en contra de la ley, pero cuando se da cuenta de sus errores, intenta aprender de ellos, justificar sus acciones y hacer las paces con la gente que hirió.

Tiene una melena de color negro peinada al estilo afro, ojos azules casi llegando a gris y un largo bigote que recorre la parte superior de sus labios, su piel es de color blanca mestiza.

Yamcha/Catalizador/Kujaku: Es un actor y otro de los antagonistas de la serie. En “Miraculous Dragon Ball” interpreta al asistente de Chi-chi, él es quien se ocupa de organizar horarios, contratos, eventos y cuidar de Gohan constantemente. Su personalidad en la serie es seria, fría, distante y formal aunque fuera de ésta es todo lo contrario y es muy diligente a la hora de hacer su trabajo como asistente de Chi-chi, a quien le guarda cierto respeto y admiración.

Tiene cabello largo y alborotado hasta los hombros color negro, piel bronceada y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla. Es akumatizado en Catalizador, un villano con la misión de aumentar los poderes de Dark Butterfly. Más adelante se adueña del miraculous del pavo real (propiedad de Gokū), transformándose en Kujaku, un villano con el poder de crear aliados para los villanos akumatizados que obedecen a Dark Butterfly, para ello utiliza piezas de su abanico como si fueran dardos para establecer un enlace mental con una persona que está pasando por una gran desesperación; muy similar a Dark Butterfly con los akumas. 

Eun-Yeong/ Seung: Es una chica surcoreana y es compañera de Gohan en el equipo de artes marciales (y su amiga fuera de la serie), asiste a una escuela secundaria privada por lo tanto no es compañera ni de Trunks ni Gohan en la preparatoria Orange Star y no se relaciona con Gohan más que cuando practican artes marciales, además de que Chi-chi y su padre son compañeros de trabajo.

Es de personalidad fuerte, inteligente y con un carácter muy frío y severo, y en cualquier punto en que se haya comprometido a hacer un reto, está dispuesta a resolverlo.

Tiene cabello naranja cobrizo, complexión delgada pero fuerte y atlética debido a los entrenamientos en el equipo de artes marciales, piel pálida y ojos oscuros. En “Seung” ella es akumatizada por Dark Butterfly transformándola en una villana luchadora llamada Seung con una increíble armadura y una espada que desprende un gran poder, quien busca una revancha con Gohan luego de haber sido derrotada injustamente.

Kale/ Reverser: Es una joven de piel ligeramente bronceada, baja estatura, pintalabios rojos, y ojos rasgados con grandes iris grisáceas de color carbón y pupilas negras puras. Es muy tímida, asiste a la preparatoria Orange Star, está un par de años más adelante que Trunks, no habla mucho y demuestra ciertas inseguridades, dado que tiene muy poca autoestima. En "Reverser", ella es akumatizada por Dark Butterfly transformándola en Reverser, una villana que puede hacer pequeños aviones de papel que pueden cambiar un rasgo de personalidad de alguien a lo opuesto.

Su cabello tiene la misma forma que el de Broly, pero debido a que Kale normalmente lo recoge con una liga, su cabello obtiene varias mechas levantadas hacia atrás, mientras que un largo mechón liso cubre parte de su rostro.

Miguel Satan/ Drama Queen/ Fury Queen: Es la madre de Videl Satan, crítica de moda e indumentaria y creadora de un podcast muy popular en Italia, tiene un carácter serio, estricto, muy mandón y agresivo al punto de querer “despedir” a cualquiera que le provoque un disgusto. Tiene cabello corto hasta las mejillas color negro y ojos azul claro, usa una falda ajustada rojo vino, camisa de seda blanca, un saco rojo vino, zapatos del mismo color y un gran sombrero con tres mariquitas en las solapas. En “Drama Queen”, luego de ser avergonzada por Chi-chi Ox Satan, es akumatizada en la villana Drama Queen quien tiene el poder de transformar en esculturas de diamantina roja a quien se le plazca.

También parece tener muy poco respeto por su familia, o al menos por lo que su esposo e hija piensen; sin embargo, esto cambia después de que ella aprende cuánto tiene en común con Videl, y decide quedarse en Tokio a pasar más tiempo con ella. Su personaje es interpretado por la actriz Yūko Minaguchi.

G.I.R.U/ **G.1.R.U** : Es una máquina mutante que acompaña a Pilaf a todas partes, es su mayor creación y su más grande amigo, el nombre Giru es un juego de palabras de la palabra “engranaje” ya que corresponde al número de serie de Giru (DB4649T200) siendo una referencia a la abreviatura de DBGT, Pues DB seria “Dragon Ball” mientras que 4649 una operación matemática.

Está compuesto por una coraza blanca, dedos y apéndices negros, posee una cámara que se asemeja a un ojo de color roja con una capa protectora redondeada.

Nijūichi: Es la hermana adoptiva de Toma, tiene diecinueve años y un gran genio para la música y la robótica, también es muy buena para leer los sentimientos de las personas y expresarlas a través de la música con su guitarra o un teclado. Es muy amiga del compañero de clase de su hermano, Trunks Briefs y está enamorada de él desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

A diferencia de su hermano adoptivo, Nijūichi es más traviesa, bromista, juguetona y disfruta de comer dulces y otros tipos de postres, pero cree que define mejor su personalidad a través de la música y la tecnología antes que con las palabras.

Tiene cabello castaño claro rojizo, ojos azules, usa gafas, un anillo en un dedo de su mano izquierda, y tiene las uñas pintadas de negro, tez pálida, de cuerpo delgado y una gran altura. Una de sus características es que, además de portar gafas, tiene un par de aretes en forma de aros y utiliza un par de zapatos de color rojo y azul, con plataformas similares a los zapatos de taco aguja.

Sanka Kū/Ninfa: es una joven alienígena humanoide luchadora y nadadora de cabello castaño largo, con ojos más rasgados y unas orejas puntiagudas. Posee una apariencia felina, mostrado el filo en los caninos de sus dientes, brinda amabilidad y enorme sentido de la compasión, aunque a veces puede sentirse increíblemente agresiva, molesta y violenta cuando algo la desilusiona mucho. En “Ninfa”, tras ser ignorada por Sharpner, su amigo y gran amor, se ve akumatizada por Dark Butterfly en una villana acuática llamada Ninfa.


	2. Comienza el casting

Seis meses, seis largos meses habían pasado ya desde que se terminó de grabar la primera temporada de _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ , y desde que salió al aire el episodio final de la primera temporada titulado Orange Fox. Los fans no paraban de preguntar, rumorear e incluso formular teorías acerca de que sucedería en la nueva temporada, es más, muchos posteaban mensajes y comentarios en las redes sociales de Thomas Astruc y gran parte del equipo de producción en ZAG Toon Héroes con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta que fuera apropiada para la mayoría, pero, como siempre, lo único que veían por respuesta era una actualización del dibujante francés anunciando que la segunda temporada llegaría muy pronto, junto con los diseños de los nuevos villanos y eso solo los impacientaba más y más. 

Pero, la espera había valido la pena, porque luego de tener un buen descanso, Toriyama-san y Thomas convocaron a ciertas personas para que participaran en un casting y pudieran representar a los nuevos personajes (y villanos akumatizados) que aparecerían en la segunda temporada. Claro, hacer este trabajo ellos dos solos les tomaría más tiempo del que planeaban, por lo que decidieron llamar a Gohan, Trunks y Shigeru, quiero decir, #17 para ayudarlos a elegir a los nuevos actores que saldrían en esa temporada.

Ahora, Trunks, Gohan y #17 estaban sentados en una larga mesa junto a Toriyama-san, frente a ellos se les habían sido colocados unos letreros con sus nombres para que los postulantes reconocieran quienes los iban a estar evaluando. No muy lejos de los tres actores (dos actores y un novato a actor) y el robot, el rostro de Thomas se reflejaba a través de la pantalla de una tablet que estaba conectada a un cargador para que la batería resistiera el tiempo en que todos estarían realizando el casting.

-Bien, antes de comenzar con el casting quiero pedirles a los tres que se porten bien, presten atención a las líneas que recitan los postulantes-habló Toriyama-san desviando su metálica cabeza hacia Gohan, Trunks y #17-oh, y por favor, Trunks, intenta ser más amable con #17. He notado que te comportaste de forma muy brusca y agresiva con él durante las grabaciones del último episodio de la primera temporada y eso no me agrado ¿podrías al menos hacerme ese favor?-

-No puedo prometerle eso, Toriyama-san. Pero intentaré tolerar a Shigeru, quiero decir, a #17-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas desde su lugar en la silla, el robot asintió y desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, Trunks estaba por hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo al ver a #17 sacarle la lengua mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el adolescente lo miró un poco perplejo, frunció levemente el ceño y prefirió ignorarlo.

-Es bueno saber que están empezando a tolerarse-dijo Toriyama-san-bien, ahora ¡QUE EL HIJO DE PE…! Uh, quiero decir, que pase el primero-la primera persona en entrar en el set fue una chica cabello castaño largo, con ojos más rasgados y unas orejas puntiagudas, usaba un vestido estilo antiguo como las chicas que se veían en Harajuku de color azul con mangas cortas, volantes blancos y un pañuelo blanco; guantes de manga negra largos hasta los codos, polainas negras y zapatos de tacón alto-buenos días, señorita, gracias por participar en nuestro casting ¿para qué personaje se está postulando?-

-Uh, b-buenos días…-se presentó aquella chica haciendo una ligera reverencia-y-yo… yo vine a audicionar para el papel de Sanka Kū/Ninfa en la segunda temporada de “Miraculous Dragon Ball”-

-De acuerdo, comienza cuando quieras-le dijo Gohan haciendo un ademan con la mano a la chica, ella asintió, abrió un libreto que le había sido entregado mientras esperaba en la fila para poder entrar, abrió una de las páginas resaltadas con una de las frases del personaje al que iba a interpretar si quedaba en la serie y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Acepto tu ayuda, Dark Butterfly! dejaré a todos en Tokio ahogados en mi miseria.

-Wow, impresionante-exclamó Toriyama-san quien se había reclinado en su silla impactado por la forma en que aquella chica había recitado su línea-muy bueno, me gusta-desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, Trunks y diecisiete-¿ustedes que dicen, chicos?-

-Opino que hizo un buen trabajo recitando su línea-respondió Gohan-aunque sus expresiones podrían mejorar, pero, bueno, ella es una novata en la actuación. Aun así, creo que es la indicada para interpretar este personaje-

-Pienso lo mismo, Gohan-lo apoyó Trunks desde su silla-para ser una principiante en la actuación se ve que tiene potencial-

-No está mal, quiero decir, podría mejorar pero creo que eso se va a lograr con la práctica y muchas horas de ensayo ¿no lo creen?-opinó #17, Toriyama-san y Gohan le dieron la razón, pero Trunks permaneció neutro ante el comentario del chico de ojos azul claro.

-¡Perfecto! Está decidido, quedas contratada, nos veremos pronto para comenzar la grabación de la segunda temporada-le dijo el robot, la chica de cabello largo castaño le agradeció con otra reverencia y salió caminando elegantemente del set-¡EL SIGUIENTE!-entró un joven con lentes en el set con las manos temblorosas y sudando ligeramente por los nervios que sentía-buenos días, gracias por participar en nuestro casting ¿para qué personaje se está postulando?-

Así transcurrieron varios minutos y horas en los que Toriyama-san, Thomas, Trunks, Gohan y #17 estuvieron evaluando a las personas que se presentaron en el casting hasta que, a partir de cierto punto de la tarde, tanto Gohan como #17 se estaban aburriendo, y ni hablar de Trunks quien tenía la espalda recostada en su silla, una mano sujetaba su cabeza y su codo estaba apoyado sobre la mesa. Jugaba con un bolígrafo cerca suyo en un intento por no quedarse dormido mientras continuaban con los castings.

-Trunks-lo llamó Gohan sacando al adolescente del trance en el que estaba sumido debido al movimiento que hacía con el bolígrafo en la mesa-¿qué sucede? ¿estás aburrido?-

-¿Q-qué?-Trunks reaccionó, parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada hacia su novio quien estaba sentado al lado derecho de #17-n-no, no lo estoy, es solo que… me estoy quedando dormido, no sabía que evaluar personas para un casting fuera tan agotador ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?-

-No estoy seguro, le preguntaré a Toriyama-san-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, desvió la mirada hacia el robot sentado a unos metros de los tres actores quien estaba durmiendo profundamente en su silla e incluso Gohan podía jurar que unas pequeñas “z” pixeladas aparecían en los ovalados y azules ojos del robot-psst… Toriyama-san-el robot ni se inmutó solo seguía descansando reclinado en su silla-Toriyama-san…-de nuevo obtuvo el mismo resultado, Gohan se molestó un poco e intentó llamarlo más fuerte esta vez-¡TORIYAMA-SAN!-

-¡Aaah!-gritó el robot quien se cayó de espaldas junto con su silla al suelo, se levantó con un poco de dificultad mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo debido a la caída. Levantó la silla y desvió su redonda cabeza hacia Gohan quien lo miraba con preocupación-ugh, mi espalda ¿por qué me tienen que despertar así? ¿qué quieres ahora, Gohan?-

-En realidad, no soy yo quien quiere preguntarle, Toriyama-san. Trunks quiere saber cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí.

-Estaremos el tiempo que sea necesario estar-le respondió el robot al joven de cabellos oscuros y al adolescente sentado detrás de #17-¿quedó claro?-

-Sí. Lo siento, Toriyama-san, es solo que… es solo que yo… estaba aburrido y ya estoy agotado ¿no podemos tomar un descanso?-preguntó Trunks viéndolo con sus ojos azules y brillantes, sin abandonar su silla.

-Seguro, Trunks. Podemos descansar todas las veces que quieran-le respondió el robot de enormes ojos azul oscuro-solo déjenme hacer una cosa-se levantó de su silla, camino hacia la puerta del set y la abrió topándose con una considerable fila de personas esperando a entrar para poder llevar a cabo su audición-¡vamos a detener las audiciones aquí! ¡tomaremos un descanso! regresen dentro de veinte minutos-

Dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo al set mientras las personas que estaban haciendo fila se quejaban, gritaban e incluso había muchos que intentaban pasar la valla de seguridad para entrar en el edificio y reclamarle a Toriyama-san que continuara con la audición porque, no estuvieron esperando desde muy temprano por la mañana bajo el sol para no dejarlos pasar, pero los guardias lo impedían lo mejor que podían conteniendo las vayas o empujando a las personas que intentaban cruzar desesperadamente de regreso en la fila.

Trunks se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a las maquinas expendedoras instaladas en el set a buscar un jugo para él y para Gohan, aprovechando la ausencia del menor, #17 se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Gohan quien estaba escribiendo unos mensajes en su teléfono y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros masajeándolos suavemente, esta acción hizo que el joven de cabellos oscuros se sobresaltara levemente, dejara de lado su teléfono y desviara la mirada hacia su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-¡#17! ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?-preguntó Gohan apartándose unos centímetros del joven de ojos azul claro de pie detrás de su silla y volteó su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo para verlo mejor.

-Siento mucho si te asusté, Gohan. No fue mi intención hacerlo-se disculpó #17 haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a su compañero de trabajo-es solo que, noté que estabas muy estresado y pensé que si te hacía un masaje te aliviaría-

-No creo que sea buena idea ¿y si Trunks regresa y te ve haciéndome masajes? Sé que apenas lo conoces pero, podría llegar a ponerse celoso si él nos llega a ver así.

-No te preocupes, será un masaje rápido, Trunks nunca lo sabrá. Confía en mí, por favor-rogó el joven de ojos azul claro con una expresión de súplica en su rostro haciendo que Gohan cediera fácilmente, pues no podía resistirse a esa mirada, era casi idéntica a la que Goten le ponía de pequeño cuando quería que le comprara un nuevo dinosaurio de juguete.

-Bien, de acuerdo-respondió Gohan cediendo a la mirada de súplica que le puso #17, el joven frente a él se emocionó pero su emoción duró poco al ver a Gohan mirándolo seriamente-pero que sea un masaje rápido ¿sí?

#17 sonrió prometiéndole a Gohan que no tardaría demasiado en desestresarlo, pero sin que el joven de cabellos oscuros se diera cuenta, disimuladamente cruzó sus dedos detrás de la espalda, señal de que no cumpliría su palabra y haría todo lo posible para que Trunks los descubriera y se pusiera celoso. El joven de ojos azul claro se posicionó detrás de la silla de Gohan, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, relajando al joven de cabellos oscuros sentado en su silla al tiempo que sonreía y emitía pequeños suspiros al sentir su estrés se desvanecerse con el toque qué #17 ejercía sobre sus hombros.

Una segunda botella de jugo cayó en el compartimento de la maquina expendedora donde se retiraban las bebidas, Trunks metió su mano dentro, sacó la botella, dio la vuelta y regresó caminando a la mesa donde estaba Gohan mientras entonaba una canción que solo él conocía, llevando dos botellas de jugo en cada mano. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver a #17 de pie detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Gohan, y a su novio con una expresión de relajación en el rostro, el adolescente de cabellos lilas apretó las botellas con fuerza al punto de casi romperlas y hacer que el jugo se desparramara sobre sus manos ¿qué rayos estaba pasando en ese preciso momento?

-Hmm… tenías razón, #17, esto sí que es relajante-comentó Gohan reclinando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados para que así el joven de ojos azules tuviera más acceso a su cuello, hombros y espalda.

-¿Lo ves? ¡te dije que esto te ayudaría a desestresarte!

Trunks no pudo evitar sentir que su sangre hervía a borbotones por la rabia que estaba experimentando en ese momento, actuó rápido y sin perder un segundo más se acercó a #17 y a Gohan a pasos apresurados, colocó las botellas de jugo en la mesa sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes, más que nada a #17, quien dejó de lado su sesión de masajes con Gohan para ver al adolescente con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión.

-¡Muy bien, ya fueron suficientes masajes, Shigeru! q-quise decir, ¡#17!-dijo Trunks acercándose a ellos un poco molesto, tomó la muñeca de #17 y apartó su brazo y su mano de la espalda de su novio-no te preocupes, yo seguiré por ti-

-Hey ¿cuál es tu maldito problema, Trunks? ¡solo estaba ayudando a Gohan a relajarse un poco! -protestó el joven de ojos azules viendo al adolescente con un semblante molesto-de hecho-su semblante cambió a una sonrisa perversa y provocadora-acaba de comentar que hice un excelente trabajo-

El adolescente de cabellos lilas tuvo enormes deseos de golpearlo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro pero se contuvo antes de que su reputación como actor terminara perjudicada y se metiera en problemas con Toriyama-san por haber golpeado a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Me da igual lo que digas! Gohan no pudo haberte dicho algo así, yo sé perfectamente que estás mintiendo-le respondió Trunks aflojando el agarre que aplicó en la muñeca de #17 de forma brusca, se acercó a Gohan, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo obligó a levantarse de su silla-me encargaré yo mismo de seguir con la sesión de masajes. No te preocupes por nada ¡y ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en seguirnos!-

Gohan se dejó arrastrar por su novio (literalmente hablando) hacia la salida del set, apenas cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Trunks caminó hacia su remolque sin soltar la muñeca de Gohan. El joven de cabellos oscuros no entendía nada ¿qué le estaba pasando a Trunks? ¿por qué se había comportado de esa forma con #17? Sin embargo; sus dudas fueron confirmadas al ver que ahora se encontraba dentro del remolque del adolescente de cabellos lilas, escuchó la puerta del remolque cerrarse y a Trunks caminar a pasos firmes pero seguros hacia él.

-Trunks ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿cómo pudiste hablarle a #17 así? y además ¡¿me sacas del set sin siquiera dejarme decir si quería venir a tu remolque o no?!-preguntó Gohan un poco confundido, pues seguía sin entender porque su pequeño novio lo había sacado tan precipitadamente del set y lo llevó a su remolque. El adolescente de cabellos lilas no respondió, solo se quedó de pie cabizbajo con un aura oscura, fría y siniestra rodeando sus ojos-¡respóndeme! ¿qué rayos sucede contigo?-

-No, la pregunta aquí es ¿qué rayos está sucediendo con-ti-go?-respondió Trunks mientras empujaba al joven de cabellos oscuros frente a él con un dedo apoyado en su pecho-¿por qué dejaste que Shigeru, quiero decir, #17 te hiciera masajes mientras yo iba a buscarte un jugo?-

-Lo hice por no ser descortés, es algo que me enseñaron mis padres-le respondió Gohan-a-además ¡yo no sabía que iba a hacerme masajes! yo creí que cuando se refería a desestresarme me hablaba de otra cosa-

-¡Pues no debiste haber aceptado que te hiciera masajes! yo podría haberte hecho una sesión gratis sin problemas…

-Trunks-lo interrumpió el joven de cabellos oscuros poniendo una mano frente a él antes de que comenzaran una típica discusión de pareja por algo tan insignificante como lo era una sesión de masajes por parte de un compañero de trabajo. Trunks frunció el ceño levemente ante la forma en que Gohan interrumpió su monólogo y pudo ver como se reía bajito frente a él-dime algo, acaso… ¿acaso estas celoso de que haya sido #17 quien me dio un masaje y no tú?-

Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que su novio acababa de decir ¿él celoso? ¿y de Shigeru, es decir, #17? ¡por favor! eso se oía estúpido y mucho más viniendo de Gohan.

-N-no sé qué es en lo que estás pensando pero ¡definitivamente no estoy celoso y mucho menos de #17!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos lilas-ya que, ahora quítate la camisa y recuéstate, voy a continuar la sesión de masajes que ese idiota te hizo en el set mientras iba a buscarte un jugo-

Gohan obedeció a lo que le dijo Trunks sin cuestionar, se quitó su sweater junto con su camisa arrojándolas a un rincón del remolque. El adolescente de cabellos lilas tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta el sofá, lo sentó y una vez allí le indicó que se recostara boca abajo, y apenas lo hizo, Trunks se posicionó encima de él para comenzar a hacerle masajes y desestresarlo un poco. Lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, es que Shigeru estaba de pie afuera del remolque con una mano apoyada contra la fría y metálica pared observando lo que pasaba entre esos dos, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro, y sin perder un segundo sacó su teléfono, abrió la cámara y tomo un par de fotos del adolescente de cabellos lilas masajeando la espalda de Gohan desde la ventana del remolque, rápidamente guardó su teléfono y regresó corriendo al set antes de que ellos notaran siquiera su presencia.


	3. Comienza el casting [parte II]

Tras cumplir con los veinte minutos de descanso dados por Toriyama-san, Gohan y Trunks volvieron al set para continuar con el casting. Gohan caminaba detrás de Trunks acomodándose la camiseta ya que ésta había quedado arrugada luego de que el adolescente de cabellos lilas se la quitara en su remolque para proseguir él mismo con la sesión de masajes que #17 le había dado previamente. Se acercaron a la mesa del casting y tomaron lugar en sus respectivos asientos, #17 llegó y se sentó cinco segundos más tarde, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y le regaló una sonrisa perversa, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del adolescente de cabellos lilas, quien desvió la mirada hacia su novio.

-Psst… Gohan-lo llamó Trunks en voz baja pero el joven de cabellos oscuros no le prestaba ni un poco de atención, al contrario, nuevamente estaba concentrado en su teléfono escribiendo quien sabe qué-Gohan-esta vez lo llamó con un tono de voz un poco más audible obteniendo el mismo resultado-¡Gohan!-

-¿Ah? ¿qué? ¿qué pasa, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan dejando de lado su teléfono para ver otra vez a su pequeño novio desde su asiento.

-Cuando no estabas con tu teléfono ¿acaso notaste la manera en que me sonrió Shigeru, digo, #17?-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas desviando sus azules orbes disimuladamente hacia el joven detrás de él-me sonrió de una forma muy aterradora-

Gohan ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para ver al joven de ojos azul claro quien parecía estar sumido en su propio mundo de pensamientos, completamente ajeno a lo que Trunks y Gohan conversaban. El joven de cabellos oscuros dejó de ver a su compañero, movió la cabeza y volvió a ver a su novio con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión.

-Trunks ¿estás seguro de que no estabas imaginando nada?-preguntó Gohan al adolescente de cabellos lilas-porque lo único que veo es a #17 relajado en su silla-

-Pero ¡estoy hablando en serio, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks molesto porque su novio no le creía-no estoy imaginando nada, tienes que creerme ¡Shigeru! digo ¡#17, me acaba de sonreír de forma muy inquietante y perversa! ¡casi como si quisiera asesinarme!-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡veo que por fin se decidieron en volver a trabajar a tiempo!-exclamó Toriyama-san sorprendido de que sus dos mejores actores estuvieran allí sentados frente a la mesa donde presenciaban las audiciones-pero ¿qué les pasó? normalmente tardan más en volver que cualquier otro de mis actores-

-Nos dio muy poco tiempo de descanso, Toriyama-san y además, teníamos que volver al set tarde o temprano-le respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros desde su posición en su silla.

-Excelente, entonces ya que todos estamos aquí, podemos continuar con el casting-habló Thomas desde la pantalla de la tablet en la que presenciaba las audiciones de todos aquellos que se postularon para participar en la segunda temporada de la serie-¡que entre quien sea que este afuera esperando!-

La puerta del set se abrió y entró una chica de piel ligeramente bronceada, baja estatura, pintalabios rojos, y ojos rasgados con grandes iris grisáceas de color carbón, pupilas negras puras y con cabello muy similar a Broly, pero recogido con una liga, varias mechas levantadas hacia atrás y un largo mechón liso cubre parte de su rostro. No se había movido mucho de la puerta del set, solo unos pocos centímetros y luego la puerta se cerró detrás de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Uh… ¿jovencita?-habló Toriyama-san llamando la atención de aquella chica quien desvió su grisácea mirada hacia el robot sentado frente a una larga mesa junto con otros tres chicos que ella no conocía-¿se encuentra bien?-

-Ah… s-sí, e-estoy bien solo…-respondió ella con un poco de timidez arrugando el libreto que le habían entregado con las líneas del personaje para el que iba a audicionar-solo… me asuste cuando se cerró la puerta, es todo…-

-Entiendo, y ¿podría decirnos cuál es su nombre, por favor? si fuera tan amable-le pidió el robot desde su posición en su silla.

-Um… y-yo… yo… m-me… m-me llamó Y-yukana No-nogami…-respondió aquella chica con un tono de voz tan suave que a Toriyama-san y a Thomas Astruc les fue imposible escuchar su nombre.

-Perdone, señorita. Pero no podemos escucharla ¿podría repetirnos su nombre, por favor?-preguntó el dibujante francés al tiempo que Toriyama-san giraba su tablet para que su imagen reflejada en la pantalla quedara de frente con aquella jovencita de pie junto a la puerta del set.

-¡Y-yo me llamo Y-yukana Nogami, señor!-exclamó la chica elevando un poco más su tono de voz para que Trunks, Gohan, #17, Toriyama-san y Thomas la escucharan.

-De acuerdo, Yukana. ¿Para qué personaje te estás postulando?-preguntó el robot al tiempo que colocaba sus manos-pinza encima de la mesa y las juntaba una con la otra.

-V-vengo a p-postularme para interpretar a Kale/Reverser-respondió la chica desviando la mirada hacia otro lado sin dejar de arrugar el libreto que llevaba en sus manos.

-Bien, adelante, comienza cuando quieras.

Yukana asintió y se dirigió a pasos rápidos al escenario, subió las escaleras de madera, se posicionó sobre la luz para leer mejor sus líneas, pero apenas abrió su libreto, este se resbaló de sus manos y las hojas de papel cayeron al suelo.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento, yo… yo no quería que esto pasara-se disculpó la chica mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo a recoger los papeles que se cayeron de sus manos con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo si quieres-le respondió Toriyama-san amablemente, Yukana terminó de recoger los papeles que estaban en el suelo, acomodó el libreto, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar una de las líneas de Reverser.

-Ya no soy Kale ¡ahora mi nombre es Reverser! ¡y tú, Trunks Briefs eres el responsable de que esto me pasara!-exclamó Yukana poniendo una sonrisa siniestra al tiempo que cerraba su mano libre en forma de puño bajo la luz del reflector que la iluminaba-¡¿piensas que todos en Japón te quieren y que necesitan de tu ayuda?! Pues, te equivocas ¡a partir de hoy todos van a empezar a despreciarte! ¡ _reversen_!-

-Wow ¡excelente! ¡muy bien hecho! me dejaste sin palabras, Yukana-chan-la halagó el robot haciendo que la chica de cabellos oscuros recogidos en una coleta se sonrojara ligeramente y desviara la mirada.

-Pensar que estabas nerviosa y muy tímida, pero demostraste que tienes un gran potencial para la actuación-dijo Trunks apoyando las palabras de su jefe.

-No tengo mucha confianza en mi misma a la hora de actuar, siempre tengo la sensación de que algo saldrá mal o me equivocaré con mis líneas-confesó Yukana a los tres actores sentados frente a ella, al robot y el dibujante francés-pero hoy nada de eso sucedió, solo se me cayeron las hojas del libreto-

-Descuida, muchos se ponen nerviosos a la hora de actuar, no eres la única que pasa por esta situación-le dijo Gohan intentando consolarla-la primera vez que actué en “Dragon Ball” estaba terriblemente nervioso y era solo un niño en aquel entonces, pero con el tiempo obtuve la confianza suficiente para no volver a equivocarme con mis líneas u olvidarlas al momento de grabar un episodio-

-Lo que Gohan y Toriyama-san están intentando decir es que tienes un gran potencial como actriz a pesar de tu timidez y tu nerviosismo-continuó Trunks.

-Y ya que demostraste ser una actriz muy habilidosa, debo informarte que… ¡estas contratada para la segunda temporada de “Miraculous Dragon Ball”! ¡Felicitaciones!

-¿De verdad? ¡oh, dioses! gracias, en serio ¡muchas gracias!-les agradeció Yukana sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, no cabía en sí de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… uh, prometo que me esforzaré mucho y no pienso fallarle, Toriyama-san-

-¡Me encanta oír eso de ti! esa es la actitud que estoy buscando-exclamó el Toriyama-san, sus enormes cristales azules se contrajeron levemente quedando en forma de medio-ovalo-bien, te veré pronto en el rodaje de la segunda temporada de Miraculous Dragon Ball-Yukana hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, bajó del escenario y se dirigió a pasos apresurados a la puerta del set la cual abrió y cerró detrás de ella con cuidado-¡que pase el siguiente!-

La puerta del set se abrió de golpe revelando una silueta femenina, ésta avanzó unos pasos firmes y elegantes hacia la mesa donde Toriyama-san, Gohan, Trunks, Thomas y #17 estaban sentados, los tres observaron a aquella mujer ligeramente sorprendidos con excepción de Toriyama-san quien la miraba con uno de sus cristales azules arqueado en señal de sospecha y de tener la sensación de haber visto a aquella mujer en alguna parte.

-¿Q-quién diablos es ella?-preguntó Trunks con curiosidad, desvió sus ojos azules hacia su novio de cabellos oscuros-oye, Gohan ¿acaso sabes quién podría ser esa mujer?-

-No, no tengo idea. Pero no sé porque se me hace familiar…

-Tengo la sensación de que ya he visto a esta mujer en alguna parte-murmuró Toriyama-san acercándose un poco más para ver mejor a aquella mujer que caminaba con pasos elegantes hacia ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quitó sus lentes de sol y el sombrero que llevaba puestos revelando su cabello corto hasta las mejillas color negro y ojos azul claro-¡¿Y-Yuko?! no puedo creerlo… Yuko… ¡¿e-eres tú?!-

-Hyaa ¡TORIYAMA-SAN!-exclamó aquella mujer soltando un grito eufórico que hizo que Trunks, Gohan y #17 se cubrieran los oídos con ambas manos, el robot se bajó de su silla y fue corriendo a abrazar a la mujer que estaba de pie a unos centímetros de la mesa donde estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones, ella correspondió inclinándose un poco para poder abrazar mejor al robot-¡me alegra tanto volver a verte, viejo amigo! ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-A mí también me alegra volver a verte, Yuko pero… hay algo que no entiendo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué una actriz tan talentosa como tú trabajaría en una serie como esta?

-Bueno, cuando supe que estabas contratando nuevos actores para la segunda temporada de tu nueva serie, no dude en venir al estudio a visitarte y también vengo a audicionar para el papel de Miguel Satan-le respondió la mujer de ojos azul claro.

-Y ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡vamos, sube al escenario y muéstrame lo que tienes!-le dijo Toriyama acompañando a su vieja amiga a subir al escenario para comenzar con su audición, una vez que Yuko se posicionó en el escenario, el robot regresó a su silla y con un ademan le indicó que comenzara a hablar.

-Muy bien… ¿por dónde comienzo?-murmuró Yuko buscando que línea decir en ese momento-¡ya lo tengo!-adoptó una pose y expresión de diva arrogante y comenzó su pequeña actuación-¡pero que ruidoso es este salón! ¿y además tengo que compartir la primera fila con un montón de perdedores? ¡indignante, totalmente indignante!-dejo de lado la pose y expresión que uso antes y volvió a sonreír-¿y? ¿cómo me salió?-

-Tan fantástica como siempre, querida Yuko-la halagó Toriyama-san-¡quedas contratada! te veré pronto en el rodaje de la segunda temporada de Miraculous Dragon Ball-

* * *

Para cuando acabaron de audicionar a todas las personas que habían ido a postularse para el casting de la segunda temporada de “Miraculous Dragon Ball”, ya era muy entrada la noche. Trunks salió del estudio con mochila en mano listo para volver a su casa, cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver una silueta corriendo hacia él, entrecerró la mirada para ver quien se estaba aproximando pero apenas reaccionó sintió un peso abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo y una voz familiar hablándole.

-¡Trunks! gracias a los dioses que aún sigues aquí ¡creí que ya te habías ido a casa y me habías dejado solo!

-¿G-Gohan?-murmuró Trunks aún sorprendido y shockeado por el repentino abrazo que su novio de cabellos oscuros acababa de darle. Gohan se dio cuenta de que aún seguía abrazando al adolescente así que se separó de él quedando su rostro frente al suyo a solo unos centímetros. 

-Lamento mucho si te sorprendí con ese abrazo-respondió Gohan ligeramente apenado al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-pero necesitaba hacerlo porque… yo… quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo, ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco y pasar un tiempo juntos antes de volver a casa ¿qué dices?-

-¡Sí, claro! ¡me encantaría salir contigo, Gohan!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos lilas sonriendo enormemente al tiempo que ahora él era quien se abalanzaba para abrazar a Gohan mientras éste correspondía su abrazo con ternura. Al igual que lo sucedido en el remolque, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando desde una esquina de la pared y esa persona era #17.

- _¿Así que Gohan y Trunks van a tener una cita esta noche? Pero que interesante, quizás sea buena idea que los siga para saber qué es lo que van a hacer_ -pensó #17 al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro, abrió su teléfono, preparó su cámara y el GPS dispuesto a seguir a ambos actores a donde sea que planeaban ir esa noche. Cuando tuvo todo listo, espero a que Gohan y Trunks salieran del estudio para seguirlos a una distancia segura y discreta, no podía permitir que lo descubrieran, apenas vio a ambos actores salir juntos del estudio, notó como ambos caminaban muy cerca del otro y se tomaban de las manos, bueno, no tan así, digamos que Trunks caminaba junto a Gohan y su mano se aferraba firmemente a los largos dedos del joven de cabellos oscuros. #17 tomó su teléfono y capturó una foto de ese momento lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo unos segundos para guardar el dispositivo electrónico en el bolsillo de su jean y a pasos apresurados siguió a la pareja hasta la estación de metro Edogawabashi.

Al entrar en la estación, #17 comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada, por suerte a esa hora de la noche no había muchas personas, o eso es lo que aparentaba mostrar ya que apenas escuchó el sonido de una alarma anunciando el siguiente tren, una ola de personas salió de éste y comenzaron a caminar a pasos apresurados hacia la salida haciendo que el joven de ojos azul claro perdiera de vista a sus objetivos, pero se las ingenió como pudo para localizar a Gohan y Trunks entre aquella estampida y finalmente los vio sacando un boleto en una de las máquinas de la estación y caminar en dirección opuesta a la salida. Reaccionó y comenzó a seguirlos no muy cerca ni demasiado lejos para evitar llamar la atención de ambos actores, bajó a la plataforma y se posicionó en una de las puertas de la valla de seguridad tan solo a unos metros de Gohan y Trunks quienes esperaban a que el metro llegara con un poco de nervios y emoción, el joven de ojos claros podía notarlo claramente en Gohan porque éste no dejaba de golpetear el suelo con su zapato mientras controlaba el tiempo en el reloj de su teléfono.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando el metro llegó a la estación y tanto las puertas de la valla de seguridad como las de los vagones se abrieron automáticamente, Gohan tomó la mano del adolescente de cabellos lilas y entro con él en el vagón, #17 imitó la acción del joven de cabellos oscuros y entró en otro vagón pero que lo separaba a tan solo un vagón del que estaban Gohan y Trunks. Permaneció los siguientes minutos de viaje concentrado en su teléfono y de vez cuando le prestaba atención a lo que hacían sus compañeros de trabajo, podía verlos hablar entre ellos mientras se reían pero no podía escuchar lo que decían debido al constante movimiento de los vagones del metro que iba a máxima velocidad. Finalmente, el metro se detuvo, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y Gohan y Trunks bajaron corriendo tomados de las manos, sus risas resonaban por las paredes del vacío andén, #17 bajo del metro segundos después y prosiguió con su tarea de seguirlos a escondidas y espiarlos para tomar fotos de su cita sin que ellos lo notaran, ambos salieron del anden y se dirigieron a la Salida 1A, por suerte, el lugar a donde irían a cenar no estaba muy lejos de la estación de metro. #17 no perdió el tiempo, salió de la estación, se alejó unos centímetros de la entrada y comenzó a buscar a Gohan y a Trunks con la mirada, logró divisarlos cruzando un puente, corrió hacia allí y se escondió detrás del soporte metálico asomando la mirada, pudo verlos entrar por una puerta enrejada y seguir derecho hasta perderlos de vista ¿y ahora hacia dónde se dirigían? ¿acaso solo iban a pasear por un parque? no, tenía que haber algo más detrás de eso, esos dos no saldrían del estudio tan tarde solo para ir a tener un simple paseo nocturno, cruzó corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle, por poco lo atropellaba un auto pero supo esquivarlo a tiempo y evitó que ocurriera un terrible accidente, entró en aquel parque y comenzó a caminar lentamente observando el paisaje nocturno a su alrededor, por suerte no tenía mucha prisa, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y la noche para seguir a la parejita de actores y espiarlos durante su cita.

Por otro lado, Gohan y Trunks continuaron su pequeño paseo por ese enorme jardín hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Hotel Chinzanso. El joven de cabellos oscuros saludó al hombre en traje que cuidaba la entrada del edificio, abrió la puerta invitando a su novio a pasar, Trunks le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia, entró en el hotel y Gohan entró después cerrando la puerta tras él. Caminaron por el lobby y una chica luciendo un vestido ajustado que formaba parte de su uniforme se acercó a recibirlos.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Hotel Chinzanso-los saludó aquella chica-¿están buscando algo? ¿tienen reservación previa?-

-Oyasuminasai-la saludó Gohan haciendo una reverencia frente a aquella chica que había salido de la recepción para acercarse a recibirlos a él y a Trunks con tanta amabilidad-¿podría decirnos o indicarnos donde se encuentra el restaurante Ryotei Kinsui?-

-Oh, por supuesto, se encuentra en el jardín del hotel-respondió la chica con vestido ajustado-acompáñenme afuera, por favor ¿ya reservaron antes de venir? les recuerdo que la última reservación se hacía a las siete de la tarde-

-Sí, ya lo tenía entendido por la información publicada en la página web del hotel-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-De acuerdo y… ¿cuántas personas son? ¿solo ustedes dos? ¿alguno de ustedes podría darme su nombre para que el asistente los tenga registrados en su lista de comensales?

-Sí, somos nosotros dos. No hay problema, puedo darle mi nombre si quiere mi nombre es…-dijo Gohan, pero se detuvo un segundo dudando si debía decirle su nombre real a la recepcionista, a fin de cuentas, tanto él como Trunks eran muy conocidos por trabajar en “Dragon Ball” y en la primera temporada de “Miraculous Dragon Ball”-soy Son Gohan-

La chica asintió tomando nota, por suerte no preguntó nada más porque al parecer no conocía a los actores ni sabía para que serie de televisión trabajaban así que Gohan y Trunks podían disfrutar el resto de la velada tranquilos. Con una seña les pidió que los acompañara hacia el comedor del hotel donde había una puerta que los llevaría hacia el jardín, Gohan y Trunks no cuestionaron a la chica y la siguieron. #17 los vio alejarse del lobby acompañados de la recepcionista y estaba a punto de entrar y seguirlos hasta el restaurante pero alguien colocó una mano sobre su hombro deteniendo su acción.

-Disculpe ¿tiene una reservación o es huésped de este hotel acaso?-preguntó el hombre con traje que custodiaba la entrada y que hace poco había saludado a Gohan.

-Ah… y-yo…-intentó explicarle #17 pero la intimidante mirada de aquel sujeto no lo dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Si no es huésped o no tiene reservación tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

-P-pero yo… ¡yo vengo con esos chicos! soy un amigo, quedamos reunirnos aquí esta noche para ir a cenar-mintió el joven de ojos azul claro.

-No es cierto, sé que está mintiendo, se nota por el nerviosismo en su voz. Ahora por favor váyase de aquí antes de que me obligue llamar a la policía-le ordenó el hombre con traje señalando hacia el camino que llevaba a la salida del enorme jardín del hotel, #17 se despidió disculpándose por molestar a aquel guardia, dio la vuelta y camino tan solo unos pasos del hotel. Apenas estuvo lejos de la vista de aquel hombre con traje, giró a la izquierda, comenzó a correr por el jardín del hotel y a mirar los restaurantes buscando a Gohan y Trunks.

Gohan y Trunks fueron guiados por otra mujer vistiendo un kimono tradicional de nombre Mutsumi hasta una puerta doble de madera lustrada con un enorme ventanal de vidrio redondo polarizado, el joven de cabellos oscuros pudo leer al lado de la puerta una pequeña placa de metal con las siguientes palabras: Bettei Zangetsu (Registered Tangible Cultural Property) ¿acaso esa sería la habitación privada en la que ellos cenarían esa noche? por lo visto sí. Apenas la mujer abrió un poco la puerta permitiendo a ambos actores pasar, caminaron lentamente observando la habitación, se parecía mucho a la habitación del hotel donde ambos se hospedaron ese fin de semana en Kinosaki, con la excepción de que había una mesa y dos sillas colocadas una frente a la otra cerca de una puerta corrediza con acceso a un balcón pequeño que daba vista al jardín del hotel. Con un ademán, Mutsumi les indicó a ambos actores que tomaran asiento, así lo hicieron, ella les entregó los menús y se retiró de la habitación al tiempo que un hombre vistiendo una yukata entró después de ella.

-Oyasuminasai, me presento, mi nombre es Atsushi y yo seré su asistente esta noche-se presentó aquel hombre con yukata a Gohan y Trunks, ambos actores lo saludaron de forma respetuosa-si necesitan consultarme algo no duden en ir al teléfono de servicio junto a la puerta y ahí responderé cualquier duda que tengan respecto al menú-

-Entendido, muchas gracias, Atsushi-le agradeció Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-te haremos saber si hay algún problema con lo que vayamos a ordenar-

-Permítanme ir a pedir que les traigan un shot de sake a cada uno antes de comenzar la cena-dijo Atsushi. Gohan iba a decir que no trajera los shots de sake, que podían esperar pacientemente a que trajeran la comida, pero enseguida se retractó, no podía rechazar un shot de sake por muy intolerante al alcohol que fuera y Trunks no lo rechazó por no hacer quedar mal Gohan, no quería que su noche se arruinara por ese pequeño inconveniente. Atsushi se retiró de la habitación así ambos actores miraran el menú tranquilos y eligieran que comer mientras llamaba a una mesera para que les sirviera los shots de sake.

#17 ingresó por la cocina del restaurante disfrazado como mesero ¿cómo consiguió la yukata que identificaba a los empleados de ese lugar? fácil, encontró una yukata en una bolsa que estaba preparada para ser enviada a la lavandería, también se colocó una gorra de tela protectora en la cabeza para ocultar su cabello y no llamar la atención, y ya disfrazado, el joven de ojos azul claro abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró encontrándose con un enorme bullicio dentro, los empleados iban de un lado a otro preparando la comida, sirviendo las órdenes o simplemente discutiendo entre ellos, algo muy lógico, pues por lo que #17 tenía entendido, los últimos pedidos se hacían a las siete de la tarde y dado el caos que había allí dentro estaba más que claro que ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, por lo tanto, debían ser rápidos e intentar terminar con los últimos pedidos lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahí parado? ¡muévete y haz algo útil! ¿quieres?-habló uno de los meseros en jefe hacia el joven de ojos azul claro quien salió de su trance, parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró ligeramente confundido

-¿Q-qué? ¿y-yo? p-pero n-no ¡no puedo! es que ahora…

-¡No me des excusas! ¡ten, necesito que lleves este pedido a la habitación Orizuru!-lo interrumpió al tiempo que colocaba una bandeja con la comida una mano y otra bandeja con dos copas de cristal y una botella con una cubeta de aluminio con hielo en otra-vamos ¡de prisa! tenemos mucho trabajo que terminar ¡no te quedes aquí sin hacer nada!-

Sin perder más tiempo, el mesero en jefe empujo a #17 fuera de la cocina y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras él, sobresaltándolo, por poco dejaba caer las bandejas pero supo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y sin cuestionar la orden que acababan de darle, se dirigió a la habitación asignada a entregar el pedido, tenía que buscar una forma de acceder a la habitación privada donde estaban Gohan y Trunks y conseguir más pruebas que pudiera usar para intentar exponer su relación.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad para Gohan y Trunks, ninguno de los dos habló por un rato, en la habitación solo se oía el sonido de las copas apoyarse en la elegante madera de la mesa, y a veces había un pequeño y silencioso intercambio de miradas por parte de los actores. Trunks notó que Gohan no estaba comiendo casi nada de lo que había en su plato y eso lo preocupó un poco, por lo que decidió romper la atmosfera tan pacífica y silenciosa para hablar con él.

-Gohan, Gohan ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Trunks haciendo que el joven de cabellos oscuros dejara de jugar con la comida en su plato para ver a su novio sentado frente a él sosteniendo los palillos con fuerza en su mano libre, pues la otra estaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

-¿Q-qué? s-sí, estoy bien, Trunks-respondió Gohan colocando sus palillos de nuevo en la mesa sobre la servilleta-¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso crees que me encuentro mal? ¡por supuesto que no! no tienes porque preocuparte por eso-

-No, lo digo porque… has estado jugando con la comida en tu plato desde que comenzamos a cenar y apenas veo que pones algo en tu boca-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas, Gohan desvió la mirada ligeramente apenado, no quería decirle a Trunks el porque no estaba comiendo, no debía enterarse, no por ahora. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una suave mano apoyarse sobre la suya, reconfortándolo-Gohan-el joven de cabellos oscuros desvió sus orbes del mismo color hacia las orbes azules del menor-necesito saberlo ¿te está pasando algo? Insisto, sabes que si hay algo que te preocupa o te molesta, puedes contármelo-

-Trunks, hablo en serio, no me pasa nada, estoy bien. No te preocupes, es solo… es solo que no puedo hablarlo ahora, cuando esté listo lo haré-Trunks no habló y solamente se dedicó a seguir comiendo su bowl de salmón ahumado y arroz sin volver a tocar el tema respecto a la extraña conducta de Gohan durante la cena. Cuando ambos platos estuvieron vacíos (bueno, solo el de Trunks, el plato de Gohan estaba casi lleno) el joven de cabellos oscuros volvió a hablar-no creas que te saqué del estudio solo para llevarte a cenar aquí, apenas terminemos de pagar tengo planeado llevarte a otro lugar antes de volver a casa-

-¡¿En serio?! oh, vaya, este día se pone cada vez mejor. No dejo de recibir sorpresas, y eso que no es mi cumpleaños-exclamó Trunks con aire dramático haciendo reír a su novio de cabellos oscuros-pero, ya, en serio ¿a dónde iremos? necesito saberlo-

-Oh, no. Eso no, tendrás que ser paciente y esperar-dijo Gohan, tomó su copa con agua y la movió un poco mezclando su contenido como si fuera vino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa al adolescente sentado frente a él-no querrás echar a perder la sorpresa ¿o sí?-al terminar de pagar lo consumido, salieron de la habitación privada y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante pero a mitad de camino, Gohan se detuvo y tomó la muñeca del adolescente de cabellos lilas impidiendo que llegara a la puerta principal-espera un minuto, Trunks. Tengo que… tengo que ir al baño, no me tardo-

-Uh, de acuerdo. Podías ir sin avisarme, yo te esperaba afuera, pero si quieres que te espere aquí entonces lo haré.

Gohan le agradeció con una sonrisa, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño de hombres, ya dentro, corrió hacia una cabina, entró en ella de forma precipitada, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y una vez inclinado frente al inodoro comenzó a vomitar lo poco que había comido en la cena. Cuando terminó, se limpió la comisura de su boca con un trozo de papel, salió de la cabina y se dirigió a lavarse las manos y enjuagarse la boca, si Trunks llegaba a besarlo en algún momento de la noche, no permitiría que lo hiciera teniendo sabor a vómito. Apenas salió del baño, vio que Trunks seguía esperándolo en el mismo lugar de donde se había marchado unos segundos atrás.

-¿Ya estás listo? ¿nos podemos ir ahora?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas acercándose a su novio.

-Sí, ya vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde y no podamos entrar.

Para llegar al sitio al que el joven de cabellos oscuros tenía planeado llevar a su novio, tuvieron que tomar otra vez un metro y hacer un viaje hasta Minato-ku. Gohan salió de la estación sosteniendo las manos de Trunks quien tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda, el joven de cabellos oscuros lo guiaba para que no tropezara o chocara con algún objeto caminando hacia el destino que les aguardaba para terminar su cita y también cerrar su noche con un momento inolvidable, al menos eso era lo que Gohan quería para el adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Gohan... ¿a dónde me llevas?-preguntó Trunks mientras caminaba a donde su novio lo llevara y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reír o sonreír-la curiosidad me está matando-

-Paciencia, cariño. Ya casi llegamos-le dijo Gohan presionando el botón de un elevador. Trunks pudo oír cómo las puertas se abrían y las manos del joven de cabellos oscuros lo empujaban suavemente hacia el interior del elevador, Gohan entró después, presionó otro botón y el adolescente de cabellos lilas sintió sus pies flotando al tiempo que el elevador subía hasta alcanzar su destino una vez afuera, Gohan se acerca a la oreja de Trunks y le susurró-bien, ahora... abre los ojos-con cuidado, le quitó el vendaje alrededor de los ojos, plantó un pequeño pero suave beso cerca de su ojo derecho y comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar posicionado detrás del adolescente de cabellos lilas, éste abrió lentamente los ojos y miró hacia un punto fijo arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión-mira hacia abajo-Trunks bajó la mirada y apenas lo hizo, su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver lo que estaba frente a él: desde una enorme ventana podía ver un hermoso y magnífico escenario de Tokio durante la noche en todo su esplendor. Algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes, no con su madre cuidándolo constantemente, preocupándose por él y tratando de mantenerlo a salvo. El adolescente de cabellos lilas en los tramos con suelo de cristal y colocó sus manos sobre el frío vidrio al tiempo que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules. Pudo escuchar unos pasos caminando hacia él y unos fuertes brazos aferrarse a él con ternura-¿te gusta?-

-G-Gohan y-yo...-dijo Trunks viendo a su novio con sus ojos azules llorosos-yo... no puedo creerlo. ¿cómo... cómo supiste que quería venir a ver el paisaje de Tokio durante la noche?-

-Nunca lo supe, solo quería sorprenderte antes de llevarte de vuelta a casa-respondió Gohan-sé que Bulma-san nunca te dejaría hacer algo así, así que quería ser el primero en traerte aquí y...-el joven de cabellos oscuros deshizo su abrazo y Trunks se giró lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a él unos centímetros-¿puedes ver en dónde estamos?-el adolescente de cabellos lilas miró a su alrededor pero no podía reconocer el lugar donde estaban-estamos en Tokyo Tower, se ve más hermosa durante la noche, ¿no lo crees?-Trunks se apartó de Gohan y caminó lentamente observando el interior del edificio y el ambiente a su alrededor, y sí, no podía negar que se veía más hermoso durante la noche, ya que el lugar contaba con una iluminación que te daba la sensación de estar caminando bajo un cielo azul eléctrico repleto de pequeñas luces que simulaban estrellas. Saltó ligeramente al escuchar una melodía suave sonar en los altavoces instalados en casa esquina del corredor donde él y Gohan estaban parados, y al desviar la mirada se encontró con su novio de cabellos oscuros de pie, con su mano derecha extendida y la otra la tenía apoyada detrás de su espalda-¿quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó en un tono formal a lo que Trunks rio ligeramente por la propuesta del joven de cabellos oscuros, pero no se negó y aceptó apoyando su mano sobre la suya. Gohan lo sostuvo suavemente por la cintura con su brazo libre y ambos comenzaron a bailar despacio al compás de la música.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y #17 salió de este llevando su teléfono en las manos, ya fuera del elevador comenzó a caminar buscando a Gohan y Trunks, no le fue necesario buscarlos por mucho tiempo, pues no estaban muy lejos del elevador, ambos estaban abrazados, muy juntos, bailando al compás de una melodía lenta, a pesar de la baja luz azul eléctrica en el lugar, #17 vio a Trunks con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gohan, los ojos cerrados y sonriendo tiernamente, abrió la cámara de su teléfono y comenzó a grabar un video de esos dos bailando juntos, pero ese momento no duró mucho, ya que pudo ver como ambos actores se separaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro mientras se reían suavemente. El joven de cabellos oscuros rápidamente apagó su teléfono (gran error, pues así el video no quedaría guardado) y fue a esconderse detrás de uno de los miradores instalados allí.

-Uh, G-Gohan… ¿podrías… podrías soltarme ya?-preguntó Trunks apenas salió de su trance viendo que el joven de cabellos oscuros todavía estaba abrazándolo.

-¿Decías?-dijo Gohan abriendo los ojos aún sin salir de su trance, pero enseguida reaccionó al ver que seguía abrazando al adolescente y enseguida se separó de él-ah… s-sí, c-claro. Lo siento…-

-Descuida, no pasa nada-le respondió Trunks regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, Gohan correspondió con una sonrisa igual a la suya-y… ¿nos vamos ya? es muy tarde y tengo que volver a casa, no quiero preocupar a mi mamá-

-Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que te acompañe de vuelta a casa. No quiero preocupar a Bulma-san.

#17 los vio aproximarse hacia el punto donde se encontraba y escondió su cuerpo por completo para evitar ser visto por Gohan y Trunks, escuchó sus pasos acercarse hacia el mirador y cerró los ojos creyendo que quizás ya lo habían descubierto y que sabían que los estaba espiando desde hacia ya un largo tiempo, pero eso nunca sucedió, el joven abrió sus ojos al escuchar los pasos de los actores alejarse de su escondite hasta el elevador. Salió lentamente de detrás del mirador, se acercó lentamente, vio a Gohan oprimir el botón para llamar al elevador con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba la mano de Trunks, se acercó al elevador luego de Gohan y Trunks entraran en él y las puertas se cerraran, oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador nuevamente y espero, no pasaron más de diez minutos para que las puertas se abrieran, #17 entrara en el elevador y se cerrara detrás de sí, comenzó a pasar detenidamente las imágenes guardadas en su teléfono y sonrió con perversión suponiendo que quizás evidencia más que suficiente por esa noche.

* * *

Casi era la una de la mañana para cuando Gohan y Trunks bajaron del metro y salieron de la estación, ambos caminaban bajo el fresco clima nocturno, insectos volaban alrededor de las luces instaladas en las calles, alumbrando el camino y molestando un poco a Trunks quien movía su mano para apartarlos de su vista. Doblaron en una esquina, caminaron un par de calles más y finalmente llegaron a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos donde el adolescente de cabellos lilas vivía con su madre.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos-dijo Trunks con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mirando hacia ambos lados con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie allí viéndolo conversar con Gohan, por suerte, los vecinos estaban durmiendo a esa hora por lo que era poco probable que alguien pudiera estar afuera espiándolos-gracias… gracias por esta cita, Gohan. Me divertí mucho, espero que podamos repetirla otro día-

-Sí, yo también lo espero con ansias-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros-bien, supongo que me iré a casa, nos veremos pronto en el estudio-

Gohan dio la vuelta, bajo por la pequeña escalera junto a la entrada del edificio y comenzó a caminar con la firme intención de marcharse y regresar por donde vino, Trunks lo vio alejarse caminando por unos segundos hasta que tomó una decisión de la que (tal vez) se arrepentiría más adelante.

-Gohan ¡Gohan!-lo llamó Trunks, bajó corriendo por la rampa para discapacitados, se acercó al joven de cabellos oscuros y lo tomó del hombro volteándolo-¡Gohan, espera!-

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Trunks?

-Uh…-Trunks se detuvo pues no tenía idea de que decir a continuación, desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo-pensaba… ya que los trenes no funcionan hasta las seis de la mañana creo que… c-creo que deberías pasar la noche aquí ¿qué dices?-

-No lo sé, no quiero ser una molestia para ti y Bulma-san-respondió Gohan llevando una mano a la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

-No digas eso, nunca serías una molestia. Mucho menos para nosotros, mi mamá te dijo que puedes quedarte con nosotros cuando quieras, que eres bienvenido en nuestra casa-le dijo Trunks tomando la mano de su novio al tiempo que le regalaba una mirada suplicante. Gohan no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse a la propuesta del adolescente de cabellos lilas, por lo que dejó su nuca y bajó la cabeza soltando un suspiro, Trunks sonrió alegremente al ver que su novio aceptó su propuesta, tomó su mano y lo llevó con él hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía, pero antes de pudiera abrir siquiera la puerta, Gohan lo atrajo hacia él uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso, un beso que el actor de cabellos lilas correspondió sin problemas, tras separarse, Gohan abrió la puerta, ambos entraron en el edificio y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Trunks y Bulma.


	4. La Coleccionista, comienza un misterio ¿Chi-chi es Dark Butterfly?

Unos días pasaron y nuevamente el elenco de _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ estaba de regreso en el estudio para comenzar a grabar el primer episodio de la segunda temporada, el cual prometía continuar con lo que había quedado inconcluso en el capítulo anterior que le puso fin a la primera temporada y además, aclararía un gran misterio en la serie de una vez por todas. Los actores ya conocidos estaban entusiasmados porque trabajarían con nuevos compañeros esa nueva temporada y ahora se encontraban interactuando con ellos para conocerse mejor; sin embargo, ese pequeño momento de amistad y compañerismo se vio interrumpido al entrar cierto robot con traje deportivo verde de los años ochenta en el estudio.

-A ver todos, sé que están tan emocionados como yo por ver caras nuevas en el set y es que no fue fácil decidir quienes serían contratados para participar en esta temporada-habló Toriyama-san como siempre, de pie sobre una caja para estar a una altura que estuviera a la vista de todos-pero si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Trunks, Gohan y Shigeru… quiero decir, #17-añadió desviando la mirada hacia el joven de ojos azul claro que estaba ocupado sirviéndose un café en una de las máquinas expendedoras-no habría podido elegir a nuestros nuevos compañeros así que, a quienes deberían felicitar es a ellos-

-No será necesario, Toriyama-san-le dijo #17 caminando hacia el con un vaso desechable cargado con café en una mano al tiempo que se inclinaba y apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del robot-nosotros solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, no hace falta que nos traten como héroes-

-¡Que mentiroso eres! tú no hiciste nada, no mereces el crédito que nos corresponde a nosotros-exclamó Trunks molesto ¿por qué ese chico tenía que tener el maldito descaro de mentirle a todos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad?-¡Gohan y yo si hemos trabajado mucho en los castings para ayudar a Toriyama-san!-

-¡Trunks! ya fue suficiente ¿qué te dije sobre #17 aquella vez en las audiciones?-preguntó el robot mirando a uno de sus mejores actores con una expresión seria, Trunks bajó la cabeza sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada azul oscuro de Toriyama-san y llevó una mano a su brazo izquierdo frotándolo, señal de que estaba avergonzado.

-Que… ¿que intente llevarme bien con él?

-Exacto, y voy a pedirte que intentes llevarte bien con él el tiempo que estemos grabando esta temporada, aunque él no vaya a trabajar con nosotros en las grabaciones sino hasta el final de esta temporada, estará aquí para ayudar al staff y al equipo de producción en lo que pueda-le dijo Toriyama-san-así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerlo por aquí más seguido ¿entendiste?-Trunks no dijo nada y solo desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado no sin antes ver como #17 le regalaba una sonrisa perversa, algo que el adolescente de cabellos lilas no pasó desapercibido-bien, ya que todo está resuelto y no hace falta que presente a los nuevos miembros del elenco, comencemos a grabar, por favor vayan todos a sus respectivos remolques o vestuarios a cambiarse para el episodio de hoy-todos obedecieron y se fueron por caminos separados, Chi-chi estaba a punto de ir a su vestuario a cambiarse pero el robot se acercó a ella-permíteme acompañarte, Chi-chi, hay algo en tu vestuario que quiero que veas-

-¿Huh? Eh… d-de acuerdo, sí usted insiste, Toriyama-san-respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros y sin decir nada más, se dejó guiar por el robot todo el camino hacia la puerta de su vestuario.

Rato después, la escenografía del interior de Kame House ya estaba montada y varias cámaras fueron colocadas en diversos ángulos preparadas para grabar la escena que daba comienzo al episodio, un anciano con gafas de sol y ropas asiáticas algo gastadas subió con cuidado las escaleras que llevaban a la escenografía, tomo asiento frente a la mesa de café con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos como si estuviera meditando.

-¿Están listos todos? chicos ¿todos ya están preparados para grabar?-preguntó Toriyama-san viendo la escenografía y al resto de los actores del elenco quienes respondieron con un “sí”, el robot desvió la mirada hacia el anciano sentado frente a la mesa de café-Hiroshi-san ¿está cómodo así? ¿no quiere que le ponga una almohada?-

-No te preocupes por nada, Toriyama-san. Estoy bien, he soportado cosas peores el tiempo que pasé trabajando en “Dragon Ball” un simple suelo alfombrado no va a detenerme-le respondió Hiroshi desde su posición.

-Bien, si usted lo dice… ¡comencemos! _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ segunda temporada, episodio uno, toma uno y… ¡acción!

Muten Roshi estaba sentado frente a la mesa de café con las piernas cruzadas en posición de meditación mientras esperaba a Trunks llegara junto con su kwami. Tanto el anciano como su kwami similar a una pequeña tortuga verde escucharon unas pisadas subir las pequeñas escaleras de madera blanca.

-Sensei-lo llamó Wayzz a su portador, el Maestro Roshi abrió un ojo y a través de la puerta con tejido de alambre pudo ver una sombra golpear suavemente-ya están aquí-

Mágicamente la puerta de la casa se abrió, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas y su kwami, Tikki, entraron, avanzaron hacia la sala de estar y se encontraron con el anciano que usaba gafas de sol sentado entre el televisor y frente a la mesita de café con las piernas cruzadas.

-Adelante, toma asiento, Lordbug-dijo aquel hombre con amabilidad al preadolescente de cabellos lilas, Trunks y Tikki se miraron un poco confundidos, pero no cuestionó lo que le dijo, se acercó y tomó asiento frente a la mesita de café y ese anciano.

-Sensei, lo lamento tanto. Sé que usted me pidió que no lo trajera de regreso aquí pero…-se disculpó Tikki sintiéndose mal por haber desobedecido al anciano pervertido-¡tiene que echarle un vistazo a lo que encontró!-voló hacia su portador de cabellos lilas-vamos ¡enséñale el libro, Trunks!-

-Un momento… tengo la sensación de haber estado en esta casa antes-murmuró el preadolescente de cabellos lilas observando el ambiente a su alrededor y luego al Maestro Roshi-y creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿no es así?-

_*Flashback*_

_Siguiendo las indicaciones de la kwami, Trunks llegó a una casa rosa con tejas rojas instalada en la playa de la costa de Tokyo que tenía pintada las letras "KAME HOUSE" en la madera. El preadolescente no dudó respecto a donde lo llevó su kwami, tocó la puerta y un anciano con anteojos de sol lo invitó a pasar, no supo porque, pero aquel anciano se le hacía familiar, apenas entraron en la casa y fueron a la sala de estar, el hombre le pidió a Trunks que le diera a Tikki, éste obedeció y le contó lo que le había pasado, el Maestro Roshi escuchó su historia sin interrumpir y solo asintió cuando fuera necesario, se dirigió a una cajonera, sacó un gong, un martillo y deposito a la pequeña kwami en una almohada. Junto sus manos a modo de rezo, tomó el gong y el martillo y comenzó a golpear con fuerza enviando las vibraciones al cuerpo de la kwami, Trunks observaba lo que hacía con curiosidad y preocupación._

_-¿Ella se va a recuperar pronto, señor?-preguntó Trunks viendo al anciano con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules._

_-Aquel que pierde la paciencia no puede comer ramen-respondió aquel hombre con palabras sabias._

_-Uh, disculpe que diga esto, pero ¿qué tiene que ver toda esta situación con el ramen?-preguntó el preadolescente confundido._

_-Cállate, por favor-le pidió el Maestro Roshi, dejó de lado el gong y el martillo y colocó sus manos sobre Tikki-estoy sintiendo su ki-pasaron dos minutos de concentración, hasta que el anciano volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sin quitar las manos de la kwami-y ¿qué tipo de gata me contaste que era?-_

_-¿T-tipo de g-gata? Oh sí ¡claro! Ella es roja, sin pelo y... y puede volar-respondió Trunks con un poco de nerviosismo-¡es de las islas del sur! la gane cuando participe en un torneo de artes marciales en... en una aldea en las islas del sur-_

_-Interesante..._

_-Sí, muy interesante si me lo dice..._

_-Bien, la energía de tu gata ya está restaurada-le avisó el anciano terminando con la curación de la pequeña kwami roja, al instante ella abrió lentamente los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia su portador, quien se alegró de saber que Tikki ya no tenía fiebre._

_-¡Muchas gracias! En serio, gracias ¡es un verdadero genio, señor!-exclamó Trunks feliz abrazando a su kwami con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de salir desvió la mirada hacia el Maestro Roshi-¿cómo fue que logró curarla?-_

_-Antigua magia japonesa ancestral-le respondió el Maestro Roshi, Trunks asintió y salió de Kame House-igual a la tuya...-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

-¡Usted es el médico que sano a Tikki cuando tenía fiebre!-exclamó Trunks recordando perfectamente a aquel anciano-pero… ahora que lo pienso, puede que usted no sea un doctor de verdad-

-En realidad no, y ese encuentro casual en tu camino a tu primer día de escuela tampoco fue una mera coincidencia-le respondió Roshi con una sonrisa sincera.

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks rápidamente se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa con el propósito de llegar a tiempo a la escuela. No supo si fue el destino o un truco de magia pero mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, pudo ver que un anciano con gafas de sol cruzaba lentamente la calle, miró hacia la izquierda viendo que un auto pasaba a toda velocidad, el preadolescente actuó rápido, tomó a aquel anciano del hombro y lo ayudo a terminar de cruzar la calle antes de que el auto lo atropellara y al hacer eso, dejó caer la caja de cupcakes._

_-Gracias por ayudarme, jovencito._

_-Oh dioses, se han arruinado-dijo Trunks comenzando a juntar todos los cupcakes que podía, algunos transeúntes descuidados pisotearon algunos de los cupcakes que se habían caído a la acera._

_-¿No quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Roshi._

_-No, descuide, estoy bien. siempre me pasan cosas malas-respondió Trunks, estaba por retomar su camino pero enseguida se detuvo y le ofreció un cupcake a aquel anciano que acababa de ayudar-oiga ¿quiere probar un cupcake? aún me sobran algunos-_

_-Seguro-respondió Roshi, tomó uno de los cupcakes y probó un bocado de aquel dulce postre-¡están deliciosos!-_

_-Gracias, le diré a mi mamá que le gustaron-dijo Trunks sonriendo, escuchó una alarma sonar en su teléfono indicándole que estaba con tres minutos de retraso para ir a la escuela-¡ya estoy llegando tarde!-sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr hacia la escuela-¡adiós! ¡que tenga un buen día, señor!-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

-Trunks, he visto que tienes un gran corazón y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a todos-habló Roshi sin dejar de sonreírle al menor sentado frente a él-desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, tuve el presentimiento de que serías un increíble Lordbug-

-E-espere, hay algo que no entiendo ¿quién es usted en realidad?-preguntó Trunks arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión. Roshi no respondió, se levanto del suelo, pasó junto a la mesita de café y el preadolescente, se acercó a una vieja biblioteca donde tenía diversos libros antiguos sobre técnicas de artes marciales con Trunks detrás de él quien se levantó del suelo después de él y se acercó a aquella vieja biblioteca, entre los libros que conservaba, había escondida alguna que otra revista de género eechi o hentai, algo que el menor no pasó desapercibido. De uno de los estantes tomó lo que parecía ser una vieja caja de música con detalles de origen Chino pero no todo es como lo aparentan, el anciano abrió un pequeño compartimiento dentro de la caja y oprimió unos botones abriendo un compartimiento más grande del salió una caja que contenía todos los miraculous que hace mucho tiempo había podido salvar.

-¡Muten Roshi es el último miembro conocido de la Orden de los Guardianes!-exclamó Tikki respondiendo la pregunta de su portador.

-Él es quien ha estado protegiendo a los miraculous desde hace mucho tiempo-habló Wayzz saliendo detrás del anciano con gafas de sol-buenas tardes, Trunks-san, mi nombre es Wayzz. Soy el kwami del Maestro Roshi-

-E-eh… ¿l-lo mismo digo, Wayzz?-respondió Trunks con un poco de nervios, Roshi se acercó a la caja de música y sacó la caja de los miraculous de su interior.

-Como has escuchado hablar de Wayzz y Tikki, los guardianes estamos para proteger y entregar los miraculous-le explicó el Maestro Roshi sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos-estas joyas mágicas solo deben ser usadas para salvar a la humanidad-abrió la caja dejando expuesto un colgante con forma de cola de zorro y una peineta dorada con el dibujo de una abeja en el centro-los guardianes son elegidos desde muy jóvenes y son entrenados muchos años para este noble trabajo. Cuando aún estaba la Orden de los Guardianes, nosotros, es decir, yo cometí un terrible error, por mi culpa el templo fue destruido y desde aquel día, desafortunadamente dos miraculous se perdieron: el miraculous del pavo real y el miraculous de la polilla, y junto con ellos también se perdió una reliquia muy importante, el grimorio que es el libro que tú encontraste-

-Pero, solo tiene acuarelas de diferentes héroes y simbología China incomprensible-comentó Trunks abriendo el libro y pasando las páginas una por una.

-Son incomprensibles para el ojo común, solo un guardián tiene el conocimiento requerido para poder analizarlos-le dijo Roshi volviendo a cerrar la caja con los miraculous y guardándola en su escondite secreto-en mis tiempos de entrenamiento, mi maestro nunca me dejó acercarme al grimorio, pero creo que tengo la sabiduría suficiente como para poder analizar los escritos… temporalmente-Trunks desvió la mirada hacia su kwami, ella le asintió, sonrió y le dio el libro al anciano, éste lo abrió y comenzó a mirarlo-en estas páginas, están escritas fórmulas mágicas que permiten a Lordbug y Chat Noir incrementar sus poderes. Poderes que no sabíamos que existían… hasta ahora, no me hace falta repetirte que este libro es sagrado e invaluable-

Por otro lado, mientras el Maestro Roshi se ocupaba de explicarle la nueva información a Trunks, Yamcha, Chi-chi y Gohan estaban en la habitación de este último, Chi-chi de pie frente al hombre de cabellos despeinados quien con su tablet mostraba imágenes de la cámara de seguridad en la habitación de la mujer en el momento en que el adolescente entró en aquel lugar para sacar el libro detrás de la fotografía de su padre, guardarlo en su mochila y salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Por qué te atreviste a tomar ese libro sin preguntarme primero?-preguntó Chi-chi apenas terminó de ver las imágenes, desvió la mirada hacia su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… yo solo quería saber que era eso tan importante que estabas escondiendo en la caja fuerte detrás de la fotografía de papá-respondió Gohan sentado en el sofá cabizbajo mientras jugaba con sus manos-tú…-se puso de pie para encarar a su madre-¡tú nunca me cuentas nada, mamá! quise devolvértelo cuanto antes, hablo en serio, jamás mentiría con algo así. Pero sucede que… lo extravié-

-Estoy muy enojada contigo, traicionaste mi confianza, Gohan-dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros sin verlo siquiera.

-Lo siento, yo… te conseguiré una nueva copia.

-¡No existe ninguna copia de ese libro, es mi fuente de inspiración! De allí saco todas las ideas para mis diseños

-No… no lo sabía…-murmuró Gohan cabizbajo-y para serte sincero, no sé casi nada de ti, mamá-

-después de lo que acabas de hacerme, ya tomé una decisión. No irás más a la escuela, volverás a estudiar en casa con Yamcha.

Al escuchar esto, Gohan sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, quiso decir algo para hacer que su madre cambiara de opinión pero sabía que no valía la pena intentarlo, Yamcha asintió obedeciendo la orden de continuar con los estudios del adolescente y se retiró de la habitación junto a la mujer de cabellos oscuros dejando a Gohan solo y triste.

Ahora Trunks y el Maestro Roshi estaban sentados de nuevo junto a la mesita de café, pero esta vez el anciano estaba sentado junto a Trunks mientras contemplaba el grimorio colocado en aquella mesita de madera pintada con barniz oscuro con las páginas abiertas pasándolas una por una mientras miraba las acuarelas y la escritura detenidamente, Tikki y Wayzz volaban alrededor de sus portadores jugando a las atrapadas.

-¿Sabes? siempre he pensado que, quien sea la persona que tuviera el grimorio, también podía ser el portador de los miraculous de la pollila y el pavo real-habló Roshi sin dejar de mirar aquel viejo libro en sus manos.

-Pero… espere un segundo, entonces eso quiere decir que la persona que posee el grimorio… ¡¿podría llegar a tratarse de Dark Butterfly?!-exclamó Trunks con un tono de pánico en su voz.

-¿Cómo lograste conseguir el grimorio, Trunks?-preguntó el anciano pervertido viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas con una mirada sospechosa.

-Uh… e-etto, y-yo…-dijo el adolescente con nerviosismo intentando buscar una forma de decirle al Maestro Roshi como encontró aquel libro sin mencionarle que había estado espiando a Gohan y Lapis en la biblioteca de la preparatoria viendo el grimorio y luego a Lapis botarlo a la basura antes de que Gohan se encontrara con él en el santuario Meiji para comenzar a contarle después su mentira respecto a Orange Fox-¡l-lo encontré detrás de una columna de piedra! e-en el Santuario Meiji, terminando la calle donde se ubica Harajuku-

-Entonces puedo suponer que no tienes idea a quien le pertenece.

-No, lo siento-le dijo Trunks cabizbajo, Tikki dejo de jugar con Wayzz para ver a su portador con una ligera expresión de confusión-no había nadie cuando lo encontré-

-Eso si que es una pena-murmuró Roshi decepcionado-porque por un instante creí que ya habíamos descubierto quien podía ser Dark Butterfly, ya sabiendo su identidad hubiéramos derrotado a esta persona sin problemas-

-Eh… s-sí le interesa puedo ayudarlo con esta investigación-le sugirió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, Trunks. Si tu investigación tiene éxito podrías toparte con Dark Butterfly en persona.

-Seré muy discreto, no se preocupe.

Con esas últimas palabras, Trunks salió de Kame House con Tikki volando detrás de él, ambos se alejaron de la costa de Tokyo y comenzaron a correr cada vez más y más lejos hasta perder la casa rosada con tejas rojas de vista. Ya a una distancia segura, Tikki se asomó por el bolsillo trasero en la mochila de su portador.

-¿Por qué le mentiste al Maestro Roshi?-preguntó la pequeña kwami roja con preocupación.

-¡Porque no podía decirle que era Gohan quien tenía el grimorio!-le respondió Trunks sin dejar de correr-¡él no puede ser Dark Butterfly!-se detuvo bruscamente ante la sola idea de pensar que su crush podía llegar a ser su peor pesadilla-espera ¡¿y si de verdad resulta ser él?!-desvió la mirada hacia un anuncio publicitario del adolescente de cabellos oscuros-eso quiere decir que tengo un crush por un villano ¡tendría que dejar de lado mis sentimientos por él! no puedo tener un crush por un villano, tendríamos que pelear cada vez que nos veamos y… y…-

-¡Detente un momento, Trunks!-exclamó Tikki antes de que su portador comenzara de nuevo con uno de ataques de histeria-estoy segura de que hay una explicación detrás de todo esto-

-Debo ir a comprobar que esta teoría no es cierta para así estar tranquilo-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas apretando los puños decidido y con determinación.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde puede estar Gohan ahora?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡tengo su horario mejor estudiado que él mío!-respondió Trunks, sin perder más tiempo, ambos se dirigieron al estadio Nippon Budōkan, entró sigilosamente al salón donde se realizaban las prácticas de artes marciales, miró a los demás alumnos que practicaban sus movimientos pero no había señales de Gohan, salió del salón y se dirigió al vestuario, aun así no había rastros del adolescente de cabellos oscuros-no lo veo por ninguna parte…-desvió la mirada hacia su kwami y con una movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que salieran de allí-algo malo está pasando, él jamás se pierde sus prácticas de artes marciales-

Se alejaron del estadio y se dirigieron lo más veloz que podían hacia la preparatoria Orange Star con la esperanza de ver al adolescente de cabellos oscuros allí, quizás había pospuesto su practica para ir a tener una sesión de estudio con Bra pero apenas entró en la escuela, escuchó unos sollozos provenir al fondo del corredor, rápidamente corrió hacia uno de los salones vacíos y se encontró con Videl llorando desconsoladamente mientras Erasa le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

-¡Hyaaa! ¡esto es una horrible pesadilla! ¡que alguien me despierte, por favor!-exclamó la chica de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Y ahora que rayos le pasa?-le preguntó Trunks a Bra en voz baja, pues creía que Videl solo estaba haciendo otro de sus dramas para llamar la atención. Videl elevó su cabeza y miró a todos sus compañeros de clase con sus ojos llorosos y el maquillaje corrido ensuciando sus mejillas.

-G-Gohan… Gohan-kun me llamó, m-me d-dijo q-que… que… ¡que no regresará a la escuela nunca más!-exclamó Videl volviendo a desviar su mirada de la vista de todos sin dejar de llorar.

-Parece que su mama se molestó con él y lo castigo-habló Sharpner.

-Siendo más precisos, ella lo castigó para siempre-dijo Pilaf sintiéndose mal por su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

-¡¿Eh?! P-pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó Trunks sin entender a lo que sus compañeros de clase se referían.

-Porque parece ser que extravió uno de los libros de su madre, dijo que es como un libro antiguo muy extraño-respondió Bra viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¿Así que el libro es de su madre? Phew… que alivio…-suspiró Trunks aliviado.

-¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON “QUÉ ALIVIO”, BAKA?!-exclamó Videl mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué alivio? Uh, b-bueno… yo… lo dije p-porque…¡porque pensé que al pobre Gohan le había pasado algo terrible! Pero ya veo que no, solo fue castigado porque extravió un libro de su mamá-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas alejándose de allí con nerviosismo antes de que todos comenzaran a interrogarlo-hablo en serio, pudo haber sido algo mucho ¡muchísimo peor! Jeje podría habernos avisado que no iría más a clases porque estaba enfermo o algo así pero ¡no se preocupen! ¡estoy seguro de que llegaré a resolver este enigma! No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada-rápidamente salió del salón de clases bajo la confundida mirada de todos sus compañeros y se dirigió corriendo al baño de chicos, una vez allí entró en una de las cabinas, abrió su mochila y dejo salir a Tikki-bien, tal parece que el grimorio no es de Gohan sino de su madre, lo que indica que Gohan no es Dark Butterfly ¡lo sabía! ¿cómo podría él ser un villano tan temible? eso es imposible ¡no tiene ni una gota de maldad en su alma! él es tan _perfecto…_ -añadió esto último con un suspiro enamoradizo.

-Salvo por lo que dijo Bra, tenemos entendido que Gohan se llevó ese libro de la habitación de su madre sin preguntar siquiera-le dijo Tikki sacando a su portador de su estado de felicidad.

-Pero quizás tenía una buena excusa para hacer lo que hizo así que… ¿misión cumplida?-respondió Trunks encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que según la teoría del Maestro Roshi, la madre de Gohan podría llegar a ser Dark Butterfly?

-¿Qué? ¡no, Tikki! eso no es posible…-dijo Trunks incrédulo, pero enseguida comenzó a considerar la pregunta que le había hecho su kwami-déjame pensar, Ox Satan Chi-chi fue una increíble luchadora de artes marciales en su juventud. Actualmente está retirada y es una diseñadora excéntrica que jamás sale de los terrenos de su hogar, es fría, ortodoxa, tradicionalista y muy sobreprotectora, sobre todo con Gohan ¡esas cualidades la convierten en nuestra principal sospechosa!-

-Recuerda lo que dijo Roshi, debes ser muy discreto, Trunks-le recordó la pequeña kwami roja preocupada por la seguridad de su portador.

-¡Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso! ¡Tikki, motas!

Ya transformado, Lordbug salió de la preparatoria Orange Star, comenzó a saltar los techos de los edificios y tiendas buscando un lugar seguro para poder comunicarse con Chat Noir, necesitaban verse lo más pronto posible ya que tenían un misterio muy grande en manos y había que resolverlo lo más temprano que nunca. Ya alejado de la preparatoria, el héroe de cabellos lilas abrió su comunicador en su yo-yo y llamó a su compañero felino pero no respondió su llamada.

- _¿Te comió la lengua un gato? deja tu mensaje y te hablaré después_ -habló la burlesca voz pregrabada del héroe en el altavoz del comunicador de Lordbug, éste gruñó molesto ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo para ignorarlo de esa manera? aun así, le dejaría un mensaje para que se vieran cuanto antes.

-Chat Noir ¡creo que tengo una idea de quien puede ser Dark Butterfly!-habló el héroe de cabellos lilas desde su comunicador-¡así que mueve tu maldito trasero y ven a verme lo más pronto posible!-

Cortó la comunicación, guardó el yo-yo amarrándolo otra vez alrededor de su cintura y salió de su expresión seria al escuchar a alguien riéndose a carcajadas, desvío su mirada hacia la mesa de bocadillos del equipo de producción encontrándose con #17 sujetando sus costillas con un brazo mientras que con el otro golpeaba la mesa fuertemente sin dejar de reírse, algo que molesto a Trunks pero decidió restarle importancia y concentrarse en su papel. Arrojó su yo-yo velozmente y se alejó de allí para poder encontrarse con Chat Noir.

Chi-chi estaba de vuelta en su habitación observando fijamente la fotografía de Gokū donde escondía la ya conocida caja fuerte con un cuaderno de dibujo de tapa dura en sus manos, Yamcha entró en la habitación, vio a su jefa un poco preocupado y se acercó a ella.

-¿Señora?-habló el hombre de cabellos despeinados, ésta siquiera se volteó a verlo, su mirada seguía enfocada en la vieja fotografía-¿qué se supone que hará ahora que… ya sabe, no tiene el libro?-

Chi-chi abrió el cuaderno de dibujo viendo rápidamente las paginas en blanco, lo cerró y desvió la vista hacia Yamcha.

-Ya sabes dónde debes ponerlo-le dijo sin más entregándole aquel cuaderno, Yamcha asintió, tomó el cuaderno y se acercó al panel de control que operaba el sistema de seguridad de la casa y llevaba al escondite secreto que Chi-chi suele utilizar para transformarse en Dark Butterfly y enviar sus akumas a las calles de Tokio. Mientras Yamcha se ocupaba de la primera fase de su plan, Chi-chi caminó alrededor de su habitación y comenzó a botar fotografías de Gohan al suelo y destruir todo a su paso, necesitaba incrementar sus emociones negativas si quería akumatizarse en una poderosa villana que fuera capaz de vencer a sus dos mayores amenazas: Lordbug y Chat Noir. Abrió su armario sacando un dibujo enmarcado de ella, Gohan y Gokū que su hijo había dibujado cuando apenas tenía cinco años, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y arrojó el dibujo lejos escuchando el marco y el vidrio que lo protegía romperse en el proceso.

Mientras esto sucedía, Gohan estaba encerrado en su habitación siendo vigilado por el conductor que lo transportaba a la escuela y a sus muchas actividades fuera de ésta, el adolescente se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro al azar que sacó de su amplia biblioteca al tiempo que una música relajante sonaba de fondo, en realidad debería estar estudiando para su próxima clase con Yamcha la cual empezaría mañana a primera hora pero Gohan no se sentía con ánimos para estudiar.

-Oye, anímate ¡mira el lado positivo de todo esto, tu madre por poco habría descubierto mi existencia!-le dijo Plagg queriendo levantarle el ánimo a su portador-suerte que los kwamis no podemos ser filmados ni fotografiados ¡esas cámaras de seguridad no saben lo que se pierden! jajaja-

-Tengo que hallar la forma de encontrar el libro de mi mamá y regresárselo para que así me deje volver a la escuela-le dijo Gohan cerrando aquel libro que simulaba leer para colocarlo junto a él en la cama.

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¿para qué quieres regresar a la aburrida escuela?-exclamó el kwami similar a un gato negro flotando frente a su portador-no puedes estar hablando en serio ¡en lugar de pensar en eso, deberías estar festejando! Solo imagínalo ¡no más fastidiosas tareas, no más exámenes ni tener que despertarse temprano! Oh, y tengo justo lo que necesitamos para festejar este momento-se alejó volando de allí y velozmente regresó cargando un enorme queso apestoso colocado en una bandeja de madera con una cúpula de cristal para que no se escapara su fétido olor, sin embargo, con o sin cúpula, Gohan podía percibir el aroma, lo que lo obligó a cubrirse la nariz-¡ta-da! ¡he nombrado a esta creación _“El Plaggo”_! lo llevó añejando por más de mil días-

-Eww, que desagradable, ni quiero pensar a que sabe eso-exclamó Gohan intentando contener las náuseas, sin embargo, ese momento se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos ruidos provenir de la habitación de su madre. Sin pensarlo siquiera, salió de la habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue a averiguar que estaba sucediendo, con su conductor y guardia personal siguiéndolo detrás pero apenas llegaron a la habitación de Chi-chi, se toparon con Yamcha bloqueando la puerta.

-Tu madre está… ocupada en este momento-le habló el hombre de cabellos despeinados con una mirada seria que no dejaba mostrar emoción alguna y desvió dicha mirada hacia el conductor que custodiaba al adolescente-¿qué Gohan no debería estar arriba en su habitación estudiando?-

El hombre asintió, tomó a Gohan del brazo y con un pequeño jalón le indico que regresaran juntos a la habitación para que siguiera estudiando. Dentro de su habitación, Chi-chi terminó de romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance y una vez echo esto, paso a la siguiente fase de su plan, se acercó al panel de control que operaba el sistema de seguridad de la casa, oprimió un par de botones y un pasadizo secreto se revelo permitiéndole entrar así a su escondite secreto para transformarse en Dark Butterfly y poder akumatizarse.

-¡Nooroo! ¡alas oscuras, asciendan!-exclamó Chi-chi quitándose el pañuelo que cubría sus hombros revelando una pequeña gema de amatista descolorida abrochada en su vestido, el kwami se introdujo en la gema, ésta cambio de color y unas pequeñas alas de mariposa plateadas aparecieron en ella. Una máscara de mariposa plateada apareció en el rostro de la mujer, los mechones de su cabello crecieron un poco más cubriendo sus oídos, un largo vestido de dos tonos de morado (oscuro y claro) con una abertura que mostraba sus largas y rosadas piernas reemplazó su vestido habitual, sus pies calzaban unos zapatos de taco aguja negros, una cinta plateada ajustó el vestido un poco más a su cuerpo, un brazalete plateado adornó su muñeca derecha y por último apareció un bastón similar al cetro de Malefica en su mano izquierda completando así su transformación-puedo sentir la furia de una madre que fue traicionada por su hijo ¡es sin dudas la víctima ideal para mis akumas!-uno de los hombres que estaba detrás del set, abrió el frasco con la mariposa morada y voló unos centímetros quedando posada en la mano de Chi-chi, cerró su mano sobre la mariposa simulando que la contaminaba con el akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-quédate cerca de aquí, malvada mariposa ¡alas oscuras, desciendan!-

Dark Butterfly deshizo su transformación volviendo a ser Chi-chi Ox Satan, la mariposa contaminada por el akuma seguía volando por la habitación para la sorpresa y confusión de Nooroo quien volaba frente a su malvada portadora. 

-Mi señora ¿por qué el akuma sigue aquí en la habitación?-preguntó el pequeño kwami lila similar a una mariposa.

-Tengo que transformarme en alguien más para pasar desapercibida-le respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros, llevó su mano a su pecho donde estaba su corazón y desabrochó la gema de amatista de su vestido.

-Pero… no entiendo a que quiere llegar con esto, mi señora.

-Nooroo ¡renuncio a ti!-le ordenó Chi-chi, el pequeño kwami volvió a introducirse en la gema cambiando de color y las pequeñas alas de mariposa plateadas aparecieron nuevamente, Chi-chi tomó una cajita rectangular con una almohadilla de terciopelo azul noche y colocó su miraculous dentro de ésta-por ahora…-desvió su vista hacia una mesa donde Yamcha había colocado el cuaderno de dibujo para ella, lo abrió y lo colocó en posición hacia la luz dejando expuestas sus blancas hojas-vuela hacia mí, malvada mariposa ¡y oscurece mi corazón!-la mariposa morada se dirigió volando hacia el cuaderno y penetró sus hojas tiñéndolas de morado, al instante un aura morada rodeó a la mujer de cabellos oscuros revelando su nueva transformación: lucía un traje de batalla que consistía de un ajustado vestido corto color negro con un escote que mostraba parte de su pecho, una chaqueta blanca y roja arremangada hasta los codos, guantes color negro, mallas ajustadas que cubrían sus piernas, botas cortas de cuero rojo y negro con taco aguja un poco más grueso que los zapatos de su transformación como Dark Butterfly, su cabello oscuro fue recogido en un estirado rodete con un lazo rojo sangre y sus ojos estaban protegidos por unas extravagantes gafas de marco blanco y cristal rojo-ahora me llamaré ¡La Coleccionista! mi fuente de inspiración ha sido arrebatada de mis manos por mi propio hijo, por lo tanto tendré que hacer una nueva ¡e incluso tal vez consiga la oportunidad de tomar uno o dos miraculous mientras lo hago! jajaja-

Gohan estaba de vuelta en su habitación recostado en su cama pensando en su madre y lo furiosa que debía estar por el incidente que él mismo había provocado. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, se levantó de su cama y fue a abrirla.

-Mi mamá está muy molesta por algo que yo hice, y la única forma en que puede perdonarme es mostrándole que puedo cumplir mis promesas y devolverle ese libro-pensó Gohan en voz alta, colocó un pie en la cornisa de la ventana preparándose para salir pero Plagg voló y se interpuso antes de que su portador cometiera una estupidez.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero creo que cierto jovencito está castigado-le recordó el kwami similar a un gato negro viendo a su portador con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-Puede que Gohan esté castigado ¡pero Chat Noir no lo está!-le dijo Gohan contradiciendo su punto-¡Plagg, las garras!-

-Ah, no, no ¡nooo!-gritó Plagg siendo introducido de manera forzosa dentro del anillo para transformar a su portador en Chat Noir. Ya transformado, Chat Noir se subió en la cornisa de la ventana dispuesto a salir pero el comunicador de su brazalete plateado sonó indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje, enseguida abrió la pantalla y vio que el mensaje era de su adorado compañero de cabellos lilas, tan solo esperaba que lo que tuviera que decir fuera importante, abrió el mensaje y escuchó la voz pregrabada del héroe hablándole.

- _Chat Noir ¡creo que tengo una idea de quien puede ser Dark Butterfly!_ -habló el héroe de cabellos lilas desde la pantalla su comunicador- _¡así que mueve tu maldito trasero y ven a verme lo más pronto posible!_ -

-Vaya, parece que tendré que posponer la tarea de encontrar el libro-exclamó Chat Noir al escuchar el mensaje de Lordbug, sin perder más tiempo saltó desde la ventana de su habitación, salió de su casa y fue a reunirse con su amado compañero. Por otro lado, La Coleccionista salió de su escondite secreto por el pasadizo que llevaba a su habitación, apenas llegó se dirigió a la puerta de ésta donde Yamcha estaba afuera custodiando el acceso.

-¡Yamcha!-canturreó la villana de extravagantes gafas, el hombre de cabellos despeinados desvió la mirada hacia la puerta pero apenas lo hizo, ésta se abrió con una fuerte patada haciendo que cayera boca abajo al suelo, se incorporó lentamente al tiempo que La Coleccionista salía de la habitación-¡tú serás el primero en formar parte de mi nueva fuente de inspiración!-

-¿Uh? ¿s-señora Ox Satan? pero… ¿q-qué le pasó?-preguntó Yamcha viendo a la villana ligeramente confundido.

-Ahora no soy ella, si quieres puedes llamarme ¡La Coleccionista!-exclamó la villana, arrojó su cuaderno atrapando a Yamcha dentro de éste, automáticamente el cuaderno regresó a su mano como si fuera un boomerang, desvió la mirada hacia las hojas viendo un dibujo del hombre de cabellos despeinados gritando de terror aparecer en éste, dirigió su mirada protegida por sus lentes hacia el conductor que custodiaba la entrada a la habitación de Gohan, arrojó su cuaderno hacia él, atrapándolo y ya con el camino despejado subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del adolescente _-¡Gohan-chan…!_ -canturreó, llegó a la puerta y se apoyó en ésta-me gustaría enseñarte mi nuevo trabajo-pateó bruscamente la puerta derribándola en el proceso y al entrar en la habitación no vio a Gohan allí sino su reproductor pasando aquella música relajante, furiosa pasó su cuaderno por el reproductor atrapándolo dentro de éste, cerró el cuaderno con furia, salió de la casa Son y comenzó a atrapar objetos y personas al azar con su cuaderno, entre esas personas estaba Barry Kahn que se encontraba en la presentación de su próxima película.

-Buenas tardes a todos, aquí les habla Krillin en el estudio de… pero ¡¿qué?!-habló Krillin quien momento estaba realizando una transmisión en vivo desde el set de filmación de Tokyo TV, pero fue interrumpido al ser atrapado por el cuaderno de La Coleccionista. Aprovechando que la cámara estaba encendida, desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa perversa y decidió grabar un mensaje para todos los que estaban viendo el programa en ese instante.

-El libro que perdí era importante para mí ¡era mi vida entera! Y ahora usaré cada una de las miserables vidas de las personas en Tokyo para comenzar otra fuente de inspiración-exclamó La Coleccionista y tras estas palabras atrapó la cámara en su cuaderno cortando la transmisión, arrojó su cuaderno atrapando a Mr. Satan quien iba a dar un anuncio de alerta para todos en la ciudad, también atrapó al Tokio Skytree y una vez hecho esto volvió a tomar el cuaderno con una sola mano-nada me inspirará más que aprisionar a Lordbug y Chat Noir en estas hojas ¡para toda la eternidad!-

Lordbug caminaba de un lado a otro por la azotea de un edificio, llevaba un largo rato esperando a su compañero felino y éste seguía sin aparecer ¿qué rayos estaría haciendo? comenzó a frustrarse y a pensar que quizás se había perdido buscando el punto de encuentro, molesto sacó su comunicador y estaba a punto de llamar al héroe pero alguien apareció detrás de él y ese era nada mas ni nada menos que Chat Noir.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿dónde rayos te habías metido? ¿escuchaste mi mensaje acaso?-le preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo a su compañero con un semblante molesto.

-Hai, y no puedo esperar más para escucharte hablar personalmente, mi Lord-detective-le respondió Chat Noir cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su torso, poniendo una expresión de falso interés hacia lo que Lordbug tuviera pensado decirle-así que ¿quién es nuestra principal sospechosa?-

-Ox Satan Chi-chi-le respondió Lordbug tajantemente, esta respuesta sobresaltó ligeramente al héroe felino quien por poco se cae de no ser porque su compañero lo impidió a tiempo.

-¿E-estás seguro de eso?

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? es una luchadora de artes marciales y reconocida diseñadora, le salvamos la vida hace poco.

-Y… ¿tienes alguna evidencia que muestre que ella lo sea?

-Uh, no podría decírtelo con exactitud.

-Espera un segundo ¡¿me estás pidiendo que crea en ti sin tener evidencia alguna?!

-Tienes que confiar en mi palabra, con o sin evidencia ¡es demasiado lógico!-le dijo Lordbug esperando a que su compañero felino confiara en lo que iba a decir a continuación-Ox Satan Chi-chi tiene un comportamiento misterioso, es una mujer con muchos secretos y además ella jamás sale de su casa-abrió su comunicador y busco una imagen de Gohan en la portada de una reconocida editorial de revistas y se la mostró a su compañero-tan solo observa esto-el fondo que usaron para esta foto nos da un claro indicio-

-Son… son mariposas…-murmuró el héroe felino recordando aquella sesión de fotos para la revista en la que aparecería, al instante comenzó a rememorar todas las habitaciones que conocía de su imponente casa y en casi todas había algún azulejo, decoración o cuadro con mariposas ocultas, incluso en las macetas se podían llegar a ver a simple vista.

-Uh ¿te encuentras bien, Chat Noir?-preguntó Lordbug sacando a su compañero felino de sus pensamientos, Chat Noir apartó la mano del héroe de cabellos lilas de su hombro y se volteó mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresión seria.

-Es momento de descubrir la verdad de todo esto-respondió Chat Noir tajantemente, sin más detenimientos, ambos se dirigieron velozmente hacia la casa Son con la esperanza de encontrar a Dark Butterfly allí y averiguar de una vez por todas si la teoría de Lordbug y el Maestro Roshi era acertada. Ninguno de ellos notó que La Coleccionista estaba escondida detrás de una de las sillas en la piscina del jardín aguardando la llegada de ambos héroes con una pequeña sonrisa perversa.

-Parece que todo está saliendo acorde a mi plan…-murmuró la villana de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-¡Corte! excelente, bien hecho, gran trabajo, continuemos con esto después del receso para almorzar-les dijo Toriyama a los actores y equipo de producción presentes en el set. Las luces y las cámaras se apagaron, Gohan se quitó su antifaz y orejas de gato como parte de su disfraz de Chat Noir, bajó las escaleras de madera y estaba por salir del set a su remolque a esperar a que pasara el receso para almorzar y así podría continuar con la grabación del episodio, pero una mano tomó su muñeca impidiendo que abriera la puerta que llevaba a la salida del set y a los remolques de los demás actores y miembros del elenco, volteó su mirada topándose con Trunks detrás de él.

-Gohan, espera-habló el adolescente de cabellos lilas-¿a dónde vas?-

-Uh, y-yo… pensaba salir e ir al centro de Tokyo a buscar una tienda donde comprar algo de comer-mintió el joven de cabellos oscuros frente a él, no podía decirle que en realidad estaba por irse a su remolque a encerrarse allí hasta que el receso terminara y continuaran con la grabación.

-No será necesario, traje un bento con comida que mi mamá hizo anoche y nos quedaron sobras-le respondió Trunks regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-¿no quisieras compartir esto conmigo? vamos, sé muy bien que nadie que no puedes rechazar la comida que prepara mi mamá-

-Uh, a-agradezco mucho tu invitación pero… sucede que, no tengo hambre-respondió Gohan-creo que iré a mi remolque a descansar hasta que termine el receso y comeré algo al salir del trabajo-

-No mientas, Gohan. Sé que tienes hambre porque tu estómago te está delatando por sí solo-le dijo Trunks aferrándose más al brazo de su novio de cabellos oscuros-¡vamos! ¡ven y come conmigo! mamá empacó mucha comida como para que la coma yo solo ¿sabes?-

Gohan iba a volver a decirle que no tenía hambre y que lo dejara ir a descansar, pero Trunks no iba a volver a escuchar otro rechazo por respuesta, así que jaló su brazo y lo llevó con él (literalmente) a la fuerza a un sector apartado del resto de los actores y el equipo de producción, por lo tanto, el actor no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la invitación de su novio, además su estómago estaba comenzando a gruñir por comida.

- _Estómago estúpido y traicionero_ -pensó Gohan un poco molesto. Trunks lo sentó contra la pared y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de alejarse para ir a hablar con Bulma y desaparecer tras la puerta del set. Gohan se quedó sentado en silencio desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a la escenografía, a sus compañeros de trabajo almorzando o simplemente miraba el techo para no pensar en comida y así intentar calmar el rugir de su estómago. No pasaron más de diez minutos, cuando, al bajar la mirada se topó con los orbes azules de su novio, su sonrisa y en sus manos tenía un recipiente de plástico, el bento, pensó Gohan viendo aquel recipiente color celeste.

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo Trunks sacando al joven de cabellos oscuros de su trance, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a verlo a los ojos-lamento haberme tardado tanto pero, mamá había guardado el bento en la nevera donde están los almuerzos del equipo de producción en lugar de guardarla en el mini refrigerador de su remolque ¿por qué tú y mi mamá son los únicos que tienen mini refrigeradores en sus remolques?-

-No somos los únicos, Videl también tiene uno en su remolque-respondió Gohan, una punzada en su corazón surgió al mencionar a su ex novia y prometida, pero decidió ignorar la punzada. Trunks se sentó junto a él y abrió el bento, el cual estaba divido en cuatro secciones, mostrándole al joven de cabellos oscuros su contenido: unos sándwiches de pollo frito, ensalada de algas en conserva con semillas de sésamo blancas y negras, ensalada de arroz con miso y de postre, _eclairs_ de fresa, los cuales Gohan dudaba que Bulma hubiera cocinado pero no importaba, al fin y al cabo, la intención es lo que cuenta. Al sentir el aroma de toda aquella deliciosa comida, Gohan cerro los ojos e intentó resistirse mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por callar a su estómago que suplicaba por que al menos un trozo de toda esa comida entrara en él.

-Vamos Gohan ¿qué esperas?-le dijo Trunks acercando el bento unos centímetros al rostro de su novio, lo movió un poco dejando que los aromas penetraran su nariz-elige algo y come, yo sé bien que no puedes resistirte a la comida de mi mamá-

- _No lo hagas, ¡hablo en serio, Gohan! ¡no lo hagas o lo vas a lamentar!_ -habló su conciencia dentro de su mente tratando de todas las formas posibles de evitar que Gohan comiera, pero al final todo fue en vano, el joven de cabellos oscuros tuvo que reconocer su derrota y que Trunks tenía razón, no podía resistirse a comer lo que preparaba Bulma, y no decía esto con ánimos de ofender, pero tenía que admitir que ella cocinaba mejor que su propia madre.

-¿Gohan?... ¿pasa algo?-volvió a hablar Trunks sacando al joven de cabellos oscuros de su lucha mental con su propia conciencia.

-Uh… ¿q-qué?-Gohan reaccionó y desvió la mirada hacia su novio quien bajó lentamente el bento y desvió la mirada un poco triste por pensar que no quería compartir el almuerzo con él-comeré un sándwich de pollo frito y la ensalada de algas en conserva-

* * *

Al terminar el receso para almorzar se retomó la grabación del episodio por donde había quedado. Lordbug caminaba de un lado a otro por la azotea de un edificio, llevaba un largo rato esperando a su compañero felino y éste seguía sin aparecer ¿qué rayos estaría haciendo? comenzó a frustrarse y a pensar que quizás se había perdido buscando el punto de encuentro, molesto sacó su comunicador y estaba a punto de llamar al héroe pero alguien apareció detrás de él y ese era nada más ni nada menos que Chat Noir, quien disimuladamente se limpió el dorso de la boca con su mano, pues antes de retomar la grabación, Gohan había ido lo más rápido que pudo para vomitar lo que había comido hace unos minutos en el cesto de basura junto a su mesa de maquillaje.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿dónde rayos te habías metido? ¿escuchaste mi mensaje acaso?-le preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo a su compañero con un semblante molesto.

-Hai, y no puedo esperar más para escucharte hablar personalmente, mi Lord-detective-le respondió Chat Noir cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su torso, poniendo una expresión de falso interés hacia lo que Lordbug tuviera pensado decirle-así que ¿quién es nuestra principal sospechosa?-

-Ox Satan Chi-chi-le respondió Lordbug tajantemente, esta respuesta sobresaltó ligeramente al héroe felino quien por poco se cae de no ser porque su compañero lo impidió a tiempo.

-¿E-estás seguro de eso?

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? es una luchadora de artes marciales y reconocida diseñadora, le salvamos la vida hace poco-

-Y… ¿tienes alguna evidencia que muestre que ella lo sea?

-Uh, no podría decírtelo con exactitud.

-Espera un segundo ¡¿me estás pidiendo que crea en ti sin tener evidencia alguna?!

-Tienes que confiar en mi palabra, con o sin evidencia ¡es demasiado lógico!-le dijo Lordbug esperando a que su compañero felino confiara en lo que iba a decir a continuación-Ox Satan Chi-chi tiene un comportamiento misterioso, es una mujer con muchos secretos y además ella jamás sale de su casa-abrió su comunicador y busco una imagen de Gohan en la portada de una reconocida editorial de revistas y se la mostró a su compañero-tan solo observa esto-el fondo que usaron para esta foto nos da un claro indicio-

-Son… son mariposas…-murmuró el héroe felino recordando aquella sesión de fotos para la revista en la que aparecería, al instante comenzó a rememorar todas las habitaciones que conocía de su imponente casa y en casi todas había algún azulejo, decoración o cuadro con mariposas ocultas, incluso en las macetas se podían llegar a ver a simple vista.

-Uh ¿te encuentras bien, Chat Noir?-preguntó Lordbug sacando a su compañero felino de sus pensamientos, Chat Noir apartó la mano del héroe de cabellos lilas de su hombro y se volteó mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresión seria.

-Es momento de descubrir la verdad de todo esto-respondió Chat Noir tajantemente, sin más detenimientos, ambos se dirigieron velozmente hacia la casa Son con la esperanza de encontrar a Dark Butterfly allí y averiguar de una vez por todas si la teoría de Lordbug y el Maestro Roshi era acertada. Ninguno de ellos notó que La Coleccionista estaba escondida detrás de una de las sillas en la piscina del jardín aguardando la llegada de ambos héroes con una pequeña sonrisa perversa.

-Parece que todo está saliendo acorde a mi plan…-murmuró la villana de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de lado su sonrisa. Lordbug y Chat Noir entraron por una de las ventanas de la casa y acabaron aterrizando en la habitación de Chi-chi, se sorprendieron un poco de ver tanto caos y desorden a su alrededor.

-Me pregunto que rayos pasó aquí-dijo Lordbug caminando lentamente alrededor de la habitación-parece que alguien hizo un gran berrinche-Chat Noir se acercó a un rincón donde descansaba el dibujo enmarcado que había hecho de él con sus padres cuando era pequeño con el marco roto y lo miró con nostalgia, Lordbug se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a él-¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-respondió el héroe felino sin mirarlo-sí, todo está en orden, no te preocupes, será mejor salir de aquí-

-Oh, acabo de recordarlo ¡Ox Satan Chi-chi tiene un hijo!-exclamó Lordbug recordando que Gohan probablemente seguía dentro de la casa, se alejó de su compañero felino y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la habitación, Chat Noir salió detrás de sí-¡vamos a revisar su habitación y chequemos que no le haya pasado nada malo!-

-Pero hay un problema ¿dónde está Chi-chi?-preguntó Chat Noir corriendo detrás de su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-Ox Satan Chi-chi ya no se encuentra aquí-habló una voz femenina obligando a ambos héroes a detenerse, oculta entre las sombras, apareció La Coleccionista sujetando su preciado cuaderno de tapa dura en su mano-únicamente estoy yo ¡La Coleccionista!-arrojó su cuaderno contra Lordbug quien evitó el ataque dando una voltereta, el cuaderno chocó con la puerta de entrada desapareciendo en un instante dejando expuesta la vista hacia la calle, tanto él como Chat Noir prepararon sus armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque-¡ni crean que van a escapar esta vez!-

La Coleccionista se lanzó al ataque dando un salto alto y una voltereta desde la escalera y se dirigió a atacar a ambos héroes usando sus viejas técnicas de artes marciales y arrojando su cuaderno de vez en cuando pero, sorprendentemente, sus ataques eran esquivados. Al ver que se quedaban sin opciones para protegerse, rápidamente Lordbug y Chat Noir entraron corriendo al comedor de la casa; sin embargo, Chat Noir dejo de correr apenas vio a la villana con gafas de cristal rojo correr tras ellos, sacó unas estrellas ninja de su brazalete

-Chat Noir ¡no lo hagas!-exclamó Lordbug al ver lo que su compañero pretendía hacer, Chat Noir no lo escuchó, arrojó las estrellas ninja contra ella. La Coleccionista reaccionó a tiempo y usando su cuaderno como escudo atrapó las estrellas ninja dentro de éste dejando sorprendidos a ambos héroes.

-Bonita obra maestra ¿acaso no están de acuerdo?-preguntó con sarcasmo, nuevamente se lanzó atacarlos arrojando su cuaderno contra ellos, Chat Noir arrojó una silla para protegerse pero el cuaderno atrapó el mueble entre sus páginas, aprovechando la distracción, Lordbug y Chat Noir salieron corriendo del comedor bajo la furiosa mirada de la villana, pasó una mano sobre la hoja de papel deshaciendo el dibujo de la silla y mágicamente reapareció en el comedor.

Lordbug y Chat Noir siguieron corriendo, asegurándose de que La Coleccionista no les estuviera siguiendo el rastro, cuando vieron que no los seguía, se escondieron detrás de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones restantes de la enorme casa.

-El akuma tiene que estar escondido dentro de su cuaderno-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero.

-Sí, pero si tratamos de quitárselo o tocarlo ¡nos meterá dentro y desapareceremos!-le respondió Chat Noir. En eso, Lordbug miró su yo-yo y sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir una brillante idea.

- _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó el héroe, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: unos pedales para bicicleta-¿y ahora con qué se supone que vaya a usar esto?-asomó la mirada desde la escalera y comenzó a observar el recibidor pero no encontró nada a su alcance para darle uso a esos pedales-¡no tengo idea de cómo usar esto! mientras tanto, tendremos que ganar más tiempo-

Dejo de hablar al ver la escalera desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a que cierto cuaderno de tapa dura pasó volando cerca de ésta, ambos héroes desviaron la mirada topándose con La Coleccionista del otro lado.

-¡Lordbug! ¡Chat Noir!-habló la villana frente a ellos sujetando su cuaderno-ustedes serán las mayores musas en mi nueva fuente de inspiración-ambos héroes se separaron rápidamente para evitar ser atacados tanto por la villana de gafas de cristal rojo como su cuaderno, Chat Noir se ocupó de pelear contra ella al tiempo que intentaba quitarle el cuaderno pero La Coleccionista no cedía, se volteó, acorraló al héroe felino contra la pared y estaba a punto de atraparlo en su cuaderno; sin embargo, Lordbug enredó su yo-yo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y jaló de este con fuerza, la villana se percató de ello y arrojó el cuaderno contra el héroe de cabellos lilas quien atrajo velozmente su yo-yo hacia sí y esquivó otra vez el cuaderno dando una voltereta. Apenas esquivó el cuaderno, La Coleccionista se lanzó a atacarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Lordbug la evadía ágilmente al igual que su cuaderno, el cual regresó a ella como si fuera un boomerang y lo atrapó en su mano, volvieron a retomar su pelea de dos contra uno, Chat Noir se dirigió a atacar a la villana; sin embargo, ésta lo empujó lejos con una patada, pero el héroe felino no se rindió fácilmente, tacleó a la villana haciendo que cayera boca abajo al suelo, el cuaderno se desprendió de su mano y salió despedido en el aire cayendo unos centímetros lejos de ella, con ayuda de su poder, La Coleccionista atrajo el cuaderno hacia ella y estaba a punto de usarlo para atrapar a ambos héroes pero Lordbug la detuvo enredando su yo-yo con fuerza alrededor de su brazo, ella se percató de esto y enseguida colocó su cuaderno sobre el yo-yo desapareciendo de las manos del héroe quien retrocedió unos pasos y cayó sentado al suelo-mi colección sin dudas está creciendo admirablemente ¡ahora solo me faltas tú!-

Arrojó nuevamente su cuaderno contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, esquivándolo con un salto, aterrizó junto a Chat Noir y rápidamente subieron al segundo piso de la casa antes de que el cuaderno los tocara y quedaran atrapados en él. En eso, el héroe felino recordó algo importante que podría contradecir la teoría que había formulado su compañero y asomó levemente la mirada para ver a la villana akumatizada.

-Espera un segundo, si La Coleccionista es quien creemos que es, entonces ¡Chi-chi Ox Satan no puede ser Dark Butterfly!-exclamó Chat Noir con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría y alivio a la vez, ya que lo emocionaba saber que su madre no podía ser Dark Butterfly estando akumatizada-porque ella ya fue akumatizada ¿no es así?-

-Puede ser, pero no es momento de preocuparnos por eso ahora. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-le respondió Lordbug, dejó de hablar al escuchar unos pasos aterrizar no muy lejos de ellos y al desviar la mirada volvieron a toparse con La Coleccionista, quien sin perder un segundo corrió hacia los héroes dispuesta al alcanzarlos, pero Lordbug y Chat Noir lograron refugiarse dentro de la habitación de Gohan, rápidamente tomaron todos los muebles que pudieron y los colocaron en la puerta formando una barricada-parece que su hijo no se encuentra en casa…-

-Puede que La Coleccionista lo haya capturado y lo tenga de rehén en su cuaderno-respondió Chat Noir encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿En serio crees que ella haría algo así? ¡¿y con su propio hijo?!-exclamó Lordbug preocupado por su crush y entrando en pánico. Chat Noir iba a responder pero fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de La Coleccionista del otro lado de la habitación.

-Se los advertí una vez ¡ ni crean que van a escapar esta vez!-exclamó la villana de gafas de cristal rojo empujando bruscamente la puerta de la habitación con el propósito de derribar la barricada.

-Tenemos que buscar una forma de llenar todas las hojas de su cuaderno para tenerla acorralada-dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, vio un estante de la biblioteca repleto de DVD’s, la cinta amarrada al traje de Chat Noir y una mesa plegable de ping-pong que Gohan casi nunca utilizaba, la puerta desapareció, los muebles de la barricada cayeron por todas partes y La Coleccionista entró corriendo a la habitación con cuaderno en mano preparada para atacar al héroe felino quien saltó velozmente evadiendo su ataque, Lordbug corrió y se escondió detrás del televisor.

-Antes de que te deje encerrado para siempre en mi cuaderno ¡hazme el favor de entregarme tu miraculous para dárselo a Dark Butterfly!-habló La Coleccionista acercándose al escondite donde Lordbug se ocultaba, el héroe de cabellos lilas comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo pero permaneció firme y se asomó detrás del televisor. 

-¡Chat Noir, pásame los DVD’S rápido! ¡necesito algo con que protegerme!-le ordenó el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡no puedo oírte desde aquí!-le respondió Chat Noir, de pronto, el televisor desapareció dejando expuesto al héroe quien se echó a correr hacia un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Vamos a ayudarla a terminar de completar su cuaderno!-exclamó Lordbug, tomó uno de los trofeos de Gohan de uno de los estantes en la pared y lo arrojó contra la biblioteca haciendo que algunos DVD’S cayera al suelo llamando la atención del héroe felino.

-Debo admitir que eso es bastante ingenioso, mi Lord-comentó el héroe felino observando los DVD’S desparramados en el suelo-¡cada día me impresionas más!-

-Ugh ¡deja de halagarme y haz algo útil!-exclamó Lordbug corriendo por toda la habitación evitando ser alcanzado por la villana y su cuaderno, llegó a Chat Noir, le quitó la cinta que ajustaba su traje color gris a su cuerpo y Chat Noir aprovechó a darle más ventaja a su compañero peleando con La Coleccionista y con una fuerte patada en el abdomen logró hacer que se estrellara contra una pared cual insecto aplastado.

- **¡Cataclismo!** -exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Apoyó su mano en el estante que se rompió y dejó caer todos los DVD’S que había en la biblioteca, Lordbug, por otro lado, preparó un arma improvisada usando la mesa de ping-pong inclinando una parte para que cayeran los DVD’s en ella a modo de rampa, la cinta de Chat Noir como correa de mecanismo y los pedales de bicicleta, rápidamente posicionó esta arma frente a La Coleccionista quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito.

-¡Bien! ¿estás listo, Chat Noir?-preguntó Lordbug desviando la mirada hacia su compañero felino, la villana de gafas de cristal rojo logró incorporarse, vio a ambos héroes con furia y apretó su puño libre fuertemente al tiempo que se ponía en posición de ataque.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mi Lord!-exclamó Chat Noir, desvió la mirada hacia La Coleccionista-¡cuidado con la cabeza!-

Chat Noir tomó todos los DVD’s que pudo, los lanzó hacia la mesa de ping-pong, cayendo por el lado inclinado el pedal de bicicleta manejado por Lordbug y a su vez fueron lanzados como proyectiles hacia la villana, ella comenzó a evadirlos y atrapar algunos en su cuaderno, pero el héroe de cabellos lilas siguió manipulando su arma sin detenerse un segundo.

-¡Pásame más DVD’S, rápido!-dijo Lordbug viendo que la villana comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más y más a ellos, Chat Noir miró detrás de si pero la biblioteca de donde había sacado los DVD’s estaba vacía, ya no quedaba nada con que protegerse.

-¡Temo informarte que ya nos quedamos sin municiones!-le avisó el héroe felino. La Coleccionista atrapó la mesa de ping-pong junto con la cinta y el pedal de bicicleta en su cuaderno, Lordbug comenzó a retroceder atemorizado al punto en que su espalda chocó con la pared de la habitación y se cubrió con los brazos con la esperanza de protegerse a sí mismo, la villana acercó su cuaderno para atraparlo pero nada sucedió.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró La Coleccionista, volteó su cuaderno y revisó las hojas que estaban vacías, notando que éstas estaban llenas de dibujos de CD’S-¡ya no hay más hojas en blanco!-Lordbug aprovechó la distracción, pateó el cuaderno lejos de la villana y de un salto, Chat Noir lo atrapó-no ¡devuélveme mi cuaderno!-

Chat Noir le arrojó el cuaderno a Lordbug, éste lo tomó con sus manos y lo rompió en dos pedazos dejando libre al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del cuaderno y se alejó volando de la habitación, bajo la atónita mirada de la villana que acababan de derrotar.

-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas arrojando el pedal de bicicleta con fuerza al techo, éste se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que devolvieron todos los objetos desaparecidos a sus respectivos lugares, incluido el yo-yo del héroe de cabellos lilas, sonrió al haber recuperado su yo-yo de nuevo, oprimió un botón secreto y se preparó para atrapar al akuma-ya se acabaron los problemas, akuma-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapa al akuma-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-atrapó a la mariposa morada antes de que se fuera más lejos y atrajo su yo-yo hacía sí-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-La Coleccionista cayó de rodillas al suelo derrotada, el aura morada que la transformó a desapareció volviendo a traer a Chi-chi de vuelta a la normalidad. Lordbug ató su yo-yo alrededor de su cintura, tomó su espada la cual dejó olvidada durante la batalla y camino dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no sin antes ver a su compañero felino y levantar su puño frente a él-entonces ¿misión cumplida?-

El héroe felino lo ignoró y fue corriendo hacia Chi-chi para revisar que no estuviera herida, Lordbug se encogió de hombros y fue con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? quiero decir ¿Ox Satan-san?-preguntó Chat Noir arrodillándose frente a ella mirándola con preocupación.

-Agh, mi cabeza…-murmuró la mujer de cabellos oscuros llevando una mano a su frente queriendo aliviar el dolor, desvió la mirada hacia ambos héroes arrodillados junto a ella-Lordbug, Chat Noir ¿qué… qué fue lo que me pasó?-

-Fue akumatizada por Dark Butterfly-le respondió el héroe felino furioso por dentro con la villana por atreverse a akumatizar a su madre en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad-pero, ya pasó el peligro, le salvamos la vida otra vez-

-Muchas gracias, gracias a los dos-les agradeció Chi-chi poniéndose de pie con ayuda del héroe felino y haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento a ambos héroes, pero, de pronto, recordó algo, mejor dicho, alguien importante-¡Gohan!-comenzó a buscar a su hijo por la habitación e incluso revisó el baño pero no se encontraba allí-¿dónde está mi hijo?-

-U-uh… probablemente se escondió en algún lugar seguro-le dijo Chat Noir queriendo engañarla para que no descubriera su identidad y comenzara a sospechar

-Chat Noir dice la verdad-lo apoyó Lordbug-¡de lo contrario él ya habría aparecido aquí en la habitación con nosotros!-

-No puedo permitir que nada malo le pase, es la única familia que me queda-les dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros preocupada al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Chat Noir, el héroe felino sonrió levemente al escuchar esas palabras ¿acaso estaba hablando en serio? sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el aro potara de su compañero de cabellos lilas parpadear indicando que faltaban cuatro minutos para regresar a la normalidad.

-Estamos a punto de destransformarnos-le susurró el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero felino, desvió la mirada hacia Chi-chi-uh ¡nos vemos, Ox Satan-san!-

-No se preocupe por nada, estoy seguro de que su hijo se encuentra sano y salvo en alguna parte-la tranquilizó Chat Noir, salió corriendo hacia la ventana junto a Lordbug y ambos salieron por ésta hacia la calle-¡hasta pronto!-

-Seguro, nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto niños-murmuró Chi-chi viéndolos alejarse al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

Esa tarde antes de volver a la Corporación Capsula Trunks y Tikki decidieron desviarse del camino que solían tomar habitualmente y viajar hasta la costa de Tokyo. Ambos se dirigieron a Kame House, Trunks estaba más que decidido en ver otra vez al Maestro Roshi, contarle lo que había pasado, recuperar el grimorio y también desmentir la teoría que había hecho respecto a la madre de Gohan. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas tocó suavemente la puerta de madera con tejido de alambre, ésta se abrió mágicamente como la primera vez invitándolo a pasar, apenas entró el anciano con gafas de sol lo esperaba sentado frente a la mesa de café con dos tazas de té ya servidas, Trunks tomó asiento frente a él mientras Tikki iba a sentarse en la caja de música junto a Wayzz.

-Así que, estuve pensando, ya que fue akumatizada, Ox Satan Chi-chi no puede ser Dark Butterfly ¿no es así?-preguntó Trunks viendo al Maestro Roshi.

-Es posible, sin dudas-le respondió Roshi pensativo-pero, hay algo que no me quedó claro ¿cómo supiste que Ox Satan Chi-chi era la propietaria del grimorio?-

-Lo cierto es, que pensaba que le pertenecía a su hijo, Son Gohan-dijo Trunks ligeramente avergonzado mientras aferraba sus manos a la tela de su pantalón-porque lo vi en la biblioteca de la escuela leyéndolo, hasta que un chico se le apareció y le quitó el libro. Después de eso, Tikki encontró el libro en un bote de basura y ya que yo apenas lo acababa de conocer…-bajó la cabeza apenado-no… no sabía si debía contarle lo que pasó, así que preferí no contarle nada…-

-Entiendo, te preocupaba la idea de que el chico que amas pudiera ser Dark Butterfly-habló el anciano con gafas de sol conociendo las verdaderas intenciones del preadolescente.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿e-enamorado de Gohan? ¡n-no! quiero decir, ¿cómo puede saberlo? ¡yo no lo amo para nada!-respondió Trunks queriendo negar sus sentimientos por Gohan pero al ver al Maestro Roshi arqueando una blanca ceja por encima de sus lentes de sol, suspiró derrotado al saber que alguien más conocía lo que sentía por Gohan, además de Goten y Tikki-está bien, de acuerdo, lo admito ¡si amo a Gohan! ¿y eso qué? es que él es… él es ¡tan increíblemente perfecto! que simplemente me molestaba mucho pensar que él podía llegar a ser un villano-

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, sé lo que sientes. Yo también fui joven alguna vez-le respondió Roshi riéndose-pero ¿sabes algo, Trunks? si queremos unir fuerzas para derrotar a Dark Butterfly, tenemos empezar a confiar en el otro ¿me comprendes?-

-Lo sé, pero ahora que Gohan no puede volver a la escuela nunca más no creo poder ser capaz de devolverle el grimorio ¡y tampoco podré volverlo a ver!

-No creo que eso sea algo que no tenga solución, Trunks-le dijo el Maestro Roshi, Trunks levanto la cabeza oculta en sus brazos arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión, el anciano de gafas de sol regresó con el grimorio lo abrió y comenzó a tomar fotos a cada una de las páginas con su tablet-los inventos de la tecnología moderna sin dudas son fascinantes-

-Uh ¡s-sí! ya lo creo.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue sábado, por lo tanto, no había clases. Trunks se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, después de desayunar se despidió de su madre, salió de la Corporación Capsula y se dirigió a la casa Son. Al llegar a la reja principal de la casa, tocó timbre, logró convencer a Yamcha de que necesitaba ver a Chi-chi lo más pronto posible porque tenía algo que hablar con ella y éste lo dejó pasar, apenas Chi-chi salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, Trunks le entregó el grimorio y ésta (sospechando un poco) quiso saber cómo lo había encontrado, así que el preadolescente comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado, desde luego, omitiendo el hecho de que Lapis lo había “tomado prestado” para leerlo, crear su mentira sobre que era un descendiente de una heroína llamada Orange Fox para luego botarlo a la basura en el Santuario Meiji antes de encontrarse con Gohan.

-Entonces, luego de que Gohan dejara el libro olvidado en la biblioteca, se fue a clases y yo quise acercarme a verlo-le contó Trunks a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que lo miraba seriamente-supuse que quizás sería una libreta con fotos suyas ¡es un modelo impresionante! p-pero, uh, de seguro no debe ser impresionante para usted. Aun así, etto… cuando terminó su examen estaba preocupado de que me viera con el libro así que lo escondí en mi mochila ¡no sé ni porque lo hice! fue por reflejo supongo-se arrodillo frente a ella juntando sus manos a modo de disculpas-¡lo lamento de verdad, no fue mi intención llevármelo!-

-Ya veo, entonces puedo suponer que eres un fan de Gohan-habló Chi-chi sin dejar de lado su expresión seria.

-¡Sí, exacto! soy uno de sus fans, si así lo quiere llamar-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso, Chi-chi desvió la mirada hacia Yamcha que estaba de pie a unos poco metros de ella, le pasó el grimorio para que fuera a guardarlo en su habitación, el hombre de cabellos despeinados entendió la orden aunque no se la hubiera dicho y sostuvo el libro firmemente en sus manos-no le contará a Gohan lo que pasó ¿verdad?-negó con la cabeza-de acuerdo… entonces ¿dejará que Gohan regrese otra vez a la escuela el Lunes?-

-Ya que no fue él quien perdió el libro, sino que tú lo tomaste prestado… supongo que consideraré tu propuesta, jovencito-le respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros aflojando un poco su semblante serio.

-Oh, bien. ¡Muchas gracias!-le dijo Trunks haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tal vez la respuesta de Chi-chi no significaba una victoria asegurada, pero al menos logró hacer que ella considerara dejar a Gohan volver a clases o no, todo dependía de su decisión. Yamcha acompañó al preadolescente hacia la puerta, Trunks salió y estaba a punto de volver a la Corporación Capsula pero recordó algo importante, algo que lo hacía sospechar por qué aquella mujer tenía ese libro sagrado que hablaba de los miraculous, sus transformaciones y poderes ocultos-¿podría preguntarle una última cosa antes de irme?-Chi-chi se limitó a asentir-confieso que vi el libro y, en serio es fascinante ¡todas esas acuarelas de héroes legendarios sin duda son… uh… son realmente inspiradoras! Necesito saber ¿dónde lo encontró?-

-Lo encontré en una librería durante un viaje a Hong Kong con mi esposo-le respondió Chi-chi-desde entonces no he vuelto a ver un libro igual a ese-

-Entonces puedo decir, que tiene mucha suerte de poseerlo ¡adiós!

Trunks salió de la casa Son, miró por ultima vez la imponente instalación antes de alejarse definitivamente de allí, apenas vio que se alejó lo suficiente, Tikki salió de su escondite para hablar con su portador.

-¡Lo que hiciste por Gohan sin dudas fue admirable!-lo felicitó la pequeña kwami roja.

-Gracias, Tikki-le dijo Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa-pero ahora, lo único que me importa es ver que Gohan pueda salir de su casa otra vez-

Luego de que Trunks se fuera, Chi-chi subió a su habitación para guardar el libro que fue cuidado celosamente por Yamcha hasta que el momento en que el preadolescente abandonó su casa, antes de ir a su habitación, fue a la habitación de Gohan y lo llamó diciéndole que debía hablar con él para disculparse y además le explicaría porque ese libro era tan importante para ella. Ahora Chi-chi estaba abriendo la caja fuerte para guardar el grimorio donde pertenecía y Gohan estaba de pie detrás de ella.

-Lamento mucho haberme dejado llevar por la furia todo por un simple libro perdido, Gohan-se disculpó la mujer de cabellos oscuros sin verlo, colocó el libro en la caja fuerte, cerró la caja fuerte y Yamcha volvió a acomodar la fotografía de Gokū de vuelta en su lugar.

-No, yo lamento haberlo tomado de tu habitación sin preguntar-le dijo Gohan cabizbajo, interrumpiendo la disculpa de su madre.

-Este libro… significa mucho para mí-le explicó la mujer de cabellos oscuros, desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia su hijo aun dándole la espalda-fue la última cosa que me entregó tu padre antes de… de que desapareciera, el libro es lo único que me mantiene atada a él, y tu también-se volteó quedando de pie frente a Gohan y se acercó a él-pero también sé que no puedo tenerlos a ambos aquí por siempre-

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que me dejarás regresar a la escuela este lunes?-preguntó Gohan con sus ojos oscuros brillando por la ilusión, Chi-chi asintió por respuesta, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros sonrió enormemente y la abrazó con fuerza-¡muchas gracias, mamá!-

Chi-chi se sorprendió ante el repentino abrazo que le dio su hijo pero se relajó y correspondió su abrazo con un poco de afecto.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, el auto que llevaba a Gohan todos los días a la escuela reapareció frente a la entrada de la preparatoria Orange Star. Bra desvió la mirada y sonrió enormemente al ver a su amigo bajar del auto, fue corriendo hacia él y lo recibió con un abrazo, Gohan correspondió el abrazo y le sonrió; sin embargo, Bra fue apartada del adolescente de cabellos oscuros por Videl quien de un salto se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, posó junto a él para sacarse una selfie y presumirla en sus redes sociales anunciando el regreso de su super mejor amigo (y crush de la infancia) en su escuela, pero el momento fue interrumpido al ver que varios estudiantes se acercaban a saludarlo y a darle otra vez la bienvenida. Gohan los saludo a todos con una sonrisa y Videl no tuvo otra opción más que aferrarse a su brazo y seguirle la corriente. Trunks, por otro lado, vio la escena asomado desde la entrada de la escuela y sonrió levemente, aliviado de ver que logró hacer a Chi-chi recapacitar y dejara que su hijo volviera a clases, Goten al ver a su amigo tan feliz no pudo evitar acercarse a él y abrazarlo aunque sea unos minutos.

Chi-chi estaba en su habitación observando detenidamente una copia digitalizada del grimorio desde la pantalla de su televisor, medida que pasaba las páginas, más héroes aparecían, entre ellos estaba un chico transformado en un héroe tortuga, una mujer transformada en una heroína-abeja, la antigua portadora del miraculous de la polilla, y muchas transformaciones más junto con sus miraculous, armas y sus poderes habituales.

-Señora, no entiendo nada. Si ya tenía un escáner del grimorio ¿por qué pasó por tantos riesgos solo para recuperar el original?-preguntó Yamcha de pie junto a ella, Chi-chi se levantó de su cama y camino hacia el panel de control abriendo el pasadizo secreto.

-Hice todo lo que fuera necesario para mantener mi secreto a salvo-le respondió Chi-chi sin mirarlo, entró por el pasadizo secreto cerrando la entrada tras ella y llegó al escondite donde estaban las mariposas que usaba para enviar sus akumas a las calles de Tokyo, tomó la cajita rectangular y la abrió revelando su miraculous. Una luz purpura salió de éste y Nooroo apareció frente a ella-¿me extrañabas?-preguntó al tiempo que una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba sobre sus rosados labios.

-Estoy para cumplir todas sus órdenes, mi señora-le respondió el pequeño kwami lila inclinándose frente a ella, Chi-chi se colocó el pequeño broche de amatista de nuevo en su vestido, cerca de su corazón.

-Nooroo ¡alas oscuras, asciendan!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros, el kwami se introdujo dentro del broche transformándola nuevamente en Dark Butterfly, sujetando su bastón, caminó a pasos seguros pero firmes hacia la ventana que le daba una magnifica vista de la ciudad-Lordbug, Chat Noir, por poco descubren mi verdadera identidad-colocó su bastón en ambas manos y lo apretó con fuerza-¡pero gracias a mi infalible plan, están cada vez más lejos de saber la verdad! desde ahora, nada puede impedir que me apodere de sus miraculous ¡y hacer que mi deseo más anhelado se vuelva realidad! Solo tengo que aguardar por mi próxima víctima-

-¡Corte! Excelente, gran trabajo a todos, veo que se han esforzado mucho hoy-dijo Toriyama-san impresionado por el progreso que tuvieron los actores en la grabación de ese día, desvió la mirada hacia Chi-chi-en especial tú, Chi-chi. Quise decir, no esperaba a que hicieras un cierre tan dramático, no estaba establecido en el libreto-

-Es que pensé que si le añadía drama a mi personaje, crearía una atmósfera de suspenso para los espectadores al momento de ver el episodio-respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Me parece bien que lo hayas pensado así ¡bien hecho! deberías hacerlo más seguido-la felicitó el robot, la mujer de cabellos oscuros le agradeció con una reverencia-supongo que eso es todo por hoy-miró a los actores y equipo de producción que comenzaron a guardar y desmantelar todo, algunos ya se habían ido del set a sus vestuarios o remolques para buscar sus pertenencias-ya pueden volver a sus casas ¡y recuerden vernos mañana aquí a la misma hora para comenzar a grabar el siguiente episodio!-


	5. Audimatrix

Minutos antes de salir del estudio, Gohan entró en su remolque, cerró la puerta tras él y colocó seguro para que nadie entrara y se repitiera la misma escena de la vez anterior. Apenas hizo todo esto, se quitó la parte superior de su disfraz de Chat Noir, incluyendo la máscara y orejas de gato colocadas en su cabello negro en puntas, se puso de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina del remolque vistiendo únicamente sus zapatos negros y los pantalones holgados que formaban parte del disfraz, desvió la mirada hacia abajo llevando sus manos a su vientre el cual apenas se había deshinchado, no estaba mal pero podía seguir esforzándose por bajar de peso y verse bien y saludable para Trunks. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un pequeño golpe en la puerta, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del remolque topándose con un par de ojos azul claro y cabello largo hasta los hombros del mismo color que el suyo.

-¡#17!-exclamó Gohan con un ligero sonrojo, rápidamente tomó una almohada de su sofá y se cubrió el torso con ella lo mejor que pudo, lo que hizo reír levemente al chico del otro lado de la ventana.

-Tranquilo, Gohan. No tienes nada que yo no tenga-le respondió #17 sin dejar de reír, Gohan se calmó un poco al escuchar eso y dejó la almohada con la que se cubrió el torso de vuelta en el sofá.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿para qué viniste a verme? y específicamente a mi remolque-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros, #17 se le quedó mirando un poco confundido hasta que recordó la razón por la cual había salido de su vestuario para ir al remolque de su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Para qué vine?-murmuró #17 un tanto pensativo, golpeteando suavemente el costado de su cabeza con un dedo como si estuviera intentando recordar el porque estaba allí. Pero una idea fugaz paso por su mente, aunque fuera una mentira también contaba como una idea ¿o no?-oh ¡ya lo recuerdo! vine a ver porque no te has vestido aún, Trunks lleva esperándote en la puerta del estudio hace rato, le dijo a su madre que fuera sola a casa y que él te esperaría ¿por qué no sales?-

-Oh, sí ¡cierto! lo había olvidado, siempre acompaño a Trunks a su departamento al terminar las grabaciones jeje-dijo Gohan llevándose una mano a la nuca ligeramente avergonzado, no se percató en ningún momento de que #17 estaba grabando la conversación que estaban teniendo con la grabadora de su teléfono-dile que me espere otros diez minutos más y que enseguida estaré con él en la puerta del estudio-

-De acuerdo, le avisaré-le dijo el chico de ojos azul claro sonriendo amablemente, Gohan correspondió la sonrisa, cerró la ventana del remolque, tomó el conjunto de ropa que había traído consigo en su mochila y fue a otro sector a cambiarse, #17 borró su sonrisa de su rostro, se alejó caminando lentamente mientras abría la aplicación de música en su teléfono, buscaba el audio que había grabado hace poco en su conversación con Gohan y cuando finalmente lo encontró, acercó el altavoz a su oído y reprodujo el audio.

- _¡Cierto! lo había olvidado, siempre acompaño a Trunks a su departamento al terminar las grabaciones_ -habló la voz pre-grabada de Gohan desde el altavoz de su teléfono, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del joven de ojos azul claro mientras caminaba.

-Jejeje, pobre ingenuo. Lentamente va cayendo en mi trampa-murmuró #17, sus pasos se alejaron cada vez más y más del remolque donde estaba su compañero de trabajo-solo necesito obtener más información-habló para sí mismo a la vez que pasaba fotografías de la joven pareja teniendo una cita en el restaurante del Hotel Chinzanso hace unos días, abrazándose al terminar el horario de trabajo y saliendo del estudio tomados de la mano-esto no es suficiente para distribuirlo en todos los medios de Japón y en poco tiempo conocerán mi venganza ¡y todo el mundo sabrá sobre su relación! Nadie los dejará en paz ni por un miserable minuto, en especial a ti, Trunks Briefs ¡es lo que te mereces por haber sido tan grosero conmigo aquel día en la playa cuando yo solo estaba tratando de llevarme bien contigo!-

Gohan salió de su remolque ya vestido y cargando su mochila detrás de la espalda. Al salir no vio a #17 por ningún lado, supuso que ya debió haber salido del estudio y se fue a su casa, reacomodó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del estudio donde (supuestamente) lo estaba esperando su novio de cabellos lilas.

-¿Trunks?-lo llamó Gohan mirando hacia los lados sin encontrar al adolescente en la entrada del estudio, caminó un poco más asomando una parte de su cuerpo a la calle-¿Trunks?... ¡Trunks!-no hubo respuesta por parte del menor, es más, siquiera un auto pasaba por la calle a esa hora de la tarde-hmm… supongo que se cansó de esperarme y decidió ir a casa solo-

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Wah!-sorpresivamente, Gohan sintió un peso ponerse encima de su cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo con cierto adolescente de cabellos lilas debajo suyo-¿?-desvió sus oscuras orbes topándose con las orbes azules de su novio-¡Trunks! pero… ¿qué rayos? te estuve buscando por todos lados ¡¿dónde te habías metido?!-

-L-lo siento… yo… yo solo, me escondí y pensé que sería buena idea sorprenderte-se disculpó Trunks separándose rápidamente y poniéndose de pie frente al joven tendido en el suelo-dioses ¿te aplaste? ¿te hice daño? no fue mi intención, déjame… déjame ayudarte-sin preguntar siquiera, Trunks tomó las manos de Gohan y lo ayudó a incorporarse-y… ¿nos vamos ya?-

-S-sí, vámonos-respondió Gohan, Trunks sonrió y estaba a punto de salir caminando por la puerta del set pero el joven de cabellos oscuros lo detuvo a tiempo-espera-se arrodilló y corrió su mochila dejando sus hombros expuestos para que el menor se subiera en ellos-permíteme llevarte, debes estar cansado y no me gustaría que camines-Trunks no lo dudó ni un segundo, retrocedió un par de pasos, corrió hacia Gohan que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y saltó sobre su espalda sosteniendo sus piernas firmemente alrededor de su cuello y torso con sus pies golpeándolo ligeramente-bien-Gohan comenzó a moverse para ponerse de pie mientras sostenía los tobillos de Trunks con fuerza para que no cayera de espaldas al suelo-¿estás listo ahora?-

-Sí-respondió Trunks-¡yee-haw! ¿qué estás esperando?-comenzó a golpear el torso de Gohan con sus pies un poco más fuerte-¡adelante, mi leal corcel!-

-No te pases de listo o te haré caminar hasta la estación de metro-le dijo Gohan mirando al menor con una ceja arqueada, Trunks solo se rió suavemente y asintió prometiéndole que se portaría bien al tiempo que sostenía la mano de Gohan con fuerza mientras la otra sostenía su mochila. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos, el joven de cabellos oscuros volvió a sostener el tobillo de su novio con su mano libre y comenzó a caminar, saliendo por fin del estudio.

* * *

- _¡Esta noche, una exclusiva primera edición de nuestro nuevo programa, "Diálogos nocturnos"!_ -anunció el canal de noticias de Tokyo TV desde un video que se proyectaba en la pantalla de la computadora en la habitación de Trunks en la Corporación Capsula- _en vivo desde el estudio, serán capaces de realizar preguntas a Lordbug y Chat Noir. Además, su servidor, Krillin_ -habló el reportero dándose la vuelta para mostrarse en el video- _les promete entregarles revelaciones impactantes de este dúo de superhéroes, cada uno de sus secretos serán inmediatamente revelados ¿quieren información? ¡tengo eso en camino!_ -

-¡¿C-cada secreto será inmediatamente revelado?!-las pupilas en los enormes ojos azules de Tikki se encogieron al escuchar esas palabras y se acercó volando velozmente a su portador de cabellos lilas que estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y muchos papeles y cuadernos frente a él.

-¿Puedes imaginarlo, Tikki? Esto es increíble, una entrevista exclusiva de casi una hora solo para hablar con Chat Noir y conmigo-habló Trunks quien estaba repasando unos apuntes de la escuela ya que le darían un examen de geografía en tan solo unos días-¡no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!-

-¡Trunks, reacciona! tu eres un héroe, no una celebridad ¡tu trabajo es proteger a las personas y protegerte a ti mismo!-le recordó la pequeña kwami roja sacándolo de su burbuja de ensoñación-¡tienes que mantener un perfil bajo! es lo único que te mantiene a salvo de Dark Butterfly y sus villanos akumatizados-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Tikki. Acepté aparecer en la entrevista para que todas las personas en Japón comprendan que Chat Noir y yo haremos lo que sea posible para mantenernos y mantenerlos a ellos a salvo-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas acunando a la kwami en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, pero por lo que más quieras intenta mantener un perfil bajo esta noche-le pidió Tikki sentada en las manos de su portador, en eso, Trunks reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de su kwami.

-¿E-esta noche? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó el preadolescente revisando su teléfono con desesperación-hoy tengo trabajo como niñero ¡la entrevista no es sino hasta mañana a las 20:00 p.m!-

Desvío la mirada hacia el video que había abierto hace poco al escuchar la voz de Krillin resonando por los altavoces de su computadora.

- _¡Y no se olviden vernos esta noche a las 20:00 p.m en "Diálogos nocturnos"!_ -terminó de decir el hombre de baja estatura para luego aparecer una imagen de Lordbug y Chat Noir en el video, Trunks observó la pantalla de su computadora con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión, miró su teléfono y otra vez su computadora repetitivas veces.

-Es por esa razón que debes trabajar como niñero esta noche-le recordó Tikki al preadolescente de cabellos lilas. Trunks, por otro lado, estaba que se quería morir ¿cómo pudo olvidar que la entrevista con Krillin era esa misma noche? de haberlo sabido no habría aceptado cuidar a Marrón ese mismo día ¡él creía que la entrevista era mañana en la noche! ahora si que estaba en grandes aprietos.

-¿Trunks? ¡Krillin-san y Marron ya están aquí!-le avisó Bulma cuya voz resonó por lo largo del corredor, Trunks rápidamente apagó la computadora, recogió sus apuntes y los colocó en su escritorio, la puerta de la habitación de abrió y Krillin entró junto a su pequeña hija.

-¡Trunks nii-chan!-exclamó Marron quien al ver a Trunks sonrió enormemente, arrojó su mochila a un rincón de la habitación y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Marron, h-hola! Uh… b-buenas tardes, Krillin-san-saludó Trunks al tiempo que correspondía el sorpresivo abrazo de la niña rubia-yo, uh… acababa de ver el anuncio en Youtube, así que ¿la entrevista se movió para esta noche?-

-Sí, discúlpame por llegar tarde otra vez y de nuevo muchas gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar a Marron esta noche y dejar que se quede en tu casa-le agradeció el hombre de baja estatura dándole una ligera reverencia al preadolescente a modo de agradecimiento. Se quitó una mochila con forma de conejito-unicornio de la espalda y se la entregó a Trunks, quien por poco se cae al sentir lo pesada que era-guardé algunas de las cosas que necesita para dormir dentro de su mochila, le di de cenar antes de salir de casa así que me fue muy conveniente para mí que estuvieras disponible hoy-

-S-sí, lo cierto es que es una gran suerte tener que cuidar a su hija, Krillin-san. ¡No tenía otra cosa para hacer después de todo!-le respondió Trunks con nerviosismo al tiempo que dejaba la pesada mochila de la niña en su cama, hundiendo ligeramente el colchón en el proceso, Marron se acercó a Trunks y comenzó a jalarlo del brazo para que fueran a jugar a la sala-en serio ¡no tenía nada mejor que hacer además de estudiar!-

-Bien, es bueno oír eso. Tengo que darme prisa, mi reputación depende mucho de esta entrevista-le dijo Krillin-¡todos en Japón tienen que estar al tanto de mi programa!-desvió la mirada hacia Marron-por esta noche tienes permitido ver la televisión con Trunks en la sala de estar, pequeña princesa-

-¡YAY!-gritó Marron emocionada, de un salto se subió a la espalda de su niñero-¡papá estará en la televisión con Lordbug y Chat Noir!-

-Todo va a salir bien, tengo un buen presentimiento, Krillin-san-le dijo Trunks viendo por un segundo a la niña rubia y a su padre mientras le sonreía levemente-y para que lo tenga en cuenta, ya tiene dos espectadores aquí presentes-

-Qué bueno oír eso, Trunks-le dijo Krillin sonriendo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación-¡no olvides avisarles a tus compañeros de clases que vean el programa a las 20:00 p.m!-

-Seguro, hasta pronto-se despidió el preadolescente, apenas Krillin se fue, bajó a Marron de su espalda y la niña salió corriendo hacia la sala para encender la televisión y tener todo listo para esa noche. Trunks, por otro lado, sacó su teléfono, abrió la lista de contactos y marcó el número de su amigo Goten para que viniera a ayudarlo a cuidar a la niña esa noche, a fin de cuentas tenía la entrevista como Lordbug dentro de un par de horas y no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez-uh ¿h-hola, Goten? e-escucha, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…-

Krillin llegó al edificio de Tokyo TV, entró, subió por el elevador y se dirigió al set donde se estaba preparando todo para el programa de esa noche. Ahora se encontraba sentado en una butaca alta repasando las preguntas y lo que debía decir para presentarse a sí mismo en el programa "Diálogos nocturnos", su supervisor le había colocado un medidor en su muñeca que marcaría el nivel de audiencia en la entrevista, los nervios y la ansiedad corrían a flor de piel por su cuerpo, sacó un caramelo sabor a flan de su bolsillo y se lo comió pensando que con ello se calmaría un poco.

- ** _Estamos por transmitir en quince minutos y no veo a Lordbug o a Chat Noir por ninguna parte_** -le habló su supervisor por un dispositivo que colocó en su oreja para comandar sus acciones y gestos durante el programa- ** _¿estás seguro de que tienes todo esto bajo control, Krillin-san?_** -

-Desde luego, Hideki. Todo está bajo control como lo acordamos-le respondió el hombre de baja estatura oprimiendo un botón en el comunicador que éste último le entregó-¡estoy seguro de que con esto vamos a tener un máximo nivel de audiencia!-

- ** _Bien, eso espero. Porque esta entrevista depende de si queremos continuar transmitiendo tu segmento semanal de noticias en el horario nocturno o no_** -le respondió Hideki desde su posición en la sala de control del set. La sonrisa de Krillin se borró y desvió la mirada hacia las dos butacas vacías junto a él, comenzó a temer que los héroes no llegaran a tiempo para la entrevista, desvió la mirada hacia su tablet y volvió a repasar las preguntas; sin embargo, se vio obligado a detener dicha acción al escuchar un estruendo y al desviar la mirada se topó con Chat Noir sentado frente a él en una de las butacas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Wah!-Krillin por poco deja caer la tablet, pero supo atraparla a tiempo antes de que ésta siquiera tocara el suelo-pero… t-tú ¿c-cómo fue que llegaste aquí tan rápido? aún faltan diez minutos para que comience el programa-

-Truco de mago, Krillin-san-respondió el héroe felino tomando una botella de té rojo con leche que fue colocada en la mesa para que él y Lordbug beberían algo durante la entrevista-por lo que veo, mi Lord aún no ha aparecido-

-¡C-creí que ustedes llegarían juntos!

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?-preguntó Chat Noir bajándose de la butaca y acercándose al reportero de baja estatura con una mirada que lo puso ligeramente incómodo y nervioso-¡me encanta este té rojo! necesito saber en dónde lo encargan-

- ** _¡¿Esa es la "impactante revelación" que me prometiste acaso?!_** -preguntó Hideki, el supervisor desde su comunicador con un tono de voz molesto.

-¿Q-qué? ¡n-no! ¡por supuesto que no!-respondió el hombre de baja estatura moviendo al héroe felino a un lado y se acomodó quedando sentado frente a la cámara que lo grababa-esto no tiene nada que ver con eso-

- ** _Bien, porque conoces las reglas, Krillin-san_** -le recordó el supervisor desde su posición en el panel de control del set- ** _tienes que ofrecer información de calidad para la entrevista de esta noche, si escucho más información irrelevante ¡despídete del programa! estamos a cinco minutos de iniciar la transmisión en vivo_** -

-Lo lamento, pero no responde mi llamada-le aviso Chat Noir en voz baja al hombre sentado frente a él-no tengo idea de qué estará haciendo-

Trunks llevó consigo algunas almohadas que sacó del armario de su habitación a la sala de estar y las colocó en el sofá para que Marrón y Goten estuvieran más cómodos al momento de sentarse a ver el programa dentro de unos minutos. Goten, por otra parte, se ocupaba de entretener a Marrón jugando un juego de mesa que la niña había traído consigo en su mochila con todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche en la Corporación Capsula.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte venir esta noche a mi casa y ofrecerte a ayudarme a cuidar a Marron, Goten-le agradeció el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su amigo mientras terminaba de colocar las almohadas en el sofá.

-Espero que solo estés bromeando. No me perdería la entrevista a mi héroe favorito por nada en el mundo-le respondió Goten quien se levantó del suelo, tomó a Marron de la mano y la llevó a sentarse con Trunks en el sofá-¡y se pondrá mucho mejor porque la veré con mi más grande amigo en todo el mundo!-añadió para luego hacerle cosquillas a Marron quien comenzó a reír suavemente. Trunks asintió sonriendo a su amigo de cabellos oscuros alborotados mientras sus manos apretaban ligeramente la tela de su pantalón, el programa ya estaba por comenzar y él aún no se había presentado, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeño retraso.

- _En unos instantes Krillin estará transmitiendo en vivo su entrevista exclusiva con Lordbug y Chat Noir_ -anunció la voz de la presentadora en los parlantes del televisor de la sala de estar al tiempo que una imagen de Krillin aparecía en la pantalla.

-¡Ahí está mi papá! ¡dijo el nombre de mi papá!-exclamó Marron señalando a la televisión entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener yo una entrevista exclusiva con Lordbug para mi página web?-se preguntó Goten con su cabeza apoyada en su mano y su brazo recargado en el antebrazo del sofá mirando la pantalla con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Uh… e-etto… ¿m-me disculpan un momento?-habló Trunks levantándose bruscamente del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala-mi… mi mamá acaba de llamarme, y-y quiere decirme algo en su laboratorio al fondo del pasillo-estaba a punto de salir de la sala pero recordó algo importante-Goten ¿te importaría vigilar a Marron mientras tanto?-

-¿"Mientras tanto"? ¿no que solo vas a ir a hablar con tu madre en su laboratorio?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados arqueando una ceja.

-Eh, s-sí. Seguro, excepto que a veces puede tomar un tiempo porque ella no entiende del todo lo digo-le respondió Trunks, Goten lo miró un poco dudoso porque no creía del todo en lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo-incluso cuando le explico detalladamente. No es su culpa ¿sabes? es solo que ella…-

-Trunks-lo interrumpió Goten haciendo que su amigo detuviera su excusa barata y sus enredos de palabras confusas e inentendibles-ya vete, no hagas esperar más tiempo a tu madre-

-¡De acuerdo!-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, sin perder un segundo salió corriendo de la sala y se dirigió al baño el cual estaba un poco lejos de la sala pero no tan lejos del laboratorio de su madre, por suerte, ella no vería ni oiría lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba ocupada preparando un nuevo motor super veloz para su próximo invento, pero apenas iba a mitad de camino se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo-dioses, Goten demasiado bueno para soportar todo esto. Me siento un poco culpable de invitarlo a pasar la noche en mi casa y que deba quedarse solo vigilando a Marron-Tikki salió de su escondite detrás de una foto en la sala y se dirigió volando hacia su portador-pero, por otro lado, Goten sigue siendo un admirador de Lordbug. Estaría muy decepcionado si su héroe favorito no se presentara en el programa-

-Haz lo que creas que es correcto, Trunks-le aconsejó Tikki flotando frente a él.

-Bueno… en ese caso, ya que lo dices así…-murmuró Trunks pensativo y finalmente tomó una decisión, fue al baño, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara a ver lo que pasaría a continuación-¡Tikki, motas!-

Ya transformado, Lordbug salió del baño, fue al jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula, arrojó su yo-yo hacia la calle y comenzó a transportarse velozmente para llegar a la entrevista en Tokyo TV a tiempo. Por otro lado, en el set donde se transmitiría el programa " _Diálogos nocturnos_ ", Chat Noir estaba sentado en su butaca con las piernas cruzadas viendo como retiraban las botellas de té de la mesa al tiempo que sonreía con la esperanza de ver a Lordbug cruzar la puerta del set y presentarse para la entrevista.

-Bien, estamos al aire en diez, nueve…-habló el cameramen posicionando la cámara para que grabara al héroe felino y a Krillin.

-Solo ocho segundos más para llevar a cabo el fracaso más grande en la historia de la televisión-murmuró Hideki comenzando a perder la paciencia por la falta de puntualidad en el héroe de cabellos lilas, Krillin en cambio permanecía firme aunque sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la tela del pantalón de su traje mostrando que estaba impaciente y nervioso-siete, seis…-

Sorpresivamente, la puerta del set se abrió y Lordbug entró corriendo, sacó su yo-yo y lo arrojó enredando la cuerda alrededor de la viga de metal que sujetaba los reflectores, se balanceó dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó de pie al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás con gracia para sentarse pero resbaló y tropezó cayendo de espaldas haciendo que la butaca cayera hacia atrás en el suelo.

-¡Corte!-habló Toriyama-san deteniendo la grabación-Trunks ¿qué pasa contigo? En el libreto decía claramente que debías aterrizar e inclinarte hacia atrás con gracia para luego sentarte en la butaca pero hiciste todo lo contrario ¡acabas de hacer que la butaca se caiga al suelo y por poco te caes tú!-

-Uh… y-yo, d-de verdad lo siento, Toriyama-san-se disculpó el actor de cabellos lilas mientras levantaba la butaca y la acomodaba otra vez en su lugar correspondiente-no sé qué me está pasando hoy, supongo que estoy un poco distraído-

-Pues, deja de distraerte y mejor concéntrate en tu papel, vamos a repetir la escena de nuevo y espero que la hagas bien esta vez-le dijo el robot señalándolo con su mano pinza. Trunks asintió y regresó otra vez a su posición a pocos metros de la doble puerta que se alzaba frente a él.

-Bien, estamos al aire en diez, nueve…-habló el cameramen posicionando la cámara para que grabara al héroe felino y a Krillin.

-Solo ocho segundos más para llevar a cabo el fracaso más grande en la historia de la televisión-murmuró Hideki comenzando a perder la paciencia por la falta de puntualidad en el héroe de cabellos lilas, Krillin en cambio permanecía firme aunque sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la tela del pantalón de su traje mostrando que estaba impaciente y nervioso-siete, seis…-

Sorpresivamente, la puerta del set se abrió y Lordbug entró corriendo, sacó su yo-yo y lo arrojó enredando la cuerda alrededor de la viga de metal que sujetaba los reflectores, se balanceó dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó de pie al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás con gracia para sentarse pero resbaló y tropezó cayendo de espaldas, pero supo afirmarse aferrándose al asiento adherido en la butaca, se subió en ella y tomó asiento junto a su compañero felino.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, creí que habías cambiado de opinión y me dejarías plantado, mi Lord-habló Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y decepcionar al público? ¡eso nunca! no se conformarían con solo verte a ti, felino-le respondió el héroe negando con su mano, desvió la mirada hacia Krillin sentado en su butaca frente a ellos-me disculpo por la demora, Krillin-san-

- ** _Te salvaste por esta vez, un paso en falso y por poco te quedabas sin programa, Krillin-san_** -le habló Hideki a través de su comunicador- ** _cuento contigo para hacer que los niveles de audiencia rebasen los límites habituales, asegúrate de que los números en tu marcador se vuelvan verdes_** -

Krillin observó el brazalete en su muñeca y asintió decidido, la cuenta regresiva finalizó y el programa pudo comenzar, el cameramen encendió la cámara y la posicionó de forma que grabara al reportero y a sus dos estrellas invitadas de esa noche.

-¡Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Krillin y están viendo el primer programa de "Diálogos nocturnos"!-se presentó el hombre de baja estatura sentado en su butaca-para este primer show en vivo, tengo aquí en el set a los dos héroes defensores de Japón-la cámara se enfocó en Lordbug y Chat Noir quienes saludaron al público-¡Lordbug y Chat Noir! buenas noches, chicos y muchas gracias por aceptar tener una entrevista en vivo-

-No, gracias a ti, Krillin-san. Lo cierto es que ambos estamos muy honrados de estar aquí contigo esta noche-le respondió Lordbug con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, y un saludo para todos mis seguidores-habló Chat Noir guiñándole un ojo a la cámara.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que hay muchas personas viéndote del otro lado de la pantalla esta misma noche-les aseguró el hombre de baja estatura.

-Oh, por favor. No eleve más su ego, si no Chat Noir estará ronroneando de felicidad toda la noche-bromeó Lordbug con el reportero.

-No le haga caso, mi pequeño _bogaboo_ esta un poco celoso, es todo-respondió el héroe felino siguiéndole el juego a su compañero.

-Creí que habíamos arreglado que ya no me dirías "pequeño _bogaboo_ " nunca más, travieso felino.

-Aw, ¿por qué no? ¡si te queda tan adorable!

Krillin desvío la mirada preocupado hacia su brazalete, el nivel de audiencia había cambiado y ahora los números pasaron de rojo, a naranja y luego amarillo en cuestión de segundos.

-Jajaja, se nota por las bromas que hacen entre ustedes que son muy unidos-comentó el reportero a ambos héroes con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento, en la sala de la Corporación Capsula, Marron recordó que hacía rato que Trunks se había ido a hablar con su madre y no había vuelto siquiera cuando le avisaron que ya comenzaba la entrevista.

-Goten, Trunks se fue ¡y se va a perder todo el programa!-le dijo la pequeña niña rubia al amigo de su niñero viendo que éste no había aparecido aún.

-Es probable, pero ¿qué estará haciendo en el laboratorio? ¿por qué no ha salido aún?-murmuró Goten observando la puerta de la sala de estar que daba directamente al pasillo.

-Sabemos casi todo sobre ustedes sin siquiera conocerlos realmente-habló Krillin-los vemos protegiendo a la ciudad todos los días pero no tenemos ningún dato sobre sus vidas o información personal-

-Entonces, ¡esta es su noche de suerte porque estamos decididos a responder cualquier cosa que nos pregunten!-dijo Chat Noir entusiasmado-pero, tiene que ser dentro de lo razonable, obviamente-

-Eso quiere decir que no pueden hacer preguntas relacionadas a nuestras identidades secretas ¡eso más que nada debe permanecer en secreto!-les recordó el héroe de cabellos lilas, algo que molestó e intrigó a Chi-chi quien estaba viendo la entrevista y ahora no podría tener una chance de hacerle esa pregunta a los héroes, pero, por otro lado, Lordbug accidentalmente acababa de darle una magnifica idea para su siguiente plan.

-Seguro, lo entendemos-dijo Krillin respetando las condiciones de ambos héroes, los números en su brazalete cambiaron de amarillo claro a un tono amarillo un poco más fuerte-¿qué tal si comenzamos el programa respondiendo algunas preguntas de sus más grandes seguidores?-

-Sí, por supuesto-respondió Lordbug haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia la enorme pantalla detrás de ellos, Krillin abrió una aplicación de videollamada en su tablet y al instante apareció una imagen de Videl sentada en el sofá de su lujosa habitación vistiendo una bata de baño encima de su pijama mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-¡Buenas noches, querida espectadora!-la saludó Krillin haciendo que Videl dejara de lado su tarea de pintarse las uñas y saludara hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa-preséntate por favor y dinos tu pregunta-

-Uh ¿es una broma, Krillin? ¿quién más aparte de mi llamaría primero? ¡A fin de cuentas soy la fan número uno de Lordbug!-respondió Videl con esa sonrisa arrogante y altanera que la caracterizaba.

-Oh, ¡sí! claro, lo había olvidado. Buenas noches, Videl Satan, hija del gobernador de Tokio, Mark Satan-se disculpó Krillin por haber olvidado por un momento con quien estaba hablando.

-Y no olvides que mi padre también es el propietario de los terrenos en la mansión Satan ¡es una de las mansiones más lujosas de todo el distrito!

-Bueno, sí, gracias por todos esos detalles, Videl-san-le agradeció el reportero-así que ¿tienes alguna pregunta para Lordbug o Chat Noir?-

-No me hace falta hacer preguntas, solo quería pasar a saludar-respondió Videl saludando a ambos héroes desde la pantalla, Chat Noir correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa pero Lordbug lo observó con un semblante serio así que se detuvo-como sabrás soy una de las amigas más cercanas de Lordbug y Chat Noir-

- _De todas las personas que podrían haber llamado ¡¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella?!_ -pensó Lordbug molesto.

Krillin observó su brazalete y el nivel de audiencia estaba bajando considerablemente, nadie quería escuchar o ver a Videl como primera invitada para realizar preguntas a los héroes y tampoco la audiencia estaba interesada en saber de ella, de su padre o donde vivía.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, gracias por hablar con nosotros, Videl-san-se despidió Krillin amablemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no! ¡eso no es todo! ¡¿cómo te atreves siquiera a…?!

Pero Videl no pudo seguir hablando ya que Krillin dio por finalizada la videollamada con ella cortando de manera definitiva la comunicación pasando al siguiente invitado quien era nada más y nada menos que Goten, que estaba hablando desde su tablet en la sala de estar de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡Hey, hola Lordbug, hola Chat Noir!-saludó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados-mi nombre es Goten. Lordbug ¿te importaría si te hago un par de preguntas para mi página web? Será rápido y además asombroso ya que tengo más seguidores que Krillin-san-

- _No, por favor ¡no! ¡todo menos eso!_ -rogó Lordbug internamente-uh, s-sí, d-desde luego, Goten. Supongo que es una gran idea-

-¿En serio? ¡oh, muchas gracias! ¡eso me hace tan feliz!-le agradeció Goten alegremente.

-¡Hola, papi! ¡te estamos viendo en la televisión!-lo saludó Marrón colándose en la videollamada que estaba haciendo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados-¡papi! ¿estás ahí? ¡hola!-

-¡Marron! ¿qué rayos haces ahí? ¿Trunks no está contigo?-le preguntó Krillin a su hija.

-Uh… ¡él se fue a hablar de algo con su mamá en su laboratorio!-le respondió la pequeña niña rubia, Lordbug comenzó a entrar en pánico temiendo que Krillin pudiera llegar a sospechar de su repentina ausencia y por haberle fallado en estar allí cuidando a Marron.

-Es cierto, y me dijo que a veces puede demorar-le explicó Goten al reportero de baja estatura.

- ** _¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí, Krillin-san?_** -preguntó Hideki desde su comunicador ** _-¿acaso esto es una broma? ¡olvida las preguntas del público y pasemos directamente a la primicia, AHORA!_** -

Krillin asintió, cerró la aplicación cortando la videollamada con Goten y su hija, desvió la mirada hacia ambos héroes sentados frente a él.

-Eh, Lordbug, Chat Noir. Algunos de sus seguidores piensan que más que simples amigos y compañeros de equipo, los ven como una pareja de héroes, pero también debo citar que los shipean de forma "romántica" por así decirlo.

-¿Huh? p-pero ¡¿qué?!-exclamó Lordbug quien se sobresalto ligeramente en su asiento al escuchar lo que Krillin acababa de decir.

-¿Podrían decirme si eso es cierto?-preguntó el reportero esperanzado.

-Lamento decepcionar a nuestros seguidores, Krillin-san. Pero Chat Noir y yo solo tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional-le respondió Lordbug queriendo desmentir su shipeo con su compañero felino-¡no estamos aquí para responder a esa clase de cosas!-

-Meow, pero ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿mi Lord está molesto, acaso?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas de forma traviesa.

-Aceptamos venir al programa para decirle a los ciudadanos de Tokio que pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para protegerlos-le explicó Lordbug a Krillin-y que tarde o temprano lograremos encontrar a Dark Butterfly y vencerla, eso es todo-

- ** _¡Dijiste que me darías una primicia y ahora quiero ver una primicia!_** -habló el supervisor Hideki desde el comunicador del reportero- ** _¡muestra las imágenes de soporte, rápido!_** -

-Dices que solo tienen una relación estrictamente profesional ¿no es así? e-entonces ¿cómo explicas estas imágenes?-preguntó Krillin abriendo su tablet y pasando unas cuantas fotos en la pantalla gigante detrás de ellos, todas habían sido tomadas el día de San Valentín cuando ambos héroes se enfrentaron a Cupido Oscuro y también había una foto de ellos compartiendo un beso.

-P-pero ¡¿qué?!-exclamó Chat Noir con sus pupilas negras encogidas y un sonrojo en su rostro al ver esa imagen, desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos lilas-y… ¡¿y eso cuándo rayos pasó que yo ni cuenta me di?!-

-¡Tenía que hacer algo para deshacer la maldición de Cupido Oscuro! ¡nunca fue mi intención besarte!-le respondió Lordbug a su compañero felino con un semblante entre avergonzado y molesto, Krillin observó su brazalete y los números de audiencia estaban elevándose cada vez más y comenzaban a tomar un color amarillo casi verdoso.

- ** _¡Buen trabajo, sigue pasando imágenes, Krillin-san!_** -le ordenó Hideki desde su comunicador, el reportero asintió y cambió la imagen a una donde Chat Noir estaba abrazando a Lordbug, ambos recostados en la acera a plena luz del día y otra donde Lordbug estaba rascando la barbilla de su compañero felino cuando éste logró encontrar al villano akumatizado Animal que estaba acechando a Sharpner, y por último se mostro una imagen de ellos corriendo juntos por los techos de los edificios bajo la luz de la tarde. Ambos héroes observaron las imágenes en completo estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-Esto nos confirma que ustedes tienen una relación más que profesional-habló Krillin.

-¡Eso no quiere decir nada, solo son imágenes sacadas de contexto!-le recriminó Lordbug señalando la pantalla-¡estábamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber diario como héroes! Nosotros pasamos tiempo juntos todos los días ¡pero eso no quiere decir que seamos una pareja!-

-Por ahora, pero puede que quizás eso llegue a pasar-habló Chat Noir, pero solo perjudicó más la posición de su compañero.

-Shh… Chat Noir, cállate ¡no es momento para bromear ahora!-lo regaño Lordbug entre dientes.

-Pero ¿por qué se niegan a confesarlo?-preguntó Krillin comenzando a desesperarse, todo se estaba saliendo de control y tenía miedo de perder su programa y el horario nocturno junto con el casi elevado nivel de audiencia que estaba obteniendo en ese momento.

-¡Porque no tengo nada que confesar, Krillin-san!

-Tus seguidores se van a decepcionar mucho si no das una respuesta concisa, Lordbug-san.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Esta entrevista se acaba aquí-le dijo Lordbug tajantemente, tomó la muñeca de su compañero felino y lo sacó a rastras del set.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿a dónde iremos ahora?-preguntó el héroe felino confundido.

-Uh, hay una alerta de akuma ¡Tokyo necesita nuestra ayuda, ahora!-respondió Lordbug no queriendo dar más vueltas en el asunto.

-Lo siento, Krillin-san. El deber llama, un héroe debe hacer lo que un héroe tiene que hacer-se despidió Chat Noir con una sonrisa nerviosa. Krillin los observó caminar hacia la puerta del set con un semblante confundido en el rostro.

- ** _¡Convéncelos para que se queden más tiempo, no los dejes ir!_** -le ordenó Hideki al reportero desde su comunicador.

-¡Oigan, esperen, chicos! la entrevista aún no termina, la audiencia estará muy decepcionada de ustedes si no confiesan que son una pareja-les rogó Krillin intentando convencer a los héroes para que se quedaran más tiempo, pero al parecer eso no funcionó, Lordbug estaba más que resuelto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-Sí la audiencia de verdad nos apoya, entonces nos entenderán-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas abriendo la puerta del set, sin siquiera mirar hacia la cámara.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con él! gracias por invitarnos a tu programa, Krillin-san-dijo Chat Noir despidiéndose frente a la cámara, salió por la puerta del set y la cerró fuertemente detrás de sí. El nivel de audiencia en el brazalete de Krillin comenzó a descender considerablemente cambiando los números a amarillo claro, naranja y finalmente llegando a un enorme cero color rojo.

-Bien, espero que estés satisfecho, Krillin-san. Porque puedes irte olvidando de conducir este programa en el horario nocturno, esta entrevista resultó ser un verdadero fracaso-le dijo Hideki decepcionado y molesto con su compañero de trabajo.

-¡No! espera, no lo hagas ¡por favor!-le rogó el hombre de baja estatura, aun así, no logró que su supervisor cambiara de opinión, las cámaras se apagaron junto con las luces de los reflectores dejando el set en total y absoluta oscuridad. Krillin observó su brazalete con el cero rojo reflejado en la pantalla, cayó de rodillas al suelo y soltó un gemido de angustia y decepción.

Una fuerte luz purpura proveniente de uno de los reflectores del techo del set alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba de pie, observando el paisaje nocturno que Tokio le ofrecía. Empuño con fuerza su bastón, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas percibiendo las emociones negativas de Krillin.

-Puedo sentir la decepción de un reportero que fue avergonzado por Lordbug y Chat Noir-habló Dark Butterfly apretando su puño derecho con fuerza mientras abría sus oscuros ojos y sonreía con perversión-¡eso es a lo que yo podría considerar una víctima ideal para mis akumas!-una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano liberándola y la dejó volar-¡vuela lejos, malvada mariposa y envenena su corazón!-la mariposa se alejó volando del escondite de la villana y se dirigió al edificio de Tokyo TV, entro por el sistema de ventilación del set y se introdujo en el brazalete de Krillin tiñéndolo de morado, el hombre de baja estatura elevó su cabeza y escuchó la voz de una mujer hablándole-Audimatrix, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly, sé que Lordbug y Chat Noir se negaron a confirmar su relación pero si logras tomar sus miraculous para mí, te daré todas las respuestas que necesitas ¿tenemos un trato?-

-¡El nivel de audiencia más elevado me pertenecerá!-exclamó Krillin con una voz electrónica, se puso de pie dejando que un aura morada lo envolviera por completo, transformándolo en un pequeño robot humanoide de color blanco brillante, sin boca pero con ojos redondos de color turquesa que se encendían repetitivamente cuando hablaba.

Lordbug y Chat Noir salieron del edificio de televisión y comenzaron a trepar fuera de éste hasta la azotea, una vez allí, el héroe de cabellos lilas aterrizo de rodillas con su compañero felino detrás de él, al tiempo que guardaba su yo-yo e intentaba calmar el sonrojo en su rostro por la vergüenza y rabia que sentía luego de aquella incómoda entrevista.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la emergencia de la que hablabas?-preguntó Chat Noir de pie detrás de su querido compañero de cabellos lilas.

-Ninguna-respondió Lordbug incorporándose y se volteó quedando de pie frente al héroe felino-nos estaba salvando a nosotros mismos, Krillin-san estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que más personas vieran su entrevista-se cruzó de hombros y desvió la mirada ligeramente avergonzado-¡y además no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas tan incómodas!-

-Ese es el precio de la fama, mi Lord. Es lo que te convierte en una gran estrella-le recordó el héroe felino sin dejar de lado su habitual sonrisa cuando intentaba animarlo.

-¡Nosotros somos héroes! ¿cuántas veces deberé recordártelo? Nuestro trabajo es ayudar a las personas no aparecer como falsas celebridades en un programa de televisión-respondió Lordbug molesto, arrojó su yo-yo hacia la calle y bajó velozmente de la azotea dejando a su compañero atrás.

-¡Oye, espera!-lo llamó Chat Noir quien se lanzó a su persecución saltando detrás de él-¡no tenía pensado volver a casa tan temprano! ¿por qué mejor no aprovechamos la noche? podríamos ir a algún restaurante y comer Yakisoba pan-

En la sala de la Corporación Capsula, Goten estaba recostado en el sofá con Marron recostada sobre su estómago cambiando canales en el televisor con su control remoto intentando encontrar algo bueno que ver luego del fiasco de la entrevista en el programa de Krillin, pero aunque hiciera _zapping_ con los canales no encontraba nada interesante así que apagó el televisor.

-Al final todo resultó en un completo fracaso, mi entrevista con Lordbug hubiera salido mejor-comentó Goten colocando una de sus manos bajo su cabeza modo de almohada mientras miraba el techo.

-¿Por qué mi papá ya no sale en la televisión? y ¿qué está pasando con Trunks nii-chan?-preguntó Marron al amigo de su niñero con una mirada somnolienta, bostezó y se acurrucó en el estómago del adolescente para dormir mejor.

-No te preocupes, él regresará en cualquier momento-le respondió Goten también cansado, pero no se iría a dormir, él se quedaría despierto esperando a su amigo de cabellos lilas-mientras tanto podemos jugar a…-

Goten dejo de hablar al ver que la pequeña niña rubia se había quedado dormida sobre su estómago, sonrió tiernamente, se levantó del sofá con Marrón en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks. apenas llegó, arropó a la pequeña con las sabanas de la cama y le acaricio la cabeza deseándole buenas noches, pero apenas avanzó a la puerta de la habitación, la pantalla de la computadora se encendió y pequeño robot humanoide de color blanco brillante con ojos redondos de color turquesa apareció en la pantalla junto con un medidor que contaba la cantidad aproximada de personas que estaban viendo lo que iba a pasar en ese preciso momento.

- _¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo programa presentado por su anfitrión, Audimatrix!_ -se presentó aquel robot humanoide desde la pantalla de la computadora, pero su imagen no solo estaba allí sino que también se reflejaba en todos los dispositivos electrónicos de Tokio, incluyendo las pantallas del downtown y el barrio Shibuya, que fue el lugar a donde nuestros héroes protagónicos habían llegado _-¡¿quieren información?! ¡la tengo en camino!_ -

Lordbug y Chat Noir dejaron de correr apenas el héroe de cabellos lilas distinguió al pequeño robot humanoide en una pantalla que estaba ubicada en un edificio alto frente a ellos. Chat Noir, por otra parte, solo podía pensar en la invitación que le hizo a su compañero de ir a comer Yakisoba pan, además, no muy lejos de ellos había un pequeño puesto callejero que servía dicha comida.

-Ese… ese de allí es… ¡¿Krillin-san?!-exclamó Lordbug un poco impresionado por la transformación del reportero.

- _Esta noche, Lordbug y Chat Noir han decepcionado a todos sus seguidores al negarse a confesar que son algo más que amigos_ -habló Audimatrix con un cable prolongador en sus manos que iba a usar como lazo para atrapar a su primer rehén, encendió la pantalla gigante detrás de él mostrando la habitación de Videl en la mansión Satan, la chica de cabellos oscuros notó esto y rápidamente se alejó de la pantalla atemorizada- _¡vamos a comprobar que tan capaces son de seguir manteniendo escondida su relación!_ -

-P-pero ¿q-qué rayos…?-exclamó Videl con temor en la voz al ver el brazo del robot humanoide salir de la pantalla de su televisión para luego sacar todo su cuerpo por ésta quedando así de pie frente a la chica de cabellos oscuros, quien se tragó su miedo y miró al villano akumatizado con el ceño fruncido-¡oye tú! ¿quién rayos te crees que eres para entrar en mi habitación? además ¡se supone que no tienes permitido entrar aquí!-Audimatrix ignoró sus palabras, enlazó el cable prolongador y lo amarró alrededor del cuerpo de la adolescente inmovilizándola-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡AYUDA!-

El pequeño robot humanoide jaló del cable y arrastró a Videl consigo quedando ambos de pie frente a la pantalla del televisor.

-Bien ¡démosle la bienvenida a nuestra primera invitada! ¡Videl Satan!-exclamó Audimatrix sujetando con fuerza el cable para evitar que la chica escapara o intentara liberarse de él-quien afirma ser la amiga más cercana de Lordbug-

-Agh, pero por supuesto que lo soy idiota-le respondió la adolescente rodando los ojos con obviedad, al escuchar eso, Lordbug llevó una mano al puente de su nariz mientras soltaba un gruñido de frustración.

-¿Lo ves? eso sin dudas es una clara prueba de que no debes creer en todo lo que sale en la televisión-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero felino.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos a comprobar si en verdad puedes contar con tu así llamado cercano amigo, Lordbug, pequeña Videl-le dijo Audimatrix, con un chasquido cambió el canal y apareció una imagen del interior del tren subterráneo Tozai en uno de los múltiples túneles del recorrido de metro en Tokio. Inmediatamente se transportaron allí, el conductor detuvo el vehículo en la parada más cercana y rápidamente las personas bajaron atemorizadas dejando todos los vagones despejados incluyendo la cabina donde estaba el conductor, Audimatrix soltó a Videl haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo del vagón.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado con mi pijama!-exclamó Videl molesta-y casi arruinas mi bata de baño-se incorporó con dificultad quedando de pie frente al villano-¡¿tienes una idea de cuánto dinero cuesta lavarlas?!-Audimatrix nuevamente le restó importancia a los reclamos de la chica, entró en la pantalla publicitaria del metro transportándose a la cabina del conductor, puso en marcha el metro aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo, el brusco movimiento hizo que Videl tropezara y cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo, por accidente una goma de mascar usada se pegó en su bata de baño-¡¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! ¡nunca antes había subido a un metro, ni una vez! o sea, esto es un asco ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡es mucho peor que un asco y no me identifica en absoluto!-

-Queridos espectadores ¡sean bienvenidos a un viaje por un metro fuera de control!-habló Audimatrix al tiempo que Videl se incorporaba y se quitaba la pegajosa y vieja goma de mascar de su bata de baño limpiándose con una de las barras de metal en el vagón-¡si esta cosa llega a cien kilómetros por hora, Lordbug y Chat Noir pueden ir despidiéndose de su adorada amiga!-Lordbug y Chat Noir observaron lo que estaba sucediendo ambos con expresiones de shock en sus rostros al tiempo que los números en el medidor de audiencia subían considerablemente-interesante, parece que vamos a rebasar los niveles de audiencia en cualquier momento ¡cada vez más personas comienzan a preguntarse si Lordbug y Chat Noir llegaran a tiempo para rescatar a nuestra invitada! El suspenso es sin dudas intrigante. Lordbug, Chat Noir ¿acaso se arriesgarán a atravesar la pantalla para rescatar a su amiga Videl?-

-¡Lordbug! ¡Chat Noir! se los suplico ¡sáquenme de esta pesadilla andante!-rogó la chica de cabellos oscuros apenas terminó de quitarse la goma de mascar. Chat Noir sacó su báculo de su brazalete plateado y lo extendió hacia la pantalla atravesándola para chequear la distancia y profundidad.

-¿Estás listo para dar el paseo de tu vida?-preguntó el héroe felino a su compañero mientras guardaba su báculo dentro de su brazalete, desvió por un momento la mirada hacia el puesto callejero de Yakisoba pan.

-¿Y si esto resulta ser una trampa? Creo que lo mejor sería ir tras el metro por mi propia cuenta-respondió Lordbug resuelto a ir a buscar el metro descontrolado él solo.

-Hay alrededor de doce líneas de metro en Tokio con doscientas treinta y un estaciones, y además cuenta con más de doscientos cincuenta metros de vías-respondió Chat Noir-si queremos llegar a tiempo y rescatar a Videl esta es la única opción que tenemos más a mano-

-¡Ja! Sí, claro. Solo confiesa que te gusta salir en la televisión, felino-comentó Lordbug con una sonrisa burlona.

-A diferencia de ti, no me da vergüenza aparecer frente a las cámaras, motitas-le respondió Chat Noir devolviéndole el comentario con el mismo tono burlón, su estómago comenzó a gruñir con hambre rogando porque fuera calmado con el Yakisoba pan que al héroe felino se le antojaba comer; sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en comer Yakisoba pan, él y Lordbug tenían un villano que derrotar. ambos tomaron impulso y saltaron a la pantalla en el edificio frente a ellos atravesándola, transportándose de forma inmediata al vagón donde estaba aprisionada Videl, Lordbug sacó su espada y se puso en posición defensiva junto a su compañero felino.

-Por fin llegan ¡se nota que se tomaron su tiempo!-se quejó la chica de cabellos oscuros con un semblante molesto-¡apresúrense y ayúdenme a salir de este basure… hyaaa!-

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que el metro se sacudió bruscamente haciendo que Videl volviera a caer otra vez al suelo, esta vez de espaldas. Ambos héroes elevaron la vista encontrándose con Audimatrix de pie frente a ellos.

-Ustedes van a ser los referentes de la mayor cantidad de audiencia jamás adquirida en toda la historia de la televisión-habló el pequeño robot humanoide mostrando los números en su medidor los cuales ahora estaban de un tono color naranja-rojizo.

-El akuma debe estar sin dudas en el medidor en su muñeca-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino en voz baja-yo me encargaré de detener a Audimatrix-

-Y yo trataré de apagar los controles del metro-le respondió Chat Noir, Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo para atacar a Audimatrix; sin embargo, el robot humanoide previno su ataque y dando una voltereta hacia atrás se introdujo en la pantalla de publicidad haciendo que el héroe de cabellos lilas golpeara accidentalmente la pantalla rompiéndola en el proceso junto con la puerta corrediza automática. Escuchó otra pantalla encenderse y la imagen de Audimatrix apareció detrás de ellos, Chat Noir fue corriendo a la puerta e intento abrirla pero ésta no cedía-¡nos dejó encerrados aquí!-

- _Ya que les gusta tanto jugar rudo ¡entonces les explicaré las condiciones de mi programa!_ -exclamó Audimatrix desde la pantalla ubicada detrás de ambos héroes- _ustedes deben confesar la verdad en vivo ¡que son una pareja romántica y con gusto frenaré el metro!_ -

-¡Los héroes nunca mentimos! No vamos a confesar algo que sabemos que no es verdad-respondió Lordbug molesto.

- _¡Quiero tener mi primicia!_ -exclamó Audimatrix furioso desde la pantalla.

-Ya me harté, voy a usar mi **cataclismo** para detener esta cosa-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas, decidido a utilizar su poder pero Lordbug lo detuvo a tiempo.

-No, espera ¡mejor déjalo para una situación en que nos sea necesario!-le sugirió el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-¿Y esto no cuenta como una situación en que nos sería útil un **cataclismo** acaso?

-Primero tenemos que llamar su atención para que venga hasta aquí o de lo contrario no podremos detenerlo ni capturar su akuma, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, eso nos dará algo de tiempo-Chat Noir iba a decir algo pero Lordbug se acercó a la pantalla con pasos firmes y decididos hacia el robot humanoide-¡de acuerdo, Audimatrix! tu ganas ¡lo confieso! Chat Noir y yo si somos una pareja-tomó la mano de su compañero felino apretándola con fuerza al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, pudo sentir su corazón latir como loco dentro de su pecho-nosotros estamos…-un fuerte sonrojo adornó sus mejillas-enamorados…-

Audimatrix sonrió al escuchar eso, giró una perilla que redujo la velocidad del metro casi a la mitad haciendo que frenara bruscamente, Videl tropezara y cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo y Lordbug y Chat Noir cayeron juntos en un rincón del vagón en una posición demasiado comprometedora en donde el héroe de cabellos lilas estaba encima de su compañero felino esta vez con su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Las pupilas en los ojos azules del héroe se encogieron al escuchar una suave vibración provenir del pecho y garganta de su compañero felino.

-Oye… ¿es imaginación mía o de casualidad ronroneaste?-preguntó Lordbug apartándose con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión haciendo que Chat Noir se sonrojara violentamente ante dicha pregunta.

-¡¿Q-qué?! n-no, no, para nada.

- _Por afirmar que son una pareja, nuestros queridos héroes salvaron la vida de su fan número uno y mejor amiga, Videl Satan_ -habló Audimatrix desde su pantalla a medida que los números en el medidor de audiencia se incrementaban cada vez más _-¡eso era lo que nuestros espectadores estaban esperando desde hace tiempo! Sin embargo, los niveles de audiencia aún no rebasan los límites habituales ¡tienen que avivar más la llama!_ -

-Entonces ven aquí con nosotros, Audimatrix. A fin de cuentas eres el anfitrión del programa y estás a cargo de conducirlo-le propuso Lordbug apenas se separó de su compañero felino y se puso de pie junto a él en la pantalla-¡creo que él publico estaría feliz de verte aquí con nosotros!-

-¡No le hagas caso! Ordénales que te entreguen sus miraculous-le habló Dark Butterfly desde su escondite.

- _Es mi programa y por lo tanto ¡yo soy quien pone las condiciones aquí, Lordbug!_ -le respondió el robot humanoide desde la pantalla- _¡para confirmar que sus sentimientos son mutuos tendrán que revelar sus identidades frente a la audiencia! resumiendo, tendrán que entregarme sus miraculous_ -

-¡Ni lo creas, Audimatrix!-exclamó Lordbug apretando los puños, una mano se colocó en su hombro impidiendo que se acercara a romper la pantalla donde se proyectaba la imagen del villano.

-Aguarda ¡se cómo podemos confirmar nuestros sentimientos mutuos!-le dijo Chat Noir deteniendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas antes de que éste hiciera algo tonto y los perjudicara más a ellos y a Videl quien seguía ahí con ellos. Tomo las manos de Lordbug y le dio una mirada tierna para sorpresa de Audimatrix quien observaba todo desde la cabina del conductor-¿qué tal si nos damos un beso?-

Lentamente comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y su compañero de cabellos lilas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mejor aquel beso; sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó, Lordbug colocó una mano en su pecho y lo apartó bruscamente de él haciendo que Chat Noir lo mirara un poco confundido.

-No es momento para eso ahora, mi pequeño felino-lo interrumpió Lordbug mirándolo seriamente, desilusionando a Chat Noir. Audimatrix gruñó furioso al ver que su plan se frustro y sorpresivamente la pantalla se apagó de golpe algo que llamó la atención de ambos héroes.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿ya se acabó el programa?-murmuró Chat Noir acercándose a la pantalla apagada.

-¡Si no podemos ir tras él nunca seremos capaces de capturar su akuma!

En eso, la pantalla se volvió a encender y ahora el ambiente donde estaba Audimatrix había cambiado mostrando que se encontraba en la exhibición griega en el museo Edo.

- _¡Queridos espectadores, prepárense para el asombro!_ -exclamó el robot humanoide alejó la cámara que lo grababa revelando que dentro del museo había colocado decenas de pantallas, cables y otros dispositivos que servían para grabar un programa en vivo, abrió una tumba grabada en piedra y dentro se encontraba Goten, amarrado con cables en posición fetal.

-¡Lordbug! sácame de aquí ¡por favor!-gritó Goten desesperado intentando liberarse de aquellos cables que lo aprisionaban.

- _¡Aw, pero que pena! ¿qué no es este el chico que creó la página web de Lordbug? ¿la primera persona en enviar un video de Lordbug por internet?_ -preguntó Audimatrix mirando hacia la pantalla y a toda la audiencia que lo seguía en ese momento.

-¡No, Goten!-exclamó Lordbug al ver a su amigo tomado como rehén por aquel villano.

- _Entréguenme sus miraculous ¡o su más grande seguidor terminara hundiéndose en las aguas del lago Okutama!_ -los amenazó el robot humanoide quien de paso comenzó a empujar la tumba de piedra hacia otra pantalla por la cual desde afuera se proyectaba el cielo nocturno y a pocos metros cayendo hacia abajo estaban las oscuras aguas del lago. De pronto, la pantalla se tornó blanca y Chat Noir tropezó metiendo la mitad de brazo dentro de ésta, lo retiró rápidamente y la estática se apoderó de la pantalla.

-¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que escape otra vez!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino, Chat Noir asintió y ambos se introdujeron en la pantalla uno detrás del otro olvidándose por completo de Videl.

-¡Oigan, no se vayan! ¿y yo qué?-dijo Videl aún amarrada con cables mientras caminaba por el vagón dando pequeños saltos-¡no me abandonen aquí! ¡regresen!-

La pantalla del metro transportó a Lordbug y Chat Noir hasta una habitación en la cual la temperatura estaba considerablemente baja y hacía un frío mortal dentro de ésta. Chat Noir pudo reconocer que estaban encerrados en el congelador de la cocina de la mansión Satan.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Lordbug temblando de frío mirando el frío lugar en el que estaba-esto sin dudas no se parece en nada al museo Edo-

-¡Nos acaba de encerrar otra vez!-respondió Chat Noir observando el ambiente a su alrededor, Lordbug intentó abrir la puerta del congelador pero ésta no cedía, el picaporte parecía estar congelado y si querían liberarse debían desbloquear la puerta desde el exterior. En eso la pantalla nuevamente se encendió revelando a Audimatrix riéndose a carcajadas del otro lado-¡ya fue suficiente! ¿uso mi **cataclismo** para liberarnos?-

-De cualquier forma eso sería inútil, estamos a kilómetros del museo Edo. Aunque salgamos de este congelador, probablemente nos vuelva a encerrar en otro lugar lejos de allí-dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas llevándose las manos a la cabeza aferrándolas fuertemente a sus cabellos lilas-¡y para cuando lleguemos será demasiado tarde para rescatar a Goten!-

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿te molesta si nos besamos?-preguntó Chat Noir queriendo cambiar el tema y poniendo una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a su compañero de cabellos lilas con la intención de besarlo pero Lordbug nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Sigue sin ser el momento indicado, felino-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas un poco molesto de la insistencia de su compañero, Chat Noir bajó la cabeza un poco triste pero reaccionó al escuchar a Audimatrix hablar desde la pantalla instalada en el congelador.

- _¡Es momento de hacer que los números de audiencia rebasen por encima de los niveles habituales!_ -anunció el robot humanoide al tiempo que los números en el medidor cambiaban de color y estaban adquiriendo un tono amarillo-verdoso- _les daré una_ _ú_ _ltima oportunidad ¡quítense sus miraculous y revelen sus identidades al público! La audiencia tiene sus ojos puestos en ustedes_ -

-Pero que increíble plan, Audimatrix-lo felicitó Dark Butterfly asombrada de la inteligencia del reportero akumatizado-¡están acorralados! no hay escapatoria ¡sus miraculous finalmente me pertenecen!-

-Será inútil salir de allí ¿saben?-les dijo el robot humanoide a ambos héroes-a menos que estén dispuestos a dejar que su mayor seguidor pierda su vida en el proceso-empujó un poco más la tumba de piedra en la que estaba encerrado Goten sacando una parte de esta por la pantalla hacia el lago Okutama-apresúrense, tortolos, no hagan esperar a la audiencia-

Siguió empujando más la tumba logrando sacar la mitad de ésta por la pantalla mientras Goten gritaba dentro de aquel frío cofre de piedra pidiendo ayuda. Al ver que ya se quedaban sin opciones, Lordbug recurrió a su último as bajo la manga.

-¡Él tiene razón! _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó Lordbug, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: cinta adhesiva-¿uh? ¿y qué se supone que haga con esto?-su vista recorrió el congelador, viendo todos los cajones y puertas metálicas, y por último, su mirada se enfocó en la pantalla frente a él-¡ya sé que hacer!-

Sin perder un segundo más, Lordbug comenzó a revisar los cajones del congelador buscando algo con que cubrir la pantalla y así engañar a Audimatrix, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar cada vez más al punto en que Chat Noir comenzaba a temblar de frío por estar mucho tiempo inmóvil en aquel reducido espacio.

-Apresúrate ¡o si no Goten va a caer al lago!-le recordó Chat Noir abrazándose a si mismo con esperanza de entrar en calor.

-¡Solo dame un segundo!

-¡Es demasiado!

- _El felino dice la verdad_ -canturreó Audimatrix empujando un poco más la tumba de piedra donde estaba encerrado Goten, solo unos centímetros más y el adolescente caería al lago y se ahogaría en las oscuras aguas. Lordbug siguió revisando todos los cajones y abrió las puertas metálicas del congelador, hasta que al abrir un cajón se topó con una caja de pizza congelada, la abrió, le dio la bolsa con la pizza a Chat Noir, extendió el cartón de la caja, desenrolló la cinta adhesiva y comenzó a pegar la caja sobre la pantalla haciendo que Audimatrix pusiera una expresión confusa, desvió la mirada viendo que más pantallas comenzaban a apagarse.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-preguntó el villano acercándose a una pantalla apagada.

- _De acuerdo, ganaste esta batalla, Audimatrix_ -la voz de Lordbug sonó por los altavoces de la pantalla- _nos quitaremos nuestros miraculous y le mostraremos nuestras identidades a la audiencia_ -

- _Y además, estamos listos para besarnos ¡sería una pena que te lo pierdas!_ -añadió Chat Noir burlonamente, rápidamente tomó posición junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas debajo de la pantalla listos para atrapar al villano una vez que saliera por ésta.

-Aw, pero que mala suerte-comentó el héroe de cabellos lilas con el mismo tono burlón que su compañero felino.

-¡Esto tengo que verlo por mí mismo!-exclamó Audimatrix molestó, observó su medidor de audiencia viendo que los números estaban casi cerca de tornarse verdes-¡si me están engañando, lo van a lamentar!-

Se introdujo en la pantalla para entrar en el congelador donde encerró a ambos héroes pero se topó con el cartón de pizza que cubría la pantalla cayendo al suelo boca abajo con un golpe seco. Lordbug se colocó encima del villano dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo mientras Chat Noir destruía la pantalla con una shuriken que sacó de su brazalete.

-Ahora estás acorralado con nosotros-dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa desafiante, Audimatrix rápidamente se incorporó tirando a Lordbug al suelo y se lanzó a golpear al héroe felino pero sus golpes siquiera pasaban por encima de su cintura por lo que le fue sencillo esquivarlo. Lordbug rápidamente lo tomó de los brazos y lo apoyó contra una esquina del congelador inmovilizándolo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡déjame ir!-gritó el robot humanoide, Chat Noir se acercó, tomó su muñeca derecha viendo el medidor, se lo quitó, lo arrojó al suelo y lo aplastó con su zapato liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del medidor y se alejó volando de allí.

- **¡Cataclismo!** -exclamó el héroe felino, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Acercó su mano a la puerta bloqueada del congelador y ésta se desintegró al instante permitiéndoles salir de allí-los menores primero-

-Pero que amable, muchas gracias-le agradeció Lordbug saliendo del congelador, ya fuera preparó su yo-yo para capturar al akuma-se acabó el show, akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó la cinta adhesiva y la arrojó con fuerza al techo de la cocina-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

La cinta adhesiva se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que devolvieron a Videl a su lujosa habitación y a Goten lo dejaron en la habitación de Trunks, vio a Marrón durmiendo en la cama y se alivió al ver que ella aún seguía allí. La transformación de Audimatrix se deshizo regresándole a Krillin su apariencia original.

-Ouch… mi cabeza…-murmuró el hombre de baja estatura adolorido-pero ¿qué?-miró a su alrededor notando que no estaba en el set de su programa en Tokyo TV-¿qué me pasó? ¿cómo llegue aquí?-

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono chocando puños.

-Audimatrix no fue una buena noticia, se reveló a sí mismo como el eslabón más débil-habló Dark Butterfly enojada, apretando sus puños y su bastón con fuerza-pero muy pronto ¡prometo que transmitiré en vivo la eminente derrota de Lordbug y Chat Noir!-

* * *

Goten observaba a Marrón dormir profundamente en la cama de Trunks cuando, de pronto, escuchó unos pasos avanzar velozmente por el corredor, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cierto preadolescente de cabellos lilas propietario de dicha habitación entró por ésta y caminó hacia su amigo quien se levantó del costado de la cama donde se había sentado y fue directo hacia él.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, Goten! No quería dejarte solo, pero tampoco pensé que me llevaría tanto tiempo hablar con mi mamá-se disculpó Trunks haciendo una reverencia frente a su amigo con las manos juntas en señal de perdón.

-No te preocupes, no te perdiste mucho, excepto la parte en que me secuestró un villano akumatizado-le contó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados.

-¿Q-qué? no, no es cierto. Solo espero que estés bromeando-respondió Trunks fingiendo inocencia y que no sabía nada respecto al secuestro de su amigo.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! pero tengo mucha suerte, ya que Lordbug llegó para rescatarme.

-De verdad lo siento, no estuve aquí para protegerte-se disculpó otra vez el preadolescente de cabellos lilas abrazando a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, ya todo está perdonado-le dijo Goten correspondiendo su abrazo-pero-lo separó de él para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-la próxima vez que tengamos una pijamada juntos, tienes estrictamente prohibido ir a hablar con tu madre-

-De acuerdo, no volverá a suceder-le prometió Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras tomaban el desayuno, Trunks, Marrón, Bulma y Goten estaban viendo las noticias de Tokyo TV, esa mañana grabarían una nueva edición en vivo del programa de Krillin donde tenía como invitado a Goten quien se encargaría de desmentir los rumores sobre la supuesta relación romántica de sus héroes favoritos para que ya nadie volviera a esparcirlos nunca más. Apenas Bulma se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos, la música de introducción del programa sonó por los altavoces y el programa comenzó mostrando a Krillin frente a las cámaras.

- _¿Quieren información? ¡tengo eso en camino! Buenas noches a todos, soy Krillin transmitiendo una edición en vivo para mi programa "Diálogos Nocturnos"_ -se presentó el reportero de baja estatura a la audiencia- _hoy estoy con Goten en el estudio, quien no solo es un seguidor más de Lordbug si no también el creador y co-fundador de la página web oficial del héroe_ -la cámara apunto a Goten y éste saludo con una sonrisa a la audiencia-juntos vamos a desmentir los rumores que se han difundido sobre nuestros héroes, Lordbug y Chat Noir ¡además de mostrarles increíbles imágenes de sus mejores hazañas!-

 ** _-¡Los números de audiencia rebasan por encima de los niveles habituales!-_** exclamó Hideki, el supervisor de Krillin a través de su comunicador mirando la grabación desde el cuarto con los paneles de control ** _-¡gran trabajo, Krillin-san!_** -aplaudió fuertemente felicitándolo para que el reportero lo escuchara- ** _te acabas de ganar el derecho a transmitir tu programa en el horario nocturno_** -

Krillin sonrió levemente al ver que esta nueva entrevista consiguió llamar la atención de más personas logrando así superar en número a los niveles de audiencia habituales y de esa forma pudo obtener el privilegio de transmitir su primer y nuevo programa por las noches.

- _Bien, buenas noches, Krillin-san ¡y buenas noches, seguidores de mi página web! para empezar debo insistir con desmentir estos rumores_ -habló Goten con una pequeña sonrisa- _primero que nada, Lordbug y Chat Noir no son novios, bueno al menos no por ahora. Lamento decepcionarlos_ -

-¡Oye, mira! ¡ahí estás tú con mi papá!-exclamó Marrón señalando hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa, Bulma notó esto y bajó la mano de la pequeña niña.

-Marrón, no se señalan las cosas, eso es descortés-la regañó Bulma.

-Así es, que buen ojo tienes pequeña traviesa-le dijo Goten a la pequeña niña rubia tocando su nariz con la punta de su dedo.

-¡Esto es fascinante! Ahora todos visitarán tu página web dedicada exclusivamente a Lordbug-comentó Trunks viendo la televisión y luego a su amigo.

-Ya que soy importante ¿quieres que te regale un autógrafo?-preguntó Goten con un anotador y bolígrafo en mano que vaya a saberse de donde los sacó.

-¡Seguro, gracias!-le agradeció Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me podrías obsequiar uno a mi también?-preguntó Bulma desde su lugar en la mesa.

-Oh ¡yo también quiero uno! ¡dámelo por favor!-dijo Marrón quien se puso de pie en su silla y se acercó a Goten intentando tomar el bolígrafo.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san deteniendo la grabación definitivamente, las cámaras se apagaron y los reflectores disminuyeron su luminosidad en las escenografías-es todo, como terminamos temprano pueden salir del estudio antes si quieren, o, si prefieren quedarse un poco más y descansar es su decisión-

Tras ese pequeño aviso de parte del robot, todos se retiraron hacia otros sectores del set, Trunks se quitó el antifaz de Lordbug sujetándolo en su mano izquierda, se acercó a Gohan quien ya se había quitado sus orejas de gato y estaba acomodando su oscuro cabello, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con el a su remolque. Videl los vio salir por la puerta del estudio y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por lo que estaba viendo, aferro sus manos con fuerza a la franela de la bata de baño que se puso para el episodio de ese día al tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aunque era feliz con Sharpner y que éste (a diferencia de Gohan) si le dedicaba atención, no podía negar que muy en el fondo de su corazón seguía sintiendo algo por el joven de cabellos oscuros a pesar de ya haber roto su compromiso.

Se levantó del lujoso sofá de la habitación en la escenografía de la mansión Satan, bajó de un salto y se dirigió caminando a pasos rápidos hacia su remolque. Sharpner notó esto, dejó de lado su conversación con una de las nuevas actrices contratadas para participar en el elenco de esa nueva temporada y se acercó a Videl para saber que le estaba pasando.

-¿Videl?-dijo el chico de cabello rubio viendo a su novia guardar sus cosas apresurada y torpemente dentro de su bolso-Videl ¿qué pasa? ¿hice algo mal? ¿dije algo que te lastimo?-

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, Sharpner-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros de pie frente a su espejo de maquillaje-es solo que… no me siento bien y quiero irme a casa, es todo-

-¿Tu malestar no tendrá algo que ver con Gohan?-preguntó Sharpner haciendo que su novia detuviera sus pasos justo cuando estaba por salir del remolque con su bolso en mano y sin cambiarse su vestuario siquiera.

-¿Q-qué? no, no es… ¿q-qué rayos te hizo pensar eso? ¡es absurdo, completamente absurdo! ahora ¿quieres dejarme salir de mi remolque?-respondió Videl queriendo negar lo que estaba pasando cuando en realidad su malestar si tenía que ver con Gohan y en que lo había visto salir tan felizmente despreocupado del set tomando la mano de Trunks.

-Videl, soy tu novio y si vamos a seguir estando juntos necesito saber la verdad-le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios bloqueando la puerta impidiendo que su novia saliera de allí-¿tú aún tienes sentimientos hacia Gohan?-

-No sé a que quieres llegar con todo esto, sabes bien que lo que teníamos Gohan y yo se acabó hace meses, además, ya no siento nada por…

-Videl, no sigas evadiendo algo que sabes que no puedes evadir y respóndeme con la verdad-la interrumpió Sharpner cruzándose de brazos frente a su novia-¿tú aún sientes algo por Gohan?-

La chica de cabellos oscuros se quedó muda por un momento sin saber que decirle a su novio, tuvo que admitir (muy dentro de sí) que tenía razón y no pudo evitar sentirse quizás un poco celosa por ver como Gohan era feliz al lado de su peor compañero de trabajo y peor enemigo en la serie en la que ambos trabajaban, a fin de cuentas, Gohan había sido uno de los pocos hombres que se había interesado y preocupado por ella, y que además la amó como lo que en realidad era. ningún hombre (a parte de su padre) que había conocido antes de trabajar en _"Dragon Ball"_ la trató tan bien como lo hacía Gohan. Eso le dolía, y mucho, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte y no dejarse afectar por esas pequeñeces como le habían enseñado de niña cuando iba a practicar sus actuaciones fuera del horario escolar.

-Sí, sí, Sharpner. Sigo sintiendo algo por Gohan-le respondió Videl, en lugar de tomar la respuesta de su novia con calma, Sharpner sintió su sangre hervir al tiempo que cerraba sus manos fuertemente en forma de puños.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que ya habías superado tu ruptura con ese idiota, pero veo que me equivoqué, tu aún sigues enamorada de él!-dijo Sharpner, el tono de voz con el que hablaba asustó a Videl haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente.

-Shaprner, Sharpner, escucha yo… de verdad lo siento, no quería que lo supieras así. te juro que por meses he intentado hacer de cuenta que mi ruptura con Gohan no me afectaba en lo más mínimo cuando en realidad sí lo hacía.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que cuando éramos amantes tu solamente me buscabas para que te brindara el tipo de "atención" que Gohan no te había estado dando por estar pasando tiempo con Trunks ¿no es así?-preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios, Videl no respondió, solo se limitó a desviar la mirada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su oscuro cabello-como no me respondes, debo suponer que eso es verdad. ¿sabes algo, Videl? creo que lo mejor sería que estemos separados un tiempo, no puedo continuar con esta relación si aún sigues sintiendo algo por tu ex prometido-

-No, Sharpner. Espera, no quiero que te vayas, por favor…-dijo Videl abrazando a su novio de cabellos rubios con fuerza intentando convencerlo de que no la dejara, no soportaría otra separación, si no pudo superar la separación con Gohan cuando rompieron su compromiso, no sabía que iba a hacer si Sharpner se alejaba de ella-no me dejes, no sé lo que haría sin ti, no puedo volver con Gohan porque sé bien que él está con Trunks ¿y qué más da lo que yo sienta por él? eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora solo me importas tú-

-Si de verdad te importo tanto como tú dices que haces, entonces esfuérzate por olvidar tus sentimientos hacia Gohan. Si no, ya no podré estar contigo y terminaré nuestra relación definitivamente-le dijo Sharpner, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de la joven de cabellos oscuros separándola de él-porque parece que no valoras lo que tenemos, solamente me vienes a buscar cuando necesitas que te abrace, te reconforte o cuando necesitas una sesión de sexo sin control-

Tomó su mochila con sus cosas (la cual había dejado olvidada en la puerta del remolque desde que entró a hablar con Videl), se la colocó con una sola correa sobre la espalda mientras la otra correa se balanceaba libre en el aire y salió del remolque cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él, dejando a Videl completamente sola.

-¡Bien! haz lo que quieras ¡lárgate si eso es lo que deseas! ¡ya no me importa!-gritó Videl furiosa hacia la puerta cerrada, se acercó a su mesa de maquillaje, tomó un delineador y se remarcó los ojos pero el agua salada de sus lágrimas dificultaba su trabajo ya que corría el delineador dibujando suaves líneas negras sobre sus mejillas, gruñó molesta al ver lo que el delineador le hacía a su rostro, tomó el cepillo que usaba para arreglarse el cabello y lo arrojó nuevamente contra el espejo, esta vez rompiéndolo casi por completo, miró su desalineada apariencia en el cristal, no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar sobre su mesa de maquillaje, con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos.


	6. Momoiro Usagi, inicia un cambio en Videl

El despertador del teléfono celular sonaba sin control, haciendo que una adolescente de cabellos oscuros sacara su brazo por debajo de las sabanas y mantas de su futón y comenzara a palpar el suelo de madera con su mano buscando el teléfono. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, levantó su cabeza con sus ojos celestes entreabiertos y parpadeó un par de veces para ver la hora con claridad… ¡¿8:35 a.m?! ¡dioses! ¡se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a trabajar! torpemente se levantó de su futón enredando uno de sus pies con las mantas en el proceso, gruñó frustrada, pateó las sabanas y mantas del futón a un lado, tomó su teléfono que seguía con el despertador encendido, caminó hacia su armario y abrió la puerta corrediza, tardo unos minutos en decidir como vestirse ese día antes de salir de su habitación para ir a bañarse, peinarse, maquillarse, arreglarse y comenzar definitivamente el día.

Salió del baño ya peinada con el cabello recogido en las características dos coletas que usaba su personaje en la serie, dejó su cepillo en su habitación, puso la toalla que uso para secarse en el cesto de ropa sucia junto con su pijama y bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar el desayuno ya hecho en la mesa y a su padre sentado en ella esperándola.

-Buenos días, Videl-la saludó su padre, Mark Satan apenas la vio bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia la entrada de la cocina.

-¿P-papá? tu… ¿qué estás… qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Videl, no esperaba tener una visita a esa hora de la mañana y menos una visita de su padre pero… ¿cómo no lo escuchó entrar a su casa mientras dormía?-no es que me moleste tenerte cerca pero, no esperaba verte tan temprano por la mañana, creí que nos veríamos en el estudio-

-Quise venir a visitarte y te preparé el desayuno-le respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros y piel mestiza, Videl arqueó una ceja completamente incrédula a lo que su padre le decía.

-No te creo ¿tú? ¿preparando el desayuno? eso nunca lo había visto antes.

-Hay cosas de mi que ni tu conoces, hija. Desde que tu madre se… bueno, se fue, he tenido que aprender a cocinar por un tiempo para alimentarnos a ambos, ya que en ese entonces no podía pagarle a alguien para que nos cocinara-Videl optó por no preguntar nada más, se sentó frente a su padre, tomó un bowl de arroz con atún que por el aspecto se veía que estaba ligeramente quemado y le faltaba un poco de cocción pero la adolescente prefirió no recriminarle a su padre su falta de atención al momento de cocinar, después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta, recogió un poco de arroz con atún con los palillos y empezó a comer en silencio junto a él-oye, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿dónde está Sharpner? Por lo que me has dicho, siempre pasa a esta hora a buscarte para ir al estudio-

La adolescente de cabellos oscuros por poco se atraganta con el arroz que estaba comiendo, no le había contado a nadie sobre su discusión con Sharpner y de su momentánea separación. Pasó la comida y tosió ligeramente para aclarar su garganta y poder hablar.

-No te preocupes por eso, Sharpner no va a venir hoy-le respondió Videl.

-¿Por qué no va a venir a buscarte hoy? ¿tuvieron una pelea o algo así?

-¿Q-qué? ¡n-no! claro que no ¡por supuesto que no! yo…-negó la adolescente cuando en el fondo sabía que lo que decía su padre era verdad-yo… l-le pedí que no viniera, hoy quiero ir contigo al estudio, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos juntos a trabajar y espero que eso no te moleste-

-No, al contrario, me encantaría ir contigo al estudio. Tienes razón, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que fuimos a trabajar juntos y quisiera revivir aquellos días.

Después del desayuno, Videl los platos y bowls al fregadero para lavar más tarde, subió a su habitación a buscar su bolso con todo lo que necesitaba para el trabajo ese día y una vez que bajo las escaleras hacia la puerta, su padre estaba esperándola junto a la puerta listo para salir de casa y dirigirse al estudio. Al llegar al estudio, padre e hija se separaron y fueron por diferentes caminos, Mark Satan se dirigió al set y Videl fue directo a su remolque a prepararse para la grabación de ese día, pero apenas entró en su remolque, asomó la mirada por la persiana asegurándose de que nadie se acercara y aprovechó ese momento en que tenía que estar arreglándose para sacar un anotador de un cajón en su tocador, un bolígrafo y comenzar a escribir sobre su discusión con Sharpner y cómo la había tratado cuando se enteró que ella aún estaba enamorada de Gohan. Mientras tanto, en el set, los demás miembros del elenco estaban en la escenografía del salón de clases de los estudiantes de primer año en la preparatoria Orange Star esperando a Videl, quien ya llevaba más de diez minutos retrasada y Toriyama-san estaba comenzando a molestarse por la impuntualidad de la chica.

-Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Videl por alguna parte?-preguntó el robot colocando sus manos-pinza en sus costados, en una de ellas sostenía el libreto del episodio que ese día estaba a cargo de dirigir.

-No, Toriyama-san-respondió Erasa-nadie la ha visto desde que entramos al set, probablemente esté en su remolque o algo parecido, porque lo primero que hace en la mañana al llegar aquí es ordenarme que le traiga un café de la máquina expendedora para tener más energía durante las grabaciones-

-A mí también se me hace extraño que aún no haya entrado al set-dijo Trunks-quizás ella aún está en el baño o en su remolque o algo parecido-

-O quizás esté ocupada preparándose para salir a escena, ya sabemos lo diva que se comporta Videl así que eso no debería ser nada nuevo para todos nosotros-comentó Bulma-bueno, quizás para los nuevos miembros del elenco pero para los que llevamos más tiempo trabajando aquí-añadió dibujando un círculo con su mano como si estuviera encerrando a todas las personas que ella ya conocía-si debemos estar acostumbrados al comportamiento de Videl-

-Ugh, voy a ir a su remolque a buscarla ¡quédense aquí y no se muevan hasta que regrese!-les ordenó el robot a todos sus actores, colocó el libreto en su silla de director, salió del set y se dirigió a pasos pequeños pero apresurados hacia el remolque de la adolescente de cabello oscuro. Por otro lado, Videl estaba sentada en su silla junto a su mesa de maquillaje con una pierna apoyada sobre la otra, vistiendo su habitual bata que siempre se colocaba antes de ponerse su vestuario y salir a escena, escribiendo una nota en kanji que hablaba de su relación con Sharpner, de los momentos que pasaron juntos tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo, su amorío a escondidas de sus demás compañeros de escena hasta llegar a la discusión que tuvieron ayer y su temporal separación, algo que a la adolescente aún le seguía doliendo. Terminó de escribir su nota, tomó un encendedor que había tomado "prestado" del bolso de Bulma hace tiempo atrás y que nunca se lo devolvió, acercó la pequeña flama a la hoja a punto de quemarla pero su acción fue interrumpida al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su remolque, sobresaltándola y haciendo que el encendedor cayera al suelo apagando la flama.

-¡¿Quién está molestándome a esta hora de la mañana?!-preguntó Videl molesta desviando la mirada hacia la puerta de su remolque.

-Videl ¿qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?-le dijo Toriyama-san del otro lado-¡ya vístete y preséntate en el set cuanto antes, todos están esperando para comenzar a grabar el episodio de hoy y no podemos hacerlo sin ti!-

-¡Hyaaa!-chillo la adolescente de cabellos oscuros ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con ella hoy? Primero casi llega tarde a trabajar y ahora que estaba ahí por poco se olvidaba de participar en la grabación de un episodio-¡S-sí! ya voy, ya voy ¡enseguida me cambio y voy al set!-se bajó de un salto de su silla y se dirigió corriendo al armario sacando toda la ropa que encontraba mientras veía que podía usar para la grabación ese día-¡lo siento muchísimo! supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo y no me di cuenta que teníamos que grabar, Toriyama-san-

-Bien, te estaré esperando en el set. Tienes treinta segundos para vestirte y salir de tu remolque.

Toriyama-san se fue y Videl pudo respirar tranquila, pero luego recordó que solo tenía treinta segundos para arreglarse así que lo hizo en un tiempo casi récord. Se colocó un sweater blanco con una falda negra y botas de gamuza taco semi-alto color verde militar. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su remolque y caminó a pasos apresurados hacia el set para reunirse con sus compañeros, Gohan y… Trunks, y así comenzar la grabación.

* * *

Otro día más de clases en la preparatoria Orange Star, esa mañana los estudiantes de primer año recibieron una visita sorpresa de Bulma Briefs, la madre de Trunks, quien fue a la escuela ese día para impartir una pequeña clase sobre tecnología a los adolescentes, y por supuesto, su hijo sería su asistente. Madre e hijo ahora se encontraban de pie frente al escritorio de los profesores pasando una presentación en diapositivas que daba instrucciones claras y precisas para saber como eliminar comentarios o fotografías vergonzosas hackeando las redes sociales en las que estaban registrados de forma segura, algo que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban interesados en aprender por lo que muchos terminaron acercándose al escritorio para ver mejor la presentación y escuchar la explicación de la científica de cabellos celestes al tiempo que Goten grababa todo con su tablet para subir el video más tarde a la página web de la escuela, bueno, todos excepto Videl a quien le importaba poco escuchar lo que aquella científica nerd tuviera que explicarle a sus compañeros de clase.

-Ahora, a continuación, voy a darles un pequeño consejo-habló Bulma mientras trabajaba con su computadora y seguía pasando las imágenes de la presentación que había estado preparando para la clase desde la tarde del día anterior-cuando tengan que hackear un navegador o un servidor les sugiero que lo hagan de la forma más cautelosa y discreta posible, en su mejor caso háganlo cuando no haya muchas personas en sus casas o podrían meterse en problemas-

-Adoro cuando tu mamá viene a darnos clases de informática, Trunks-le dijo Goten a su amigo emocionado sin dejar de grabar a la científica de cabellos celestes con su tablet.

-Lo sé, a ella también le gusta venir a hacer esto de vez en cuando-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sonriendo.

-Ugh, esto es inaudito ¿en serio creen que desperdiciare mi valioso tiempo sentada frente a una obsoleta computadora?-se quejó Videl sentada en su escritorio y desvió la mirada hacia Erasa adoptando una posición altanera-si quiero deshacer una aplicación o correr una falla en el sistema, simplemente llevo mi laptop al servicio técnico ¡y problema resuelto!-

-Pero Bulma-san no está hablando de reparación de laptops, Videl-le explicó Pares desviando la mirada hacia ella-¡nos está explicando como eliminar comentarios hirientes o fotos vergonzosas hackeando las redes sociales de forma segura!-

-Todo consiste simplemente en introducir un pequeño código de desbloqueo en la programación de la red social a la que quieran ingresar-dijo Bulma prosiguiendo con su explicación hacia los demás adolescentes-pero tienen que tener cuidado que tipo de letra o número introducen o todo se saldrá de control y cometerán un terrible daño en el sistema de sus dispositivos electrónicos-

-¡¿Para qué tengo que introducir un estúpido código de hackeo?! vuelvo a repetirlo, no necesito saber ni aprender nada de esto ¡ya hay profesionales que se ocupan de esas cosas!-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro rincón del salón completamente ofendida.

-Solo basta con oprimir una simple tecla y… ¡listo! la foto automáticamente se elimina de su perfil-habló la científica oprimiendo una simple tecla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la foto que estaba mostrando desapareció como por arte de magia asombrando a todos los estudiantes menos a Videl quien ya estaba harta de escuchar a la madre de su peor enemigo, de pronto, tuvo una brillante idea, se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia un rincón del salón, cosa que Trunks notó y desvió la mirada un segundo de su madre para ver a Videl marcando un contacto desconocido en su teléfono y hablar en voz baja mientras se reía bajito con maldad. El preadolescente no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha, pues sabía bien que Videl haría cualquier cosa para detener la clase de su madre y que ella dejara de enseñarles informática-algo que yo recomiendo para no perder sus archivos mientras realizan este trabajo es guardar todo en un CD o en un pendrive en el mejor de los casos-desvió la mirada hacia su hijo-¿Trunks?-

-Uh ¿sí, mamá?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas apenas su madre lo llamó.

-¿Podrías ir al auto a buscar los CD's y el pendrive en blanco que traje para la clase de hoy? Estoy ocupada aquí y no puedo salir a buscarlos-le respondió la científica de cabellos celestes, Videl cortó la llamada en su teléfono y volvió a su escritorio sin abandonar su expresión altanera, ansiosa por ver la sorpresa que se llevarían todos cuando la policía llegara al edificio e interrumpiera así la clase de Bulma-mientras tú te ocupas de eso, yo estaré explicándole a tus compañeros cómo hacer para almacenar los archivos de sus computadoras-Trunks asintió, tomó las llaves del auto de su madre y salió del salón de clases. Caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para salir a la calle pero a mitad de camino, escuchó una sirena y asomó la vista topándose con tres patrullas policiales estacionadas frente a la escuela, desvió la mirada hacia su salón de clases y vio a todos sus compañeros saliendo en fila hacia el patio trasero de la escuela guiados por su profesor. Videl fue la primera en salir seguida de Erasa, ésta se acercó a Trunks y le regaló una sonrisa burlona, Bulma salió detrás de los demás estudiantes un poco preocupada-esperemos que no haya sido nada grave-

Ya afuera en el patio trasero de la preparatoria Orange Star, todos los estudiantes de primer año estaban sentados en las gradas de baseball ya que todos fueron citados por el director para averiguar quien fue el responsable de llamar a la policía reportando un falso intento de robo en el establecimiento.

-¡Aparentemente, alguien se quiso hacer el gracioso y reportar un falso ataque de robo a la policía! ¿acaso alguno de ustedes pensó que era divertido hacer un reporte falso a la policía y que vinieran hasta aquí para nada?-habló el director frente a los adolescentes, todos se miraron confundidos pero Trunks desvió la mirada hacia Videl quien estaba limándose las uñas despreocupadamente sin poner atención a lo que decía el director y Erasa estaba a su lado leyendo las normas de conducta de la escuela, finalmente volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el director.

-Sí, eh, por cierto, ya registré el edificio y nadie robó nada. Sí me permite, quizás debería irme…-le dijo el oficial de policía de pie junto a él, caminó dispuesto a marcharse pero el director lo detuvo.

-Aguarde un momento, debo insistir en que el responsable de la llamada hable con usted, oficial.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que fue Videl la que hizo el reporte falso a la policía-murmuró Trunks a su amigo Goten quien dejó de filmar con su tablet para ver a su amigo de cabellos lilas-la vi hablando en voz baja por teléfono justo antes de que saliera del salón de clases-

-Tú bien sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es evidencia suficiente-le respondió Goten haciendo que Trunks se decepcionara, ya que lamentablemente su amigo de cabellos oscuros alborotados tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Uh, disculpe, señor director-habló Videl desde su lugar en las bancas superiores en las gradas de baseball al tiempo que levantaba la mano llamando la atención del hombre y también del oficial de policía.

-¿Sí? ¿qué se te ofrece, Satan-chan?-preguntó el director con una ceja arqueada.

-Vi a un estudiante salir de su salón de clases justo antes de que las patrullas aparecieran-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros recogido en dos coletas-obviamente debió haber sido él-

-¿Ah sí? entonces ¿podrías señalarnos al responsable de este falso reporte a la policía?

-Sí, seguro-respondió Videl comenzando a mirar por encima de sus compañeros de clase sin mucho esfuerzo-veamos…-desvió su mirada acusadora sobre el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Trunks Briefs?-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-exclamó Trunks, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su peor enemiga desde que era pequeño.

-¡Briefs-kun! ¿acaso fuiste tú el que hizo el falso reporte de robo a la policía?-preguntó el director con un semblante molesto, pues le sorprendía viniendo de Trunks, y además siendo el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos dejaba muy mal parados a todos sus compañeros de clase y la escuela en general-¿tienes algo que decirle al oficial?-

Trunks comenzó a ponerse nervioso porque no tenía forma de convencer al director o al oficial de policía de que Videl fue quien hizo la llamada reportando un falso ataque de robo en la preparatoria a la policía; sin embargo, alguien se adelantó y tuvo el valor de defenderlo y esa persona fue nada más y nada menos que su crush, Son Gohan.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, director. Pero Trunks nunca pudo haber llamado a la policía-le dijo Gohan defendiendo a su amigo y compañero de clase-¿por qué razón haría algo así y más sabiendo que su madre estaba dando una clase?-

-¡Yo tengo un dato más para aportar!-exclamó Goten levantando la mano-además, Trunks no llevaba su teléfono consigo cuando salió del salón, solo se llevó las llaves del auto de su madre-

-Odio interrumpir, pero yo ya debo irme así que…-habló el oficial de policía de pie junto al director de la preparatoria Orange Star, caminó dispuesto a marcharse pero el director lo detuvo otra vez.

-Espere un segundo, si no es mucha molestia. Estamos a punto de descubrir al responsable, oficial.

-Pues, claramente eso nos demuestra que no fui yo la responsable de dar un reporte falso a la policía-dijo Videl levantando las manos queriendo demostrar inocencia cuando claramente no la tenía. Trunks la miró, cerró los puños con fuerza mientras gruñía y desvió la mirada hacia Goten.

-¿Acaso vamos a dejar que Videl haga lo que quiera como siempre lo hace?-preguntó Trunks a su amigo-¡ya no pienso tolerar eso! tengo que decirle al director…-

-Espera, Trunks-le dijo Gohan colocando una mano sobre su hombro, se acercó y le dijo en voz baja al oído-ni siquiera estamos cien por ciento seguros de que fue ella-

-Es verdad, no vamos a rebajarnos a su nivel-dijo Goten apoyando al adolescente de cabellos oscuros, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia Videl quien se estaba riendo alegremente al saber que su travesura se estaba ejecutando al pie de la letra y obviamente ella terminaría impune.

-Bueno, lo lamento de verdad. Pero en serio debo irme… por favor avísenme cuando encuentren a…-insistió el oficial de policía, caminó dispuesto a marcharse otra vez del establecimiento pero el director lo detuvo por enésima vez ese día.

-¡Suficiente! ya que ningún estudiante ha confesado, todos estarán castigados hasta la hora de salida-les anunció el director ya harto de la situación y de la falta de valor por confesar quien hizo el reporte por teléfono a la policía.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Videl, sacó su teléfono, buscó el número de su padre y se preparó para hacer una llamada quejándose por la actitud del director-¡no creo que a mi papi le guste saber que su precioso ángel está siendo castigado injustamente y sin evidencia alguna!-

-N-no, por favor, Satan-chan ¡no llamemos a tu padre, el campeón mundial de artes marciales y gobernador de Tokio, Mr. Satan, por una cosa tan insignificante!-le rogó el director arrodillándose frente a la adolescente, más que nada, temía que el hombre se indignara por lo que hizo y decidiera quitar definitivamente los fondos que ponía para la institución. Videl sonrió satisfecha y cortó la llamada justo antes de que su padre contestara.

-Bien, así está mucho mejor.

-Por lo tanto ¡todos estarán castigados hasta la hora de salida exceptuando a Satan-chan!-dijo el director volviendo a adquirir una actitud firme con los demás estudiantes y desvió la mirada hacia el oficial de policía-espero que eso les sirva de lección a todos por estar malgastando el preciado tiempo de la policía-

Apenas el oficial de policía se fue, los estudiantes de primer año se levantaron de las gradas y regresaron al establecimiento para continuar con las demás clases para matar el tiempo hasta que el director les asignara su castigo, Videl permaneció sentada en su lugar con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa altanera mientras Erasa se encogía en su lugar recibiendo los insultos de todos sus compañeros de clase hacia ella y también a su mejor amiga, pero ésta le restaba importancia, no iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie.

-Agh ¡¿puedes creer lo que acaba de suceder, Trunks?!-exclamó Goten furioso viendo a Videl y después desvió su oscura mirada hacia su amigo de cabellos lilas.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad ¡Gohan acaba de hablarme al oído! ¡solo a mí!-exclamó Trunks con una mirada soñadora llevando una mano a su oído sin dejar de sonreír enormemente-¿puedes imaginarlo?-

-¿Es en serio, Trunks?-preguntó Goten arqueando una ceja con sarcasmo, o sea, todos acababan de recibir un castigo injusto gracias a Videl ¿y a Trunks lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que su crush le había hablado al oído? Su amigo necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

* * *

Al acabar la última clase, el director ya tenía el castigo asignado para los estudiantes de primer año y el castigo fue limpiar cada salón de la escuela, incluyendo la cafetería y trapear los pisos hasta que pudiera ver su reflejo en ellos. Todos se repartieron las tareas asignadas y comenzaron a trabajar, excepto Videl quien estaba sentada en una silla que sacó al pasillo mientras jugaba con su teléfono; sin embargo, su momento de paz se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos acercarse al lugar donde estaba sentada y al elevar su mirada celeste vio a Pares pasando un trapeador en el suelo y frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Discúlpame! ¡¿qué no ves que estoy intentando descansar?!-le dijo Videl haciendo que la chica de cabellos castaños detuviera su trabajo para verla un poco confundida, Gohan dejo de limpiar las ventanas y desvió la mirada hacia su súper mejor amiga-shoo ¡vete a limpiar a otra parte, cenicienta pobretona!-Pares dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí llorando, Gohan considero que Videl ya había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, además, había tratado muy mal a Pares e hirió sus sentimientos y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Soltó el rociador con limpiacristales y camino hacia su súper mejor amiga aún con el paño con el que limpiaba las ventanas en mano para hablar seriamente con ella, Videl dejó de escribir en su teléfono al ver la sombra de su súper mejor amigo sobre ella, desvió la mirada hacia él, sonrió enormemente y se abalanzó a abrazarlo-¡hyaa! ¡Gohan-kun!-Trunks dejó de quitar la goma de mascar pegada en los escritorios de los salones al observar a Videl abrazando tan felizmente a su crush y separarse de él para dejarlo decir lo que tuviera que decirle. No pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía a borbotones por la rabia y los celos mientras apretaba fuertemente la espátula con la que estaba sacando la goma de mascar-claro que sí, fui yo la responsable de darle ese falso reporte de robo a la policía ¿y eso qué tiene de malo?-

-Pero… ¿no te afecta en lo más mínimo que todos hayamos sido castigados injustamente por tu travesura?-preguntó Gohan con la esperanza de que su súper mejor amiga le dijera que al menos tenía un poco de lastima por sus compañeros de clase, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó.

-¿Y? no veo cual es el problema-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros despreocupadamente-todos estaban preparados para perder su valioso tiempo frente a una obsoleta computadora, así que entre eso y limpiar los pisos de la escuela no es gran cosa ¡más bien deberían darme las gracias!-

-Ugh-gruñó Gohan con exasperación llevando una mano al puente de su nariz sin dejar de ver a su súper mejor amiga-¿por cuánto tiempo hemos sido los súper mejores amigos, Videl-chan?

-¡Desde que éramos unos dulces e inocentes niños, mi querido Gohan-kun!-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros pestañando coquetamente.

-Quizás. Odio tener que ser yo el que diga esto pero, no puedo seguir siendo el mejor amigo de una persona que trata tan mal a los demás-le dijo Gohan-¡tienes que tratar de ser más considerada y amable con las personas que te rodean!-

-¿C-cómo? ¡¿a-amable, dijiste?!-dijo Videl parpadeando ligeramente confundida, desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría la observaban con el ceño fruncido o una mirada de reproche en sus rostros.

-Sí, amable. Eso fue lo que dije, no es tan complicado ¿sabes?-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, dio la vuelta y se fue a continuar con su tarea dejando a Videl sola en medio del pasillo y totalmente confundida por las palabras de su súper mejor amigo.

Esa misma tarde, Videl volvió a su mansión al acabar las horas escolares, entró sin mirar a las sirvientas o gritarles siquiera, algo que les llamó la atención a todas, pero más que nada, a una en particular que siempre estuvo ahí para reconfortar a la chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste desde que era apenas una niña. Apenas entró en su habitación, Videl dejó su mochila junto a la puerta, caminó a su cama _King size_ repleta de lujosas almohadas y peluches de Lordbug y Chat Noir, y se recostó en ella con la cabeza enterrada entre las almohadas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y una de las sirvientas entró llevando una caja de cartón blanca con una flor roja pegada en una esquina.

-Con permiso…-habló la sirvienta cerrando la puerta tras ella, avanzó hacia la cama y caminó quedó de pie a un costado de ésta, justo frente a la hija de su jefe. Videl la había escuchado entrar; sin embargo, descubrió su rostro de las almohadas y desvió la mirada hacia la sirvienta-Videl-sama, he notado que regresó de la escuela un poco… desanimada el día de hoy-abrió la caja mostrando que estaba repleta de masitas tradicionales-¿podría saber que le ocurre?-

Videl acercó lentamente su mano a la caja de masitas, tomó unas cuantas y se las llevó a la boca sin pensarlo, cuando terminó de comer, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y volvió a enterrar su rostro en las almohadas sin dejar de llorar.

-¡G-Gohan-kun!-exclamó Videl hablando encima de las almohadas de su cama-¡me dijo que tenía que ser más amable y considerada con los demás o si no ya no seremos los súper mejores amigos!-desvió su llorosa mirada hacia la sirvienta-¡¿cómo pudo atreverse a romper nuestra amistad de esa forma, Chiyoko-san?!-

-Eh, mi nombre no es…-intentó decirle la sirvienta, pero decidió que recordárselo no valía la pena, a fin de cuentas, la adolescente se olvidaría su nombre en cuestión de segundos-ya que, no importa. Quizás Videl-sama se sienta mucho mejor con su querida amiga, Usa-chan-dejó la caja de masitas en la mesa de noche y le acercó a la chica de cabellos oscuros una conejita de peluche marrón claro con un moño a cuadros blancos y marrones y un vestido rosa pálido con mangas del mismo color que el moño. Videl no pudo evitar sonreír al peluche que tanto atesoraba desde que era niña, lo tomó y lo abrazó con fuerza-si me permite aconsejarla, Videl-sama. Creo que podría ayudarla a salvar su amistad con el joven Son Gohan-

-¿Huh? ¿de verdad harías eso por mí, Emiko-san? Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Videl sin dejar de abrazar a su peluche.

-Bien, por que sé muy bien que eso de ser amable y considerada no está en su naturaleza, Videl-sama-le respondió la mujer uniformada, extendió las manos hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros pidiéndole que le prestara a la conejita de peluche, Videl sin dudarlo se lo dio-recuerdo bien que cuando era apenas una niña, Usa-chan siempre la animaba y era buena con usted cuando se sentía triste-comenzó a mover al peluche a la vez que usaba una voz infantil y dulce-yo puedo enseñarte a ser amable y considerada y todo va a salir bien-

En eso, Videl dejó de llorar y comenzó a recordar el día en que su madre la abandonó a ella y a su padre para irse de Tokio a perseguir sus sueños, recordó lo deprimida que estuvo por varios días hasta que le fue regalada una conejita de peluche convirtiendo sus días nublados en días de sol y felicidad, también recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con Usa-chan y cuando visito a Gohan en su casa por primera vez luego de una práctica de artes marciales y se la presentó. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar todos esos días felices.

-¡Eso es! ¡ya sé lo que debo hacer, Haru-san!-exclamó Videl con determinación mientras apretaba un puño-¡le voy a demostrar a Gohan-kun que tan amable y considerada puedo llegar a ser!-

* * *

Trunks, Goten, Pares, Toma y Fasha salieron de la escuela esa misma tarde y ahora estaban paseando por el centro comercial Ginza Six recorriendo las diferentes tiendas que había allí, más que nada estaban allí porque Fasha quería comprarse un nuevo vestido que vio en su tienda favorita y no quería ir sola. Los cinco adolescentes pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde viendo, probándose ropa y tomándose fotos con sus teléfonos usando la ropa que se probaban, al acabar todos fueron al patio de comida a descansar un poco y a comprar algo para beber, pero en eso, mientras tomaban asiento en su mesa, Trunks recordó algo importante, abrió su mochila y sacó una caja que había traído consigo de la Corporación Capsula y que tenía guardada desde muy temprano por la mañana.

-Casi olvido darles esto, chicos-les dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, abrió la caja y de ella sacó unos Tamagotchis que él mismo había fabricado para regalarles ese día-son unos Tamagotchis personalizados que yo cree, pueden añadirles stickers o usarlos para decorar sus mochilas-añadió dándole un Tamagotchi de color amarillo y naranja a Pares.

-¡Wow! es muy bonito ¡muchas gracias, Trunks!-exclamó Pares emocionada.

-Oh, espera ¡no te muevas!-le pidió Goten, sacó su tablet y tomó una foto al Tamagotchi que Pares sujetaba en sus manos, volvió a sentarse en su silla y le mostró la foto a su amigo de cabellos lilas-¡mira! esta podría ser la imagen de perfil de tu futura página web-

-Sí, no cabe duda-le respondió Trunks sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver una notificación con el número de Videl encima, Goten sin pensarlo abrió la aplicación para ver mejor aquel mensaje.

-Es un mensaje de Videl…-murmuró Goten.

-¿Videl? ¿es una broma? ¿y ahora que quiere contigo ese monstruo?-preguntó Trunks entrando en sospecha y desconfianza, ya tenía entendido que cuando Videl les mandaba un mensaje a todos sus contactos era para hacerles una humillación publica o simplemente para enviar una foto vergonzosa de alguien más como pasó con Sharpner cuando le propuso salir con él en San Valentín.

-Parece que me está invitando a ir a una fiesta en el jardín de su mansión-respondió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados, desvió la mirada al escuchar los teléfonos de sus otros amigos sonar.

-Me llegó una invitación-dijo Pares viendo la notificación en su teléfono.

-A mi también-añadió Toma mostrando su teléfono.

-Yo también recibí una-dijo Fasha viendo la pantalla de su propio teléfono.

-Eso es tan dulce de su parte-comentó la chica de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Uh, disculpa que diga esto, pero si esa acción cuenta como algo "dulce" claramente no podemos estar hablando de Videl-dijo Trunks-definitivamente algo está mal aquí-

-Quizás… ¿alguien hackeó su teléfono?-preguntó Fasha queriendo aportar una teoría, Trunks sacó su teléfono de su mochila, lo desbloqueó y abrió su casilla de mensajes pero no encontró ninguna notificación nueva allí.

-Hm, que extraño… yo no recibí invitación-dijo Trunks mostrando a su amigo y compañeros de clase la casilla de mensajes en su teléfono.

-En ese caso, no hay dudas de que es Videl-dijo Goten desmintiendo la teoría de Fasha sobre el hackeo en el teléfono de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Por otro lado, Videl miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con el número de Trunks abierto en su casilla de mensajes, dudando seriamente si debía enviarle la invitación a él también o no, Trunks no era su amigo, ni siquiera uno cercano, no entendía porque debía invitarlo a la fiesta en su mansión. Se armó de valor y acercó su dedo a la pantalla pero apenas estaba por tocarla apartó su teléfono con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ugh ¡esto es completamente injusto!-se quejó desviando la mirada hacia su sirvienta-¡¿también tengo que invitar al chico de cabellos lilas a mi fiesta?!-

-Sí, Videl-sama. Si usted fuera Usa-chan estoy segura de que consideraría invitar también a su peor enemigo-le respondió la sirvienta-hay un viejo refrán que dice "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"-

-Ay, de acuerdo, le mandaré la invitación-respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros de mala gana y envió la invitación, la cual instantáneamente llegó al teléfono de Trunks, quien se espantó al ver la notificación en su teléfono.

-Eww ¡Videl me acaba de enviar una invitación!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas incrédulo y con una ligera expresión de shock.

-¡Eso es genial! así la pasaremos bien todos juntos-exclamó Pares emocionada y feliz de saber que su amigo de cabellos lilas iría a la fiesta en la mansión Satan.

-¡¿Qué?! esperen un segundo ¿en serio piensan ir a la fiesta?

-Quizás solo está tratando de disculparse con nosotros por la travesura que hizo esta tarde-dijo Fasha aunque su argumento no sonaba muy convencible-puede que Videl sea una buena chica, de acuerdo, muy en el fondo de su ser-

-¿Videl siendo dulce con nosotros? ¡de ninguna manera! ¡eso no se oye bien!-dijo Trunks intentando negar el hecho de que tanto él como su amigo, Goten, y sus compañeros de clase habían sido invitados a una fiesta en la mansión Satan ¡por favor! ¿acaso estaban todos hablando de la misma Videl que disfrutaba de verlos sufrir y hacer sus vidas un miserable infierno? algo de verdad estaba muy mal aquí-ella no debería tener una segunda oportunidad, no me importa lo que digan, vayan a la fiesta pero yo me volveré a casa-

-¿Huh?-Goten desvió la mirada hacia su tablet viendo una nueva notificación en su casilla de mensajes, la abrió y comenzó a leer el mensaje en voz baja, cuando terminó desvió la mirada hacia Trunks-recibí un mensaje de Bra, dice que va a asistir a la fiesta y que llevará a Gohan con ella-

Al escuchar las palabras "fiesta" y "Gohan" en una misma oración, Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de su pecho, respiró profundo intentando contener sus nervios y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su amigo de cabellos oscuros alborotados.

-¡De acuerdo! iré a la fiesta ¡pero solo porque pienso que Videl merece una segunda oportunidad!-respondió Trunks intentando sin éxito esconder el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, Goten se rió bajito porque conocía muy bien las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo al asistir a la fiesta.

Una tenue luz purpura proveniente de uno de los reflectores del techo del set alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba de pie, observando el paisaje que Tokio le ofrecía con su cielo teñido de un suave naranja que poco a poco se desvanecía dando paso al anochecer.

-¿Qué es lo que mis oídos están escuchando? ¿acaso Videl Satan, la chica más odiosa de todo Japón organizará una fiesta?-dijo la villana de pie frente al paisaje de la ciudad-¡ese es el tipo de reuniones que necesito para crear una fuente de emociones negativas!-una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano liberándola y la dejó volar-¡vuela lejos, malvada mariposa! tengo fe en que encontrarás una nueva víctima muy rápido-

* * *

Al caer la noche, todos los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star se dirigieron a la mansión Satan donde se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta organizada por la adolescente más detestable de todo Japón, de todo el mundo en general, en el enorme jardín de la lujosa casa. En el verde césped del jardín habían sido colocadas varias reposeras con toallas y almohadas para que las personas que usaran las piscinas y quisieran sentarse allí estuvieran cómodas, varios reflectores de luces de colores fueron distribuidos en cada rincón del jardín, y unas cuantas luces navideñas fueron colgadas desde largos postes de madera para simular una noche estrellada. En la piscina había unos cuantos flotadores en forma de anillo que tenían impresos la palabra _#satangardenparty_ así los invitados en la fiesta publicaban ese hashtag en sus redes sociales para que la fiesta se hiciera tendencia. Muchos estaban impresionados por el esfuerzo que Videl había puesto en esa fiesta queriendo compensar el injusto castigo que les habían dado ese día en la escuela a causa de su travesura. La mayoría de los invitados conversaban entre ellos ya sea cerca de la barra de bebidas, junto a la mesa de bocadillos o relajados en las reposeras, y algunos ya se habían cambiado su ropa por unos trajes de baño para meterse a nadar un rato en la enorme piscina. Todos parecían estar pasándola bien y disfrutando de la noche, excepto por Videl quien observaba a todos detenidamente con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso y el ceño fruncido, ella siquiera se había molestado en arreglarse apropiadamente para la ocasión, solo se había colocado un corto pero elegante kimono de seda negra con estampados de flores de sakura blancas y rosas, adornos dorados y en sus pies descalzos lucía unas zapatillas estilo romanas de taco aguja color negro que hacían juego con su kimono.

-Videl-sama, siendo usted la anfitriona de la fiesta, creo que sería lo más justo y razonable que fuera a saludar a sus invitados de manera informal con un pequeño abrazo-habló la sirvienta de pie junto a ella sacando a la chica de cabellos oscuros de sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando, Fuyuka-san?-preguntó Videl, no pensaba acercarse a saludar a esos… esos plebeyos por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera para intentar probarle a Gohan que ella podía ser amable y considerada con los demás-¿en serio esperas a que sus asquerosos cuerpos se acerquen al mío?-

-Estoy cien por ciento segura de que eso es lo que haría Usa-chan si estuviera en su lugar-le recordó la sirvienta volviendo a mostrarle la conejita de peluche a Videl, cambio su voz a una suave e infantil-¡tú puedes, Videl-sempai! demuéstrale a tu mejor amigo, Gohan que tan amable y considerada puedes ser-

Videl suspiró frustrada pasando una mano por su rostro ¿ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser amable y considerada con todos? desvió la mirada hacia la sala de estar viendo que Gohan, Bra, Goten y Trunks ya habían llegado y estaban a punto de entrar en el jardín.

-Siento que todo esto de la fiesta es una trampa, Goten-murmuró el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Trunks. Conozco a Videl desde que era una niña y sé bien que ella puede ser una buena chica… a veces-le dijo Gohan queriendo calmar las sospechas de su compañero de clases y amigo.

-¡Gohan-kun!-gritó Videl subiendo de un salto sobre su espalda para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, se bajo rápidamente, lo volteó y comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara-y, dime cariño ¿qué opinas de mi increíble fiesta? Fue algo muy considerado de mi parte ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, excelente idea, Videl-la felicitó Gohan, pero eso solo hizo que la ira y los celos de Trunks crecieran más.

-¡Hola, Videl! se me hizo extraño no verte en la fiesta-le dijo Pares abrazándola a modo de saludo, la adolescente correspondió con unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda sin dejar de lado su expresión de shock. Sharpner y Pilaf también se acercaron a saludarla dándole las gracias por invitarlos a la fiesta en el jardín de su mansión, Videl solo asintió y se apartó de todos ellos con una ligera mueca de disgusto, pero apenas dio la vuelta se topó con Trunks ambos se miraron en total estado de shock al tiempo que los demás invitados se acercaban esperando que se abrazaran, la chica de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada y detrás de Trunks pudo ver a Usa-chan asintiendo con la cabeza, por lo que ella entendió que no tenía otra opción más que abrazar a su peor enemigo.

A cámara lenta, Videl extendió sus brazos y se acercó a Trunks para abrazarlo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas desvió su mirada hacia Gohan quien hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que correspondiera su abrazo. Tragó saliva y sin pensarlo siquiera, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la chica al tiempo que ésta pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se abrazaban, pero ese abrazo no duró mucho, se separaron diez segundos después y contados, ambos sacudiéndose la ropa con una mueca de disgusto.

-Jajaja, dioses ¡esta escena era digna de una fotografía con mi tablet!-exclamó Goten riéndose a carcajadas de la penosa situación entre ambos enemigos.

-¡Cállate y no me lo eches en cara!-le murmuró Trunks a su amigo ligeramente molesto.

Luego de esta pequeña e incomoda escena, la fiesta continuo su transcurso normal como si nada hubiera sucedido, con la excepción de que ahora una mariposa morada se presentó volando de forma inesperada en la fiesta en el jardín de la mansión Satan. La mariposa contaminada por el akuma voló alrededor de los invitados buscando a su nueva víctima, incluso voló cerca de la piscina y casi es salpicada por una de las chicas que estaba jugando con uno de sus compañeros, sentada en un flotador con forma de avión, Bra se ocupaba de pasar música con el equipo de D.J rentado para la fiesta y hasta había sido instalada una pantalla con un proyector para que los invitados jugaran videojuegos o se entretuvieran viendo películas. Como no había emociones negativas presentes aún, la mariposa contaminada por el akuma de Dark Butterfly reposo en una de las plantas del jardín cerca de la barra de bebidas a descansar.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ya le mostré a Gohan-kun que puedo ser amable y considerada ¿podríamos terminar ya con todo esto y decirles a esos plebeyos que se vayan de mis tierras?-preguntó Videl mirando a su sirvienta mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para calmar su dolor de cabeza.

-Si me permite volver a aconsejarla, Videl-sama. Para terminar de demostrarle sus buenas intenciones a su querido amigo, Son Gohan, la anfitriona de la fiesta debería ir a comprobar que todos se están divirtiendo-le sugirió la mujer uniformada de pie junto a ella.

-¿Y por qué rayos tendría que hacer una cosa así, Hoshi-san?-le dijo Videl ya cansada de fingir ser amable y considerada con sus otros compañeros de clase.

-Porque es algo que Usa-chan haría si estuviera en tu lugar-le recordó la sirvienta sacando a la conejita de peluche, Videl sintió un fuerte sonrojo teñir sus mejillas y rápidamente escondió el peluche de la vista de todos.

-¡De acuerdo, ya entendí! solo… ¡no vuelvas a sacar mi peluche mientras hay público presente! ¿entendido?-le murmuró la chica de cabellos oscuros entre dientes y mirando a los lados pensando que quizás alguien había visto a la sirvienta con Usa-chan en su mano pero, afortunadamente, todos estaban muy concentrados en divertirse como para prestarle atención a ese pequeño descuido. Respiró profundo, se acercó a la barra de bebidas donde estaba sentada Mai, y golpeó fuertemente la mesa haciendo que las jarras se movieran un poco y sobresaltó a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros-¿y bien? ¿estás divirtiéndote en esta fiesta?-

-Uh…-Mai la miró con un poco de temor ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera de clases, iba a decir algo pero Fasha, que lucía el vestido gris que se compró en su tienda favorita esa tarde en el centro comercial, apareció con un vaso de jugo cuyo hielo se había derretido hacía unos minutos mientras estaba con Broly en la pista de baile.

-Phew ¡bailar me da mucha sed!-comentó la chica apoyándose en la barra para descansar un momento-oye, Videl ¿sabes dónde guardan el hielo para las bebidas?-

-¡No! la verdad no lo sé y para serte sincera ¡tampoco hay hielo, ya se acabó!-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros hastiada golpeando sus puños contra la mesa, sobresaltando a Fasha-y ya que estamos en eso ¿por qué mejor no te quitas ese horrible vestido gris y lo devuelves a la alcantarilla de donde lo sacaste? le harías un gran favor al mundo si te vistieras un poco mejor-

-Bueno, al parecer no tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo-murmuró Dark Butterfly desde su escondite, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-¡ve tras ella, malvada mariposa!-

Fasha miró su vestido, elevó la mirada hacia Videl y puso ojos de perrito triste, señal de que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar. La chica de cabellos oscuros entró en pánico ya que no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, desvió su mirada celeste dándose cuenta de que Gohan estaba ahí sirviéndose una bebida al momento de escuchar esas palabras y le dio una mirada de reproche, luego desvió la mirada hacia su sirvienta escondida detrás de la barra sujetando a Usa-chan quien negó con la cabeza, al final tomó una decisión.

-Jajaja, era una broma, Fasha-le dijo Videl soltando una risa falsa al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica-me gusta tu vestido ¿qué tipo de tela es? ¡no te preocupes! iré a buscarte hielo-

Gohan sonrió al ver que su súper mejor amiga estaba progresando y se retiró de la barra, Videl dio la vuelta, salió de la barra de bebidas y fue a la cocina a buscar más hielo. Fasha sonrió aliviada y porque por un instante tuvo miedo de que Videl le gritara peor y la hiciera llorar, pero por suerte, eso no sucedió. La mariposa morada se alejó volando del broche que Fasha tenía en su cabello al notar que las emociones negativas se habían esfumado.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo, Videl Satan?!-exclamó Dark Butterfly golpeando el extremo de su bastón con fuerza en el suelo de su escondite haciendo resonar las paredes a su alrededor-¡¿a dónde se fue esa despiadada maldad tuya con la que siempre cuento para alimentar a mis akumas?!-

-Sé muy bien que esta fiesta es una completa farsa ¡Videl solo está haciendo esto para reconciliarse con Gohan!-dijo Trunks molesto de brazos cruzados sentado en una de las reposeras de la piscina junto a Goten quien estaba sentado a su lado observando todo con un ligero aire sospechoso, pero apenas escuchó a su amigo decir eso, se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su risa y desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Oh, que gracioso. Me recuerda a cierta persona que pensaba irse a casa en lugar de venir a la fiesta hasta que se enteró que Son Gohan asistiría-comentó Goten mirando a su amigo con un tono burlón en su voz.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro-oye ¡no vuelvas a intentar compararme con Videl!-

Videl regresó de la cocina cargando un balde de aluminio con hielo y lo vertió en el vaso de jugo que Fasha tenía en las manos hasta dejar el balde vacío, dejó caer el balde y se alejó de allí sacudiéndose las manos bajo la confundida mirada de la chica de vestido gris. Sharpner observó a la chica de cabellos oscuros yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas junto a la barra, desvió la mirada hacia Bra y le mandó una señal, ella la captó y cambió la música con la que los invitados estaban bailando por la canción _"Always On My Mind"_ de Elvis Presley, todos dejaron de bailar rítmicamente, buscaron una pareja y comenzaron a bailar abrazados al compás de la música.

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

Shaprner sonrió al ver que su plan se estaba ejecutando a la perfección, dio la vuelta, camino pasando la pista de baile, la piscina donde estaban jugando algunos de sus compañeros de clase y finalmente llegó a la barra donde se encontró con la chica de cabellos oscuros sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados y un semblante molesto.

-Señorita Videl ¿le gustaría compartir una pequeña pieza de baile con un chico apuesto y encantador?-preguntó Sharpner haciendo una respetuosa reverencia frente a ella señalando la pista de baile.

-Claro ¡me encantaría!-respondió Videl fingiendo entusiasmo, llevó una mano a sus ojos y se puso a buscar con la mirada al chico que le mencionaba Sharpner-pero… ¿en dónde está ese chico apuesto y encantador?-Sharpner se decepcionó un poco al ver que su enamorada no lo estaba mirando, la mariposa morada sintió la decepción del chico rubio y se acercó volando a él, los ojos celestes de Videl se toparon con Usa-chan quien asintió con la cabeza en un ademan por aceptar la invitación de Sharpner, la chica suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de clase-¡oh, mira nada más! aquí está justo frente a mi-

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

Se levantó de su silla, tomó la mano de Sharpner y lo llevó con ella a la pista de baile. El chico de cabellos rubios sonrió enormemente al ver que su enamorada lo estaba sacando a bailar, pero Videl, en cambio, estaba un poco desilusionada ya que pensó que sería Gohan el que la invitaría a bailar y no Sharpner. La mariposa morada se alejó volando y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile buscando una nueva víctima, Dark Butterfly gruño molesta al ver que las emociones negativas de Sharpner también se habían desvanecido, ahora el chico de cabellos rubios estaba en la pista de baile compartiendo un vals con su enamorada, quien vagamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sharpner y reclinó su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

-¡Adoro esta canción! ¿lo sabías?-le dijo Sharpner a la chica de cabellos oscuros afirmando más el agarre en su cintura en un intento por acercarla más a él. Videl solo lo escuchaba con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan en una esquina de la pista de baile quien le levantó su pulgar y le guiño el ojo demostrando que estaba orgulloso de lo bien que se estaba tomando todo ese asunto de ser amable y considerada, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y saludó a su súper mejor amigo sin dejar de bailar con Sharpner.

_You were always on my mind_

_(You were always on my mind)_

-Psst ¡acércate e invita a Gohan a bailar contigo, Trunks!-le propuso Goten a su amigo de cabellos lilas en voz baja, dándole un codazo que lo sacó de su trance.

-¿Huh? ¡¿q-qué?! ¿a-a G-Gohan? ¡¿estás seguro?!-dijo Trunks saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo a su amigo con una ligera expresión de shock al tiempo que un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas-¡no! de ninguna manera, yo no podría…-

Trunks no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amigo lo empujó bruscamente hacia el lugar donde estaba parado Gohan haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con su espalda, llamando la atención del adolescente de cabellos oscuros quien se volteó para ver a Trunks frente a él.

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

-Oh ¡hola, Trunks! ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó Gohan amablemente invitándolo a ir a la pista de baile, el preadolescente sintió su rostro arder ante la pregunta de su crush y enseguida comenzó a retroceder alejándose de él.

-Uh, yo… uh, no puedo, es que yo…-intentó decirle Trunks buscando alguna forma de salvarse de esa embarazosa situación, pero Gohan no pensaba escuchar un no por respuesta, así que tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo llevó con él a la pista de baile.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san deteniendo la grabación-bueno, eso es todo por ahora, ya casi es mediodía así que mejor tomémonos treinta minutos de descanso para almorzar ¿les parece bien?-

Erasa entró en el remolque de Videl y cerró la puerta lentamente tras ella, por suerte la adolescente no se encontraba dentro del remolque en ese momento, así que podía aprovechar los minutos de descanso que tenía para explorar el lugar y averiguar que le estaba pasando, porque se comportaba tan fría y distante con todos, sobre todo con ella, más de lo habitual. Comenzó a revisar todos los muebles que había dentro del remolque, incluso revisó detrás de las almohadas del sofá, pero se detuvo al ver una hoja de papel sobre el tocador de maquillaje, soltó la almohada que estaba sujetando en su mano en ese momento, se acercó al tocador, tomó la hoja de papel, la volteó y empezó a leerla en silencio. Mientras leía aquella nota escrita por Videl, cuya letra conocía a la perfección, Erasa sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que cubría su boca con una mano en un intento por no echarse a llorar por lo que estaba leyendo, y le hubiera gustado saber más, de no ser porque escuchó la perilla de la puerta del remolque girar a la izquierda, la puerta se abrió y Videl apareció del otro lado.

-Pero… ¿qué rayos…?-dijo la adolescente de cabellos oscuros, sus ojos celestes se posaron en el papel que su amiga (y asistente) sujetaba en su mano-¡Erasa! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-V-Videl, yo…-respondió la chica de cortos cabellos rubios mirando la nota y después a la actriz, se acercó a ella y la abrazó a modo de consuelo-no lo sabía, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Yo pensé que estabas molesta conmigo por algo que hice pero ahora sé que fue por una discusión que tuviste ayer con Sharpner-

-¡¿Quién rayos te dijo eso?! yo no estoy triste o afligida porque discutí con Sharpner ¡no te metas en los asuntos de otras personas! y…-exclamó Videl empujando bruscamente a la chica lejos de ella, desvío la mirada hacia la nota y se la quitó de su mano con un poco de brusquedad-y ¡dame esa nota! ¿quién te dio permiso para leerla? ¿eh?-

-Nadie, pero no has hablado con nadie desde que entraste al estudio, solo te encerraste en tu remolque y además llegaste pasada la hora de comenzar la grabación. Estaba preocupada y quería saber que estaba pasando contigo, por eso vine a tu remolque a investigar y descubrir la causa de tu repentino cambio de humor.

-Pues… ¡eso no es algo que te incumba! déjame sola, no necesito ayuda de ti ni de nadie para resolver mis problemas. Fuera, shoo ¡ya vete de aquí!-le ordenó la adolescente empujándola fuera de su remolque, cerró fuertemente la puerta tras ella, pero antes de ir a sentarse en su silla, fijo su vista hacia la ventana y corrió un poco la persiana para ver a Erasa del otro lado, quien se alejaba caminando de allí-¡y ve a buscarme _matcha_ caliente con espuma de leche y perlas de tapioca ya que no tienes nada mejor que hacer!-

Cuando vio que Erasa estaba una distancia suficientemente lejos de su remolque, Videl cerró la persiana, se sentó en su silla junto a su tocador de maquillaje, elevó la nota quedando a la altura de su vista, pasó la flama del encendedor de Bulma sobre el papel quemando la hoja. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que acababa de pasar, ni lo que había escrito en aquel pedazo de papel, ni siquiera Erasa.

* * *

Videl regresó de la cocina cargando un balde de aluminio con hielo y lo vertió en el vaso de jugo que Fasha tenía en las manos hasta dejar el balde vacío, dejó caer el balde y se alejó de allí sacudiéndose las manos bajo la confundida mirada de la chica de vestido gris. Sharpner observó a la chica de cabellos oscuros yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas junto a la barra, desvió la mirada hacia Bra y le mandó una señal, ella la captó y cambió la música con la que los invitados estaban bailando por la canción "Always On My Mind" de Elvis Presley, todos dejaron de bailar rítmicamente, buscaron una pareja y comenzaron a bailar abrazados al compás de la música.

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

Shaprner sonrió al ver que su plan se estaba ejecutando a la perfección, dio la vuelta, camino pasando la pista de baile, la piscina donde estaban jugando algunos de sus compañeros de clase y finalmente llegó a la barra donde se encontró con la chica de cabellos oscuros sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados y un semblante molesto.

-Señorita Videl ¿le gustaría compartir una pequeña pieza de baile con un chico apuesto y encantador?-preguntó Sharpner haciendo una respetuosa reverencia frente a ella señalando la pista de baile.

-Claro ¡me encantaría!-respondió Videl fingiendo entusiasmo, llevó una mano a sus ojos y se puso a buscar con la mirada al chico que le mencionaba Sharpner-pero… ¿en dónde está ese chico apuesto y encantador?-Sharpner se decepcionó un poco al ver que su enamorada no lo estaba mirando, la mariposa morada sintió la decepción del chico rubio y se acercó volando a él, los ojos celestes de Videl se toparon con Usa-chan quien asintió con la cabeza en un ademan por aceptar la invitación de Sharpner, la chica suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de clase-¡oh, mira nada más! aquí está justo frente a mi-

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

Se levantó de su silla, tomó la mano de Sharpner y lo llevó con ella a la pista de baile. El chico de cabellos rubios sonrió enormemente al ver que su enamorada lo estaba sacando a bailar, pero Videl, en cambio, estaba un poco desilusionada ya que pensó que sería Gohan el que la invitaría a bailar y no Sharpner. La mariposa morada se alejó volando y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile buscando una nueva víctima, Dark Butterfly gruño molesta al ver que las emociones negativas de Sharpner también se habían desvanecido, ahora el chico de cabellos rubios estaba en la pista de baile compartiendo un vals con su enamorada, quien vagamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sharpner y reclinó su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

-¡Adoro esta canción! ¿lo sabías?-le dijo Sharpner a la chica de cabellos oscuros afirmando más el agarre en su cintura en un intento por acercarla más a él. Videl solo lo escuchaba con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan en una esquina de la pista de baile quien le levantó su pulgar y le guiño el ojo demostrando que estaba orgulloso de lo bien que se estaba tomando todo ese asunto de ser amable y considerada, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y saludó a su súper mejor amigo sin dejar de bailar con Sharpner.

_You were always on my mind_

_(You were always on my mind)_

-Psst ¡acércate e invita a Gohan a bailar contigo, Trunks!-le propuso Goten a su amigo de cabellos lilas en voz baja, dándole un codazo que lo sacó de su trance.

-¿Huh? ¡¿q-qué?! ¿a-a G-Gohan? ¡¿estás seguro?!-dijo Trunks saliendo de sus pensamientos y viendo a su amigo con una ligera expresión de shock al tiempo que un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas-¡no! de ninguna manera, yo no podría…-

Trunks no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amigo lo empujó bruscamente hacia el lugar donde estaba parado Gohan haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con su espalda, llamando la atención del adolescente de cabellos oscuros quien se volteó para ver a Trunks frente a él.

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

-Oh ¡hola, Trunks! ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntó Gohan amablemente invitándolo a ir a la pista de baile, el preadolescente sintió su rostro arder ante la pregunta de su crush y enseguida comenzó a retroceder alejándose de él.

-Uh, yo… uh, no puedo, es que yo…-intentó decirle Trunks buscando alguna forma de salvarse de esa embarazosa situación, pero Gohan no pensaba escuchar un no por respuesta, así que tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo llevó con él a la pista de baile. Gohan siguió caminando hasta posicionarse a sí mismo y a Trunks en el centro de la pista de baile justo frente a la vista de todos, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros tomó las manos de Trunks y lo guio ayudándolo a colocar una sobre su hombro, mientras él colocaba una mano libre en su cintura y la otra sujetaba la mano que el preadolescente tenía libre, ambos comenzaron a bailar un vals al ritmo de la música, Trunks volvió a sentir su rostro arder al tiempo que un suave sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, no podía negar que estar bailando con su crush era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

_If I made you feel second best_

_Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind_

Sus compañeros de clase dejaron de bailar por un segundo y los miraban enternecidos pensando que ambos hacían una pareja adorable, pero había alguien que pensaba que esa escena no era para nada adorable y esa persona era Videl, quien no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir por los celos al ver a ambos adolescentes tan unidos.

-Pero… ¡¿qué?! oh, no. De ninguna manera ¡esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamó Videl viendo a su peor enemigo y a su gran amor de la infancia bailando juntos con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco sabía que podías bailar tan bien, Videl-le dijo Sharpner con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. La chica de cabellos oscuros ignoró el comentario de su compañero de baile y gruñó furiosa mientras apretaba su hombro con fuerza pero luego divisó a Usa-Chan asomada en una de las reposeras de la piscina negando con la cabeza, por lo que Videl no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse y dejar que Gohan siguiera bailando con Trunks, por mucho que eso le doliera. Gohan dejó de bailar por un momento y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su compañero para que viera a Videl bailando con Sharpner.

_You were always on my mind_

_(You were always on my mind)_

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

-¿Me crees ahora? Videl parece estar tomando muy bien esto de ser amable esta noche-le dijo Gohan, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia su enemiga y volvió a ver al adolescente de cabellos oscuros a quien le dedico una tierna sonrisa, Gohan correspondió la sonrisa.

En eso, Goten (quien de casualidad se fue a bailar con su novia) pasó cerca de ellos, tomó las manos de Trunks y las colocó alrededor del cuello de Gohan, lo mismo hizo con las del adolescente de cabellos oscuros solo que éstas fueron colocadas en la cintura del menor, una vez que terminó con eso, se despidió con una sonrisa y siguió bailando con Bra. Ambos los vieron alejarse con una pequeña expresión de shock, pero decidieron restarle importancia, a fin de cuentas, solo estaban ellos dos en su pequeño mundo y nada podía perturbar esa cálida sensación que emanaba de sus corazones.

_Give me, give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied (satisfied)_

Gohan se encogió de hombros y sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, atrajo el cuerpo de Trunks al suyo y lo fundió en un cálido abrazo, el preadolescente sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho pero simplemente se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo sin dejar de bailar con su crush.

-Agh ¡ya fue suficiente!-gritó Videl apartando a Shaprner de un empujón, con el rostro rojo por la furia y los celos que recorrían todo su cuerpo-¡no pienso permitir que ese niño nerd baile con **mi** Gohan-kun en mi jardín!-

-Oye ¿cuál es tu problema? la canción ni siquiera ha terminado-le dijo Sharpner, quien permanecía totalmente ajeno a la situación y no entendía del todo los celos de la chica de cabellos oscuros. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para separarlos, su sirvienta apareció frente a ella deteniendo su acción.

-Con su debido permiso, Videl-sama. Creo que usted debería…-quiso decirle la mujer uniformada pero Videl la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Ya vete de aquí, Hanae-san! estas estorbando-le ordenó la chica de cabellos oscuros con molestia, en vez de obedecerla, la sirvienta sacó a Usa-chan y comenzó a moverla mientras volvía a poner esa voz dulce e infantil que usaba para simular que el peluche le hablaba.

-Oh, vamos, Videl-sempai. Te has estado portando muy bien hasta ahora-en ese momento, la música se detuvo, todos dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a ver que estaba pasando, Videl no pudo evitar sentir que su rostro se tornaba rojo por la vergüenza que sentía-¡sigue comportándote así, Usa-chan está muy orgullosa de ti!-

-Pff, p-pero… ¿q-qué? ¿acaso ese es tu conejito de peluche, Videl?-preguntó Sharpner intentando contener la risa, más no le fue posible y comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto a todos los invitados presentes en la fiesta. Roja de vergüenza, Videl escondió a Usa-chan de la vista de todos, tomó a la sirvienta de la muñeca y la llevó arrastrando con ella (literalmente) hacia la cocina, una vez allí, empujó a la mujer uniformada dentro de la cocina, entró después de ella y cerró la puerta con fuerza al tiempo que intentaba apagar el color rojo que teñía su rostro, decir que estaba avergonzada era poco, estaba furiosa con su sirvienta ¿cómo se había atrevido a aparecer frente a ella con Usa-chan diciéndole que se calmara? Y lo peor es que la había hecho quedar mal frente a sus compañeros de clase y se burlaran de ella al saber que seguía conservando su juguete favorito de la infancia.

-¡Ya he soportado demasiado de ti, de tus tontos consejos, de esa ridícula coneja de peluche! ¡y de tener que estar recordando tú estúpido nombre, no-sé-que-san!-gritó Videl quien se volteó para encarar a la sirvienta, ésta solo se encogió en su lugar atemorizada y rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella pidiendo disculpas por la humillación que le hizo pasar.

-P-pero, Videl-sama… yo solo quería enseñarle a ser amable y considerada con sus compañeros de clase…-le respondió la mujer uniformada aún de rodillas frente a ella.

-Bueno, pues ya hiciste demasiado. No quiero más tu ayuda, no quiero que me digas "Videl-sama" ¡y no quiero ver más tú horrible cara por esta mansión! ¡ESTÁS DESPEDIDA!-le gritó la chica de cabellos oscuros, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina-¡ve empacando tus cosas y retírate cuanto antes!-

La sirvienta escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse con violencia, miró a Usa-chan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue aferrarse a la conejita de peluche y llorar mientras las lágrimas mojaban la suave tela esponjosa color marrón claro. Dark Butterfly no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción al sentir las emociones negativas de aquella mujer.

-¡Sí! eso era lo que estaba esperando ¡siempre podré contar contigo para herir a las personas, Videl Satan!-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros emocionada, inmediatamente ordenó a su akuma que fuera volando hacia aquella sirvienta. La mariposa morada obedeció, entró por la puerta del jardín, llegó a la cocina y se introdujo en Usa-chan tiñéndola de morado, la mujer uniformada levantó su llorosa mirada respirando agitadamente al tiempo que escuchaba una voz hablar en su cabeza-buenas noches, Momoiro Usagi. Mi nombre es Dark Butterfly, desde que Videl era una niña pequeña tu siempre has sido una buena conciencia sobre ella, pero ahora, esta noche ¡estarás allí para volverla loca! ¡atácala y también ataca a todos sus invitados!-

-Por supuesto, señora-le respondió la sirvienta, un aura morada la envolvió junto con Usa-chan y comenzó a encogerla hasta tomar el tamaño de una nuez. El aura morada se desvaneció y el aspecto de Usa-chan había cambiado, ahora la suave tela esponjosa color marrón claro era color rosa oscuro, usaba un moño gris con negro en su oreja izquierda, un vestido rojo cereza con mangas cortas del mismo color que el moño. En vez de usar una voz suave e infantil, ahora la sirvienta usaba una voz más oscura y siniestra-¡has sido una niñita muy maleducada, Videl-sempai! ya es hora de que Momoiro Usagi te dé un castigo-

Afuera en el jardín, Gohan y Trunks seguían bailando juntos pero ahora la música había sido cambiada por una más entretenida. Videl (quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra junto a Erasa) observaba a su enemigo y a su amor de la infancia bailando juntos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en eso la puerta de entrada al jardín se abrió y Momoiro Usagi apareció por ésta, comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta dar con su antigua ama y su mejor amiga de cabellos rubios, ambas sentadas en las sillas de la barra de bebidas. Se acercó corriendo a Erasa y se aferró con fuerza a su pierna, al instante los ojos de la chica de cabellos rubios perdieron su característico brillo dejandola con un rostro tieso y sin emociones, casi como si fuera un zombie, abrió su bolso y de éste sacó un par de tijeras que siempre llevaba consigo por si Videl necesitaba un retoque en su peinado.

-Ven aquí, Videl-sama-le dijo Erasa a la chica de cabellos oscuros con una voz apagada mientras acercaba sus tijeras peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¿Erasa? ¡ya basta! ¡detente! ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!-preguntó Videl confundida mientras se alejaba de ella para que las tijeras no la tocaran.

-Solo quiero retocar tu cabello, Videl-sama. No pienso hacerte daño, lo prometo-le respondió la chica de cabellos rubios siendo controlada por Momoiro Usagi que estaba aferrada a su pierna, Videl tomó los brazos de Erasa y trató apartarla a ella y sus tijeras lejos de su vista.

-¡Erasa! ¿qué haces? ayúdenme ¡se volvió loca!-dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros intentando defenderse como podía, empujó a Erasa lejos de ella y comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por la chica que aún tenía sus tijeras en la mano, ambas atravesaron la pista de baile, pasaron en medio de Trunks y Gohan separándolos, haciendo que ambos adolescentes las miraran atónitos. Videl siguió corriendo, tomó a Sharpner de los hombros, lo volteó y se colocó detrás de él usándolo como escudo humano.

-¡Oye, ya basta! Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi Videl, te las verás conmigo ¿entendiste?-le dijo Sharpner a la chica controlada por Momoiro Usagi que estaba de pie frente a él.

-Oh, vaya. Veo que tenemos a un caballero en armadura aquí-comentó Momoiro Usagi con una pequeña sonrisa perversa-no te preocupes ¡Momoiro Usagi siempre ha sentido un gran aprecio por los guerreros valientes!-

Sin perder un segundo, la conejita de peluche se bajó de la pierna de Erasa, se acercó corriendo a Sharpner y se aferró a su pierna con fuerza. Al igual que sucedió con Erasa, el rostro del chico de cabellos rubios quedó rostro tieso y sin emociones, casi como si fuera un zombie, Trunks y Gohan bajaron su vista hacia la conejita de peluche aferrada en la pierna de Sharpner dándose cuenta de que era una nueva víctima akumatizada de Dark Butterfly y se pusieron a inventar algún pretexto para abandonar el jardín y esconderse en la mansión, así podrían transformarse en Lordbug y Chat Noir y capturar el akuma.

-Ehh, t-tengo que entrar a buscar el baño. Bebi demasiado ponche y mi vejiga está a punto de explotar-le dijo Trunks a Gohan nerviosamente mientras caminaba señalando la puerta de entrada al jardín que también daba acceso al interior de la mansión.

-Descuida, yo debo volver temprano a casa ya que tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo Gohan encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡De acuerdo, nos vemos luego!-se despidieron ambos, entraron en la mansión y tomaron caminos separados. Erasa parpadeó saliendo de su trance, miró hacia abajo notando que llevaba unas tijeras en la mano.

-¿Videl-chan? ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Erasa quien elevó la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, arqueando una ceja un poco confundida.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, asesina!-le dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros aterrada, aún escondida detrás de Sharpner.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué fue lo que te hice?-preguntó la chica de cabellos cortos rubios sin entender que le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga, quiso acercarse a ella pero Videl se aferró más a Sharpner.

-¡Sharpner! ayúdame ¡detenla, por favor!-exclamó Videl como si fuera una princesa que corría grave peligro, Sharpner giró su cabeza lentamente y su mirada sin brillo se clavó directamente en ella.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Videl-sama?-preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios siendo controlado por Momoiro Usagi, al escuchar esa voz oscura y siniestra, Videl rápidamente se separó de Sharpner y comenzó a retroceder atemorizada.

Trunks cerró la puerta que daba acceso al jardín detrás de sí. Cruzó la sala de estar, bajó las escaleras de la mansión hasta el cuarto de lavado, estando a mitad de camino, abrió un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta sobre su camiseta de mangas largas con el logo de la Corporación Capsula liberando a su kwami quien flotó frente a él.

-¡Necesito transformarme cuanto antes, Tikki!-le dijo Trunks a la pequeña kwami roja-aunque me siento un poco mal por tener que dejar de bailar con Gohan… ¡casi sentí que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos! nunca antes había sentido algo así, fue como…-

-Trunks ¡concéntrate, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-le recordó Tikki desesperada.

-¿Huh?-Trunks parpadeó un par de veces, miró a los lados y se abofeteó saliendo de su trance-agh, ya ¡tienes razón, hay que concentrarnos en esto! ¡Tikki, motas!-

Sharpner (controlado por Momoiro Usagi) estaba bailando con Videl al ritmo de la canción _"Jailhouse Rock"_ de Elvis Presley, pero su forma de guiar los movimientos de la chica eran demasiado bruscos haciendo que tropezara en un par de ocasiones, luego la hizo girar alrededor de sí y la atrajo con un poco de violencia hacia él haciendo que volviera a tropezarse pero pudo atraparla a tiempo aferrando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y Videl colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que le fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia.

-¡Déjame ir, baka o vas a terminar arruinando mi lujoso kimono!-protestó la chica de cabellos oscuros mirando a Sharpner aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Como ordenes ¡espero que te hayas divertido lo suficiente, Videl-sama!-exclamó Momoiro Usagi, acto seguido hizo que Sharpner soltara a la chica de cabellos oscuros haciendo que diera un par de vueltas en el aire, y estaba a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque Lordbug apareció y enredó su yo-yo alrededor de la pierna de Videl, jaló con fuerza e hizo que la chica terminara aterrizando en la piscina con un sonoro chapuzón.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡¿por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar aquí?!-preguntó Videl apenas salió de la piscina viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas mientras se sujetaba en el borde de ésta para mantenerse a flote. Sharpner se lanzó corriendo a atacar a Lordbug, pero Chat Noir se apareció de repente bloqueando su camino colocando su katana frente a él y de una patada lo empujó haciendo que también cayera en la piscina. Ante el brusco movimiento, Momoiro Usagi se desprendió de su pierna y salió volando lejos de allí.

-Aparentemente hay un mal clima en esta fiesta, supongo-comentó Chat Noir mientras guardaba su katana dentro de su brazalete plateado. Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo para atrapar a la conejita de peluche pero ésta esquivo el ataque dando una voltereta y comenzó a correr lejos de allí, Chat Noir fue corriendo tras ella al tiempo que los invitados de la fiesta se alejaban del juegete akumatizado por temor a ser controlados y convertidos en zombies.

-¡Retrocedan todos, no se queden cerca de aquí!-les ordenó el héroe de cabellos lilas a los adolescentes invitados a la fiesta mientras sacaba su espada para protegerse, Chat Noir imitó a su compañero y sacó un báculo de su brazalete plateado y así protegerse él también. Ambos héroes comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor sin abandonar su posición defensiva, pero, de pronto, una silla apareció de la nada y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellos, de no ser porque Chat Noir previno el ataque a tiempo y apartó a su compañero lejos de ésta, ambos vieron a Momoiro Usagi aferrada a la espada de Pilaf, quien estaba subido en la barra cargando una silla.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a las sillas encantadas?-preguntó la conejita akumatizada, Lordbug arrojó otra vez su yo-yo para atraparla pero Momoiro Usagi volvió a escapar y el yo-yo se enredó alrededor de Pilaf, jaló con fuerza la cuerda de su yo-yo y Pilaf cayó hacia atrás soltando la silla. De pronto, Goten se apareció y sujetó a Lordbug por detrás con fuerza, pero el héroe de cabellos lilas logró escabullirse de aquel abrazo de oso y ahora él era quien sostenía a Goten inmovilizándolo, Momoiro Usagi soltó la pierna del adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados y volvió a escapar de la vista del héroe.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¿Lordbug? ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?-preguntó Goten viendo a su héroe favorito ligeramente confundido. Ambos héroes desviaron la mirada hacia la conejita akumatizada, y vieron como ahora controlaba a Broly preparándose para atacarlos arrojándoles un altoparlante, Chat Noir rápidamente saltó hacia el adolescente controlado por Momoiro Usagi y con un solo golpe de su báculo logró romper el altoparlante y empujar a Broly lejos de él, quien cayó en una silla y parpadeó viendo al héroe felino un poco confundido.

-¿Y ahora a dónde se fue?-murmuró Chat Noir buscando a la conejita akumatizada con la mirada, Lordbug también comenzó a buscarla viendo a su alrededor sin poder encontrarla, reaccionó al sentir la mano de su compañero felino sujetar bruscamente su muñeca.

-¡Oye! ¿qué crees que haces?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero felino, pero éste no le respondió, elevó su mirada sin brillo y sin emociones-ay, no ¡no tú, Chat Noir!-

-Momoiro Usagi, si quieres que nuestro pequeño juego siga así ¡entonces debes entregarme el miraculous de Lordbug!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly al peluche akumatizado desde su escondite.

-Oh, sí, claro ¡el aro potara! Tenlo por hecho, Dark Buttefly-sama-le respondió la sirvienta dentro del juguete akumatizado, sin perder más tiempo, controló al héroe felino para que tomara el miraculous de su compañero pero Lordbug retrocedió segundos antes de su mano tocara el aro que tenía en su oído derecho.

-¡Chat Noir! ya basta, soy yo, Lordbug ¡deja de atacarme!-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas evadiendo sus ataques con la esperanza de que su compañero felino lo escuchara pero el héroe no parecía tener intenciones volver en sí en ese momento, por lo que Lordbug no tuvo más opción que tomar a Chat Noir por la muñeca e inmovilizar su brazo haciendo que el héroe de cabellos lilas quedara detrás de él sujetándolo.

- ** _¡Cataclismo!_** -exclamó Momoiro Usagi invocando el poder destructivo del héroe felino en su mano libre, Videl entró en pánico y se acercó corriendo a ayudar a su héroe y más grande ídolo.

-¡No!-gritó la chica de cabellos oscuros, Chat Noir estaba a punto de evaporar a Lordbug pero Videl tomó la cinta de su traje gris jalándolo con fuerza-¡déjalo en paz! ¡eres un gatito muy malo!-

Sin perder tiempo, empujó a Chat Noir lejos de Lordbug haciendo que tropezara y quedara sentado en una de las reposeras, el cataclismo que rodeaba su mano izquierda tocó la reposera contigua y se deshizo convirtiéndose en un montón de polvo.

-Phew, eso estuvo cerca. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Videl-le agradeció Lordbug a su fan número uno quien sonrió orgullosa al saber que había hecho una buena acción al ayudar a su ídolo y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que presumir sobre ello.

-¡Sí! lo hice, fui una buena persona por un instante, que emoción ¿vieron todos lo que acaba de pasar? ¿no es así?-preguntó la chica de cabellos oscuros a sus invitados sin dejar de lado su soberbia, pero los demás adolescentes solo suspiraron y varios cayeron al suelo con un estruendoso "PLOP" molestando a Videl quien se cruzó de brazos ante la dramática y exagerada reacción de sus compañeros de clase-agh, pero que idiotas son-

- _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó Lordbug, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: un tenedor-¿y qué rayos se supone que haga con esto?-

-Muy mal, Lordbug. ¡Eso es hacer trampa!-exclamó Momoiro Usagi molesta, Chat Noir se levantó de la reposera y salió corriendo a atacar a Lordbug, éste reaccionó y salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el héroe felino controlado por la conejita akumatizada.

-Agh, está loco si cree que puede hacer esto solo ¡no va a lograr detenerla sin mi ayuda!-murmuró Videl llevando una mano a su frente en señal de exasperación, sin perder un segundo se echo a correr detrás de ambos héroes.

Chat Noir siguió corriendo con Momoiro Usagi aferrada a su pierna hasta que llegó al cuarto de lavado, una vez allí comenzó a buscar a Lordbug con la mirada, el héroe de cabellos lilas alcanzó a divisar a su compañero felino arriba de una lavadora y mientras tanto, comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación buscando cómo usar el tenedor que le había dado su _Lucky Charm_. Vio un tendedero automático como los que se veían en las tintorerías, a la conejita akumatizada y por último el tenedor en su mano.

-Bien, ya sé lo que debo hacer…-murmuró Lordbug asintiendo con la cabeza, saltó de la lavadora y arrojó su yo-yo hacia su compañero felino pero Momoiro Usagi previno esto y desvió su ataque haciendo que Chat Noir golpeara el yo-yo con el báculo que sacó de su brazalete plateado, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que Lordbug le atinara un puñetazo en el rostro, por suerte, la conejita akumatizada logró hacer que Chat Noir se protegiera, ambos comenzaron a tener una batalla entre ellos al tiempo que Videl entraba en el cuarto de lavado.

-Oigan ¡ya basta! ¡dejen de pelear, esto es absurdo, completamente…!-les pidió la chica de cabellos oscuros, sin embargo, Chat Noir arrojó su báculo contra ella fallando en el intento e hizo que éste chocara con el marco de la puerta-¡hyaaa!-asustada, Videl se vio obligada a esconderse detrás de la secadora, la cual se encontraba junto a los botones de control del tendedero automático. Lordbug y Chat Noir continuaron peleando, el héroe felino controlado por Momoiro Usagi intentó atacar a Lordbug nuevamente; sin embargo, éste previno el ataque, saltó sobre su compañero felino dando una voltereta y desprendió un pequeño hilo que sobresalía del cuello de la conejita akumatizada.

-Grrr… ¡eso no fue nada lindo, Lordbug-san!-exclamó Momoiro Usagi furiosa, volteó a Chat Noir quedando en posición de ataque frente al héroe de cabellos lilas, quien ya había amarrado el hilo que desprendió de la conejita akumatizada al tenedor, arrojó el utensilio de cocina con fuerza al tendedero quedando enredado alrededor de uno de los ganchos para colgar la ropa, Videl observaba lo que el héroe de cabellos lilas hizo ligeramente asombrada.

-¡Videl! ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con esto?-preguntó Lordbug sacando a la chica de cabellos oscuros de su trance, Chat Noir se lanzó otra vez a atacar al héroe de cabellos lilas quien volvió a esquivar sus ataques.

-¡Desde luego, Lordbug!-respondió Videl haciendo un saludo militar, se acercó a los botones de control del tendedero automático, oprimió un botón verde encendiendo el mecanismo del tendedero que comenzó a correr en círculos llevando el tenedor y el hilo consigo, poco a poco, las costuras del peluche se fueron desprendiendo hasta que su cuerpo se deshizo por completo quedando solo la cabeza colgando del tendedero.

-Esperen, esperen, tiempo fuera ¡¿qué está pasando?!-preguntó la sirvienta que controlaba al peluche akumatizado. Chat Noir parpadeó un par de veces volviendo en sí y miró a su compañero de cabellos lilas con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Lordbug? ¿qué… qué me pasó?-preguntó el héroe felino sin poder recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién? ¿yo? nada, solo te estaba salvando la vida con la ayuda de mi nueva compañera-le respondió Lordbug señalando a Videl con una mano, la chica de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar querer imitar una de las clásicas poses de su padre que usaba en sus presentaciones al competir en torneos de artes marciales, ambos héroes bajaron la mirada encontrándose con una mujer de complexión diminuta, casi del tamaño de una nuez pateando el pie de Chat Noir con furia.

-¡Esto no se ha acabado aún! ¡ríndanse y denme sus miraculous!-gritó con su voz pequeña y aguda, Chat Noir se inclinó y tomó a la sirvienta por el cuello de su vestido con dos de sus dedos.

-Bien, parece que ya no hay peligro-dijo Chat Noir, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo adorable que lucía la diminuta mujer que no dejaba de patalear y lanzar puñetazos al aire. Lordbug tomó la cabeza del peluche, enredó el hilo rosa en sus manos y lo rompió terminando de desprender la cabeza, la mariposa morada salió de la cabeza de la conejita de peluche y se alejó volando de allí.

-Ya has causado muchos problemas hoy, akuma-dijo Lordbug, abrió su yo-yo preparándose para capturar al akuma-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar el akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el tenedor y lo arrojó con fuerza al techo del cuarto de lavado-¡miraculous Lordbug!-el tenedor se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que reaparecieron los muebles del jardín en sus respectivos lugares, regresaron a la sirvienta a su tamaño original haciendo que Chat Noir perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo y también reconstruyeron a Usa-Chan devolviéndole su apariencia original. Lordbug se acercó, tomó a la conejita de peluche y se la acercó a Videl-gracias por ayudarme, ten, te devuelvo tu peluche-

-Oh, no hay de que, como si yo no lo supiera-respondió Videl tomando a Usa-chan con una mano mientras se acomodaba su cabello con otra.

-Videl-sama, lamento informarle que no recuerdo muy bien que sucedió-le dijo la sirvienta incorporándose del suelo junto a Chat Noir y acercándose a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Bien, para resumir las cosas. Fuiste akumatizada y tenía que hacer algo para salvarte-le contó Videl sin dejar de lado su arrogancia-y por cierto, si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda, Lordbug y Chat Noir nunca hubieran logrado atrapar el akuma ¡debo reconocer que soy mucho más genial que los héroes! y no me hizo falta usar un ridículo traje-

Lordbug negó con la cabeza, al parecer esa chica jamás cambiaria esa actitud presumida y vanidosa por nada del mundo ¿verdad? de pronto, el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a parpadear indicando que le quedaban pocos segundos para volver a la normalidad, al igual que el aro de Lordbug, el cual también comenzó a parpadear indicando que solo le quedaban tres minutos para destransformarse.

-Uh oh-murmuraron ambos héroes al unísono.

-Parece que tenemos que irnos rápido-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Lordbug asintió y cada uno se alejó corriendo, tomando caminos separados, dejando a Videl y a su ex sirvienta solas-¡hasta la próxima!-

-Si que tienes suerte, de pronto me siento muy generosa. Creo que esto de ser amable y considerada vale la pena, considerare devolverte tu trabajo y quizás te permita que te quedes en la mansión-le dijo Videl a su sirvienta.

-Videl-sama, eso es algo muy lindo de su parte-le agradeció la mujer uniformada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh ¡que no se vayan mis invitados aún, Ishi-san! ¡no pueden perderse la sorpresa que les tengo preparada!-exclamó Videl con entusiasmo dando unos pequeños aplausos, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la Corporación Capsula para llamar a Bulma, la sirvienta arqueó una ceja sin entender a que se refería la chica de cabellos oscuros pero simplemente la dejó preparar su sorpresa.

-Lordbug… si no hubieras obtenido la ayuda de Videl ¡vencerte habría sido como comer un pastel!-exclamó Dark Butterfly furiosa desde su escondite-así que, mejor cuida bien tu espalda ¡porque el día de tu inminente derrota está cada vez más cerca!-

* * *

Para quedar en paz con Bulma por haber interrumpido su clase de informática ese día en la preparatoria Orange Star, Videl le sugirió que en vez de repetir la clase, hicieran un concurso de cocina donde los estudiantes prepararían platos de galletas y la chica de cabellos oscuros evaluaría, mejor dicho, criticaría, los platos de cada uno. Algo que Bulma aceptó sin problemas, tras un largo rato preparando las mezclas y horneando las galletas, todos ya tenían bandejas de galletas ya decoradas y listas para ser evaluadas por Videl.

-Buen trabajo ¡debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada, chicos! creo que son mejores para la cocina que para la ciencia-dijo Bulma orgullosa de lo que los adolescentes habían hecho, sobre todo su hijo. Todos festejaron emocionados ante la felicitación de la científica de cabellos celestes, Videl, su sirvienta y Gohan observaban la escena desde lejos, la chica de cabellos oscuros permanecía con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfactoria como si estuviera auto felicitándose por su "brillante" idea.

-Fue una gran idea volver a traer a Bulma y organizar un concurso de cocina, Videl-chan-dijo Gohan sintiendo orgullo por su súper mejor amiga.

-Sí, lo sé. Así nadie se enfadará conmigo porque llamé a la policía-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros-finalmente te enseñé que puedo ser amable y considerada ¿verdad, Gohan-kun?-le preguntó sonriendo y pestañándole de forma coqueta-incluso Lordbug se dio cuenta-desvió la mirada hacia su sirvienta-¿no es así, Kyomi-san?-

-Creo que con todo lo que hiciste ya estoy mas que convencido, Videl-chan-le dijo Gohan-comprendiste que puedes esforzarte cuando quieres y hacer las paces con los demás-

-Aaaw, ¡Gohan-kun!-exclamó Videl enternecida a punto de llorar de la emoción, levantó su dedo meñique frente al adolescente de cabellos oscuros-¿entonces me prometes que tú y yo seguiremos siendo súper mejores amigos sin importar que?-

-Jeje, sí, seguro. Lo prometo-le respondió Gohan, estrechó su dedo meñique con el de su súper mejor amiga sellando su promesa, Videl le ronroneo como agradecimiento y a pasos de diva camino a las mesas donde la esperaban sus compañeros de clase para evaluar las galletas que habían preparado.

-Bien, vamos a ver que tenemos aquí…-dijo Videl acercándose a las bandejas de Sharpner y Fasha-esas son las galletas más feas que haya visto en mi vida-se acercó a la bandeja de Fasha y miró las galletas que había preparado-esas galletas son tan aceitosas que puedo ver mi rostro reflejado en ellas-la chica de vestido gris se echó a llorar ante las hirientes palabras de la chica, pero ella le restó importancia y camino a la mesa de Trunks, miró sus galletas por un breve segundo y siguió caminando-iugh, ni me hace falta comentar esas asquerosidades-

Trunks la miró boquiabierto y apenas la chica de cabellos oscuros se alejó de su mesa, el preadolescente comenzó a hacerle morisquetas, pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de Gohan detrás de él y le puso su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno que no rompe un jarrón.

-Supongo que ella jamás cambiara-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros al menor frente a él, Trunks se rió nerviosamente-¿te importaría?-

-Sí, claro…-respondió Trunks con un tono enamoradizo pero enseguida reaccionó-¡espera! quiero decir ¿te importaría, que cosa?-

-¿Te importaría si como una de tus galletas?

-Oh, uh… s-sí, c-claro… ¡a-adelante, sírvete!-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas tomando la bandeja, la cual se resbaló de sus manos y parte de las galletas salieron volando por los aires y cayeron al césped del jardín rompiéndose en pedazos-ay, ¡lo siento mucho! soy un completo idiota-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-dijo Gohan, tomo una de las galletas que se había salvado de caer al césped y se la comió-oh vaya ¡están increíbles! ¿sabes? eres tan bueno cocinando como bailando, Trunks-

Trunks se quedó boquiabierto por el halago que Gohan le había hecho y no pudo evitar sentir su rostro arder por enésima vez ese día, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros tomó otra galleta y se alejó caminando de allí mientras se la comía. Trunks parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de su trance y soltó un chillido de la emoción al saber que su crush pensaba que era bueno cocinando, quizás eso significaba que habría una oportunidad para ellos en el futuro.

* * *

Al terminar la grabación, Videl bajó por las escaleras que conducían a la escenografía del falso jardín de la mansión Satan, observó a sus compañeros de trabajo quienes estaban sumidos en sus propios mundos totalmente ajenos a lo que quería hacer la adolescente allí, de pie, a unos pocos centímetros de la escenografía. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, o al menos de los que ya conocía y con los que llevaba más tiempo trabajando en la serie.

-Ejem… uh… d-disculpen…-dijo Videl con un tono de voz suave pero las demás voces de sus compañeros resonaban en el set y le era difícil ser escuchara, así que aumento un poco más el volumen de su voz-¡disculpen!-nuevamente obtuvo el mismo resultado y esto hizo que la chica de cabellos oscuros frunciera el ceño-¡OIGAN! DEJEN DE HABLAR ENTRE USTEDES Y PRÉSTENME ATENCIÓN, MALDITA SEA-

-Oye, tranquila ¿cuál es tu maldito problema ahora?-preguntó Trunks frotándose su oído intentando calmar el dolor, el grito que Videl había pegado había sido tan fuerte que retumbó en sus tímpanos-si querías decirnos algo, solo debiste pedirnos amablemente que nos calláramos y te íbamos a escuchar ¡no era necesario gritarnos para llamar la atención!-

-Trunks tiene razón, lo que hiciste estuvo fuera de lugar, Videl-le dijo Gohan acercándose al adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro-ahora, volviendo a lo importante ¿qué querías decirnos, Videl?-

-Uh, yo-yo… quería…-dijo Videl con un nudo de nervios en la voz, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir, nunca se había disculpado con alguien y no esperaba tener que hacerlo precisamente hoy. Tragó saliva, suspiró y volvió a ver a sus compañeros de trabajo que la miraban esperando una respuesta-los llamé a todos para disculparme por como los traté hoy, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor de todos, en especial con usted Toriyama-san-desvió la mirada al robot de pie frente a ella entre todos los actores presentes en la pequeña reunión-y admito que a veces suelo tener una actitud un poco diva-

-Pff… ¿un poco? yo diría demasiado diva-comentó Trunks de brazos cruzados rodando los ojos.

-Shh, Trunks, cállate y deja que Videl termine su disculpa-lo regañó Chi-chi, la madre de Gohan-lamento eso, continua, Videl-

-A lo que quiero llegar es, que siento mucho haberlos tratado tan mal todo este tiempo. Después del episodio que acabamos de grabar, me di cuenta de que debo ser un poco más amable y respetuosa con todos ustedes, no tengo porque diferenciarlos de mi o creerme superior a todos ustedes, chicos. Somos un equipo, como dijo Trunks una vez, trabajamos juntos y todos somos iguales-dijo Videl, todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos y luego a la chica con un deje un poco sospechoso, ya que sabían lo buena que era actuando hasta cuando debía hacer una disculpa sincera y no creían del todo en sus palabras-y sí, se lo que se están preguntando, pero no se preocupen por eso porque lo que estoy diciendo es cien por ciento sincero. De ahora en adelante intentaré tolerarlos un poco más y llevarme bien con todos ustedes y-desvió la mirada hacia Erasa que estaba de pie junto a ella ligeramente conmovida por el discurso de su mejor amiga (y jefa)-Erasa, siento mucho no haberte tratado como la amiga que eres, más que nada porque nunca te he visto como algo más que una simple asistente y… si hay algo que me moleste o me esté inquietando, no dudes que iré a buscarte para que me ayudes-

-Puedes contar con eso, Videl-le dijo Erasa mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela que guardaba en su chaqueta de cuero color rosa chicle.

-Bueno, acepto tu disculpa sincera, Videl-le dijo Toriyama-san-y espero que este nuevo ajuste de actitud prevalezca en lo que terminamos de grabar la serie-

Videl hizo una reverencia ante el robot a modo de agradecimiento, una vez que terminó, se retiró a su remolque y a medida que caminaba su sonrisa se borro poco a poco dando paso a un rostro serio y sin emociones. Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando la causa de ese ruido pero no encontró nada ni a nadie, le restó importante, salió por la puerta del set y camino hacia su remolque, pero mientras se dirigía a éste, una sombra pasó velozmente a su lado haciendo que detuviera nuevamente sus acciones.

-¡De acuerdo! quien sea que esté por ahí acechándome, que salga ya ¡eso ya no es gracioso!-dijo Videl cruzándose de brazos molesta, sus pupilas se encogieron al ver una sombra aproximarse lentamente hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de la adolescente y comenzó a retroceder atemorizada-o-oye, n-no sé quién seas p-pero… te lo advierto, aléjate-la sombra no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando lentamente hacia ella-hablo en serio ¡aléjate de mí! ¡no sabes con quien te estás metiendo!-

-¡HOLA!-aquella sombra se expuso a la luz revelando su verdadera forma y resulto ser nada más y nada menos que #17, Videl se asustó tanto que pegó un grito y le atino un puñetazo en la nariz al joven de ojos azul claro quebrándosela-¡o-ouch! ¡oye!-se tocó la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz debido al golpe que acababa de recibir-¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¿por qué me golpeaste?-

-¡Es lo que te mereces por haberme asustado, baka!-le gritó Videl-¡¿por qué rayos me estabas siguiendo?! ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Yo… supe de tu separación con Sharpner y… vine a proponerte algo-respondió el chico de ojos azul claro con una sonrisa perversa, Videl se imagino lo peor y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué? no, espera ¿en serio? quiero decir ¡eugh! no, ni de broma, ni creas que planeo salir contigo solo porque Sharpner y yo acordamos distanciarnos un tiempo-le dijo Videl interrumpiendo lo que #17 tenía planeado decirle, el joven de cabellos oscuros la miro con asombro y sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo quería…? ¿qué yo…? ¿sabes qué? no importa, olvídalo ¡y aunque así fuera no saldría contigo ni aunque seas la última mujer viva en la tierra!-le dijo #17 un poco molesto, llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y respiró profundo para calmarse-como sea, no vine a hablarte de esto, vine porque quería proponerte algo ahora que Sharpner está fuera de tu camino-

-Bien-dijo Videl cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja arqueada-¿qué quieres ahora?-

-Verás, yo… um… dioses, nunca pensé tener que hacer esto pero… necesito ayuda-le dijo #17 a la adolescente de pie frente a él-estoy recolectando información de la relación que Gohan tiene con Trunks a escondidas de todos para poder exponerlos y finalmente perjudicarlos-

-Y ¿por qué razón te ayudaría en algo así?

-Porque sé bien que tu aún sientes algo por Gohan y que harías cualquier cosa para que él vuelva a estar a tu lado, incluso si eso implica terminar su relación con el amor de su vida. Así que ¿qué dices? ¿formamos una alianza? tu me ayudaras a conseguir información para enviarla a los medios de Japón y yo a cambio, prometo volver a reunirte con tu amado ¿aceptas?

Videl lo considero un momento, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto ¿en serio arriesgaría tanto solo para que ella y Gohan volvieran a estar juntos? ella estaba consciente de que odiaba a Trunks más que nada en el mundo y que no soportaba verlo feliz con Gohan pero, hasta ella sabía que verlo sufrir y sentirse miserable (más de la cuenta) era rebasar sus estándares de odio contra el adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Está bien, acepto tu propuesta-le dijo Videl y sin siquiera dudarlo estrechó la mano del joven de cabellos oscuros frente a ella, #17 sonrió con malicia al ver el pacto que acababan de formar, pobre ingenua, ni se dio cuenta de que su verdadero plan era manipularla para conseguir lo que quería y cuando finalmente lo lograra, la dejaría abandonada a su suerte.


	7. G.1.R.U

Siguiendo las grietas que **G.1.R.U** había dejado por la calle mientras caminaba, Trunks y Gohan (ambos usando sus trajes de Lordbug y Chat Noir respectivamente) saltaron por los techos de los edificios de Tokio, llegando así al estadio olímpico, si las huellas los llevaban hasta allí entonces eso quería decir que el robot se encontraba en ese lugar. Sin perder un segundo, ambos cruzaron la calle, entraron por el techo del estadio aterrizando en el césped artificial del campo de fútbol. Pero apenas entraron en el estadio, no vieron señales de **G.1.R.U**.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte-dijo Lordbug de pie junto a su compañero felino que estaba arrodillado detrás de él.

-Probablemente por encima del edificio-respondió Chat Noir desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos lilas-pero ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?-en eso, escuchó un ruido de motor no muy lejos de ellos y desvió su verde mirada hacia los túneles que daban acceso al estadio-¡Lordbug, las puertas!-el héroe de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada junto a su compañero felino y ambos vieron cinco autos, una camioneta y una grúa aproximarse hacia ellos a toda velocidad, otros grupos de vehículos salieron de los demás puntos de acceso y salida del estadio acercándose también a ellos, estaban acorralados. Enseguida sacaron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en posición defensiva-estamos rodeados, mi Lord-

-No tenemos tiempo para deshacernos de todos estos vehículos, tenemos que encontrar a **G.1.R.U** cuando antes-le dijo Lordbug, ambos dieron un salto alto hacia el cielo para escapar pero de repente, un ejército de helicópteros de la policía aparecieron bloqueando su camino, evitando así que escaparan del estadio y volvieran a caer de nueva cuenta en el césped artificial ensuciándose un poco sus trajes de batalla. Una excavadora apareció y con su cuchara recolectora de tierra atrapó a ambos héroes dejándolos encerrados, dejando a Lordbug con la mitad de su cuerpo aprisionado entre los dientes de la cuchara y a Chat Noir boca abajo con las piernas colgando fuera de ésta. En ese momento, todos los vehículos comenzaron a unirse formando así una enorme armadura robótica.

-¡Te advertí que este villano nos haría pasar un mal momento!-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la cuchara.

-¡¿Qué te parece si te callas y mejor usas un **cataclismo** para sacarnos de aquí?!-preguntó Lordbug mientras luchaba por liberarse de las fauces en la cuchara de la excavadora que los mantenía a ambos encerrados.

-¡Apenas tengo fuerza para mover las piernas! ¿sabes?-le respondió el héroe felino molesto.

-Finalmente los tengo justo donde quería-habló **G.1.R.U** observando a amos héroes atrapados y completamente vulnerables.

-¡ **G.1.R.U** , espera!-dijo Dark Butterfly deteniendo al robot que estaba a punto de acabar con los héroes-antes de que los elimines para siempre, tienes que quitarles sus miraculous y dármelos a mi-

-Déjalos ir, G.I.R.U. Lordbug y Chat Noir no te han hecho nada malo-le dijo Pilaf a su amigo robot-parte de nuestras acciones como humanos implican sentido común a veces-

-¡Les quitaré sus miraculous y una vez que lo logre, nunca nos volverán a separar!-exclamó G.1.R.U sin mirar al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste-seré capaz de cumplir nuestro deseo–

-¿Huh? ¿d-de cual deseo estás hablando?

-Voy a pedir que me conviertan en un humano de verdad, Pilaf.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿a qué clase de deseo te estás refiriendo?-preguntó Lordbug intentando liberarse de la cuchara de la excavadora sin mucho éxito.

-¿No es Dark Butterfly la que en realidad quiere poseer nuestros miraculous?-habló Chat Noir desde adentro de la cuchara, tratando también de liberarse pero sin obtener resultados. En eso, Lordbug desvió la mirada al escuchar un zumbido y al voltear la cabeza pudo ver un pequeño avión a control remoto volando alrededor de ellos.

-¿Q-qué… qué está sucediendo? ¿de dónde viene ese zumbido?

-¡No puedo ver nada desde aquí! ¿quieres contarme que está pasando afuera al menos?-preguntó Chat Noir un poco molesto por tener que estar en una posición contraria a la de su compañero de cabellos lilas, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de éste-uh… ¿hola? ¿mi Lord, estás ahí?-

Las pupilas en los ojos azules de Lordbug se encogieron al ver unas pequeñas garras aproximarse de unos compartimientos en la base del avión a control remoto y como éstas se acercaban peligrosamente al oído derecho del héroe con la intención de quitarle su aro potara. A su vez, un camión de juguete subió por la cuchara de la excavadora y preparó una pinza para poder remover el anillo de Chat Noir.

_Hace un par de horas atrás…_

Videl estaba en su remolque cepillando su largo cabello azabache con cuidado, si bien hoy no le tocaba protagonizar el episodio, quería tener su cabello listo para la grabación del episodio de ese día. Tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en una película que pasaron en la televisión hace días y como le gustó tanto, quería tararearla mientras se cepillaba el cabello, pero, de pronto, su canción se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su remolque. La adolescente decidió restarle importancia y siguió con su trabajo, pero los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más audibles e insistentes, obligándola a apoyar su cepillo con un golpe seco contra la mesa de maquillaje.

-Ugh ¡maldita sea! ¿no puedo tener una mañana tranquila donde pueda arreglar mi cabello en paz?-protestó Videl mientras bajaba de un salto de su silla, camino hacia la puerta del remolque y la abrió de golpe sin mirar siquiera a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella-¡¿qué rayos quieres ahora, Erasa?!-

-Ah… odio tener que desilusionarte pero, me parece que te equivocaste de persona-habló una voz juvenil, levemente varonil y muy conocida para Videl, miro hacia abajo topándose con cierto adolescente de cabellos lilas que odiaba más que nada en el mundo-n-no soy Erasa, s-soy Trunks. No es la primera vez que vengo y me confundes por tu asistente-

-¿Cómo esperas que logre diferenciarlos si ambos tienen el cabello horrible y usan la misma ropa ridícula todos los días?-respondió Videl señalando al adolescente con una mano-además, no creo nada de lo que dices ¿cuándo dices tú que yo te confundí por Erasa?-

-Bueno, hubo un día en que volví al estudio luego de ir a comprar tu té y te oí quejándote pero de Erasa y yo estaba esperando a que me abrieras la puerta del remolque en su lugar.

_*Flashback*_

_Trunks regresó al set y caminaba hacia el remolque de Videl sosteniendo el vaso de té de burbujas que ella había pedido y esta vez, los chicos que trabajaban en la tienda se aseguraron de colocar las perlas encima de la espuma de leche, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del remolque de la chica de cabellos oscuros, tragó saliva nervioso, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Videl al ver que fue él quien había ido a comprar su té en lugar de Erasa._

_-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!-exclamó Videl mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-no falta poco para que comencemos a grabar, Erasa. te dije que llegaras lo más rápido…-abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Trunks parado del otro lado con el té que había ordenado-posible…-enseguida cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una molesta-¿qué rayos estás haciendo tú en mi remolque?-_

_-Uh, yo… t-te traje el té que querías-respondió Trunks acercándole el té a Videl quien solo lo observó sin abandonar su expresión de completa molestia-E-Erasa está descansando así que le dije que traería el té por ella, por favor acéptalo, no me hagas botarlo a la basura-_

_-Ugh, de acuerdo. Si tanto insistes, lo aceptaré-respondió Videl arrebatándole el té de las manos, acercó el vaso de plástico a su rostro y comenzó a examinar el té para que todo estuviera en orden-nada mal, incluso colocaron las perlas arriba de la espuma de leche ¿cómo hiciste para que te hicieran caso esta vez?-Trunks estaba a punto de hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió-¿sabes qué? no me importa, hiciste un buen trabajo, quizás debería despedir a Erasa y contratarte a ti como mi asistente de tiempo completo-_

_-¿Qué? pero yo no..._

_-¡Estaba bromeando! ¡ni en sueños te contrataría como mi asistente personal! Solo porque hiciste un simple trabajo que Erasa no pudo hacer bien no quiera decir que vaya a despedirla, después de todo, ella tiene algo que tú no tienes y eso se llama lealtad-respondió Videl para luego beber un sorbo de su té-ahora vete, estás contaminando mi espacio personal-_

_Cerró la puerta del remolque en la cara del adolescente de cabellos lilas, éste simplemente se alejó de allí murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, se había ofrecido a ir a buscar un té para Videl en lugar de Erasa y ni las gracias le había dado por haber hecho bien ese trabajo._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Está bien ¡esta bien! ya entendí, ya deja de hablar ¿quieres?-dijo Videl deteniendo la explicación de su mayor enemigo y peor compañero de trabajo para que no diera más vueltas en el asunto-¿qué me importa si eso paso? lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿qué rayos haces aquí? no eres bienvenido a visitar mi remolque ni siquiera para hablar conmigo-

Trunks se quedó mudo porque, siendo honestos, no tenía ni idea de a que había venido al remolque de su enemiga en primer lugar. Pero luego recordó la razón por la que vino a ver a Videl, quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, golpeteando el suelo de su remolque con su pie, así que fue directamente al grano y habló.

-Yo… vine a preguntarte algo ¿qué piensas de nuestro nuevo compañero #17?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno, yo lo preguntaba porque me gustaría darte una pequeña advertencia. Creo que sería una buena idea que no pasaras tanto tiempo con él, algo dentro de mí me dice que él es un mentiroso compulsivo y que le gusta engañar a la gente para conseguir lo que quiere. No es alguien de confiar.

-¡¿Y tú cómo rayos lo sabes?! ¿cómo puedes decir tal cosa de #17 si ni siquiera sabes cómo es en realidad? mira, aprecio que quieras intentar ayudarme pero no necesito tu ayuda, sé defenderme de personas que me mienten o me engañan y tu eres una de ellas, Trunks.

-¿Y porque te engañaría yo con algo así? sabes perfectamente bien que soy incapaz de mentir, Videl. Escucha, no sé porque razones Shigeru, quiero decir, #17 está trabajando en el estudio pero estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver conmigo y con Gohan, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, porque probablemente te involucre en uno de sus planes y cuando te use para obtener lo que quiere, te abandonara.

-No creo en absolutamente nada de lo que me dices. Si viniste aquí para hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo de belleza te sugiero que te vayas de aquí, no necesito que me des advertencias, sé cuidarme sola.

-Pero, Videl…

-¡¿Qué acaso eres sordo y no oyes bien?! ¡te dije que te largues de aquí, baka!

Cerró la puerta del remolque en la cara del adolescente de cabellos lilas haciendo que el ruido al cerrarse resonara en todo el lugar donde estaban estacionados los remolques de los demás actores, incluido el suyo y el de Gohan. Trunks permaneció allí un momento, cerró la mano en un puño y la acercó lentamente a la puerta del remolque de Videl dudando si debía volver a golpear, pero enseguida la apartó y se alejó caminando de allí a prepararse para la grabación del episodio de ese día, y en cuanto a Videl, ella podía irse al averno pero únicamente con boleto sin retorno, cuando viniera hacia el a decirle que #17 la había utilizado para obtener lo que quería, él no pensaría ayudarla, tarde o temprano ella tendría que aprender esa lección por sí misma.

* * *

Era un tranquilo martes por la mañana en la preparatoria Orange Star, los estudiantes de primer año que no fueron ese día a la sesión de estudio en la biblioteca tuvieron clases de gimnasia en su lugar y apenas terminaron, regresaron al establecimiento para empezar con la siguiente clase del día, la cual era ciencias. Ahora estaban de camino al laboratorio, pero mientras Goten y Trunks iban caminando juntos, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas al revisar el contenido de su mochila, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

-¡Ay, no puede ser! olvide mi cuaderno de notas para la clase de ciencias en mi locker, otra vez-dijo Trunks murmurando esto último por ser tan despistado, no era la primera vez que iba al laboratorio y olvidaba su cuaderno de notas dentro de su locker, y si volvía a cometer de nuevo el mismo error sería regañado seriamente por la profesora.

-Jajaja, no puedo creerlo-dijo Goten riendo suavemente junto a su novia, Bra, ante la estupidez de su amigo-si continuas así, algún día olvidaras donde dejaste tu cabeza, Trunks-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas intentando conservar la calma-iré a buscarlo y… ¡hyaaa!-al querer irse corriendo hacia los lockers a buscar su cuaderno para la clase de ciencias, Videl no tuvo mejor idea que asomar ligeramente su pie tacleando a Trunks e hizo que se cayera boca abajo al suelo provocando que tanto ella, Erasa y todos sus compañeros de clase rieran a carcajadas-ouch… estoy bien ¡estoy bien!-exclamó una vez que se levantó del suelo-vuelvo enseguida ¡no me tardo!-llegó a los lockers, sacó su cuaderno de la clase de ciencias del suyo, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se alejó de allí refunfuñando bajo-estúpida Videl-murmuró entre dientes con rabia-¿cómo rayos se atrevió a taclearme así?-

-¡Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amigo! no tengo dudas respecto a eso-Trunks se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Pilaf no muy lejos de él, volteó la mirada y pudo ver al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de su casillero-aunque debo recordarte que tal vez los profesores no estén listos para que vean este nuevo avance tecnológico-

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿acaso el mejor amigo de Pilaf está metido dentro de su locker?-preguntó Tikki asomada en el bolsillo de la mochila trasera de su portador, viendo al pequeño humanoide con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-No lo sé, pero si puedo decirte que esto es demasiado extraño…-murmuró Trunks sin dejar de ver a Pilaf-es decir ¿quién rayos haría una cosa así?-notó como el humanoide de piel celeste sacaba una esfera de color blanco metalizado dentro de su locker junto con su mochila, cerró su locker y se alejó caminando de allí-¡ya viene! ¡escóndete rápido, Tikki!-la kwami obedeció a su portador y volvió a meterse dentro del bolsillo de su portador, Trunks dio la vuelta, regresó a su locker y comenzó a caminar fingiendo que no había visto ni oído nada de lo que acababa de presenciar-oye, buenas tardes, Pilaf-

-Agh… eh ¡b-buenos días, Trunks!-lo saludó el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste con una pequeña gota de sudor producto de los nervios bajando por su cabeza, a pasos apresurados salió del pasillo de lockers, Trunks lo miró ladeando la cabeza un poco extrañado pero le restó importancia y siguió a su compañero del piel celeste hasta el laboratorio de ciencias, la clase todavía no había comenzado, al parecer la profesora quería pasar una proyección pero surgió una falla técnica con la laptop de la escuela y ahora estaba intentando solucionar el problema con el director.

-¿No lo ve? Simplemente presiono una tecla y no entiendo porque no puedo proyectar las diapositivas-le explicó la profesora de ciencias al hombre de pie junto a ella.

-Bueno, casualmente es su día de suerte, sensei. Tengo un poco de conocimiento básico en computación-le dijo el director ofreciéndose a ayudarla-y creo tener una solución a este problema-estiró los dedos de sus manos, las acercó al teclado y oprimió velozmente unos cuantos botones en éste-y… ¡listo, problema solucionado!-se hizo a un lado mostrando la pantalla de inicio reflejada en el proyector de la escuela, todos soltaron unos suspiros de asombro excepto por Pilaf quien intuía que el director había hecho algo mal y en efecto, así lo fue, de pronto en el proyector se mostraron ventanas que decían "ERROR! 503", " " y otras más, haciendo más grave la situación-se supone que eso no debía pasar-

-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que hizo?! ¡eso no estaba previsto en mi clase de hoy!-le recriminó la profesora al ver lo que el hombre había hecho al querer reparar la laptop que iba a usar para impartir la clase de ese día-¿por qué salieron tantas ventanas de error?-

-Lamento tener que decirle que la laptop acaba de sufrir el ataque de un error de programación código mil ciento cuarenta y dos-le dijo Pilaf acercándose al escritorio y asomando la mirada por detrás de éste para que la profesora de ciencias y el director lo notaran, extendió su pequeño brazo libre lo mejor que pudo y tomó la laptop-si me permitiera quizás yo…-

-¡Ni lo creas! vuelve a tu lugar ahora, deja que el personal de la escuela se ocupe de este problema-le ordenó la profesora de ciencias al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste. Pilaf bajó la cabeza respetuosamente a modo de disculpas, dio la vuelta, tomó la esfera blanca metalizada que había traído consigo de su locker y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su asiento.

-Oye, dile que si no realizamos nuestra presentación en los próximos treinta y cinco segundos, habrá 99.9% de probabilidades de que el disco rígido de la laptop se dañe de forma irreversible-le habló aquella esfera blanca, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes quienes observaban a Pilaf un poco asombrados ¿de dónde había venido aquella voz? Pilaf ignoró las miradas de todos y siguió caminando como si nada, llegó a su mesa de trabajo y tomó asiento junto a Sharpner.

-Shh… ¡ya cállate, por favor!-le pidió Pilaf a aquella esfera.

-Oye ¿es imaginación mía o tú también escuchaste a esa esfera que cargaba en su brazo hablarle?-le preguntó Goten a Trunks con su ceja ligeramente arqueada en expresión de intriga.

-¡No! ¡el código está dañando todos los datos de la escuela!-exclamó el director haciendo que Trunks saliera de su trance y desviara la mirada hacia el proyector-¡esto es un problema que yo ya no puedo solucionar!-elevó la mirada hacia Pilaf quien estaba sentado junto a Sharpner frente a su mesa de trabajo-¿cuánto tiempo nos queda, Pilaf?-

-Quedan veinticinco segundos, y contando-le respondió el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste.

-Por favor, sensei. Deje que él se encargue de esto, yo ya no puedo hacer nada más-le dijo el director a la profesora de ciencias de pie junto a él, la mujer no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y asintió como respuesta-bien, acércate y haz tu magia, Pilaf-

El pequeño humanoide respiró profundo, bajó de su asiento, tomó la esfera blanca metalizada que había colocado debajo de su mesa de trabajo y una vez frente a la laptop, colocó la esfera en el escritorio, oprimió un botón secreto y al instante la esfera se transformó en una maquina mutante con una coraza blanca, dedos y apéndices negros con una cámara que se asemejaba a un ojo de color roja con una capa protectora redondeada.

-Buenos días, Pilaf-sama ¿acaso necesitabas esto?-le preguntó aquella máquina mutante acercándole un pendrive con forma de chip al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste, Pilaf asintió y tomó aquel dispositivo.

-Como verán, este chip es una unidad especial de antivirus y no podría haberlo realizado sin la ayuda de… bueno, de mi mejor amigo-les dijo Pilaf señalando al robot de pie en el escritorio un poco nervioso. El robot se dio la vuelta con pasos torpes pero cómicos, su cámara-ojo se enfocó en los estudiantes presentes en el laboratorio y un pequeño pitido resonó de ésta.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! mi nombre es DB4649T2006RS, o también pueden llamarme G.I.R.U para resumir-se presentó el robot haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a todos los estudiantes para luego adoptar una postura firme-¡adelante, Pilaf! si trabajamos juntos, podremos resolver este problema-Pilaf colocó el pendrive con forma de chip en la ranura USB de la laptop, lo encendió y comenzó a trabajar en la eliminación del código-esa pequeña unidad de antivirus será capaz de eliminar hasta un cien por ciento del margen de error ¡y también limpiara el disco rígido de la laptop! todo al mismo tiempo-

-Wow, que interesante-comentó el director viendo al robot y al humanoide de piel celeste quien estaba concentrado en reparar la laptop, poco a poco las ventanas que aparecieron en la pantalla comenzaron a borrarse por si solas, restaurando la laptop, la cual se reinició automáticamente y volvió a encenderse mostrando en el proyector su pantalla de inicio habitual, Pilaf sonrió orgulloso y removió el pendrive de la ranura USB.

-Bien, la programación volvió a sus funciones habituales-dijo Pilaf al tiempo que chocaba puños con G.I.R.U celebrando su éxito al saber que el pendrive había funcionado a la perfección.

-Tengo que felicitarte por tu trabajo, Pilaf-san ¡sí que me dejaste impresionado!-exclamó el director sin dejar de lado su expresión de asombro ante el prodigioso trabajo que el humanoide y aquel robot habían logrado juntos. Todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos, con excepción de Videl y Erasa y se acercaron para ver mejor al robot.

-Eso sin dudas fue…-murmuró Trunks un poco impactado por lo que acababa de ver, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo, Goten.

-¡Fascinante!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados con asombro y entusiasmo-¡lo mejor que haya pasado en mi vida!-tomó a Trunks por los hombros y lo volteó haciendo que lo mirara fijamente-¡tengo que acercarme más y grabar un video para la página web de la escuela dedicado exclusivamente a G.I.R.U!-rápidamente sacó su tablet de su mochila, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al robot junto a los demás estudiantes-¡oye, G.I.R.U, espera! ¿me dejarías entrevistarte para mi video?-

-Aprecio que a todos les haya gustado mi trabajo pero, si no fuera por Pilaf-sama nada de esto habría sido posible-dijo G.I.R.U de pie frente a los estudiantes de primer año, con sus dedos y apéndices negros posicionados detrás de su metálica espalda-¡él es el genio creador detrás de todo esto! Es un gran amigo-

-Aww, que adorable ¿le añadiste brazos y piernas desde la última vez que lo vi? ¡eso sin dudas es sorprendente, Pilaf!-exclamó Sharpner sonriendo, puesto que ya conocía al robot desde antes de que Pilaf lo trajera a la clase de ciencias esa mañana.

-En realidad, G.I.R.U se los incorporó por sí mismo. Él está mucho más avanzado que cualquier máquina que hayan visto antes en Tokio-respondió el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste.

-Oh ¿en serio? eso no me sorprende, tu pequeño amigo robot no es más que una simple computadora que habla-comentó Videl con sarcasmo mientras se limaba las uñas despreocupadamente-incluso mi rizadora tiene tecnología más avanzada que esa cosa-

-No le hagas caso, G.I.R.U. solo está celosa-le dijo Trunks al robot de pie en el escritorio de la profesora-ninguna máquina tiene más corazón que Videl-añadió con burla haciendo enfurecer a la chica de cabellos oscuros sentada en su escritorio.

-Jajaja, eres muy gracioso, Trunks-sama-le dijo G.I.R.U.

-Oh, vaya ¿acaso sabes cómo me llamo?

-¡Claro que sí! Pilaf-sama, me mostró tu foto de perfil en el registro escolar de la preparatoria Orange Star, él me habló de todos sus compañeros de clase. Me siento muy honrado de conocerte al fin-le respondió el robot al tiempo que la luz roja en su cámara se curvaba mostrando que estaba feliz de ver al preadolescente de cabellos lilas-oh, y también me hace feliz conocer a sus compañeros, incluyendo a Erasa y a su mejor amiga, Videl Satan-Videl simplemente se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al robot, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que esa máquina obsoleta estuviera feliz de conocerla.

-Bien, ya fue suficiente. Nuevamente tenemos que felicitarte por tu nuevo juguete electrónico, Pilaf-le dijo la profesora de ciencias al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste-ahora, amablemente te pediría que lo apagues y vuelvas a guardarlo donde pertenece ¡los demás regresen a sus mesas de trabajo, gracias por la demostración!-

-Con su debido respeto, sensei. Debo recordarle que no soy un juguete, mi nombre es G.I.R.U y soy el mejor amigo de Pilaf-sama.

-¡G.I.R.U dice la verdad, sensei! no es un juguete, es mi amigo y es tan sensible y emocional como cualquier ser humano-dijo Pilaf apoyando a su amigo robot.

-No discuto que los robots pueden ser muy inteligentes pero es imposible que tengan sentimientos.

-Si me permite expresarme, puedo admitir que de verdad aprecio mucho a Pilaf-sama.

-¿Ah sí? no te creo ¿acaso programaste a tu robot para que dijera eso?-preguntó la mujer al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste arqueando una ceja en señal de sospecha-esa cosa no tiene la capacidad para pensar por su cuenta ¡y mucho menos podría simpatizar con alguien!-

-Le aseguro que yo no lo programé para que me dijera eso, sensei-le respondió Pilaf-además, desde que lo inventé, G.I.R.U ha estado desarrollando pensamientos y emociones de forma autónoma ¡y tiene sentimientos incorporados, como cualquiera de nosotros!-

-¡Ya basta, Pilaf! si no guardas tu juguetito ahora mismo, le pediré al director que lo confisque hasta la hora de salida ¿te quedó claro?-le ordenó la profesora de ciencias con un tono amenazante en su voz.

-Sí, lo entiendo, sensei-respondió el pequeño humanoide cabizbajo, pero G.I.R.U no pensaba ceder a las órdenes de la mujer, estaba molesto con ella porque seguía tratándolo como un juguete cuando en realidad no lo era y creía haberlo dejado muy en claro frente a la profesora, el director y todos los compañeros de clase de su amigo-bien, G.I.R.U, la diversión se acabó es hora de apagarte y que regreses a tu lugar debajo de mi escritorio-

-¡No! ¡usted no está siendo razonable conmigo ni con Pilaf-sama, sensei!-exclamó el robot con un tono de voz molesto apretando sus pequeñas manos metálicas con dedos en forma de puño demostrando que estaba enojado con la profesora de ciencias.

-Detente, no es necesario que hagas esto.

-¿Por qué no? estoy diciendo la verdad ¿no es así?

-¡Sí! ¡eso es cierto! G.I.R.U esta diciendo la verdad, sensei-lo apoyaron todos los estudiantes, algo que hizo enfadar mucho a la profesora de ciencias.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó el director haciendo callar a todos los adolescentes presentes en la clase, tomó a G.I.R.U por una de sus piernas y lo dejó colgado en el aire cabeza abajo-¡Pilaf, ven a recoger a tu amigo robot después de que termines las clases!-

-No, director. Se lo suplico ¡no se lleve a G.I.R.U!

-¿Quieres tener dos horas de castigo extra por desafiar una orden de tu director?-preguntó el hombre figura autoritaria de aquel establecimiento, Pilaf no respondió y solo bajó la mirada apenado, el director vio que Pilaf ya no volvería a desafiarlo y salió del laboratorio llevándose al robot con él, Videl desvió la mirada levemente desde su mesa de trabajo y sonrió satisfecha al ver que esa obsoleta máquina tendría su merecido por estar desafiando a las figuras de autoridad en la escuela.

-Nada me haría más feliz que quedarme en el laboratorio con Pilaf-sama, director-le dijo G.I.R.U al hombre mientras caminaba a su oficina con el robot balanceando en el aire-si mal no recuerdo, usted dijo que le gusta estudiar informática como a Pilaf-sama y a mí-

-Por supuesto que me interesa estudiar informática, es una de mis actividades favoritas luego de trabajar en la escuela-le respondió el director sin dejar de caminar-incluso diseñé un programa de computación que quizás…-detuvo su oración al ver que estaban frente a la puerta de su oficina, reaccionó, frunció y ceño y miró al robot un poco molesto-espera un segundo ¿por qué rayos estoy hablando de esto con un juguete?-

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y ambos entraron en ella cerrando la puerta detrás.

-¡No soy un juguete! me llamo G.I.R.U-le repitió el robot, pudo ver que el director se acercaba a un gabinete instalado en la pared de la oficina-espere ¿a dónde me está llevando?-abrió la puerta del gabinete, y posicionó a G.I.R.U quedando con su ojo cámara enfocándolo de frente-¡no me deje aquí, por favor!-

Reviso al robot hasta encontrar un botón secreto y lo oprimió apagándolo. Al instante los brazos y piernas se guardaron volviendo a tomar la forma de una esfera color blanco metalizado.

-Como desearía que todos los estudiantes tuvieran un botón de apagado igual que tu-le dijo el director a G.I.R.U colocándolo en el estante más alto del gabinete para que nadie lo tomara, cerró la puerta del gabinete y se puso a completar unos archivos en la computadora de su oficina, el ojo-cámara de G.I.R.U se encendió enfocándose en el director concentrado en su trabajo, rodó sobre su propio eje y miró hacia la pared del gabinete con tristeza.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-No hay cosa más dolorosa y triste que la separación de dos grandes amigos-comentó la villana de cabellos oscuros-no hay nada de artificial en esta genuina emoción-una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano liberándola y la dejó volar-¡vuela lejos, malvada mariposa! y envenena su electrónico corazón-

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de ciencias, los estudiantes aún se encontraban de pie frente al escritorio de la profesora murmurando y debatiendo entre ellos argumentando que tanto la profesora como el director habían sido injustos con Pilaf y G.I.R.U al haberlos separado definitivamente hasta el horario de salida.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! cállense ¡regresen todos a sus mesas de trabajo, por favor!-ordenó la profesora ya cansada de tener que escuchar a sus estudiantes reclamar por algo que ella sabía que no era injusto y que desde su punto de vista era necesario que Pilaf permaneciera lejos de su amigo robot, todos obedecieron y regresaron a sus mesas de trabajo para retomar las clases de ese día.

-G.I.R.U nunca había estado tanto tiempo solo-dijo Pilaf cabizbajo, esa frase llegó a oídos de Trunks quien acababa de tomar asiento en su butaca junto a Goten-no tengo idea de cómo va a soportar esto-

-No te preocupes, intentaré buscar una solución-le dijo Trunks al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste intentando animarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Trunks-le agradeció Pilaf y regresó a su asiento junto a Sharpner. La profesora abrió su presentación PowerPoint para comenzar con la clase que tenía planeado dar ese día, sin embargo, sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando notó a cierto preadolescente de cabellos lilas levantando la mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Disculpe, sensei!-habló Trunks haciendo que la profesora desviara la mirada de la pantalla del proyector y enfocara su vista en él-siendo el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos ¿me daría el permiso para salir y hablar con el director en su oficina, por favor?-

-No, podrás ir a verlo solo cuando sea la hora del receso y eso es todo-le respondió la profesora con un tono de voz tan frío y filoso como la hoja de un cuchillo.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Deberé ser justo y decirle que usted está siendo injusta con G.I.R.U, a fin de cuentas, es el amigo de Pilaf.

-Están empezando a colmarme la paciencia con ese asunto… ¡y además, tu forma de hablarle a tu profesora es extremadamente inapropiada!

-Siento mucho que esto la moleste, pero debo coincidir con G.I.R.U ¡él decía la verdad!-objetó Trunks cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡sal de aquí y ve a la oficina del director inmediatamente!-le ordenó la profesora de ciencias con el ceño fruncido, Trunks le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento ya que su plan se ejecutó al pie de la letra y ahora podría ir a ver al director para convencerlo de que G.I.R.U volviera a estar con Pilaf. Se levantó de su asiento, salió del laboratorio sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro y cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad.

Mientras eso sucedía, la mariposa contaminada por el akuma de Dark Butterfly llegó volando a la preparatoria Orange Star. Entró por la ventana de la oficina del director, pasó por una rendija en la puerta de vidrio del gabinete y se introdujo dentro de G.I.R.U quien estaba apagado en ese momento, voló alrededor de su compleja estructura interna y se introdujo en el chip que hacía funcionar todo su sistema tiñéndolo de morado, la cámara-ojo del robot se encendió solo que esta vez la luz roja era morada.

- **G.1.R.U** , me llamo Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros-debido a que los seres humanos niegan tu capacidad para sentir emociones, te concedo el poder de darle vida a todas las máquinas para conseguir vengarte de todos ellos-

-Muchas gracias, Dark Butterfly-sempai-le agradeció el robot.

-Pero tengo una condición, tienes que conseguirme los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-¿Podría explicarme que son esos "miraculous", Dark Butterfly-sempai?

-Son unas joyas mágicas que le pertenecen a los héroes.

-¿De acuerdo?-respondió **G.1.R.U** no muy convencido con la explicación de la villana-y… ¿cuál sería el propósito de estás joyas?-

-¿Huh?-Dark Butterfly se quedó pasmada ante la pregunta del robot, pero enseguida reaccionó y frunció el ceño-¡eso no es algo que deba importarte!-

-Lo siento, simple curiosidad, sempai-se disculpó el robot con una pequeña gota de "sudor" cayendo de su cabeza.

-Hum, de acuerdo. Una vez que tengas los miraculous, fusionados permiten que tu mayor deseo se vuelva realidad.

-¿Yo podría pedir un deseo también, sempai?

-¡Desde luego que no! ¡los miraculous y el deseo me pertenecen!-exclamó Dark Butterfly molesta.

-Esta bien ¡entonces le prometo que encontraré a Lordbug y Chat Noir!-le dijo **G.1.R.U** cerrando una de sus manos con dedos negros en forma de puño. Dark Butterfly sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, un aura de ondas electromagnéticas salieron del robot llegando a impactar contra todos los vehículos en Tokio, al instante todos los autos abrieron automáticamente sus puertas expulsando a sus conductores de forma brusca, no solo los autos cobraron vida propia, también las máquinas expendedoras, los electrodomésticos, las computadoras e incluso los teléfonos celulares. **G.1.R.U** rompió la puerta del gabinete de un puñetazo creando un hoyo para poder salir-Pilaf-sama ¡ya voy por ti, querido amigo!-

Trunks corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo hasta dar con la oficina del director, al llegar vio que éste estaba fuera de su oficina hablando con el conserje.

-Como le estaba diciendo, creo que no deberíamos…-le dijo el conserje pero fue interrumpido de forma inesperada por Trunks.

-¿Dónde está, G.I.R.U?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con preocupación.

-¿Quién es ese tal G.I.R.U?-respondió el hombre arqueando una ceja fingiendo que no entendía nada de lo que Trunks le estaba diciendo.

-¿No lo recuerda? ¡es el amigo robot de Pilaf!-le dijo Trunks.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de ese juguete, no me interesa.

-¡No es ningún juguete! ¿cuántas veces debo…?-intentó explicarle Trunks, pero enseguida se detuvo ya que no tenía caso razonar con un hombre tan terco y obstinado-no importa, ¿al menos podría dejar que Pilaf lo mantenga oculto debajo de su mesa del laboratorio? me aseguraré de que no moleste a nadie durante la clase-

-Escúchame, niño. Tú…-le habló el director, sin embargo fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta de su oficina siendo derribada y de ella salió **G.1.R.U** , seguía teniendo su apariencia habitual solo que ahora la luz de su cámara-ojo era de color morado en vez de rojo.

-¡Usted señor, acaba de cometer un terrible error!-exclamó el robot con un tono de voz molesto cerrando sus manos en forma de puño, las pupilas en los ojos de Trunks se encogieron y salió corriendo de allí a buscar un escondite para poder transformarse en Lordbug. Sin perder tiempo, el robot logró darle una patada en el tobillo al director, haciendo que el hombre cayera de espaldas al suelo-¡les demostraré a todos lo que soy capaz de hacer!-emitió otra onda electromagnética, controlando todos los equipos electrónicos y vehículos que estaban dentro y fuera de la escuela, ante esta conmoción, los estudiantes de primer año salieron corriendo del laboratorio hacia el patio trasero incluyendo Gohan que también fue a buscar un lugar donde esconderse para transformarse en Chat Noir. Al instante unas grúas y un auto se unieron para crear una gigantesca armadura en el patio trasero de la escuela, en la que **G.1.R.U** rápidamente se incorporó y tomó el control de ésta-¡NO SOY NINGUN JUGUETE! ¡UN JUGUETE NO PODRÍA HACER ESTO!-

-Comienzo a entender porque Pilaf estaba tan preocupado por él-dijo Tikki viendo la gigantesca armadura de pie en el patio trasero de la escuela.

-¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y concentrémonos en detener a G.I.R.U cuanto antes!-le dijo Trunks entrando con su kwami a un salón de clases vacío-¡Tikki, motas!-

Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que tenía en su oído derecho y mágicamente un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros apareció en su rostro, una playera de hombros caídos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros reemplazó su ropa superior habitual, unos pantalones holgados rojos aparecieron en sus piernas, los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro. Tenía una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cuerpo y espalda, y por último un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas apareció al costado de su estrecha cintura.

-¿Dónde estás, Pilaf?-dijo **G.1.R.U** buscando al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste con el escáner mejorado en su cámara-ojo, y finalmente dio con él-¡Pilaf-sama! amigo mío ¡finalmente te encontré!-

El robot acercó la mano de su gigantesca armadura hacia Pilaf pero éste se alejó corriendo y se colocó detrás de la profesora de ciencias quien lo observó preocupada y desvió la mirada hacia el robot con el ceño fruncido al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡nadie le hace daño a mis estudiantes!-le gritó la profesora de ciencias mientras se interponía entre Pilaf y **G.1.R.U** queriendo proteger al pequeño humanoide aferrado en su bata de laboratorio. El robot hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la mujer y enseguida la atrapó a ella y a Pilaf dentro de la gigantesca mano en su armadura-¡oye! ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!-otra mano tomó a la profesora y la dejó balanceando en el aire siendo sujetada por el cuello de su bata de laboratorio- ¿qué haces? maquina insolente ¡déjame ir ahora mismo!-

Con su otra mano, **G.1.R.U** acercó a Pilaf y lo colocó sobre el hombro de su gigantesca armadura quedando de pie junto a él.

-G.I.R.U ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? tú no eres así-le dijo el humanoide de piel celeste a su amigo robot con preocupación.

-Desde ahora ya no me llamo G.I.R.U ¡ahora soy **G.1.R.U**!-le respondió el robot, lanzó otra onda electromagnética y al instante un casco apareció y fue colocado en la cabeza de Pilaf-te prometo que estaremos juntos el mayor tiempo posible ¡y quizás para siempre!-

Gohan entró corriendo al baño de chicos, miró hacia ambos lados y chequeó las cabinas para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro, viendo que todo estaba despejado y que nadie entraría al baño, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros entró rápidamente en una de las cabinas bloqueando la puerta tras de sí, abrió el bolsillo de su mochila dejando salir a Plagg quien flotó frente a él tras dar una pequeña voltereta en el aire.

-Al menos ya sabemos con certeza que el amigo robot de Pilaf si tiene emociones-le dijo Gohan a su kwami flotando frente a él.

-Sin embargo, aún nos falta la pieza más importante del rompecabezas-lo detuvo Plagg flotando en una posición hindú-un robot no puede comer ¡aunque tenga emociones, nunca conocerá la felicidad de probar un sabroso queso Camembert!-

-Agh-suspiró Gohan llevando una mano al puente de su nariz-a veces puedes ser un verdadero fastidio ¿lo sabías? ¡Plagg, las garras!-

El conserje llegó corriendo a la salida de emergencia de la escuela, abrió ambas puertas bruscamente, sacó un silbato que llevaba dentro de su equipo de limpieza y lo hizo sonar llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Rápido, chicos! ¡salgan por esta puerta!-les dijo el hombre señalando hacia las escaleras de emergencia, todos los estudiantes obedecieron y comenzaron a bajar apresuradamente con el propósito de evacuar el establecimiento lo más pronto posible.

-¡Pilaf! ¡ordénale a tu juguete que me deje ir de inmediato!-le gritó la profesora de ciencias a su estudiante siendo sujetada del cuello de su bata de laboratorio por **G.1.R.U**

-Por favor, G.I.R.U. ya suéltala, no le hagas daño-le dijo el pequeño humanoide celeste a su amigo robot esperando poder convencerlo.

-Calma, confía en mí, Pilaf-sama, sé lo que hago-respondió el robot akumatizado, avanzó unos pasos y dejó a la profesora de ciencias colgando de una viga del techo de la escuela.

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacerme algo así!-le gritó la mujer molesta.

-¡Y yo te prohíbo que vuelvas a alejarme de mi querido amigo Pilaf!-le respondió **G.1.R.U** , colocando las manos de su gigantesca armadura a cada lado de su cadera, el cuello de la bata de laboratorio se rasgó y la profesora de ciencias estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo de no ser porque un yo-yo mágicamente apareció enredándose alrededor de su cuerpo y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

-Si de verdad quieres a tu amigo ¡entonces deberías hacerle caso en lo que te dice, **G.1.R.U**!-le gritó Lordbug volviendo a guardar su yo-yo.

-Es cierto ¡yo siempre obedezco a Lordbug!-exclamó Chat Noir poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas, éste soltó un pequeño suspiro de fastidio.

-¡¿De verdad crees que puedes impedir que yo haga lo que quiera y demostrarle al mundo que soy más humano que cualquiera de ustedes dos?!-preguntó el robot akumatizado furioso.

-Uh… ¿sí?-respondió el héroe felino un poco dudoso mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca sonriendo con nerviosismo, a su vez una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por su frente-a fin de cuentas es lo que hacen los héroes-

-¿A ti te gustaría que Pilaf viera a su amigo transformarse en un temible villano?-preguntó Lordbug al robot, a lo que la cámara-ojo de **G.1.R.U** emitió un pequeño pitido y giró su cabeza hacia su amigo de piel celeste que estaba sentado en el hombro de su armadura.

-Hablo en serio, G.I.R.U. debes dejar de hacer esto.

-Estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer para salvar nuestra amistad, Pilaf-sama ¡ellos quieren alejarnos!

Chat Noir sacó su katana de su brazalete plateado, se dirigió corriendo hacia **G.1.R.U** y saltó hacia el con la firme intención de atacarlo pero el robot previno esto y lo atrapó dejándolo encerrado, Lordbug rápidamente lanzó su yo-yo queriendo atacar a **G.1.R.U** ; sin embargo, éste detuvo su ataque atrapando su yo-yo con su mano libre dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor y lanzó a los héroes lejos de la preparatoria Orange Star, sin perder tiempo, el robot puso en acción su enorme armadura, salió del establecimiento derribando la cerca metálica que rodeaba el perímetro y comenzó a caminar a pasos agigantados mientras causaba destrozos por toda la ciudad.

-Parece que tiene una idea de hacia donde se esta dirigiendo-dijo Lordbug mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo un poco adolorido por la brutal caída que él y su compañero felino acababan de tener.

-De seguro se van a ir a alguna parte a divertirse-comentó Chat Noir-ese cerebro de robot trabaja más rápido que el nuestro, aun si juntáramos nuestra inteligencia no podríamos vencerlo-

-¿Ah sí? pues ¡háblalo por ti mismo! ¡encontraré la forma de vencerlo con o sin juntar nuestra inteligencia!-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo y velozmente comenzó a seguir el camino de destrucción que dejaba **G.1.R.U** a su paso Chat Noir se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a saltar los edificios lo más rápido que podía siguiendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyama-san deteniendo la grabación-suficiente por ahora, tomemos un descanso de quince minutos ¿de acuerdo?-

Trunks observó al robot bajarse de su silla de director de pie en la plataforma que simulaba ser el techo de un edificio, miró hacia uno de los reflectores, respiró profundo, se quitó su antifaz de Lordbug y bajó de un salto de la plataforma con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de la plataforma y se sentó en el suelo de la escenografía con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza gacha y con su vista fija en sus manos, no dejaba de pensar en Videl, estaba preocupado por ella, no quería que #17 la involucrara en uno de sus planes y que ella fuera perjudicada por su culpa. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a él y a alguien sentarse a su lado.

-Y… Trunks…-habló Gohan quien al igual que su novio, se había quitado su máscara de Chat Noir pero se dejó las orejas de gato prendidas en su cabello negro en puntas, tomó un mechón de su cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo y se lo acomodó detrás de su oído para ver mejor al adolescente sentado junto a él-¿pudiste hablar con Videl?-

-¿Uh? ¿q-qué?-preguntó Trunks saliendo de su trance, abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia su novio sentado junto a él-¿qué dijiste, Gohan? no te escuché-

-Quería saber si pudiste hablar con Videl o al menos intentar arreglar las cosas que tenías pendientes con ella por lo que tu me dijiste.

-No, lo siento, Gohan pero no pude hacer nada-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas dejó de lado el yo-yo y el antifaz y aferró sus manos fuertemente a la tela del pantalón rojo perteneciente a su disfraz de Lordbug-traté de advertirle que se cuidara de Shigeru, quiero decir, de #17 porque no tengo idea de que es lo que está tramando pero ella no quiso escucharme-de pronto, Trunks tuvo una idea que quizás podría funcionar-¡oye! ¿por qué mejor no intentas hablar tu con ella? y también podrías preguntarle qué pasó entre ella y Sharpner para que estuviera tan malhumorada ayer-

El rostro de Gohan se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar las palabras de su novio ¿acaso se había vuelto loco o qué? ¿qué rayos le hacía pensar que Videl querría hablar con él o contarle de sus problemas con Sharpner? desde que rompieron su compromiso, ambos habían dejado en claro que se distanciarían de forma definitiva y ya no se acercarían a hablar con el otro ni como amigos.

-¿Q-qué?-exclamó Gohan, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron terriblemente y el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro-¡¿p-porqué tengo que ir a hablar yo?!-

-Oh, vamos, por favor, Gohan-le pidió Trunks poniendo una mirada de súplica, se acercó al joven de cabellos oscuros y lo abrazó suavemente por detrás al tiempo que le daba uno ligero masaje en los hombros-sabes bien que Videl no habla ni escucha a nadie más que a ti, además, aunque ustedes ya no estén juntos sería bueno que intentaras acercarte a ella como su amigo-

-Ay, no sé… no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea, Trunks-le dijo Gohan a su novio de cabellos lilas mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior en señal de indecisión.

-Vamos, Gohan. Habla con ella, solo te pido ese simple y pequeño favor-dijo el adolescente haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios sin dejar de ver a su novio con ojos suplicantes. Gohan intentó resistirse a esa mirada, cerró los ojos, miró hacia otro lado y hasta intentó ignorarlo pero nada podía hacer para negarse a la petición de Trunks por lo que tuvo que ceder.

-De acuerdo, iré a hablar con Videl pero solo porque tú me lo pides-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, Trunks sonrió y le agradeció a su novio con un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondió y tras separarse, el adolescente de cabellos lilas le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso, le sonrió y se fue corriendo a su remolque dejando a Gohan completamente sorprendido con sus dedos rozando ligeramente sus labios, parpadeó un par de veces, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance, se levanto y se dirigió a las maquinas expendedoras a buscar una bebida antes de que se terminara el descanso.

* * *

Chat Noir sacó su katana de su brazalete plateado, se dirigió corriendo hacia **G.1.R.U** y saltó hacia el con la firme intención de atacarlo pero el robot previno esto y lo atrapó dejándolo encerrado, Lordbug rápidamente lanzó su yo-yo queriendo atacar a **G.1.R.U** ; sin embargo, éste detuvo su ataque atrapando su yo-yo con su mano libre dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor y lanzó a los héroes lejos de la preparatoria Orange Star, sin perder tiempo, el robot puso en acción su enorme armadura, salió del establecimiento derribando la cerca metálica que rodeaba el perímetro y comenzó a caminar a pasos agigantados mientras causaba destrozos por toda la ciudad.

-Parece que tiene una idea de hacia donde se está dirigiendo-dijo Lordbug mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo un poco adolorido por la brutal caída que él y su compañero felino acababan de tener.

-De seguro se van a ir a alguna parte a divertirse-comentó Chat Noir-ese cerebro de robot trabaja más rápido que el nuestro, aun si juntáramos nuestra inteligencia no podríamos vencerlo-

-¿Ah sí? pues ¡háblalo por ti mismo! ¡encontraré la forma de vencerlo con o sin juntar nuestra inteligencia!-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, lanzó su yo-yo y velozmente comenzó a seguir el camino de destrucción que dejaba **G.1.R.U** a su paso Chat Noir se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a saltar los edificios lo más rápido que podía siguiendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas. Ambos recorrieron la ciudad buscando al robot pero apenas se detuvieron en los terrenos de la mansión Satan, lo que se encontraron fue una escena que parecía haber sido sacada de una película de ciencia ficción apocalíptica, cerca de la entrada principal vieron a una de las sirvientas con escoba en mano intentando protegerse a ella y a sus compañeras de dos autos y un refrigerador que se aproximaban hacia ellas de forma amenazante.

-¡Aléjense! ¡aléjense les digo!-les gritó la mujer uniformada moviendo su escoba.

-¿Ahora tiene su propio ejército de máquinas vivientes?-preguntó Chat Noir con sarcasmo viendo lo que sucedía junto a su compañero de cabellos lilas-wow, pero que original-

Enseguida ambos héroes saltaron del techo del edificio donde estaban observando la batalla y fueron a ayudar a las sirvientas, con ayuda de sus armas destruyeron el refrigerador y demás electrodomésticos que pertenecían a la mansión, lo que provocó que los autos que estaban acercándose a las mujeres uniformadas se retiraran velozmente de allí al notar las amenazantes miradas en los rostros de los héroes, pero lo hicieron de una forma muy torpe ya que terminaron chocando uno contra otro creando una pequeña explosión de humo que apagó sus motores.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Lordbug-san y Chat Noir-san-le agradeció una de las sirvientas a los héroes haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a ellos.

-¡Chat Noir! tenemos compañía-exclamó Lordbug haciendo que su compañero felino desviara la mirada, vieron unas máquinas expendedoras y un refrigerador yendo tras Yumiko Hamasaki, la mujer que se encargaba de alimentar a las palomas en los parques de Tokio, quien intentaba huir de aquellos aparatos electrónicos lo más rápido que podía-tengo un plan ¡ocúpate de las máquinas expendedoras! ¡yo me encargo de Yumiko!-desvió la mirada hacia las sirvientas-todas ustedes, vayan a esconderse en la mansión y permanezcan a salvo-

-Hai ¡buena suerte, chicos!-exclamaron las mujeres dándoles ánimos, rápidamente se retiraron al interior de la mansión Satan dejando que los héroes se encargaran de detener a las máquinas expendedoras. Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo enredándolo alrededor de la cintura de Yumiko y jaló de la cuerda para sacarla de la calle lo más pronto posible, Chat Noir sacó unas estrellas ninja de su brazalete y las arrojó contra las máquinas expendedoras inutilizándolas, con ayuda de sus habilidades en las artes marciales destruyó el refrigerador. Ya fuera de peligro, Lordbug llevó a Yumiko al jardín de la mansión Satan y la deposito en el césped con cuidado al tiempo que unas sirvientas se acercaban a asistirla.

-¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Lordbug-san!-le agradeció la mujer amante de las palomas con una sonrisa.

-Siempre será un honor ayudarla, Hamasaki-chan-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, en eso Chat Noir apareció dando un salto y se puso de pie frente a él abriendo la pantalla del comunicador de su brazalete.

-Parece que eso no es todo, mi Lord. Tenemos más problemas por delante ¡mira esto!-le dijo el héroe felino, abrió la página web de Tokyo TV y abrió un video de una transmisión que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento.

- _Aquí les habla Krillin con un reportaje de última hora_ -habló Krillin a través de la pantalla- _objetos inanimados se han apoderado de todos los distritos en Tokio, en instantes nuestro nuevo gobernador dará su siguiente discurso en vivo desde el edificio del ayuntamiento_ -

La imagen cambió mostrando una lampara colocada en el escritorio de la oficina de Mr. Satan en el edificio del ayuntamiento, el hombre de cabellos oscuros permanecía atado y amordazado en un rincón de la oficina mientras la lámpara emitía su discurso prendiendo y apagando su luz constantemente.

-¿Es mi imaginación o acaso está hablando en código morse?-preguntó Lordbug a su compañero felino arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¿Quieres que te haga una traducción? conozco un poco de código morse, y además hablo diversos idiomas-le respondió Chat Noir con un tono galante, Lordbug lo miró con una expresión incrédula mientras negaba con la cabeza-bien, veamos, dice: Los humanos serán… pronto… tratados de la misma forma que los objetos-

- _Contra todo este caos, Tokio solo tiene una única esperanza, y es que Lordbug y Chat…_ -habló Krillin pero se detuvo al escuchar algo aproximarse hacia él- _¡ah! ¡no!_ -

Rápidamente el reportero salió corriendo del estudio siendo perseguido por un par de cámaras filmadoras y unos reflectores, uno de ellos se detuvo frente a la cámara que estaba grabando a Krillin y cortó la transmisión automáticamente.

-¡Oigan! eso no es justo ¡podría haber dicho mi nombre de forma completa!-protestó Chat Noir viendo la pantalla apagada de su brazalete. En eso, Lordbug se volteó hacia la calle y vio pequeños grupos de personas caminando por las calles siendo escoltados por autos a la fuerza, elevó su vista al cielo y varios helicópteros de la policía pasaron volando por encima de ellos.

-Nunca podremos terminar de destruir a todas estas máquinas-exclamó Lordbug bajando la mirada del cielo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su compañero felino-¡tenemos que resolver el problema atacando la fuente de poder!-

-Considerando su gran tamaño, no deberíamos tener problemas para localizar a **G.1.R.U** -le dijo el héroe felino a su compañero queriendo aportar un punto a su plan, ambos comenzaron a buscar al robot akumatizado con la mirada hasta que, de repente, Lordbug alcanzó a ver unas huellas (o más bien, grietas) en la acera.

-¡Mira, por allá!

-Por lo visto no es alguien que tenga los pies ligeros.

Ambos héroes se alejaron de la mansión Satan y siguiendo las grietas que **G.1.R.U** había dejado por la calle mientras caminaba, Lordbug y Chat Noir saltaron por los techos de los edificios de Tokio, llegando así al estadio olímpico, si las huellas los llevaban hasta allí entonces eso quería decir que el robot se encontraba en ese lugar. Sin perder un segundo, ambos cruzaron la calle, entraron por el techo del estadio aterrizando en el césped artificial del campo de fútbol. Pero apenas entraron en el estadio, no vieron señales de **G.1.R.U**.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte-dijo Lordbug de pie junto a su compañero felino que estaba arrodillado detrás de él.

-Probablemente por encima del edificio-respondió Chat Noir desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de cabellos lilas-pero ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?-en eso, escuchó un ruido de motor no muy lejos de ellos y desvió su verde mirada hacia los túneles que daban acceso al estadio-¡Lordbug, las puertas!-el héroe de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada junto a su compañero felino y ambos vieron cinco autos, una camioneta y una grúa aproximarse hacia ellos a toda velocidad, otros grupos de vehículos salieron de los demás puntos de acceso y salida del estadio acercándose también a ellos, estaban acorralados. Enseguida sacaron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en posición defensiva-estamos rodeados, mi Lord-

-No tenemos tiempo para deshacernos de todos estos vehículos, tenemos que encontrar a **G.1.R.U** cuando antes-le dijo Lordbug, ambos dieron un salto alto hacia el cielo para escapar pero de repente, un ejército de helicópteros de la policía aparecieron bloqueando su camino, evitando así que escaparan del estadio y volvieran a caer de nueva cuenta en el césped artificial ensuciándose un poco sus trajes de batalla. Una excavadora apareció y con su cuchara recolectora de tierra atrapó a ambos héroes dejándolos encerrados, dejando a Lordbug con la mitad de su cuerpo aprisionado entre los dientes de la cuchara y a Chat Noir boca abajo con las piernas colgando fuera de ésta. En ese momento, todos los vehículos comenzaron a unirse formando así una enorme armadura robótica.

-¡Te advertí que este villano nos haría pasar un mal momento!-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la cuchara.

-¡¿Qué te parece si te callas y mejor usas un cataclismo para sacarnos de aquí?!-preguntó Lordbug mientras luchaba por liberarse de las fauces en la cuchara de la excavadora que los mantenía a ambos encerrados.

-¡Apenas tengo fuerza para mover las piernas! ¿sabes?-le respondió el héroe felino molesto.

-Finalmente los tengo justo donde quería-habló **G.1.R.U** observando a amos héroes atrapados y completamente vulnerables.

-¡ **G.1.R.U** , espera!-dijo Dark Butterfly deteniendo al robot que estaba a punto de acabar con los héroes-antes de que los elimines para siempre, tienes que quitarles sus miraculous y dármelos a mi-

-Déjalos ir, G.I.R.U. Lordbug y Chat Noir no te han hecho nada malo-le dijo Pilaf a su amigo robot-parte de nuestras acciones como humanos implican sentido común a veces-

-¡Les quitaré sus miraculous y una vez que lo logre, nunca nos volverán a separar!-exclamó **G.1.R.U** sin mirar al pequeño humanoide de piel celeste-seré capaz de cumplir nuestro deseo–

-¿Huh? ¿d-de cual deseo estás hablando?

-Voy a pedir que me conviertan en un humano de verdad, Pilaf.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿a qué clase de deseo te estás refiriendo?-preguntó Lordbug intentando liberarse de la cuchara de la excavadora sin mucho éxito.

-¿No es Dark Butterfly la que en realidad quiere poseer nuestros miraculous?-habló Chat Noir desde adentro de la cuchara, tratando también de liberarse pero sin obtener resultados. En eso, Lordbug desvió la mirada al escuchar un zumbido y al voltear la cabeza pudo ver un pequeño avión a control remoto volando alrededor de ellos.

-¿Q-qué… qué está sucediendo? ¿de dónde viene ese zumbido?

-¡No puedo ver nada desde aquí! ¿quieres contarme que está pasando afuera al menos?-preguntó Chat Noir un poco molesto por tener que estar en una posición contraria a la de su compañero de cabellos lilas, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de parte de éste-uh… ¿hola? ¿mi Lord, estás ahí?-

Las pupilas en los ojos azules de Lordbug se encogieron al ver unas pequeñas garras aproximarse de unos compartimientos en la base del avión a control remoto y como éstas se acercaban peligrosamente al oído derecho del héroe con la intención de quitarle su aro potara. A su vez, un camión de juguete subió por la cuchara de la excavadora y preparó una pinza para poder remover el anillo de Chat Noir.

-Estoy a punto de lograrlo, Pilaf-sama…-habló **G.1.R.U** -¡en pocos segundos cumpliré mi deseo y me convertiré en un humano de verdad!-

-¡Oye! ¡te recuerdo que los miraculous _me_ pertenecen, **G.1.R.U**!-exclamó Dark Butterfly molesta desde su escondite haciendo que el robot detuviera bruscamente sus acciones.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer para impedir que yo los use?

-Es fácil, solo tengo que deshacerme de tu poder con un simple chasquido-le respondió la villana de cabellos oscuros.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa ¿y en serio piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras y detenerme?-preguntó el robot akumatizado, envió una sonda electromagnética y al instante unas compuertas en el escondite de la villana se abrieron y varias armas pertenecientes al sistema de seguridad se activaron y todas tenían como blanco asegurado a Dark Butterfly-¡no puedes hacer nada al respecto! estás acabada ¡yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, Dark Butterfly!-

Un misil se disparó contra la villana de cabellos oscuros pero ésta ágilmente supo esquivar el ataque dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

-No te preocupes, mis compañeros se desharán de ti mientras yo me encargó de los otros dos-respondió **G.1.R.U** , volvió a encender el avión a control remoto y el camión de juguete se acercó cada vez más a la mano izquierda de Chat Noir. Dark Butterfly, por otro lado, desviaba y evadía los misiles y las bombas que le eran lanzadas tan rápido como le era posible, pero apenas se movía unos metros de distancia y tenía que detenerse para recuperar la respiración, a fin de cuentas, su cuerpo ya no era tan ágil y atlético como antes.

-¡Me parece que es un buen momento para comenzar a trabajar en un plan!-le gritó el héroe felino a su compañero de cabellos lilas dentro de la cuchara de la excavadora en la que estaban atrapados.

-Lo siento, Chat Noir… esta vez no tengo una salida para esto-se disculpó Lordbug quien bajó la cabeza aceptando su destino, el camión de juguete estaba a punto de quitarle su miraculous a Chat Noir y el avión el aro potara a Lordbug; sin embargo, una mochila apareció volando y logró derribar al camión de juguete, la cámara-ojo de **G.1.R.U** emitió un pitido y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo de piel celeste.

-¡Pilaf-sama! ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el robot akumatizado viendo como el pequeño humanoide se bajaba lentamente de aquella gigantesca armadura.

-Lo lamento, **G.1.R.U**. pero no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras-respondió Pilaf, se metió dentro de la excavadora y apoyó sus manos en el panel de control-tengo que hacer algo para detenerte-jaló una palanca y la cuchara de la excavadora se abrió liberando a los héroes quienes se pusieron en posición de ataque apenas tocaron el césped artificial.

-¿Qué? p-pero… no entiendo ¿por qué me haces esto? Iba a convertirme en un humano igual que tú.

-No tienes que hacer eso por mi ¡me agradabas más como eras antes!

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ya no quieres ser mi amigo? ¡¿ya no quieres que estemos juntos?!-preguntó el robot akumatizado molesto.

-¡Claro que sí, sí quiero que sigamos siendo amigos! ¡pero quiero que detengas esta locura de una vez!-respondió Pilaf golpeando el cristal de la ventanilla con sus puños-yo soy amigo de G.I.R.U, no de ti-

-¡Me llamo **G.1.R.U** ahora! ¡me engañaste!-exclamó **G.1.R.U** enfadado-cambie de opinión, ya no quiero ser un humano como tú, los humanos son crueles y no tienen sentimientos-Pilaf fue atrapado por el arnés de seguridad de la excavadora y lo dejó adherido en el asiento-¡y es por eso que voy a destruirlos a todos!-

Levantó su brazo derecho cerrado en un puño, lanzó un ataque hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir quienes lo esquivaron rápidamente.

- _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó Lordbug, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar, pero antes de que pudiera saber que debía usar para derrotar a **G.1.R.U** , la cuchara de la excavadora atrapó el _Lucky Charm_ y lo encerró dentro de ésta, impidiéndole al héroe la oportunidad de usarlo en su contra.

-Jajaja ¡buen intento, Lordbug! ¡pero me asegure de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que uses tu _Lucky Charm_ contra mí!-exclamó el robot akumatizado sin dejar de reírse maléficamente-¡sin él eres completamente inútil!-los autos que bloqueaban las salidas del estadio encendieron sus motores-¡vayan por ellos y elimínenlos! No tengan piedad, él será el primero en morir-

Los autos también se dirigieron en un grupo aparte hacia Chat Noir, quien los esquivo velozmente dando un salto y una voltereta en el aire, mientras evadía a los autos, Lordbug comenzó a buscar alguna otra forma de vencer a **G.1.R.U** aún sin tener su _Lucky Charm_ de su lado, y de pronto, sus ojos azules se posaron en la mano izquierda de su compañero felino que él usaba para invocar su cataclismo. Más autos se acercaron a él con la intención de atropellarlo; sin embargo, el héroe fue mucho más ágil y logró esquivarlos a todos, subió al techo de uno y pegó un gran salto, miró hacia abajo y vio el pendrive antivirus con forma de chip sobresaliendo de la mochila de Pilaf. rápidamente se acercó a tomarlo, pero un auto pasó velozmente haciendo que tropezara, por suerte logró tomar el pendrive, se incorporó y corrió hasta **G.1.R.U**.

-¡Es tu turno, Chat Noir!-le gritó Lordbug a su compañero felino mientras corría.

-¡Esta batalla es entre tú y yo, **G.1.R.U**!-exclamó el héroe felino de pie en la armadura del robot akumatizado- **¡cataclismo!** -

Elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el robot akumatizado y dio un gran salto queriendo alcanzar la pieza central de su gigantesca armadura.

-Bah, eso es tan predecible…-comentó el robot akumatizado con sarcasmo rodando la luz de su cámara-ojo.

-¿Ah sí? entonces ¡predice esto!-le dijo el héroe felino, colocó su mano en el auto que era la pieza central de la armadura y al instante ésta se oxidó por completo y se desintegró, dejando libre el _Lucky Charm_ de Lordbug: un arpa. El héroe de cabellos lilas pegó un salto alto y con una voltereta en el aire se dispuso a recoger su _Lucky Charm_ antes de que cayera al suelo, sin él no podría reparar todo el daño ocasionado por el akuma.

-Chat Noir ¡encárgate de proteger a Pilaf!-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero una vez que aterrizó en el césped artificial. Chat Noir corrió velozmente hacia el pequeño humanoide y rápidamente lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo, de entre la pila de polvo de oxido, Lordbug pudo ver el brazo de G.1.R.U y el cuerpo del robot salió por completo mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-¡Están complicando su misión en vano, Lordbug y Chat Noir!-exclamó el robot akumatizado-soy más listo que ustedes, siempre estaré un paso adelante ¡no importa lo que hagan para detenerme!-

-Es una debilidad humana hablar antes de tiempo, **G.1.R.U** -le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, dio una vuelta alrededor de sí y arrojó el arpa con fuerza-¡Chat Noir, ahora!-

El héroe felino sacó una estrella ninja de su brazalete y la arrojó contra el robot akumatizado quien previno esto y esquivo la estrella ninja y el arpa dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-preguntó **G.1.R.U** a ambos héroes cerrando sus apéndices negros en forma de puño. De pronto, las cuerdas del arpa se enredaron alrededor de su metálico cuerpo dejándolo atrapado e inmóvil, Lordbug enredó su yo-yo alrededor del cuerpo del robot y lo arrastró hacia él-¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡déjame ir!-

-Esto se llama una treta, aprende algo del beneficio de ser humano y también de tener a la suerte de tu lado-le respondió Lordbug sujetando al robot, lo volteó y en un pequeño compartimento en su espalda encontró una ranura para insertar cables USB o pendrives de reparación.

-¡No creas que esto ha terminado, Lordbug!-le gritó **G.1.R.U** con un tono amenazante en su voz-¡aún no has ganado el jue…! espera ¿qué estás haciendo?-el héroe de cabellos lilas introdujo el pendrive antivirus en su ranura USB y al instante el virus de la laptop de la escuela se ejecutó en él destruyendo su programación-error… error…-

Los autos se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de atropellar a Lordbug, para cuando Dark Butterfly destruyó el último misil, el sistema de seguridad ya había sido desactivado, la villana de cabellos oscuros soltó un suspiro y cayó de rodillas agotada sujetándose de su bastón.

-Cometí un terrible error el día de hoy-murmuró Dark Butterfly de rodillas en el suelo de su escondite-pero descuiden, Lordbug y Chat Noir, no pienso volver a equivocarme otra vez-

La mariposa morada salió del dañado sistema de programación de **G.1.R.U** y se alejó volando de allí, Lordbug observó al akuma alejarse volando al cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que ya has causado demasiados problemas hoy, akuma-dijo Lordbug, abrió su yo-yo y se preparó para capturar a la mariposa contaminada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo el yo-yo de vuelta hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó las cuerdas del arpa y las arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-las cuerdas del arpa se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que repararon todo el daño ocasionado en Tokio, en sus habitantes y regresaron a las máquinas y vehículos a sus lugares correspondientes. Incluso lograron recomponer el sistema de programación de **G.1.R.U** volviendo a ser el de antes solo que ahora su cámara-ojo estaba apagada, se acercó a Pilaf y le acercó el robot-toma, Pilaf. Te devuelvo a tu amigo-

-Quizás… no sería conveniente volver a encenderlo, con todo lo que paso…-dijo el humanoide de piel celeste viendo al robot apagado frente a él mientras le quitaba el pendrive que habían diseñado juntos y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su short.

-Todos pasamos por un momento de ira, sin contar nuestras emociones negativas, las cuales a veces nos afectan-le dijo Lordbug-pero lo importante aquí, es aceptar los hechos y perdonar a nuestros amigos, por una vez escucha lo que tu corazón te quiere decir y no tu mente-

Pilaf asintió, buscó el botón para encender a G.I.R.U, lo presionó y la cámara-ojo del robot se encendió revelando su característica luz de color rojo, un pequeño pitido salió de esta mientras G.I.R.U observaba el estadio, a su mejor amigo, a Lordbug y Chat Noir ligeramente confundido.

-¡Pilaf-sama! te extrañe, amigo mío. Pero… ¿qué fue lo que me paso? ¿en dónde estamos?-preguntó el robot feliz de ver otra vez a su amigo y a la vez confundido porque no tenía idea de que había pasado.

-Fuiste akumatizado, G.I.R.U-le respondió el pequeño humanoide de piel celeste.

-¿Akumatizado? ¿podrías explicarme que significa eso?-preguntó G.I.R.U a lo que Lordbug, Chat Noir y Pilaf se echaron a reír a carcajadas por la inocencia del robot-¿qué? ¿qué fue lo que dije?-

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños para celebrar su victoria, salieron rápidamente del estadio antes de que se acabara el tiempo en sus miraculous y se destransformaran.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Trunks y Tikki salieron de la preparatoria Orange Star y en lugar de volver a la Corporación Capsula como lo hacían todos los días, se dirigieron a la costa de Tokio y fueron directamente a KAME HOUSE a visitar al Maestro Roshi. El preadolescente tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta que rondaban en su mente desde la batalla que tuvo con **G.1.R.U** el día anterior y necesitaba aclararlas todas con el anciano, apenas llegaron, Roshi invitó a Trunks a la sala mientras Wayzz llevaba a Tikki a una pequeña mesa de madera junto a la caja de los miraculous y le servía un te verde acompañado con diminutos mochis.

-Maestro Roshi, tengo preguntas que necesito que me responda-le dijo Trunks una vez sentado frente al anciano sobre un cojín con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber, joven Trunks?-preguntó el Maestro Roshi viendo al preadolescente de cabellos lilas a través del cristal de sus gafas de sol, sentado en la misma posición pero con las manos en cuenco sobre sus piernas.

-Me preguntaba ¿qué sucedería si alguien poseyera el anillo negro de Chat Noir y el aro potara de Lordbug?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-En ese caso, el portador podría usarlos al mismo tiempo-respondió el anciano abriendo su tablet y mostrando una página del grimorio con un dibujo de una persona rodeada por un aura de luz y varios símbolos chinos escritos al costado del dibujo-y usando una invocación legendaria, podría adquirir el poder de un dios absoluto, sería aquel que alteraría la realidad-

-¿"Dios absoluto"? ¿"aquel que altera la realidad"?-dijo Trunks arqueando una ceja ligeramente confundido, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver al Maestro Roshi-lo siento pero ¿podría ser un poco más específico?-

-Bien, resumiendo, le permite al portador hacer que su deseo más profundo del corazón se vuelva realidad.

-Oh ¡vaya! Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¡eso es increíble!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas entusiasmado al enterarse de esto-¿por qué no lo usamos? podríamos hacer tantas cosas geniales como acabar con el hambre, erradicar las guerras o derrotar a Dark Butterfly-

-El universo tiene que conservar su balance natural, por cada acción hay una reacción muy fuerte. Cada deseo formulado tiene una grave consecuencia que se debe pagar-le explicó el anciano acomodando sus gafas de sol-si el robot de tu compañero de clase hubiera pedido ser un humano, a cambio, alguien más habría perdido su vida en el proceso-

-Uh… no… no lo había considerado antes…-murmuró Trunks teniendo que descartar sus planes de mejorar al mundo con ayuda de aquella invocación legendaria de la que le habló el Maestro Roshi.

-Es por esa razón que Lordbug y Chat Noir no deben perder nunca sus miraculous, el destino del universo depende de ellos.

-Entonces nunca permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera Dark Butterfly, ponga sus manos en los miraculous ¡es una promesa, Maestro Roshi!

* * *

Gohan se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del remolque de Videl balanceándose de un lado a otro, jugando con el antifaz de Chat Noir sus manos y mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor, aún seguía sin creer que hubiera accedido a hablar con ella todo porque Trunks se lo pidió, si tan solo hubiera una forma de librarse de esta incómoda situación pero, desgraciadamente no la había. La decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, respiró profundo, soltó todo el aire para calmarse, abrió los ojos, acercó su mano cerrada en un puño a la puerta del remolque y con cuidado tocó la puerta.

-¡¿Quién está molestándome ahora?!-la enojada voz de Videl resonó del otro lado de la puerta del remolque. Gohan apoyó su oído contra la puerta y pudo escuchar su silla moverse de lado y los pasos de su ex prometida acercándose a la puerta, rápidamente se apartó para que ella no lo encontrara allí. Apenas abrió la puerta, en lugar de poner una expresión de alegría, la adolescente frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta-¡¿Gohan?! ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿para qué viniste?-

-Y-yo… yo, uh…-murmuró Gohan ligeramente nervioso, ya se había olvidado para qué había venido a verla en primer lugar-pues…-

-"Yo… yo, uh…" ¡habla rápido! ¡no tengo todo el día para esperarte!-le dijo la actriz cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su torso sin abandonar su ceño fruncido, Gohan reaccionó y recordó la razón por la que se encontraba allí de pie frente a ella en la puerta de su remolque.

-¿M-me dejarías pasar? necesitamos hablar-le dijo Gohan subiendo las escaleritas de metal que llevaban a la puerta del remolque, estuvo a punto de poner un pie dentro pero Videl colocó una mano sobre su frente y lo empujó hacia atrás impidiendo que avanzara más de lo debido.

-¿Y de que tenemos que hablar? que yo sepa, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, y ahora, si me disculpas. Me gustaría que te vayas, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, estaba haciendo algo importante y requiere mi total dedicación.

-¿Ah sí? porque no creo que organizar tu maquillaje sea algo que necesite toda tu atención-le dijo Gohan con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz. La adolescente desvió la mirada hacia su mesa de maquillaje, vio los productos que usaba para mejorar su aspecto al momento de salir a grabar fuera de su estuche, desparramados por la mesa, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan y soltó un pequeño suspiro reconociendo que el joven de cabellos oscuros tenía razón.

-Agh, de acuerdo. Adelante-le dijo Videl haciéndose a un lado de mala gana y permitiendo a su ex prometido entrar en su remolque-¿y bien?-preguntó mirando a Gohan caminar hacia el sofá, la adolescente imitó su acción, camino hacia el sofá y se sentó a unos centímetros de Gohan con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu comportamiento del día anterior-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros, su ex prometida lo miró sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo-Videl, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, ayer note que te comportaste de forma muy distante, fría e incluso indiferente con todos, sobre todo con Toriyama-san ¿a qué se debe ese repentino cambio en tu humor?-

-No tengo nada de que hablarte, Gohan. Estoy bien, yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada y cualquier cambio que hayas visto en mi ayer es cosa de tu imaginación-le respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros queriendo negar cualquier tipo de cambio de humor en ella ayer.

-¿Estás segura? no creo que tu cambio de humor haya sido cosa de mi imaginación nada más, yo creo que es porque algo o alguien te lastimo ¿acaso fue Sharpner?-preguntó Gohan mirándola con una ceja arqueada a modo de sospecha.

Videl levanto la mano, abrió la boca para responderle a Gohan pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir, cerró su mano lentamente y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos celestes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inesperadamente se abalanzo sobre el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Sí, Gohan! no estabas imaginando nada-respondió la actriz escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su ex prometido para que pudiera llorar con más libertad-discutí con Sharpner hace poco y fue por algo que yo dije, así que decidió que debíamos separarnos un tiempo hasta que lograra resolver este problema-

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste para que él decidiera que debían separarse por un tiempo?-preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros sin tocar a la chica, se había sorprendido un poco por el repentino abrazo que acababa de darle. Videl se separó de Gohan y respiró profundo para calmarse y poder hablar.

-Y-yo… yo le dije…-dijo Videl al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, ya que éstas corrieron un poco el maquillaje de sus ojos-le dije que… mejor dicho, él se dio cuenta de que aún sigo enamorada de ti-Gohan la miró con sus oscuros ojos muy abiertos como si fueran platos, iba a decir algo pero Videl lo interrumpió-descuida, no hace falta que digas nada. Solo… solo necesitaba desahogarme y tenía que decírselo a alguien-

-Está bien, no pasa nada, yo solo quería saber porque peleaste con Sharpner y ahora lo sé-le dijo Gohan-pero no tienes por qué comportarte de la forma en la que te comportaste ayer ya sea conmigo, Trunks, Erasa o los demás actores en el set ¿sabes? si algo te molesta o te está afectando no olvides que puedes contar conmigo para pedirme un consejo-

-Sí, lo haré. Muchas gracias, Gohan.

El joven de cabellos oscuros le regaló una última sonrisa al ver que su ex prometida ya se sentía mejor y por fin había podido averiguar que había sucedido con ella y Sharpner. Tras volver a abrazarla, se levanto del sofá, camino hacia la puerta del remolque, la abrió y salió de éste, desvió la mirada por última vez hacia Videl, ella se despidió moviendo ligeramente su mano en señal de despedida, Gohan asintió sin dejar de sonreír y cerró la puerta tras él. Por unos segundos, su sonrisa permaneció latente en su rostro pero luego esa sonrisa se borró al recordar algo y se llevó una mano a su frente ¡maldición! ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡había entrado al remolque para hablar con ella sobre #17 y decirle que tuviera cuidado con él, pero en lugar de eso terminaron hablando de su separación con Sharpner! le había prometido a Trunks que le daría su advertencia a Videl pero se olvido por completo de eso. Como sea, mañana sería un día diferente y con ello vendría la grabación de un nuevo episodio, quizás podía volver a hablar con Videl otra vez durante los minutos que tuvieran para descansar.


	8. Seung, aparece un nuevo personaje

A pesar de que estaban en temporada primaveral, esa mañana en el set hacía mucho frío y nadie sabía porque, las noticias habían anunciado que temprano por la mañana el clima sería muy fresco pero una gran parte de la población tanto en Tokio como en otras ciudades cercanas no le habían dado mucha importancia al asunto, y entre esas personas se encontraban Trunks y Gohan, quienes habían ido a trabajar vistiendo muy poco abrigo y ahora estaban en la escenografía del estadio Nippon Budōkan con sus cuerpos temblando, sus dientes castañeaban y vapor salía de sus bocas por el frío que sentían en ese momento, ni siquiera beber un té caliente de las máquinas expendedoras o frotarse las manos contra la tela de los gis que vestían en ese momento los ayudaban a entrar en calor.

-¿Qué les pasa, chicos?-preguntó Toriyama-san mirando a sus actores con preocupación, llevaba puestas unas orejeras, mitones cubrían sus manos-pinzas y una bufanda de lana, algo que quizás era un poco exagerado para una mañana “ligeramente” fría. Unas pequeñas estalactitas de hielo se habían formado en su metálico rostro por el frío que hacía ahí dentro pero hacía de cuenta que no tenía nada y, además, siendo un robot no podía sentir el ambiente frío que invadía el set.

-¿Q-qué nos p-pasa, n-nos pregunta? ¡n-nos e-estamos congelando, T-toriyama-s-san!-respondió Gohan temblando de frío-¿n-no podría encender la calefacción al menos?-

-¿Para qué? los reporteros del clima dijeron que dentro de unas horas el clima sería cálido de nuevo-les dijo el robot sentado en su silla de director.

-P-por favor, T-toriyama-san. N-nos estamos c-congelando, no sé c-cuánto tiempo más soportaremos así-le pidió Trunks al tiempo que cubría su boca con sus manos y con el vapor cálido que emanaba de ésta intentaba entrar en calor.

-Está bien, lo haré no porque ustedes me lo piden, sino porque son mis mejores actores y no me gustaría que se enfermen y no puedan venir a trabajar-les dijo Toriyama-san, se bajó de su silla, caminó hacia una pared detrás de la escenografía donde estaban parados Trunks y Gohan, oprimió un botón del aire acondicionado aumentando la temperatura y cambiando el aire frío a caliente. Volvió a girar sobre sus pasos de regreso a su silla y se sentó otra vez en ésta-hoy tendrán a una nueva compañera trabajando con ustedes en este episodio así que quiero que la hagan sentirse en casa e intenten llevarse bien con ella-desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y lo miró con un semblante serio-y con eso me refiero a ti, Trunks-

-¿Por qué solo me regaña a mí, Toriyama-san? ¿qué hay de Videl? ella no es una persona muy amigable con sus compañeros de trabajo-respondió Trunks.

-Porque, a diferencia de ti, Videl al menos se está esforzando por ser un poco más tolerante con los demás. Hasta empezó a llevarse bien con Shigeru, quiero decir, #17, algo que no aún no he visto de ti-le el robot-bien, dejemos nuestros problemas para después del trabajo, ahora quiero que vean a su nueva compañera-

Ambos actores desviaron la mirada hacia el pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios, el guardarropas y el baño para aquellos miembros del elenco que no contaban con remolque propio, y de las sombras vieron salir a una chica que no tendría más de dieciocho o veinte años, aunque su apariencia extremadamente juvenil dijera todo lo contrario. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta/nudo con dos palillos chinos de madera pintada de color rojo y negro que hacían juego con el gi que estaba vistiendo. La chica desvió la mirada hacia Toriyama-san, lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, subió las escaleras de madera que conducían a la escenografía donde realizarían la grabación del episodio de ese día y camino un par de pasos hasta quedar de pie frente a Gohan y Trunks. El joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar verla totalmente pasmado y con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo su rostro, pero Trunks al ver la reacción que aquella chica provocaba en su novio no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente celoso, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, algo que no le estaba gustando nada a Toriyama-san.

-Hola, un gusto conocerlos. Uh… me llamo, Suni-se presentó aquella chica frente a ambos actores-oh ¡dioses! estoy un poco nerviosa y no es mi primera vez actuando pero, en fin-extendió su mano frente a Gohan y Trunks con una enorme sonrisa en la que dejaba ver toda su ansiedad, emoción y nerviosismo-espero que podamos llevarnos bien y quizás seamos buenos amigos-

-Oh, genial. ¡El gusto es mío! me llamo Go…-se presentó el joven de cabellos oscuros pero su novio se interpuso entre ellos y miró a Suni fijamente de pies a cabeza haciendo que la chica.

-Sí, sí. Ya habrá tiempo para conocernos y presentarnos formalmente más tarde-lo interrumpió Trunks y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan que seguía de pie detrás de él con su mano ligeramente cerrada en un puño-¿qué no tenemos un episodio que grabar?-

-Sí, es verdad. lo había olvidado, jejeje-respondió Gohan llevando una mano a su nuca mientras se reía con nerviosismo, empujó a Trunks levemente a un lado y miró a Suni-lamento eso, Trunks a veces puede ser un poquito… “posesivo” ¿sabes?-al escuchar esto, el adolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas teñirse de un leve rojo, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado haciendo un infantil puchero-pero él tiene razón, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos mejor, ahora empecemos a trabajar-

-Tienes razón, mejor comencemos con esto de una vez-le dijo Suni, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien seguía de brazos cruzados y con ese pequeño pero infantil puchero adornando su rostro-hablamos después en el descanso, Trunks. Si es que llegamos a tener uno-

-Como sea…-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas de forma indiferente, la chica dejó de sonreír, dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí, Trunks desvió su mirada disimuladamente y la vio meterse en la parte trasera de un auto Acura RLX Sport color gris platino, escuchó una tos falsa y al voltearse se topó con Gohan de pie detrás de él.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos fue eso?-preguntó Gohan señalando con la cabeza y su dedo hacia el auto donde estaba Suni-estaba a punto de presentarme con Suni y me interrumpiste ¿por qué?-

-Lo siento, es solo que… no me gustó la forma en que la mirabas cuando se acercó a nosotros-le respondió Trunks descruzando los brazos y se volteó de forma que quedara de pie frente a su novio-¿acaso ella te gusta o qué?-

-Pff… ¡¿q-qué?! ¿tú crees que… en serio crees que yo? jajaja ¡por favor! espero que solo estés bromeando-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros intentando contener la risa pero le fue imposible; sin embargo, dejó de reírse apenas vio a su novio mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-bien, veo que no estás bromeando, así que te diré que no, Suni no me gusta. Solo estaba… sorprendido por la forma en que ella se acercó caminando a nosotros y pensé cómo hubiera visto si una explosión aparecía de repente detrás de ella. Además, bien sabes que a mí no me gusta nadie más que tu-

-De acuerdo, te creo. A mí tampoco me gusta nadie más excepto tú, Gohan-le dijo Trunks sintiéndose un poco mejor por las palabras de su novio-¿qué hacemos aquí parados sin hacer nada? ¡tenemos que trabajar, para eso estamos aquí usando estos gis y congelándonos por el frío!-

-¡T-tienes razón! ¡será mejor que empecemos ya mismo con la grabación del episodio antes de que Toriyama-san se moleste y nos regañe por nuestro retraso!

* * *

Hoy era día de inscripciones en el estadio Nippon Budōkan, el sensei Piccolo estaba buscando nuevos alumnos para que participaran en su siguiente equipo de artes marciales en las competencias nacionales. Muchos chicos y chicas ansiosos de poder participar y algunos con escaso entrenamiento o conocimiento previo fueron al estadio esa mañana para demostrar sus habilidades frente al Namekiano y ver si éste los dejaba entrar en el equipo, entre los adolescentes que fueron a las pruebas de ese día, se encontraba Trunks Briefs, quien estaba en una esquina apartada del vestuario de chicos frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo ajustándose la cinta de su gi.

-¡Ese gi sin dudas te queda fantástico, Trunks!-le comentó Tikki viendo de pies a cabeza el gi que su portador vestía.

-¿En serio lo crees así? muchas gracias, Tikki-le agradeció el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, observando el gi blanco y lila con el logo de la Corporación Capsula en la manga derecha que su madre había hecho para él-¿piensas que a Gohan le guste?-comenzó a hacer algunas poses de batalla frente al espejo frente a él-solo espero poder sorprenderlo con mis habilidades de pelea recién adquiridas-accidentalmente había desanudado la cinta que ajustaba su gi y eso hizo que sus pantalones holgados se cayeran un poco haciendo reír a su kwami, Trunks notó esto y rápidamente volvió a ajustar la cinta alrededor de su cuerpo-¡tengo que pasar esta prueba como sea posible! El estadio Nippon Budōkan es la sede espiritual de las artes marciales japonesas más importante en Tokio ¡este día de inscripciones me dará la oportunidad de probarme a mí mismo y conseguirme un lugar en el equipo!-

-Entrenaste todo el fin de semana, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien ¡vamos, no te desanimes!-lo alentó Tikki.

-Es verdad ¡ahora voy a salir allí y sorprenderé a Gohan!-le respondió Trunks decidido. Dio la vuelta y salió del vestuario con Tikki escondida detrás del cuello de su gi, apenas llegó al salón donde se realizaban las practicas, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas se acercó corriendo a una pequeña fila de chicos y chicas casi todos de la misma edad que él formados en una fila frente a Piccolo.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Piccolo y hoy seré su sensei-se presentó el Namekiano mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pasando por la fila de adolescentes que se inscribieron ese día-debo informarles que, este año, solo hay una vacante disponible. Para elegir a quien tendrá la oportunidad de participar con nosotros en las competencias nacionales, los alumnos más experimentados ejecutaran una pequeña batalla contra aquellos que se han postulado-

-¿Huh? Pero… ¿dónde está Gohan? no lo veo por ninguna parte…-murmuró Trunks un poco decepcionado.

-Bien, eso es todo ¡elijan un compañero y prepárense para pelear!-les ordenó Piccolo, los demás adolescentes obedecieron y tras dar una respetuosa reverencia fueron a buscar un compañero de batalla, Trunks, en cambio, permaneció de pie en medio del salón buscando a Gohan, cuando, de pronto, una sombra se posicionó detrás de él bloqueando su visión.

-Disculpa ¿estás buscando a alguien?-preguntó una voz conocida para el menor. éste se dio la vuelta y se topó con un adolescente de cabellos oscuros en puntas vistiendo un gi sin mangas color morado, siendo ajustado por una cinta roja, muñequeras rojas, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos.

-Eh, s-sí. Es que… pensé que Gohan estaría en este salón-le respondió Trunks quien no podía reconocer a aquel adolescente de pie frente a él-tú debes saber quién es ¿no? es un chico mayor que yo, de talla alta, cabello negro azabache y unos ojos… ¡unos ojos increíblemente perfectos!-

-Jajaja, bueno, gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas de mí-le dijo aquel chico llevando una mano a su nuca mientras reía con nerviosismo, Trunks dejó de hablar y se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando en ese momento-no sabía que te interesaban las artes marciales-

-¡Gohan, l-lo siento es que, no pude reconocerte, estoy completamente interesado en ti! no, espera, no quise decir eso ¡lo que quise decir es, que me alegra poder verte y lamento no haberte reconocido antes!-se disculpó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas un poco avergonzado-y… ¡tienes razón, me interesan mucho las artes marciales!-

Gohan lo miró ligeramente confundido, pero decidió restarle importancia y se rió suavemente, Trunks se tranquilizó un poco al ver que su crush no estaba molesto por lo que dijo y se rió suavemente junto a él.

-Bien, ahora todos tomen posiciones de ataque-ordenó Piccolo apenas sus estudiantes y los chicos que se sumaron a la inscripción se acomodaron en sus respectivas zonas de pelea, Trunks miró a Piccolo, asintió y se puso en posición de ataque frente a Gohan.

-El pie izquierdo va un poco más separado del derecho, Trunks-le indicó Gohan al preadolescente de cabellos lilas, éste asintió y se autocorrigió inmediatamente-además-se acercó unos pasos, tomo su muñeca derecha y elevó su brazo un par de centímetros-tu mano y muñeca derecha deben estar unos centímetros por encima del nivel de tu cabeza-

-Lo siento, jejeje. Error de novato supongo-se disculpó Trunks sonriendo nerviosamente al tiempo que una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

-Ahora colóquense en posición Kosa daichi-les dijo Piccolo, Gohan obedeció a su sensei y se colocó en la posición que le había indicado, Trunks lo miró e imitó su acción-¿preparados? ¿listos? ¡YAME!-

Todos comenzaron a ejecutar sus movimientos de pelea aunque la mayoría de los chicos inscriptos lo hacían de forma muy torpe o inexperta, Piccolo solo se limitaba a caminar alrededor del salón mientras los observaba con un semblante serio. Gohan notó que su sensei se estaba aproximando hacia ellos y con un movimiento de mano incitó a su compañero de cabellos lilas a pelear pero Trunks no se movía de su posición.

-Vamos, Trunks ¿qué tienes? tienes que lanzarte hacia a mi e intentar atacarme-le dijo Gohan al preadolescente de cabellos lilas queriendo transmitirle calma y confianza.

-Oh, eh, sí. Jejeje, lo siento-se disculpó Trunks deshaciendo su posición Kosa daichi e hizo una rápida reverencia de disculpa frente a Gohan juntando sus manos-entonces ¿se supone que yo debo ser quien dé el primer movimiento, sensei-Son?-

-Exacto-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros, Trunks asintió, volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque al igual que Gohan, retomaron la posición Kosa daichi y sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzó a atacar a Gohan, pero el adolescente de cabellos oscuros bloqueó su ataque y puso una pierna entre las del menor al tiempo que colocaba su brazo detrás de la espalda, esta posición hizo que Trunks se sonrojara fuertemente debido a que podía malinterpretarse la situación (a la vez hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que una erección involuntaria no apareciera en ese momento).

-Buen trabajo, Gohan. Lograste bloquear el ataque de Trunks antes de que impactara en ti-lo felicitó Piccolo y desvió la mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-Trunks, me impresionó la forma en que aceptaste que Gohan corrigiera tu posición de ataque, pero veo que tienes un poco de conocimiento previo, te daré tres puntos por eso. Continúen con su pelea, chicos-

-¡Muchas gracias, sensei Piccolo!-le agradeció Trunks viendo al Namekiano irse de allí para seguir evaluando a los demás grupos.

-Tienes buenos movimientos para ser solo un novato-le dijo Gohan, otra vez se puso en posición de ataque-bien, basta de hablar ¡YAME!-

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan solo le dio una sonrisa desafiante sin abandonar su posición de ataque-¡YAME!-

Ambos comenzaron a atacarse sin llegar al grado de lastimarse o provocarse una lesión, Gohan era ágil y tenía buenos movimientos pero Trunks era mejor que él, y eso que solo había entrenado un fin de semana completo, luego de unos minutos peleando, el preadolescente logró derribar a su contrincante con una patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer de espaldas en la colchoneta donde estaban parados.

-Fuerza, velocidad, ritmo y equilibrio impecables. Potencia y ejecución de los golpes y patadas, muy bien realizados… ¡gran trabajo, Trunks! tienes tres puntos-lo felicito Gohan.

-Pero, espera, no entiendo ¿por qué me das tres puntos a mí? si tu fuiste quien me atacó primero-preguntó Trunks ligeramente confundido.

-No te preocupes por eso, en las artes marciales no siempre el que ataca primero es el que destaca en el kumite (combate)-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros-tu fuiste el que tomó la iniciativa al comienzo del kumite, entonces se podría decir que tu tuviste la prioridad, por eso te di tres puntos más. Yo no sería capaz de realizar los mismos movimientos de ataque y defensa que tu realizaste, así que debo reconocer que perdí esta ronda-

-Wow, eso fue demasiado rápido. Pero… ¿cómo sabes quién obtiene tres puntos y quien no?

-No siempre se sabe-respondió Gohan y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque-en fin ¿continuamos con la pelea?-

Trunks asintió y volvió prepararse para atacar, en eso, mientras eso sucedía, un auto Acura RLX Sport color gris platino se estacionó junto a la entrada del estadio, la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello naranja cobrizo, complexión delgada pero fuerte y atlética, piel pálida y ojos oscuros se bajó del vehículo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta del estadio. Vestía un gi de artes marciales color negro y rojo con un estampado de serpientes en la parte inferior, un estampados de aves en el costado izquierdo de su pantalón holgado negro, escritura rojo y blanco en coreano en el hombro izquierdo, la parte superior de su gi estaba ajustada por un cinturón rojo con un medallón dorado que también tenía un símbolo en escritura Hangul, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta/nudo con dos palillos chinos de madera pintada de color rojo y negro que hacían juego con el gi que estaba vistiendo. Apenas entró en el estadio, caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con el salón donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas para elegir al siguiente miembro del equipo de artes marciales, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de par en par llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo Piccolo.

-¡Oiga, señor!-exclamó aquella chica, Gohan y Trunks dejaron de pelear y también desviaron la mirada hacia ella-usted es el sensei de este club de artes marciales ¿no es así? ¡quiero entrar en el equipo!-

-Solo el que tenga mejor experiencia en artes marciales puede entrar en el equipo, jovencita irrespetuosa-le respondió Piccolo frunciendo el ceño.

-En todos los lugares en los que he entrenado, yo siempre fui la mejor luchadora-le dijo aquella chica misteriosa acercándose a Piccolo hasta quedar de pie frente a él elevando su mirada para que pudiera verlo de frente, ya que ella era mucho más baja de estatura que el Namekiano.

-¡Por la sangre azul! sí que tienes agallas, jovencita. Muy bien, considerare tu admisión al equipo cuando logres derrotar a alguno de mis estudiantes-accedió Piccolo, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a aquella chica misteriosa pasar, ella comenzó a caminar y observó uno por uno a todos los adolescentes que se habían presentado para las pruebas de ese día.

-¿Quién de todos ustedes es el mejor luchador?-preguntó ella mirando detenidamente a todos los adolescentes que estaban allí, todos se miraron y se retiraron un poco nerviosos dejando a Gohan expuesto frente a ella.

-Son Gohan, por favor ¿serías tan amable de darle una lección a nuestra inesperada visitante?-preguntó Piccolo a su mejor estudiante con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, Piccolo-san-respondió Gohan, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks a quien le dio una última sonrisa antes de ir con aquella chica, el preadolescente de cabellos lilas solo se quedó de pie allí observando a su crush irse con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules. Apenas el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se puso de pie frente a aquella chica de complexión delgada pero fuerte y atlética, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, adoptando la posición Zen Kutsu Daichi para dar comienzo a la pelea, Trunks observó a aquella chica salir de la posición Zen Kutsu Daichi para rápidamente adoptar la posición Kosa daichi y miró a Gohan con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Eso no es justo, esa chica es mucho más hábil que yo-protestó Trunks quien bajó la cabeza decepcionado-a este paso me quedaré fuera del equipo… además, ella no se merece la vacante, llegó tarde y ni siquiera se inscribió a las pruebas como los demás-

-Un segundo, no todo está perdido. Ella tiene derrotar a Gohan si se quiere ganar la vacante-le dijo uno de los chicos que se inscribió a las pruebas dándole un poco de esperanzas a Trunks.

-¿Preparados? ¿listos?-habló Piccolo viendo a su mejor estudiante y a esa chica de cabello naranja cobrizo preparándose para atacar-¡YAME!-tanto Gohan como esa chica de gi negro comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, ambos ejecutaban sus movimientos de forma muy coordinada y certera, parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder o a dejarse vencer por el otro, hasta que ambos ejecutaron una defensa interceptando con el puño al mismo tiempo-¡Tsuki uke ejecutado correctamente al mismo tiempo, no hay puntuación!-

-Que extraño, por un segundo tuve el presentimiento de que Gohan fue quien bloqueó su ataque primero-comentó Trunks sin dejar de ver la pelea, desde su perspectiva, la chica estaba siendo un poco ruda con Gohan y no iba a permitir que alguien así quedara en el equipo de artes marciales.

-No, no presentiste nada y en cualquier caso, tú no puedes discutir la decisión del sensei-le respondió el mismo chico que estaba junto a él observando la pelea. Piccolo separó a ambos luchadores, les indicó volver a ponerse en posición de ataque, nuevamente grito “¡YAME!” y volvieron a atacarse, la chica ejecutó un golpe con el revés del puño pero Gohan previno el ataque y rápidamente ejecutó la técnica Jyuji uke para protegerse, algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo a Trunks y Piccolo.

-¡Tiempo fuera!-exclamó Piccolo al no saber a quién darle la puntuación en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?-preguntó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas arqueando una ceja ligeramente confundido.

-Piccolo-san no puede decidir, prefirió darles a ambos una pausa. No hay dudas de que Gohan es bueno pero estoy seguro de que esa chica lo derrotará sin problemas.

-¿Preparados? ¿listos? ¡YA…!-exclamó el Namekiano pero fue interrumpido por aquella chica de cabello naranja cobrizo.

-¡Espere un segundo, sensei!-lo detuvo ella, impidiendo así que diera la orden de seguir peleando-sugiero que tengamos una batalla de forma profesional, sin límite de tiempo, así tendremos más comodidad-

-Uh, s-sí. Lo que tu digas-respondió Piccolo y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan-¿tú qué opinas, Gohan?-

-Por mi está bien-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros quien rápidamente adoptó la posición Kosa daichi, la chica misteriosa corrió un mechón de su cabello naranja cobrizo detrás de su oído y también adoptó una posición de ataque.

-Pero ¿y así cómo sabremos quien es el ganador de este kumite?-dijo Trunks desviando su mirada al chico junto a él.

-Pues, fácil, tendremos que prestar mucha atención y tener mucho cuidado esta vez-le respondió éste.

-¡YAME!-gritó Piccolo, sin pensarlo, aquella chica se lanzó a atacar a Gohan con todo lo que tenía y éste a duras penas lograba defenderse ya sea usando los brazos o los puños, en eso, ella lo derribó con un ataque en su abdomen usando el canto interno de la mano, haciendo que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros cayera de espaldas al suelo; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de ejecutar un ataque Mae Geri Kekomi, Gohan se incorporó de un salto y dio una vuelta hacia atrás evitando el ataque, por lo que su oponente volvió a intentar derribarlo usando ataques de puños que Gohan intentaba bloquear sin éxito alguno.

-¿Así es como realmente se llevaba a cabo un kumite profesional?-preguntó Trunks viendo a Piccolo un poco confundido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡eso es lo que se conoce como un verdadero kumite!-exclamó Piccolo asombrado por las habilidades de batalla de aquella chica misteriosa que se había presentado de forma inesperada en las pruebas de ese día, dejó de ponerle atención al preadolescente de cabellos lilas y tanto él como sus demás estudiantes y los chicos que se postularon para las pruebas se agruparon en un semi-círculo para contemplar mejor la pelea. Trunks intentó ver la pelea pero estaba tan alejado del grupo que ni saltando podía obtener una mejor vista, así que se empecinó en ir a ayudar a Gohan a detener a esta chica antes de que tuviera un accidente a causa de sus golpes o le pasara algo grave.

-¿En serio eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer para detenerme?-preguntó la chica de cabello naranja cobrizo observando a Gohan de forma desafiante.

-Asombroso ¡simplemente asombroso!-exclamó Piccolo entusiasmado a sus estudiantes. Gohan desvió su mirada, volvió a mirar a la chica con la que estaba peleando y haciendo uso de los conocimientos que obtuvo de sus entrenamientos, logró atestarle una patada circular, y ahora ella fue quien cayó de espaldas en el suelo, por suerte pudo incorporarse de un salto apenas vio que Gohan se alejaba corriendo y fue tras él-presten atención, chicos. ¡Estamos a punto de ver al ganador de esta batalla!-

Gohan y la chica misteriosa continuaron con su pelea fuera del salón, continuaron repartiéndose ataques por el pasillo del estadio hasta llegar a los vestuarios, Trunks corrió pasando por entre la multitud de estudiantes y Piccolo hasta llegar al vestuario de chicos, una vez dentro vio a Gohan y a esa chica peleando arriba de uno de los bancos de las duchas.

-¿G-Gohan?-habló Trunks intentando detener la acalorada pelea que ambos tenían, pero la chica notó su presencia y rápidamente arrojó un cesto de toallas sudadas hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas, quien soltó un pequeño grito y esquivó el cesto moviéndose a un lado.

-Pongámosle fin a esto-le dijo la chica misteriosa a Gohan, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros asintió regalándole una sonrisa desafiante y continuaron peleando, Gohan se lanzó a la chica con intención de darle un golpe con un puño hacia el lado contrario golpeando frente al pecho, pero ella previno su ataque a tiempo y llevó una mano a su hombro al tiempo que le daba un rodillazo frontal en la parte baja de su estómago dejando a Trunks completamente pasmado-¿y ahora quién ataco a quién?-preguntó esta vez desviando la mirada hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-U-uh… e-etto… y-yo…-intentó decir Trunks, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Piccolo, quien entró corriendo al vestuario pero se detuvo un segundo para intentar recuperar la respiración.

-¿Pudiste ver quien fue el que hizo el primer golpe?-preguntó el Namekiano respirando entrecortadamente mientras veía al preadolescente de pie junto a él-por favor, dímelo ¡necesito saberlo para definir al ganador!-

-No tengo idea, sensei. C-creo que…-dijo Trunks viéndolo con nerviosismo y luego desvió su mirada hacia Gohan y la chica misteriosa-creo que fue… ¿Gohan?-

-¡Grandioso! tenemos la victoria asegurada-exclamó Piccolo aliviado y feliz de saber que su mejor estudiante había sido el vencedor del kumite-¡sin dudas esto limpiara el nombre de nuestro preciado equipo!-

-Agh… bien, supongo que debo reconocer que fui derrotada…-murmuró la chica misteriosa un poco decepcionada de haber perdido un encuentro de artes marciales por primera vez en toda su vida, desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, se acercó hacia él y lo saludó con la característica posición Heisoku dachi que se daba al comienzo y al final de una pelea-bien jugado, Gohan. Será mejor que me retire-

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del vestuario, abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí, Gohan la vio alejarse, se bajó del banco donde estaba parado de un salto y se acercó caminando hacia el preadolescente de cabellos lilas de pie junto a uno de los lockers del vestuario.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Trunks?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros a su amigo con preocupación.

-Uh, e-etto… e-es que no lo sé. No estoy muy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas-le respondió Trunks mientras jugaba con la cinta lila que ajustaba su gi enroscándola en sus manos con un poco de nerviosismo-todo pasó tan rápido que, me dio la sensación de que fuiste tú quien atacó en un primer momento-

-Piccolo-san, estoy seguro de que fue esa chica la que atacó primero-dijo Gohan mirando a su maestro de artes marciales.

-Lo siento pero la decisión final del referí es definitiva, no se puede repetir la pelea-le respondió Piccolo decepcionando un poco a Gohan, aun así el adolescente de cabellos oscuros no se quedaría conforme con lo que le había dicho su sensei, salió corriendo del vestuario, se detuvo en medio del pasillo y comenzó a buscar a la chica con la mirada, necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, pero para cuando fue a buscarla a la puerta del estadio, ella ya había salido, se detuvo a mitad de camino, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras las lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos y sin pensarlo siquiera se quitó los palillos chinos que adornaban su cabello, los arrojó al suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su gi negro.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba parada, empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas.

-Puedo sentir la tristeza de una joven campeona de artes marciales decepcionada por una decisión injusta-dijo la villana de cabellos oscuros sintiendo las emociones negativas de aquella misteriosa chica-¡el honor mancillado de una guerrera es sin dudas el arma más poderosa para una venganza!- una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano liberándola y la dejó volar-¡vuela lejos, malvada mariposa! busca a esta joven luchadora ¡y envenena su alma!-

Gohan observó a la chica misteriosa alejarse del estadio, estaba a punto de salir y detenerla pero escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia su posición, desvió la mirada y vio a Piccolo y Trunks de pie detrás de él.

-Gohan ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿a dónde irás ahora?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su amigo (y crush) con preocupación.

-Voy a ir a buscar a esa chica y pedirle que repitamos la pelea-le respondió Gohan, simplemente no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, en eso tenía que reconocer que se parecía un poco a su padre, Son Gokū. Abrió la puerta del estadio y salió a la calle, recogió los palillos chinos que estaban en el suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta quedar de pie a unos centímetros de distancia de la chica con la que acababa de pelear. Ella estaba a punto de volver a meterse en su auto para regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible-oye ¡espera!-la chica detuvo su acción y se volteó a ver a Gohan quien le dio los palillos chinos que adornaban su cabello-se te cayó esto-escuchó a la chica cerrar fuertemente la puerta del auto, llevó una mano a su cabello naranja cobrizo y lo peino un poco mostrando que era mucho más hermosa de lo que aparentaba ser, tanto que hasta dejó sorprendido a Gohan y también a Trunks, quien acababa de salir del estadio-a-a lo que venía e-era… ¿y si… y si mejor nosotros, no quisieras…?-desvió la mirada hacia el grabado Hangul en el medallón de la cinta roja que ajustaba su gi-¿no quisieras considerar repetir la…?-tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta-¿no quisieras considerar repetir la pelea?-

-No será necesario, Gohan-san-le respondió aquella chica-tú me venciste justamente, en mi familia no existen las segundas oportunidades-dio la vuelta y volvió a abrir la puerta de su vehículo-ya debo irme a casa, nos vemos después-

Sin mirar atrás siquiera, la chica entró en el auto, cerró la puerta tras ella y el vehículo comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad lejos del estadio, Gohan vio el auto alejarse y enseguida comenzó a correr detrás de él para alcanzar a la chica.

-Hey ¡espera! no sé tu nombre-gritó Gohan queriendo alcanzar el auto-¡¿al menos podrías decirme cómo te llamas?!-

-Parece que ahora tienes la vacante asegurada en el equipo de artes marciales, Trunks-le dijo Tikki a su portador saliendo de su escondite detrás del cuello de su gi. Gohan sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su trance, fue corriendo hacia el auto de su madre, abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó en el asiento trasero cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras él.

-¡Oye, sigue ese auto y no lo vayas a perder de vista!-le dijo Gohan a su conductor, éste asintió y comenzó a conducir siguiendo la ruta del auto donde viajaba la chica misteriosa. En eso, mientras Trunks los veía alejarse, una mariposa morada pasó volando por el mismo camino que tomaban ambos vehículos.

-Un akuma… ¡Gohan o esa chica misteriosa pueden estar en problemas!-exclamó Trunks al ver aquella mariposa, desvió la mirada hacia Tikki-¡andando! tenemos que buscar un lugar donde transformarme-sin perder un segundo, ambos se dirigieron a una estación de metro que estaba a solo un par de calles del estadio Nippon Budōkan, el preadolescente bajó casi corriendo las escaleras y se escondió en el baño evitando llamar la atención de las personas que esperaban a que llegara el siguiente metro-¡tenemos que capturar el akuma lo más pronto posible antes de que le haga daño a alguien!-

-¡Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para esa misión, Trunks!-le dijo Tikki.

-Bueno, entonces hay que apresurarnos. Si no hacemos algo, Gohan estará en grandes problemas ¡Tikki, motas!

Ya transformado, Lordbug salió de la estación de metro con ayuda de su yo-yo y comenzó a transportarse velozmente para alcanzar el auto donde viajaba Gohan. Mientras esto sucedía, dentro del auto Acura RLX Sport, la chica misteriosa sacó su teléfono, buscó en sus contactos y marcó el único número que tenía agendado, espero y espero a que atendieran su llamada pero saltó directamente al buzón de voz de la persona a la que llamó, suspiró con tristeza pero se animó a dejar el mensaje de voz.

-Hola, padre, tú… creíste que ya estaba lista para participar en una prueba de artes marciales pero… te equivocaste, fui derrotada, no entraré al equipo del Nippon Budōkan-apenas terminó de grabar el mensaje, la chica cortó su llamada y se reclinó ligeramente en el asiento trasero del auto, bajó la mirada y observó el medallón dorado con el grabado Hangul del apellido de su familia, en eso, la mariposa morada se infiltró por la ventanilla del auto, voló hacia el cinturón rojo que ajustaba el gi de aquella chica y se metió en el medallón tiñéndolo de morado, la chica dejó de mirar el medallón y elevó su cabeza al escuchar una voz femenina hablarle.

-¡Seung! Mi nombre es Dark Butterfly-se presentó la villana de cabellos oscuros-te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, con ella serás capaz de probar que eres la mejor artista marcial que el mundo haya conocido, pero con una condición, debes buscar los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir-

-Prometo conseguir esos miraculous aunque me tome la vida en ello, Dark Butterfly-le respondió aquella chica-¡y derrotaré a Son Gohan para reestablecer mi honor!-

Tras decir eso, un aura morada la envolvió por completo transformándola en la nueva villana que Lordbug y Chat Noir deberían enfrentar ese día, apenas el auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo, Seung rompió el techo con un puñetazo, abrió un hueco por el que escapó y comenzó a correr por las calles de Tokio buscando al adolescente que la derrotó injustamente. Por otro lado, Gohan tenía abierto el navegador en su teléfono y buscaba el significado del símbolo Hangul que su oponente tenía grabado en el medallón de su cinturón, pasó uno tras otro y cuando finalmente lo encontró, debajo de éste encontró lo que decía, “Eun”, hizo click en la imagen y apareció la información de la familia a la que le pertenecía ese símbolo Hangul. 

-Plagg ¡mira lo que encontré!-le dijo Gohan a su kwami haciendo que éste saliera de su mochila para ver la página abierta en el teléfono de su portador-la chica con la que pelee viene de una importante familia de luchadores de artes marciales en Corea del Sur ¡su padre y abuela fueron campeones nacionales! No sé porque había visto esto antes en alguna parte… ella se mudó de Corea del Sur a Tokio con su padre hace unas semanas ¡eso se oye interesante!-

De pronto, el auto sufrió un fuerte sacudón debido a que Seung lo detuvo con ambas manos, levantó el vehículo con ambos brazos como si fuera de goma y lo sacudió con violencia, haciendo que Gohan saliera disparado por la ventanilla y cayera de bruces a la acera fracturándose la muñeca izquierda en el proceso, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se sostuvo con ayuda de su mano derecha y observó a aquella nueva villana akumatizada con la ira y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos.

-¡Me ofreciste repetir nuestra pelea! y he venido hasta aquí para decirte que acepto tu propuesta-le dijo Seung de pie en el techo del coche al que acababa de sacudir, en lugar de usar el gi negro que vestía para las pruebas del equipo de artes marciales, ahora lucía un antiguo uniforme de luchadora marcial coreano de color negro con pequeños bordados de cruces rojo vino en el torso, una cinta negra y bordo con el clásico medallón que tenía escrita la palabra “Eun” en Hangul, llevaba muñequeras de tela bordo y negro trenzadas alrededor de sus brazos, pantalones negros y zapatos negros con bordados en cruz también color rojo vino.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo pelear contigo así, no eres…-le respondió Gohan incorporándose lentamente con ayuda de su único brazo sano-¡esa no eres tú!-

-¡YAME!-gritó la villana akumatizada poniéndose en posición de ataque; sin embargo, fue interrumpida por Dark Butterfly.

-¡Espera un segundo, Seung! sé que quieres vengarte, pero primero tienes que conseguirme los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir-le ordenó la villana de cabellos oscuros desde su escondite.

-Está bien, tenemos un trato, Dark Butterfly-le respondió Seung. Gohan retrocedió lentamente, se alejó corriendo de allí y fue a buscar un escondite para poder transformarse en Chat Noir, al ver que su oponente se alejaba, Seung dio un salto y una voltereta quedando de pie frente al adolescente de cabellos oscuros impidiendo que diera un paso más-¿acaso ibas a alguna parte?-le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro-¡será mejor que te quedes quieto! no tardaré mucho en derrotarte-Gohan comenzó a retroceder lentamente, Seung se puso en posición de ataque y enseguida saltó preparando un golpe con el reverso de la mano, pero en eso, un yo-yo apareció y se enredó alrededor de su muñeca impidiéndole realizar dicha acción-pero… ¿qué?-

-¿Qué te parece si mejor peleas contra mí?-preguntó Lordbug no muy lejos de donde estaban Gohan y la villana akumatizada, sujetando con fuerza la cuerda de su yo-yo. Una pequeña sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el rostro de Seung, tomó la cuerda del yo-yo con ambas manos y haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrenatural, elevó a Lordbug unos metros en el aire y lo hizo bajar con brusquedad haciendo que el héroe soltara su yo-yo y cayera con un golpe seco en la acera. 

-¡Lordbug!-exclamó Gohan viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas (y su mayor crush) tendido en el suelo. Lordbug se incorporó con un poco de dificultad pero logró ponerse de pie.

-Espera un poco, Gohan. Tengo que derrotarlo a él primero-le dijo Seung quien sujetaba el yo-yo del héroe de cabellos lilas con su mano mientras lo giraba en círculos-pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, no he olvidado nuestra pelea-arrojó el yo-yo a pocos metros del adolescente de cabellos oscuros y se lanzó corriendo a Lordbug dispuesta a atacarlo-¡quédate ahí, no tardaré mucho!-

Las pupilas en los ojos azules del héroe se encogieron apenas vio a la villana akumatizada aproximarse hacia él y una vez hecho esto, comenzó a atestarle varios golpes de puño ascendente y también metiendo sus hombros, pero Lordbug supo protegerse como pudo usando sus codos o antebrazos

-¡Ten cuidado, Lordbug! no dejes que ella te derrote-le gritó Gohan al héroe de cabellos lilas, tomó su yo-yo y se lo arrojó para que tuviera una defensa extra, Lordbug vio el yo-yo y logró tomarlo con una mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo ¡pero te sugiero que mejor empieces a correr!-le respondió Lordbug adoptando una posición de ataque-esa chica no es digna de ser tu oponente-

Sin perder un segundo, el héroe de cabellos lilas se lanzó a atacar a Seung con golpe de puño con la mano contraria a la pierna adelantada y con el puño girado quedando la palma hacia el lado contrario; sin embargo, la villana akumatizada supo defenderse de sus ataques usando las técnicas Enpi uke y Otoshi uke, y rápidamente contraataco dándole una patada semicircular que hizo que Lordbug cayera de espaldas en la calle al tiempo que la villana se preparaba para atestarle un rodillazo en el abdomen.

-¡Cuidado, Lordbug!-gritó Gohan, Lordbug miró hacia arriba y en el cielo alcanzó a divisar la sombra de la villana acercarse velozmente hacia él. En un pequeño acto de heroísmo, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se lanzó a proteger a su amado héroe de cabellos lilas, lo atrapó en sus brazos y se alejaron rodando antes de que Seung lograra impactar su ataque contra ellos. Para cuando terminaron de rodar, ambos terminaron en una posición demasiado comprometedora haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus rostros.

-Oops, jeje, lo… lo siento, no quería…-intentó disculparse Trunks saliendo por completo del personaje que estaba interpretando en ese instante.

-Descuida, no tienes que disculparte, más bien yo tengo la culpa-se disculpó Gohan llevando una mano a su nuca mientras se reía ligeramente avergonzado.

-Ejem-ambos actores desviaron la mirada hacia Toriyama-san quien los miraba seriamente y de brazos cruzados-chicos, están en horario de trabajo. ¿Podrían concentrarse en la escena y disculparse después?-

Gohan y Trunks se miraron entre ellos, desviaron sus miradas hacia Suni quien los observaba un poco confundida y sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, que alivio, pensaron ambos actores, porque no pensaban explicarle ahora lo que acababa de pasar. Se separaron, Gohan ayudó a su novio a ponerse de pie y éste volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque frente a Suni, al tiempo que ella se preparaba para defenderse de su ataque, una vez hecho esto, se reanudó la grabación. Sin perder un segundo, el héroe de cabellos lilas se lanzó a atacar a Seung con golpe de puño con la mano contraria a la pierna adelantada y con el puño girado quedando la palma hacia el lado contrario; sin embargo, la villana akumatizada supo defenderse de sus ataques usando las técnicas Enpi uke y Otoshi uke, y rápidamente contraataco dándole una patada semicircular que hizo que Lordbug cayera de espaldas en la calle al tiempo que la villana se preparaba para atestarle un rodillazo en el abdomen.

-¡Cuidado, Lordbug!-gritó Gohan, Lordbug miró hacia arriba y en el cielo alcanzó a divisar la sombra de la villana acercarse velozmente hacia él. En un pequeño acto de heroísmo, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros se lanzó a proteger a su amado héroe de cabellos lilas, lo atrapó en sus brazos y se alejaron rodando antes de que Seung lograra impactar su ataque contra ellos. Para cuando terminaron de rodar, ambos terminaron en una posición demasiado comprometedora haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus rostros. Sin embargo, el sonrojo de Gohan se desvaneció al sentir un dolor punzante en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡No puede ser! Gohan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás herido?-preguntó Lordbug viendo al adolescente de cabellos oscuros con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No es nada serio…-le respondió Gohan dejando de lado su dolor.

-Tengo que esconderte en un sitio seguro y mantenerte lo más lejos posible de esta villana-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, enseguida se incorporó, ayudó a Gohan a levantarse de la acerca, colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura afirmándolo fuertemente, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros miró al héroe con ojos inocentes haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, pero enseguida reaccionó, arrojó su yo-yo alrededor de la antena de un edificio y antes de que Seung se lanzara nuevamente a atacarlos, Lordbug ya se había transportado con Gohan a la azotea del edificio, una vez aterrizó en dicha azotea, soltó a Gohan y ambos se escondieron detrás de una maceta-eso que ella acaba de hacer ¿se puede considerar como parte de un entrenamiento de artes marciales?-

-No estoy seguro, nunca antes había visto una cosa así-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me va a ser difícil mantenerte a salvo mientras peleo con ella-le dijo Lordbug-no te preocupes, voy a pedir refuerzos-abrió el comunicador en su yo-yo y llamó a su compañero felino, pero la llamada lo llevó directamente al buzón de voz-y como siempre, Chat Noir nunca aparece cuando lo necesitas…-

-Quizás él está… ¿con una emergencia?-le dijo Gohan intentando darle una razón al héroe de cabellos lilas por la cual su compañero no había aparecido en escena aún. En eso, ambos sintieron un temblor sacudir el suelo, unos pasos acercarse y el sonido de cerámica rompiéndose en pedazos y algo de tierra volar por todas partes. Al asomar las miradas por detrás de la maceta (ahora rota) ambos se toparon con Seung de pie frente a ellos con las manos colocadas a cada lado de la cadera.

-Permíteme recordarte las reglas, Lordbug ¡no pienso dejar que hagas que Gohan renuncie a nuestra pelea!-le dijo la villana akumatizada con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Aléjate, Seung! ¡Gohan ahora está conmigo!-le gritó Lordbug mientras se colocaba en frente del adolescente de cabellos oscuros intentando protegerlo.

-Me da igual, los derrotare a ambos-respondió Seung-¡soy la mejor artista marcial que el mundo haya visto!-

-Está bien que pienses así, nadie dijo lo contrario-le dijo Gohan queriendo hacerla entrar en razón-escucha, mi amigo, Trunks, probablemente cometió un error-

-Así es, un error de arbitraje en un kumite ¡a veces puede pasar!-lo apoyó el héroe de cabellos lilas-a lo que me refiero es, que las artes marciales son un deporte muy complejo-

Seung lo miró fijamente sin abandonar su ceño fruncido y enseguida adoptó una posición de ataque.

-Escucha ¡estoy seguro de que Trunks no tenía intención de avergonzarte!-le dijo Gohan, esto molestó un poco a Lordbug quien lo miró ligeramente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por supuesto que no haría algo así!-le recriminó el héroe de cabellos lilas sobresaltando un poco al adolescente junto a él-uh, q-quiero decir, jejeje y-yo… ¡estoy casi seguro de que no fue con esa intención! ¿verdad?-

-No me importa, el daño ya está hecho. Ya es tarde para arreglar las cosas ¡y a partir de ahora, yo seré quien defina al verdadero vencedor!

-¡Quédate detrás de mí, Gohan!-le dijo Lordbug mientras adoptaba la posición Moto daichi al tiempo que llevaba un puño a un costado de su cadera y colocaba su mano unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza. Seung se lanzó a atacar mientras Lordbug hacía todo lo posible por contraatacar y defenderse a si mismo y a Gohan a la vez, por otro lado, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros miró a su alrededor y al ver que todo estaba despejado, aprovechó la oportunidad para irse a buscar un sitio seguro donde transformarse, entró al edificio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban acceso a la salida de emergencia pero apenas apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la pared sintió un dolor punzante en su muñeca torcida, un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios pero se esforzó por contener su dolor y prosiguió con su camino para salir del edificio y buscar un escondite lo más pronto posible.

Por otro lado, Lordbug y Seung continuaban peleando, la villana akumatizada le llevaba una gran ventaja; sin embargo, el héroe de cabellos lilas resultó ser mas astuto que ella, enredó su yo-yo alrededor de una maceta que estaba detrás de Seung, y le regaló una sonrisa desafiante antes de jalar la cuerda de su yo-yo y arrojar la maceta, la cual impactó contra la espalda de la villana quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. Lordbug sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo así por lo que decidió abandonar rápidamente el edificio y concentrarse en buscar a Gohan para esconderlo antes de que Seung lo encontrara.

Gohan salió del edificio, miró hacia la puerta asegurándose de que Seung no lo perseguía y una vez hecho esto se alejó unas calles y se ocultó en un callejón detrás de unas cajas de cartón que alguna vez contenían leche, algunos barriles de cerveza y bolsas de basura. En eso, un pequeño bulto se movió por la tela de su gi morado y de éste salió Plagg.

-Oye ¿es idea mía o al parecer sientes una pequeña atracción por el peligro?-preguntó el kwami similar a un gato negro a su portador con una mirada socarrona.

-¡Hey! no es como si tuviera otra elección ¿sabes?-le respondió Gohan-Lordbug no puede pelear solo contra esa villana ¡necesita mi ayuda! ¡Plagg, las ga…!-

-¿Gohan?-preguntó una voz familiar no muy lejos de él por lo que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros tuvo que abstenerse de invocar su transformación de Chat Noir, Plagg volvió a esconderse dentro de su gi, salió del callejón y se topó con cierto héroe de cabellos lilas que estaba buscándolo-aquí estás ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡S-sí, por supuesto!-le respondió Gohan llevando una mano a su nuca mientras se reía con nerviosismo-y… ¿y tú?-

-Estaré bien cuando te lleve a un lugar seguro donde puedas estar a salvo de esa villana-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, sacó su yo-yo y lo arrojó hacia un poste de luz-bien ¡sujétate fuerte!-acercó a Gohan a él rodeando su cintura con un brazo-este será un paseo agitado-al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Lordbug desvió la mirada hacia su brazo al igual que Gohan, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y se sonrojaron, y si pudieran sonrojarse más posiblemente ambos terminarían siendo confundidos por una manzana. Trunks sacudió la cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos indebidos (y a su vez intentaba que su erección involuntaria no creciera más), volvió a enfocarse en la escena que estaban interpretando y enseguida comenzó a transportarse con Gohan por las calles de la ciudad. Seung gruño levemente, abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó del suelo, se sacudió la tierra de su espalda y se dio cuenta de que ni Lordbug ni Gohan estaban allí, ambos habían abandonado el edificio. Furiosa porque el héroe de cabellos lilas se había llevado otra vez al adolescente al que retó a una batalla, Seung salió del edificio y comenzó a correr velozmente por las calles de Tokyo buscando a Lordbug. Tras unos minutos viajando por las calles de la ciudad, Lordbug y Gohan aterrizaron en medio del jardín del museo Edo bajo la extrañada mirada de todos los turistas y visitantes que estaban en ese mismo lugar. Apenas aterrizó en el sendero de piedra de aquel enorme jardín, Lordbug miró a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el museo, tenía que advertirles de Seung y hacer que evacuaran el museo lo más pronto posible-escúchenme todos ¡no se queden aquí! hay un akuma suelto, salgan del museo con calma y sin hacer escándalo, por favor-

-Entendido, Lordbug-san-dijo un guardia de seguridad del museo que estaba vigilando el jardín, se acercó a al museo, activó una alarma para alerta de akumas y abrió la puerta de emergencia-¡por favor, síganme todos caminen hasta la salida de emergencia!-

Las personas no cuestionaron la orden del guardia de seguridad y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de emergencia al tiempo que una alarma comenzaba a sonar dentro del museo como por los alrededores y el jardín.

- _¡Alerta de akuma! ¡evacuen el área de inmediato! Lordbug y Chat Noir se encargarán de resolver el problema cuanto antes_ -anunció una voz femenina a través de los altavoces de la alarma que el guardia de seguridad había hecho sonar para alertar a las personas que se encontraban dentro del edificio- _mientras tanto, le pedimos a los visitantes que despejen el área de forma calmada, muchas gracias_ -

-Bien, todo despejado. Tenemos que irnos-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas a Gohan mientras caminaban a la entrada principal del museo que daba acceso al jardín. Ambos entraron en el museo y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la sala de exhibiciones egipcias, una vez allí bajaron las escaleras con cuidado y sin mucha prisa, después de todo, Seung aún no había aparecido y los guardias de seguridad estaban ocupados despejando el museo en caso de que la villana llegara.

-Un escondite seguro… un escondite seguro…-murmuró Lordbug mirando las reliquias colocadas en aquella enorme sala, hasta que alcanzó a divisar una mastaba larga y lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que Gohan entrara en ella-¡ahí está!-ambos se acercaron a la mastaba, el héroe de cabellos lilas soltó a Gohan y comenzó a remover la pesada tapa de piedra, una vez hecho esto, ayudó al adolescente a meterse dentro-lamento que deba hacer esto pero este es el único escondite en el que podrás estar a salvo-

Comenzó a jalar la tapa de piedra para poder cerrar la mastaba, pero Gohan reaccionó a tiempo y colocó su mano, sujetando aquella tapa antes de que el héroe de cabellos lilas la cerrara completamente.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Gohan impidiendo que el héroe de cabellos lilas cerrara del todo la mastaba-ten mucho cuidado, Lordbug-

-Sí, de acuerdo. Lo tendré, muchas gracias-le respondió Lordbug con una pequeña sonrisa-y tú, por favor, quédate aquí y por nada en el mundo vayas a salir-

Gohan le sonrió una última vez antes de quitar su mano de la tapa para que el héroe de cabellos lilas cerrara por completo la mastaba, Lordbug puso una sonrisa tierna típica de un preadolescente locamente enamorado y sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, acercó su rostro a la tapa de piedra y depositó un pequeño beso en ella con la esperanza de que Gohan lo recibiera. Para ese punto, Seung ya había llegado al museo Edo, frenó bruscamente frente a la puerta del edificio la cual estaba bloqueada por una barricada de autos de la policía, una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en sus labios, junto ambas manos en un puño el cual estrelló contra la calle rompiéndola en pedazos haciendo que los autos volaran por los aires, dejando atónitos a los policías que custodiaban la entrada. La villana akumatizada volvió a correr, tomo impulso, dio una voltereta pasando por encima de los policías y entró en el museo sin problemas.

-¡Ya dime dónde escondiste a Gohan!-gritó Seung quien avanzó hasta quedar en el centro del museo.

-¿En serio piensas que te voy a decir en dónde está él?-le respondió Lordbug con una mirada desafiante mientras sacaba su espada de su funda roja y se ponía en posición de ataque-desde ahora esta pelea será entre tú y yo, Seung-

-No tienes lo que se necesita para poder vencerme-le dijo la villana akumatizada con un tono burlesco en la voz mientras se preparaba para atacar al villano de cabellos lilas-pero, de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. De todas formas, te derrotare y me quedaré con tu miraculous como trofeo y entonces podré averiguar en donde escondiste a Gohan-

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él!-le gritó el héroe de cabellos lilas, enseguida ambos se lanzaron en combate, Lordbug atacaba con su espada mientras Seung hacía todo lo posible por evadir los ataques el filo de aquella arma usando ambos brazos para protegerse.

Dentro de la mastaba donde estaba escondido, Gohan escuchaba la pelea entre Lordbug y Seung y sintió que debía salir y hacer algo para ayudarlo a ganar esa pelea, ya sabía lo fuerte que era esa villana y dudaba mucho que el héroe de cabellos lilas pudiera salir victorioso esta vez.

-Tengo que salir de aquí ¡necesito ayudar a Lordbug!-dijo Gohan dentro de la mastaba.

-¿Qué acaso eres sordo? ¡Lordbug te dijo que te quedaras aquí!-le recordó Plagg a su portador-no vas a desobedecer su orden ¿o sí?-

-¡Pero tengo que hacer algo para detener esta pelea! ¡Plagg, las garras!

Ya transformado, Chat Noir colocó sus manos en la tapa de piedra de la mastaba, nuevamente el dolor punzante apareció en su muñeca izquierda, pero decidió ignorar el dolor y empujó la tapa a un lado dejando un espacio para poder salir. Salió de la mastaba, volvió a cerrarla y comenzó a correr siguiendo los sonidos de la pelea para averiguar en que salón se encontraban Lordbug y Seung ahora. Héroe y villana continuaron con su pelea hasta entrar en la exhibición de las excavaciones arqueológicas alrededor del archipiélago japonés, otra vez Seung le tomaba ventaja a Lordbug, quien inútilmente intentaba protegerse contraatacando con su espada. Lordbug se detuvo un momento para descansar pero al parecer Seung no tenía interés alguno en parar la pelea por lo que le quitó su espada de sus manos dando una patada voladora semicircular, la espada salió volando y se clavó hasta la mitad en una de las paredes del salón.

-¡Sin armas! ¡esto es una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo!-le dijo la villana akumatizada quien rápidamente se preparó para aplicar la técnica Kagi tsuki en el héroe de cabellos lilas; sin embargo, cierto héroe felino de enormes ojos verdes se apareció en escena y se interpuso entre su compañero y Seung bloqueando su ataque con el puño izquierdo apoyado en su antebrazo derecho cerca del codo para reforzar el bloqueo. Rápidamente contraataco con un golpe de puño ascendente haciendo que la villana retrocediera y chocara de espaldas con una de las paredes del salón-¡Chat Noir!-

-Vaya, vaya. Hoy había un torneo de artes marciales en el museo Edo ¿y ni siquiera me invitaron?-preguntó el héroe felino con un pequeño tono burlesco en su voz, Lordbug se alegró de ver a su compañero en acción y enseguida se puso en posición de ataque junto a él.

-Déjame adivinar ¿llegaste tarde porque tenías una cita con tu veterinaria?-preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas a su compañero felino también con un tono burlesco en su voz.

-En realidad me estaba dando un baño, mi Lord. Tú sabes bien cuando tardan los gatos en verse bonitos.

Enseguida ambos se lanzaron a atacar a Seung dando sus mejores golpes, la villana akumatizada se defendía de ellos como podía ya sea usando sus brazos, codos o piernas pero le era imposible pelear contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo. En eso, Chat Noir la atacó con un golpe de mano con los cuatro dedos largos juntos y el pulgar adentro, haciendo que la villana tropezara con la parte inferior de su gi y cayera sentada en el suelo.

-¡Knock-out, Seung!-exclamó Lordbug con una sonrisa victoriosa y desafiante a la vez.

-Creo que te equivocaste de deporte, Lordbug-le dijo la villana akumatizada-¡ahora lo que en realidad debían decir era “Ikken hikatsu”!-se incorporó y atacó a Chat Noir con una barrida semicircular usando su pie, haciendo que el héroe felino tropezara y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas en el suelo de no ser porque el héroe felino se afirmó con ambas manos evitando el golpe, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante recorrer su brazo izquierdo al hacer esta prevención por lo que rápidamente llevó su mano sana a su brazo frotándolo en un intento por disipar el dolor.

-¿Huh? ¡Chat Noir! ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Lordbug quien dejó de pelear con Seung al escucha el quejido de dolor de su compañero felino. Según aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse corriendo al héroe de cabellos lilas y atacarlo con una fuerte patada frontal en el abdomen, Lordbug intentó protegerse pero fue demasiado tarde, el ataque lo sacó volando del salón e hizo que cayera boca abajo en el suelo. La villana salió del salón, oprimió el botón de la alarma de incendios y al instante las puertas del salón se bloquearon automáticamente dejando a Chat Noir encerrado.

-¡Hey! eso no es justo… ¡LORDBUG!-gritó Chat Noir preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-¿Estás listo para ceder ante la derrota, Lordbug?-preguntó Seung poniéndose en posición de ataque nuevamente, el héroe de cabellos lilas se incorporó con algo de dificultad del suelo emitiendo pequeños quejidos de dolor, aún así no se dio por vencido y continuó peleando con la villana esta vez usando movimientos de defensa para no terminar más herido de lo que ya estaba. Chat Noir presionó sus dedos contra la puerta furioso al ver a su compañero en peligro, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

- **¡Cataclismo!** -exclamó el héroe felino, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Golpeó la puerta con un puñetazo destruyéndola en el proceso y una vez hecho esto comenzó a correr con intención de proteger a su compañero de cabellos lilas. Por otro lado, Lordbug intentaba protegerse de los ataques de Seung pero comenzaba a cansarse y no faltaría mucho para que lo derrotaran definitivamente, y así paso, la villana le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo volar por los aires otra vez hasta aterrizar con un golpe seco en el suelo del salón donde estaba la exhibición egipcia. El héroe de cabellos lilas abrió un ojo y dirigió su mirada hacia la mastaba donde estaba encerrado Gohan, lo mismo hizo Seung quien sonrió al saber dónde estaba escondido el adolescente.

-¡Desde luego! ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-exclamó la villana akumatizada, se dirigió corriendo a la mastaba bajó la aterrorizada de Lordbug-¡la hora de mi venganza por fin ha llegado!-

-¡No lo hagas!-exclamó Lordbug, pero era demasiado tarde, Seung dio un gran salto en el aire y con dos "tsukis" simultáneos logró destruir la tapa de piedra, solo para que tanto héroe como villana se dieran cuenta de que Gohan no estaba dentro, Lordbug se levantó de un salto del suelo, arrojó su yo-yo contra el botón de la alarma contra incendios y salió corriendo antes de que la valla de seguridad se cerrara y lo dejara encerrado con Seung, Chat Noir llegó apenas su compañero salió de la exhibición-¡ya no está aquí!-

-¿Eh? ¿de quién hablas?-preguntó el héroe felino fingiendo demencia.

-¡Gohan, el chico del que Seung quiere vengarse!-le respondió Lordbug molesto-lo había escondido en la mastaba-

-¿Quizás él sea… claustrofóbico?

-¡Entonces vamos a buscarlo todos juntos!-dijo Seung llamando la atención de ambos héroes-¡y terminaremos con esta pelea de una vez por todas!-

Con una fuerte patada frontal logró derribar la valla de seguridad y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ambos héroes de no ser porque ambos se separaron logrando esquivar la valla con agilidad, la cual cayó al suelo y el golpe de ésta al caer resonó por todo el museo.

-¡Agh! ¡ya me tienes harto!-exclamó Lordbug furioso- _¡lucky charm!_ -arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: una gruesa cuerda de saltar.

-Increíble, estamos a punto de ser derrotados por una villana peligrosa y lo único que tenemos para detenerla es una cuerda de saltar. Que lógico-comentó Chat Noir viendo aquella cuerda de saltar con sarcasmo.

-Pero, aunque no lo creas ¡esto es justamente lo que necesitamos!-le respondió Lordbug, desvió la mirada hacia Seung y su vista se enfocó en el cinturón que ajustaba su gi, más específicamente, en el medallón con el apellido de su familia grabado en él-¡el akuma está escondido en su cinturón!-

-¿Qué dices si yo le pongo fin a este kumite?-preguntó el héroe felino poniéndose rápidamente en posición de ataque, Lordbug asintió y ambos se lanzaron nuevamente a atacar a la villana, pero cada vez que intentaban atacarla, ella se defendía o los contraatacaba haciendo que fuera difícil detenerla o que Lordbug usara su _lucky charm_ contra ella-dioses ¡es demasiado astuta!-

-¡Algo se nos ocurrirá para derrotarla!-le dijo Lordbug, éste comenzó a mirar alrededor de la exhibición buscando la forma de usar su _lucky charm_ , miró la cuerda de saltar y los brazos de Seung y supo que hacer-bien, ya sé que hacer. Pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para bloquear sus golpes, Chat Noir-

-¡Entendido!

Otra vez ambos héroes se lanzaron al ataque al igual que Seung quien los atacó con dos "tsukis" simultáneos; sin embargo, lograron esquivarlos con agilidad, Lordbug le arrojó la cuerda de saltar a su compañero felino, éste la tomó y enlazó los brazos de Seung con ella, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Lordbug para acercarse corriendo y quitarle el cinturón que ajustaba su gi, sujetó el medallón dorado con su mano y lo rompió con su puño rompiéndolo en pedazos y liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió del medallón roto y se alejó volando de allí.

-Perdiste esta batalla, akuma-dijo Lordbug, velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapa al akuma-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-atrapó a la mariposa morada antes de que se fuera más lejos y atrajo su yo-yo hacía sí-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-le quitó la cuerda de saltar de los brazos a Seung y la arrojó con fuerza al techo del museo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

La cuerda de saltar se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que repararon la tapa de la mastaba, reacomodó las patrullas de la policía estacionadas en barricada frente a la entrada del museo y hasta reconstruyeron las macetas destruidas en la pelea que los héroes tuvieron con Seung en la azotea del edificio. La transformación de Seung se deshizo devolviéndole a la chica misteriosa su apariencia original.

-¡¿Ah?! pero… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?-preguntó aquella chica mirando sus manos a su alrededor un poco confundida.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron Lordbug y Chat Noir al unísono chocando puños para festejar su victoria. En eso, el anillo del héroe felino comenzó a parpadear indicando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

-¡Uh, oh! ya debo irme ¡recordé que tengo una cita con la veterinaria!-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas quien comenzó a caminar para salir del museo pero detuvo sus pasos y desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug-mientras tanto ¿te molestaría ir a ayudar a esa chica por mí?-

-No te preocupes, ella estará en buenas manos-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, Chat Noir le sonrió por última vez antes de alejarse corriendo de allí, Lordbug lo vio salir del museo y se arrodilló frente aquella chica quien aún yacía en el suelo sobándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor-tranquila, ya no hay peligro-colocó una mano sobre su hombro-estás a salvo ahora-

La chica no respondió, solo miró al héroe de cabellos lilas y parpadeó un poco atónita. Chat Noir se alejó unos metros de la exhibición egipcia y una vez que se aseguró de que nadie lo seguía, se escondió detrás de un cesto de basura reciclable y deshizo su transformación volviendo a ser Gohan, siendo ayudado por las asistentes de vestuario quienes se ocuparon de vestirlo tan rápido como podían. Cuando terminaron, se fueron de allí rápidamente y Gohan salió vistiendo el gi morado que uso durante las pruebas en la práctica de artes marciales de ese día mientras cargaba a Plagg en su mano derecha.

-¡Todo este ejercicio me ha dado hambre, Gohan!-protestó el pequeño kwami similar a un gato negro recostado en la palma de la mano de su portador.

-Después te daré tu queso, ahora guarda silencio y escóndete-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros guardando a Plagg dentro de su gi, se asomó quedando de pie junto al cesto de basura reciclable y a lo lejos vio a Lordbug y a la chica misteriosa de apellido “Eun” (según el medallón del cinturón de su gi) salir juntos de la exhibición egipcia.

-Antes de salir de aquí, primero tengo que buscar a alguien. Ve a la entrada si quieres, yo te alcanzo después-le dijo Lordbug a aquella chica mientras caminaban, ella se despidió con la mano y se fue a la entrada principal del museo-y ahora ¿en dónde puede estar él?-

-¡Hey, Lordbug!-lo saludó Gohan quien se acercó caminando al héroe de cabellos lilas, que se sobresaltó ligeramente al verlo.

-Phew… gracias a los dioses que estás a salvo-exclamó Lordbug aliviado.

-Sí, lamento haberte asustado, pensé que lo más sensato sería escapar antes de que Seung me encontrara. Y además yo… no soporto estar en espacios muy pequeños.

-Ay no ¡entonces soy yo el que debería disculparse! no importa, de todas formas hiciste bien en escapar.

Gohan quería decirle algo más al héroe de cabellos lilas pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así que dijo lo siguiente que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Uh, y, entonces… erm… ¿Chat Noir vino a ayudarte?-le preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, se nota que se tomó su tiempo para bañarse-le respondió Lordbug a modo de broma-probablemente estaba poniéndose bonito para alguna chica que requería de sus servicios heroicos-

-Jejeje, y ¿qué pasó con Seung?

-Ya fue derrotada, capture su akuma y ahora está a salvo-en eso el aro potara del héroe comenzó a parpadear indicando que le quedaban dos minutos para volver a la normalidad-¡dioses! ¡ya debo irme! ay… ¿sería tan amable de tu parte si pudieras… devolverle eso?-apunto hacia la sala de la exhibición egipcia y a lo lejos, Gohan alcanzó a distinguir el cinturón rojo que la chica llevaba previamente en su gi con aquel medallón dorado que portaba el apellido de su familia. Volvió a la sala y tomó el cinturón al tiempo que Lordbug se alejaba corriendo de allí, desvió su mirada hacia él y él héroe se detuvo para verlo una última vez-bueno ¡nos veremos otra vez!-

Gohan le sonrió al héroe de cabellos lilas mientras éste se alejaba, le lanzó un beso y comenzó a caminar a la salida que daba al jardín del museo. Lordbug salió del museo por la salida de emergencia a buscar un lugar donde destransformarse mientras avisaban que la alerta de akuma ya había sido desactivada y que todos los visitantes podían regresar al edificio en cuanto reabrieran el próximo recorrido que comenzaría en unos minutos. Por otro lado, la chica misteriosa estaba de pie en la entrada principal del edificio, sacó su teléfono y marcó el único contacto que tenía agendado.

-Padre, estoy en el museo Edo-le dijo aquella chica a través de su teléfono-ven a recogerme cuando tengas tiempo-

-¡Oye! ¿me permites un segundo? quiero hablar contigo-le dijo una voz que aquella chica conocía bien, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Gohan de pie a unos centímetros de ella-y-yo… q-quería… quería devolverte esto-

Extendió sus manos mostrándole el cinturón de su gi, la chica lo miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y suspirar resignada.

-Mira, yo…-dijo la chica un poco dudosa, Gohan desvió la mirada temiendo que ella no aceptara de vuelta su cinturón pero pasó todo lo contrario, la chica misteriosa se puso en posición firme mientras chocaba un puño contra su mano y se inclinaba hacia adelante en una respetuosa reverencia-quería disculparme-

-Bueno, no importa, disculpa aceptada. Quizás ahora quieras aceptar tu cinturón de vuelta ¿no es así?

-No, no puedo hacerlo. Yo perdí la pelea, es justo que tú te lo quedes.

-Para serte honesto, yo creo que fuiste tú la que atacó primero.

-Lo sé, pero, aún así, eso no es lo que tu amiguito vio en la pelea de esta mañana-le dijo aquella chica mirando a Gohan con ganas de querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento pero intentó ser fuerte y guardar las lágrimas, ya que según su padre, llorar era cosa de niños sensibles y débiles, y ella no era una guerrera sensible y mucho menos débil. 

-Descuida, sé que Trunks puede ser un poco distraído a veces pero… solo tienes que conocerlo mejor, no deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia-le aconsejó Gohan con una sonrisa reconfortante-él es un chico muy dulce y amable ¡además hacer trampa y mentir no forma parte de su personalidad! Él nunca había estado en una práctica de artes marciales hasta ahora-

-Je, se nota que lo estimas mucho ¿no es así?-le preguntó aquella chica riéndose levemente, Gohan no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas, sí, era cierto que él apreciaba a Trunks, lo estimaba y le importaba muchísimo pero solo como un amigo muy cercano a él, además, fue el primer amigo que hizo desde que entró en la preparatoria Orange Star.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿a-a T-trunks?... uh… ¡p-pues s-sí! él fue mi primer amigo desde el primer día que entre en la preparatoria a la que vamos juntos ¡de hecho, es el amigo más cercano que tengo! y estoy seguro de que cuando lo conozcas mejor, te caerá bien.

-Ouch, él solo me ve como su amigo cercano-murmuró Trunks cabizbajo quien acababa de escuchar la conversación de Gohan y aquella chica junto a su kwami.

-Bueno, no te desanimes ¡lo bueno de esto es que solo es una fase!-le dijo Tikki reconfortando a su portador.

-Así que ¿ahora quieres aceptar tu cinturón?-le preguntó Gohan a la chica misteriosa entregándole otra vez el cinturón rojo con el medallón que tenía grabado el apellido se su familia. Esta vez la chica no se negó, tomó el cinturón y volvió a amarrarlo alrededor de su gi negro, ajustándolo.

-¿Sabes? me alegraría mucho conocer mejor a tu amigo Trunks… algún día-le dijo aquella chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en eso, un auto Acura RLX Sport color gris platino se estacionó en la entrada del museo.

-Ya nos habían presentado antes pero, lo volveré a hacer-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos oscuros quien extendió su mano a la chica-me llamo Son Gohan ¿tú cómo te llamas?-

-Yo me llamo, Eun… q-quiero decir, Eun-Yeong-le respondió ella estrechando su mano dándole a entender a Gohan que aceptaba su saludo y también su amistad. Camino hacia el auto donde la esperaba su padre, abrió la puerta para subir pero antes desvió la mirada por última vez hacia su nuevo amigo-¡espero que podamos reunirnos pronto para repetir nuestra pelea!-

-Seguro ¡estaré listo hasta entonces, Yeong!-le dijo Gohan emocionado, ella le sonrió por última vez antes de entrar en el auto y que este se alejara de allí desapareciendo de la vista de Gohan. Por otro lado, Trunks estaba sentado contra la pared de su escondite escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba, se sentía un poco herido por pensar que Gohan solo lo consideraba un amigo y que no sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por el adolescente de cabellos oscuros le dolía demasiado.

-Aww, vamos, Trunks ¡al menos ya sabes que le importas a Gohan y que tu amistad con él es lo más preciado que tiene!-le dijo Tikki queriendo animarlo.

-Sí, bueno ¡qué bien! ¡yo le importo! ¿y eso qué? con eso no me conformo-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas-quiero decir, no es que me moleste que me considere su amigo más cercano pero… ¡tú ya lo sabes, Tikki! no quiero que solo seamos amigos ¡yo quiero que él me ame!-

-Bueno, en ese caso vas a tener que entrenar más y mejorar tus habilidades en las artes marciales-comentó Tikki de forma divertida.

-Oh… ¡eso ya lo veremos! ¡acaba de ganarse un poderoso enemigo, señorita! ¡YAME!-le dijo Trunks posicionando su puño frente a la kwami, ambos comenzaron a tener una pequeña pelea y en un descuido por parte de la kwami roja, el preadolescente la tocó con su dedo haciéndole cosquillas, lo que provocó que Tikki se riera suavemente y Trunks la acompañó en su risa.

* * *

Más tarde, Trunks estaba en la ducha de su remolque tomando un baño para limpiar todo el sudor de su cuerpo luego de la intensa pelea que tuvo con su nueva compañera de trabajo. Tuvo que reconocer que había juzgado muy mal a Suni, no quería quitarle a Gohan en lo más mínimo, durante el descanso le dijo que no estaba interesada en él de… esa forma, y que solo quería hacer nuevos amigos. Ella podía ser una chica muy amigable cuando se lo proponía y ese pensamiento hizo que el adolescente de cabello lilas sonriera levemente, tal vez debía invitarla a salir con él y Gohan algún día. Luego de eso, Trunks llevó una mano a su dispensador de shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello, el agua tibia caía como gotas de lluvia en su cuerpo y lo hacía sentirse relajado y feliz, inconscientemente, sus pensamientos lo llevaron de vuelta al momento en que Gohan practicaba artes marciales con él, la forma en que su rodilla se posicionó entre sus piernas casi rozando su entrepierna lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, y eso causó que su erección se endureciera como una roca, deslizó su mano por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su erección, comenzó a acariciarla y sus fantasías sacaron lo mejor de él. Imaginó a Gohan allí, en la ducha con él, de rodillas, succionando y lamiendo su pene, dándole un agradable y placentero sexo oral.

-G-Gohan...-gimió Trunks mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás-ah, Gohan~ p-por favor ¡más! v-ve más rápido... ghh...-el Gohan imaginario movió su cabeza cada vez más rápido a medida que el pene del menor comenzaba a penetrar su cálida boca y sus caderas se sacudían con rapidez-¡ah! ¡Gohan!-dio un último gemido mientras se corría y cuando abrió los ojos, Trunks se dio cuenta de que se estaba masturbando y su semen yacía en la pared de la ducha-¡maldición!-

De repente escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y eso hizo que Trunks saltara un poco, miró a su alrededor, bajó la mirada hacia la mancha de semen en la pared de la ducha y sus pupilas se encogieron.

-¡Trunks! ¿ya estás vestido?-la voz de Gohan sonó fuera del remolque, el adolescente rápidamente tomó un poco de agua con sus manos y comenzó a borrar la evidencia de su masturbación previa un poco avergonzado ante la idea de que tal vez Gohan lo había escuchado gemir su nombre.

-N-no... no lo estoy...-dijo Trunks cerrando la llave del agua rápidamente-¡estoy saliendo de la ducha!-salió torpemente de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella dejando la mitad de sus piernas desnudas expuestas, salió del baño y fue a abrir la puerta del remolque ligeramente encontrándose con Gohan del otro lado-¿qué necesitas ahora?-

-Yo solo... solo vine a decirte que Bulma-san no va a estar en casa esta noche-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros-y ahora que confía en mí para cuidarte, me dijo que vinieras conmigo a mi casa en Kioto-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-Trunks casi se resbala y se golpea la cabeza contra la puerta, pero pudo sostenerse a tiempo-¿p-por qué? ¿por qué te dijo eso? ¿por qué no va a estar en casa esta noche?-

-Ella decidió tener otra noche de chicas hoy y va a volver tarde. Así que...-dijo Gohan mientras sus orbes oscuras bajaban lentamente hacia a las ligeramente bronceadas piernas del adolescente, sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando-así que voy a llevarte conmigo, te vas a quedar en mi casa por esta noche-

-Oh... está bien, si mi mamá te dijo eso, entonces... supongo que puedo pasar una noche en tu casa-dijo Trunks sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Entonces te espero en la puerta del estudio, te dejaré solo para que puedas terminar de secarte y vestirte.

-Gracias, Gohan.

Después de eso, Trunks cerró la puerta y Gohan comenzó a alejarse del remolque del adolescente de cabellos lilas. Una sonrisa traviesa pero pervertida se dibujó en sus labios, ¿creía que no había escuchado que el adolescente gimió su nombre mientras estaba en la ducha? oh, estaba tan equivocado... y ahora podría tener la oportunidad perfecta para agregarle más azúcar a la situación.


	9. Amethyst Bullet, primera aparición del Dr. Briefs

Durante el viaje en el auto de Gohan hasta su casa en Kyoto, ambos actores permanecieron sentados en sus respectivos asientos, Trunks completamente rígido con sus manos aferradas fuertemente en la tela de su pantalón intentando esconder su nerviosismo y Gohan intentando concentrarse en el camino mientras conducía, pero de vez en cuando se distraía mirado disimuladamente al adolescente sentado junto a él. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar o intercambiar miradas siquiera, de hecho, el único sonido que se oía en aquel vehículo era la radio encendida en el estéreo, Trunks desvió su mirada por un momento hacia la ventanilla para contemplar el paisaje, pudo ver algunas casas en la distancia, varios árboles, postes eléctricos y colinas a unos metros de distancia, nunca antes había estado en aquella zona, supuso que quizás esa era la ruta que tomaba el joven de cabellos oscuros todos los días para volver a su casa… cuando tenía ganas de viajar hasta Tokio en auto, muchas veces lo había visto ir con Goten en autobús, en el metro o llegar al estudio a pie acompañado de sus padres.

-Y… Trunks… um…-dijo Gohan mientras se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente, el adolescente desvió su mirada de la ventanilla del auto para ver al joven con curiosidad e intriga-¿qué… tu… qué piensas de Suni?-

-¿Huh? ¿q-qué pienso yo de Suni?-habló Trunks parpadeando ligeramente para salir del trance en él había estado sumido desde que salieron de Tokyo hasta ahora que estaban viajando por la carretera de regreso a la casa de Gohan.

-Así es ¿qué piensas de ella? ¿crees que es una chica agradable o todo lo contrario por la forma en que actuó durante la grabación de hoy?-preguntó Gohan sin dejar de prestarle atención al camino mientras conducía.

-P-pues… b-bueno, e-ella… ella me parece agradable…-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas afirmando más el agarre en la tela de sus pantalones llegando hasta incluso a arrugarla ligeramente en el proceso-estuvimos hablando un poco en el descanso y… me dijo que no tenía ningún interés en acercarte a ti para que seas su novio. Ella solo aceptó el trabajo porque quería participar en la serie y conocer nuevas personas jejeje ¡y pensar que me puse celoso por nada! supongo que la juzgue mal todo este tiempo-

-Sí, a mi también me pareció una chica agradable. ¿Sabes? estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos invitarla a salir con nosotros algún día-el silencio volvió a reinar de nueva cuenta dentro de aquel auto y el único sonido que se escuchaba era la radio, hasta que Gohan decidió hablar otra vez para romper aquella atmósfera tan tensa y silenciosa entre él y Trunks-antes de que tocara la puerta de tu remolque, escuché un ruido venir del baño y cuando fui a averiguar qué estaba pasando… pude escuchar que estabas gimiendo mi nombre-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿d-de qué estás hablando? ¡y-yo no hice tal cosa!-dijo Trunks intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero era más que evidente por el tono de voz con el que hablaba-a lo mejor creíste que estaba gimiendo tu nombre pero, solo me caí, es todo-

-Oh, sí, claro. Te creo, te creo tanto como para pensar que cuando dijiste "ah, Gohan~ p-por favor ¡más! Gohan… ¡Gohan!" fue solo mera coincidencia al caerte ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan con un ligero semblante sospechoso poniendo a Trunks más nervioso e incómodo de lo que ya estaba en ese momento-lo sabía, estabas gimiendo mi nombre mientras te duchabas ¡que niño tan travieso que tengo por novio!-el joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver a su novio tan avergonzado y con el rostro casi rojo producto de la vergüenza que sentía-Trunks…-el adolescente de cabellos lilas no lo miró solo se dedicó a mirar sus pies mientras aferraba sus manos fuertemente en la tela de su pantalón sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, reaccionó al escuchar el motor del auto apagarse y al desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, notó que Gohan había parado el auto a un costado de la carretera ¿qué estaba tramando hacer? de pronto, sintió una mano colocarse debajo de su barbilla haciendo que desviara la mirada y se topara con unas orbes oscuras en su lugar-¿quieres un poco más de azúcar, Trunks? ya sabes... ir un poco más...-aferró su barbilla con los dedos firmemente para impedir que el menor evadiera el contacto visual con él-¿lejos?-

Ante estas palabras, Trunks no pudo evitar que un fuerte sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas recordando la fantasía que había tenido hace poco en la ducha, miró a Gohan fijamente por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y darse cuenta de dónde se encontraban en ese momento.

-A-ah… ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-el adolescente de cabellos lilas pegó un grito tan alto y tan agudo que hizo que su novio se separara de él y llevara una mano a su oído, ese grito por poco lo había dejado sordo, Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente llevó ambas mano a su boca-l-lo siento… lo siento mucho, Gohan es solo que… ¡no puedo creer que me preguntes algo así! ¿qué rayos te pasa? tú no te comportas de esa manera conmigo, siempre respetas mi espacio personal-

-No, yo soy el que debería disculparse. Lo siento, Trunks, en serio creí que… creí que querías… no debí preguntar algo así-le respondió Gohan separándose de su novio y volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento, Trunks lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y desvió su mirada hacia su propio pantalón notando que una leve erección se había formado ahí abajo-será mejor que retomemos el viaje antes de que se haga más ta…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió un peso colocarse encima de él y al elevar la mirada, se topó con su pequeño novio encima de él, con sus rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas sentado en su regazo, su espalda baja rozaba ligeramente con el volante dificultándole a Gohan la posibilidad de tomarlo-¿T-Trunks…?-

-T-tú… tú causaste que me pasara esto…-le dijo Trunks levemente avergonzado mientras señalaba el pequeño bulto en sus pantalones haciendo que Gohan mirara hacia abajo pero solo por unos segundos ya que el adolescente de cabellos lilas volvió a tomar su rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos-y ahora quiero que lo arregles…-

-T-Tru…-Gohan no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpido con un dulce pero inesperado beso por parte del menor sentado en su regazo. Ante esta repentina acción, el joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder y corresponder al beso, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre la espalda baja del menor, deslizándolas inconscientemente a su trasero donde aferró ambas manos y lo apretó ligeramente.

-Hya ¡Gohan…!-exclamó Trunks rompiendo el beso al sentir aquel leve apretón en su trasero, Gohan sonrió levemente al ver lo que esa simple acción provocaba en su novio así que continuó pasando sus manos por su trasero, masajeándolo, estrujándolo, haciendo que el adolescente soltara pequeños quejidos y gemidos de placer-ggh… ah… agh… ¡ngh!-

Gohan continuó con su pequeño masaje estimulante en el trasero de Trunks al tiempo que veía como el pequeño bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer al punto de formar un bulto un poco más notorio, ante esto, el joven de cabellos oscuros no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que molestar a su novio solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-Te gusta que yo te toque ahí ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan de forma burlona al tiempo que acercaba sus labios al oído del menor, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer suavemente por dentro, estremeciendo al adolescente encima de él.

-¡C-cállate! n-no te… nngh… no te burles-le respondió Trunks intentando reprimir sus gemidos al hablar pero no le era posible, más de esos dulces sonidos salieron de su boca y esto hizo que la erección atrapada en sus pantalones comenzara a gotear algo de líquido preseminal humedeciendo un poco la tela, Gohan se percató de ello y dejó de jugar con el trasero del adolescente, llevó una de sus manos hacia adelante colándose dentro de sus pantalones para tomar su miembro y empezó a frotarlo de forma lenta y tortuosa-o-oye, no es justo que solo yo sienta placer ¡ah!-

-Descuida, yo también siento placer al hacerte esto-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de estimular el miembro de su novio, pero Trunks no le creía, estaba seguro de que Gohan no se conformaba solo con eso, así que él también se aseguraría de darle una buena sesión de placer para que así ambos quedaran conformes.

-No me mientas, tú también estas excitado, lo pude notar a kilómetros de distancia-dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas al tiempo que bajaba su mano al prominente bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de Gohan y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela, al sentir ese toque, Gohan no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas de forma involuntaria. Trunks sonrió ante las sensaciones que le provocaba a su ardiente novio que se relamió sus labios, introdujo su mano debajo de los pantalones del joven de cabellos oscuros sacando su ya erecto miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras Gohan continuaba acariciando el pene del adolescente esta vez un poco más rápido que antes, esto hizo que el adolescente de cabellos lilas echara su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que algunos gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios, Gohan sonrió al ver a su novio tan excitado que sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos hacia la palanca del asiento y lo reclino un poco hacia atrás de forma que ambos estuvieran cómodos y Trunks no tuviera que estar rozando su trasero contra el volante.

Ambos estuvieron así por unos minutos, estimulando sus miembros, dándose placer mutuamente, hasta que Trunks no pudo más y llegó a su límite corriéndose en la mano de Gohan, salpicando ligeramente la playera negra que llevaba puesta debajo de su chaqueta, y éste a su vez, se corrió en la mano de Trunks, ensuciando un poco su ropa interior, pero eso no le preocupaba, luego la lavaría al llegar a casa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones, Trunks se inclino más al punto que su frente tocó la de Gohan, éste cerró los ojos sintiendo el ligero contacto a la vez que sus bocas permanecían ligeramente entreabiertas y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-E-eso… eso fue… fue increíble-le dijo Gohan a su novio de cabellos lilas abriendo apenas sus ojos para poder verlo en la oscuridad, su sudorosa piel brillaba ligeramente bajo la luz de la luna lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más encantador de lo que ya era.

-Lo sé, a mi también me gustó. Gracias por ayudarme, Gohan-le dijo Trunks mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su adorado novio.

-Será… será mejor que retomemos el viaje antes de que se haga más tarde y lleguemos a casa pasada la hora de cenar-dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros bajando la mirada hacia Trunks quien seguía con su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro, con su mano le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para que reaccionara y se quitara de encima. Trunks no respondió, únicamente se limitó a asentir. Enseguida ambos se acomodaron sus ropas, el adolescente de cabellos lilas volvió a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto mientras Gohan se ocupaba de acomodar el asiento en su lugar de forma que quedara posicionado en forma vertical, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo y Trunks arqueó la ceja un poco confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Trunks mirando a su novio con preocupación, Gohan se golpeó la cabeza con el compartimento del auto y lo cerró rápidamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca para aliviar el dolor.

-No encuentro pañuelos para poder limpiar… b-bueno… tu sabes…-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros ligeramente sonrojado, Trunks desvío sus orbes azules hacia la mano izquierda de Gohan la cual estaba manchada con semen, una idea cruzó por su mente al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-u-uh ¿T-Trunks? ¿por… porqué me estás mirando así?-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de limpiar eso por ti-le dijo Trunks al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Gohan y la acercaba a su rostro, abrió un poco sus labios, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer sin descaro alguno la mano del joven de cabellos oscuros removiendo así todo rastro de su semen. Gohan no pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños gemidos mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para evitar que otra erección involuntaria volviera a aparecer debajo de su ropa interior. Por suerte, la limpieza no duro mucho y para cuando abrió los ojos, su mano ya estaba completamente libre de semen-ya terminé, no me lo agradezcas-

El joven de cabellos oscuros miró fijo la mano que Trunks acababa de limpiar, parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de su trance, torpemente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor del auto, se aseguró que nadie pasara por la carretera a esa hora de la noche y una vez que vio que no había otros autos cerca, volvió a entrar en la carretera y reanudo el viaje hasta su casa.

Tras un par de horas viajando por la carretera, Gohan finalmente llegó a casa, estacionó el auto bajo la cochera exterior la cual no era la gran cosa, solo se trataba de un techo que protegía al vehículo de la lluvia, granizo o vientos fuertes. Apenas terminó de estacionar el auto, apagó el motor, retiró la llave y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de no ser porque, apenas desvió su mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto, se encontró con Trunks durmiendo profundamente acurrucado en el asiento con la cabeza semi-apoyada en el respaldo, Gohan sonrió levemente ante la escena que sus orbes oscuras presenciaban pero luego recordó que ya habían llegado a su casa por lo que tuvo que despertar al adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Trunks… Trunks-le dijo Gohan suavemente mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo, pero el adolescente se removió en su lugar en el asiento y se acurrucó más, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Nngh… n-no… no quiero ir a la escuela, mamá… cinco minutos más…-protestó el adolescente de cabellos lilas en sueños, Gohan estuvo a punto de reírse porque su novio lo confundió con Bulma pero decidió ser serio esta vez e intentar despertarlo de otra forma.

-Trunks, no soy tu mamá. Soy Gohan, despierta, ya llegamos a mi casa-le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros aún sentado en el asiento del conductor y con una mano colocada sobre la puerta del vehículo.

-Mmm… ¿q-qué…?-Trunks abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezó, se estiró en el asiento cual felino mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo y llevó una mano a su ojo derecho refregándolo-¿y-ya… ya llegamos? ¿e-estás seguro?-

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro, vamos, entremos antes de que los vecinos salgan a ver que está pasando-le dijo Gohan quien salió del auto y cerró la puerta tras él.

-E-está bien, ya voy…-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó de éste con torpeza, al no estar acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, su pie tropezó con una baldosa de concreto que formaba parte del pequeño sendero que conducía a la puerta de la casa y estuvo a punto de caer boca abajo de no ser porque Gohan lo sostuvo a tiempo.

-Oye, cuidado. No hay mucha luz aquí afuera salvo la que alumbra la puerta de entrada-le advirtió Gohan, Trunks se sonrojó ligeramente al verse sostenido por las manos de su novio, el joven de cabellos oscuros también notó esto y se sonrojó furiosamente-¡b-bueno! ¡y-ya qué!-soltó a Trunks apenas este se incorporó-e-entremos…-Gohan metió la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta de madera de aquella casa, Trunks entró primero, se quitó sus zapatos y su chaqueta al tiempo que Gohan entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él, colocaba su abrigo en el gancho instalado junto a la puerta y se iba quitando los zapatos mientras veía a su novio caminar lentamente por el interior de la casa-bienvenido a mi casa, Trunks. Como verás, no es la gran cosa-

-Espero que solo estés bromeando ¿cómo puedes decir algo así de tu casa? ¡es increíble!-exclamó Trunks entusiasmado mientras giraba a su alrededor para apreciar mejor el ambiente-y… wow, no puedo creerlo ¿tienes un árbol en medio del recibidor? ¡que elegante! ¡mi mamá nunca podría plantar un árbol dentro del departamento!-

-Ese árbol no es mío, ya venía con la casa. Quizás el que la construyó pensó que sería una buena idea tener un árbol en el centro del recibidor-le respondió Gohan poniéndose de pie detrás del adolescente de cabellos lilas-he pensado que quizás deba podarlo porque me toma mucho trabajo regarlo y juntar las hojas que se caen al suelo durante el otoño-

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡ni siquiera lo pienses! no quiero que le podes ni una sola rama a este árbol ¿me oíste?-le dijo Trunks mirando a Gohan seriamente, el joven de cabellos oscuros se rió levemente ya que la forma en que le hablaba le recordaba mucho a Bulma cuando se enfadaba, no había dudas de que de tal palo tal astilla.

-Jajaja, está bien, está bien, lo prometo. No le cortaré ni una hoja al árbol solo por ti-le respondió Gohan, ambos se quedaron de pie en el recibidor en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el joven de cabellos oscuros volvió a hablar-sé que ya es un poco tarde pero… ¿quieres comer algo, Trunks?-

-¡Claro! tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde el descanso que tuvimos durante la grabación del episodio de hoy-le respondió Trunks, Gohan tomo eso como un sí y fue a la nevera a buscar lo necesario para prepararle la cena a su novio-o-oye, espera ¿no quieres que te de una mano? y… ¿por qué estás sacando pocas cosas de la nevera? ¿no vas a comer?-

-No, yo estoy bien, Trunks. Comí algo de la máquina expendedora antes de terminar de trabajar-le respondió Gohan intentando disfrazar el hecho de que no estaba comiendo mucho para poder bajar más rápido de peso y así mantener un físico saludable para su pequeño novio-pero si quieres ayudarme a prepararte la cena, por mi está bien-

No dijeron nada más durante el tiempo que ambos estuvieron preparando la cena, ambos solo intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando y en más de una ocasión llegaron a rozar sus manos al colocar los vegetales cortados en la olla para preparar sopa, algo a lo que Gohan por lo menos accedió a comer porque Trunks no dejaba de insistirle, pero luego de eso, todo siguió su curso normal. Al terminar la cena, el adolescente de cabellos lilas fue a llevar los platos a lavar en tanto Gohan iba al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha y poner su ropa a lavar luego de… de lo que paso en el auto de camino a la casa del joven de cabellos oscuros, Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido mientras lavaba los platos, pero una voz conocida le habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que no estás lavando los platos bien ¿no es así?-Trunks se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz, desvío lentamente la mirada y al hacerlo se encontró con Gohan quien ya había salido de bañarse, su cabello estaba ligeramente mojado y ahora vestía un pijama que no consistía en nada más que una camiseta de mangas largas que apenas cubría la mitad de sus muñecas y pantalones holgados de franela color gris. El adolescente de cabellos lilas se alivió de saber que solo era su novio el que le estaba hablando.

-Gohan, no vuelvas a asustarme así-le dijo Trunks sin quitar las manos del fregadero donde estaba lavando los platos sucios-además…-desvió la mirada y prosiguió con su tarea-¿tú qué sabes de lavar platos?-

-Sé mucho más de lo que tú sabes y además, tengo un sistema que me enseñó mi mamá para lavarlos de la forma correcta-le respondió Gohan, se colocó detrás de Trunks y guio su mano hacia la esponja, la puso bajo el agua y con su otra mano guio la muñeca del adolescente de cabellos lilas hacia un plato sucio y lo ayudó a pasar la esponja con suavidad en él. Trunks no pudo evitar sentir su rostro arder al tiempo que un leve sonrojo teñía sus ligeramente bronceadas mejillas.

-Ok, ok ¡ya entendí! ¡puedo hacerlo solo!-exclamó Trunks apartando las manos de Gohan bruscamente de sus muñecas-gra-gracias, Gohan-

Gohan le sonrió una ultima vez antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la sala a poner una película para ver juntos en la televisión. Mientras el joven de cabellos oscuros se alejaba caminando, Trunks desvió ligeramente la mirada y pudo notar por debajo de las mangas de su camiseta que sus muñecas se habían vuelto muy delgadas desde la última vez que Trunks caminó con él de regreso a su departamento luego de que lo invitó a cenar, pero decidió restarle importancia, ya que quizás eran suposiciones suyas y prosiguió con su tarea de terminar de lavar los platos. Una vez que terminó de poner a secar los platos, caminó a la sala y allí, sentado en el sofá estaba Gohan, esperándolo con el televisor encendido, el control remoto en la mano derecha y viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su adorable pero increíblemente perfecto rostro. El adolescente de cabellos lilas correspondió su sonrisa y fue a tomar asiento junto a él en el sofá.

-Encontré una película de comedia-romántica llamada _You've Got Mail_ ¿quieres verla? quizás después te termine gustando-dijo Gohan mientras veía a su novio tomar asiento en el sofá.

-Seguro, solo si me haces un pequeño resumen de que se trata, tal vez sea algo que no valga la pena ser visto-le respondió Trunks al tiempo que tomaba una almohada del sofá y la colocaba sobre su abdomen para estar más cómodo-y mucho menos por nosotros-añadió mientras empujaba levemente al joven de cabellos oscuros sentado a unos centímetros de él.

-¡Hey, no me empujes! Bien, si tanto quieres saber de qué se trata la película te lo diré, pero después no te quejes si te hago spoilers-le dijo Gohan. Sin más rodeos, comenzó a explicarle a su pequeño novio de que se trataba la película, le explicó que la película se trataba de una relación por correo electrónico entre una mujer dueña de una pequeña librería y del hijo de un empresario, dueño de una empresa mucho más grande. Trunks pareció entender más que bien la trama de la película con esa pequeña explicación del joven de cabellos oscuros, así que simplemente se acomodaron en el sofá, Gohan oprimió un botón de su control remoto y puso a reproducir la película. Al principio la película les pareció entretenida, sobre todo por la forma en que interactuaban los personajes y lo bien que hacían para no sospechar que uno se comunicaba con el otro a través de una conversación por correo electrónico. Pero luego de unos minutos, ambos actores comenzaron a aburrirse, Gohan miraba la pantalla del televisor con su cabeza reclinada sobre su mano y el codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá, y Trunks por otro lado, ya comenzaba a bostezar por lo lenta que estaba avanzando la trama de la película, desvió la mirada hacia su novio de cabellos oscuros notando que estaba tan aburrido como él y ,de pronto, tuvo una idea que quizás los divertiría a ambos, por lo menos hasta que algo interesante pasara en la trama de la película. Sin que Gohan se diera cuenta, acercó lentamente su mano hasta su brazo derecho aplicando una suave presión con su palma y dedos alrededor de éste, el joven de cabellos oscuros sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal pero le restó importancia y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, Trunks rodó los ojos y sin pensarlo siquiera acercó una mano al rostro de Gohan y lo giro de forma que sus ojos quedaran en permanente contacto con los del adolescente de cabellos lilas-Trunks… ¿qué suce…?-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió una suave presión en sus labios y al bajar la mirada vio que el adolescente de cabellos lilas lo estaba besando, sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo a la pantalla del televisor donde se proyectaba la película, luego se enfocaron otra vez en Trunks y correspondió su beso al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor. Trunks sonrió en medio del beso y aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio en un intento por querer profundizar más el contacto, pero Gohan no pensaba permitir que se saliera con la suya, así que lo empujó suavemente hasta quedar recostado en el sofá y él se posicionó encima con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera impidiéndole levantarse para volver a cambiar de posición. El adolescente de cabellos lilas lo miró de arriba abajo antes de darle a su novio una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia sí cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un nuevo beso, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, solo estaban ellos dos en su propio mundo y nadie más. Gohan se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Trunks profundizó el beso aún más, su lengua húmeda y resbaladiza se coló dentro de la boca del joven de cabellos oscuros en un intento por querer enredar su lengua con la suya, Gohan no dio un paso atrás y enredó su lengua con la de su novio en una lucha por ver quien tomaría el control del beso, aunque ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos ganaría porque sus movimientos estaban tan sincronizados que les era imposible definir un ganador, a medida que sus besos se profundizaban, Gohan aprovechó para deslizar sus manos debajo de la camiseta del adolescente sintiendo su tibia piel bajo sus palmas. Trunks arqueó la espalda al tiempo que emitía un gemido bajo disfrutando de la sensación, deslizó sus manos desde el cuello del joven de cabellos oscuros hasta sus hombros, y desde sus hombros sobre su espalda, donde comenzó a pasarlas por sus costados suavemente, pero se detuvo al sentir algunas marcas de las costillas en los costados de Gohan.

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks apenas se separaron del beso pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo beso de parte del joven de cabellos oscuros-Gohan…-sintió un pequeño beso ser depositado en su mejilla izquierda-Gohan…-otro más en la punta de su nariz-Gohan…-y otro en su frente-Gohan ¡e-espera!-

-¿Qué? ¿qué sucede, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan apenas se separó para ver a su novio recostado debajo de él en el sofá.

-Necesito saber algo… ¿has estado bajando mucho de peso últimamente? porque pude sentir tus costillas cuando te toqué-le dijo Trunks viendo a Gohan con preocupación.

-Pfff… ¿q-qué? ¡no! quiero decir, no, no ¡por supuesto que no!-mintió Gohan con la esperanza de que su pequeño novio creyera su mentira, no quería decirle la razón por la que se estaba esforzando tanto por bajar de peso, si lo supiera probablemente se enfadaría con él por hacer semejante estupidez-debes estar imaginando cosas porque yo sigo viéndome igual que siempre, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-Está bien, te creo pero… es que me tenías preocupado, no me gustaría ver que algo te pase todo por estar siguiendo alguna loca dieta para bajar más rápido de peso-le dijo Trunks, desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor-será mejor que dejemos nuestra sesión de besos para otro día, la película casi termina y no quiero perderme el final-

-Sí, yo tampoco. Tienes razón, mejor dejemos esto para otro día.

Ambos se separaron y volvieron a las posiciones en las que estaban anteriormente en el sofá, con la diferencia de que ahora Trunks estaba viendo la película en la televisión abrazando la almohada que había colocado en su abdomen contra su pecho, apretándola ligeramente con su barbilla y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Gohan. Éste último envolvió su cintura con su mano en un suave abrazo y acercó al adolescente un poco más a su cuerpo, pegando sus cinturas mientras la luz del televisor iluminaba tenuemente la sala de estar.

* * *

Era un tranquilo sábado por la mañana en la Corporación Capsula, una pequeña kwami roja de nombre Tikki volaba felizmente por el jardín mientras su portador se ocupaba de descolgar las sabanas que su madre había puesto a lavar y secar al sol ese día. La kwami voló por entre las flores, se escondió en las hojas de unos arbustos que había allí cerca, salió y se acercó velozmente al preadolescente de cabellos lilas que seguía concentrado en su tarea de descolgar las sábanas de la soga colocada ahí afuera.

-¡Trunks! ¡hey, Trunks!-lo llamó Tikki flotando felizmente cerca de él-sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para ti ¿no es así?-

-Jajaja, desde luego, Tikki. Hoy es un gran día-respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas sabiendo muy bien a que se refería la kwami, termino de descolgar la última sábana, la colocó en el cesto de ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio llevando el cesto con él al tiempo que la pequeña kwami roja lo seguía detrás. Antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su madre para poder armar su cama, se acercó a la barra de la cocina, tomó su teléfono y miró la pantalla apagada-um… que extraño, ya debería haberme mandado un mensaje…-

-¡Para los kwamis, los cumpleaños de sus portadores también son días importantes! ya que tenemos un ritual para ellos-le dijo Tikki a su portador mientras ambos entraban a la habitación de Bulma.

-Oh ¿en serio? que interesante-respondió Trunks sin mirarla mientras se ocupaba de armar la cama de su madre y de paso miraba hacia la ventana que daba directo al enorme jardín trasero y a la calle.

-Pero… quizás los humanos no estén acostumbrados a recibir regalos hechos por kwamis. Por lo que sé, no se dan regalos el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada hacia su kwami-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿vas a darme un regalo, Tikki?!-

-Sip, es una artesanía kwami-respondió la pequeña kwami roja con alegría y orgullo al mismo tiempo.

-Aw, no tenías que hacerlo-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas entusiasmado-¿puedo saber qué es?-

Tikki no respondió, comenzó a ejecutar una especie de danza frente al menor, dio un par de vueltas en el aire para luego acabar escupiendo una sustancia brillante y pegajosa la cual aterrizó en las manos de Trunks quien bajó la mirada un poco incómodo y con una ligera expresión de confusión y asco a la vez.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños miraculous, Trunks!-exclamó Tikki con un pequeño hilo de esa sustancia brillante cayendo de su boca, vio al preadolescente que tenía una ligera expresión de incomodidad en el rostro-oh, no… no me digas que no te gustó el regalo-

-¿Q-qué? Sí, sí, claro que sí ¡desde luego! ¡e-es increíble! pero… ¿qué es lo que me diste?-preguntó Trunks, la sustancia brillante y pegajosa se evaporó mostrando un pequeño dije en forma de una gota con un punto negro en el centro.

-¡Es un kwatagama! es una reliquia muy preciada para los kwamis, ya que representa su amistad con sus portadores-le respondió la pequeña kwami roja-verás, es algo fácil de explicar: tomamos el cabello de nuestro portador de miraculous para unirlo al cabello de cada portador anterior, y los conservamos en una resina mágica por unos meses y luego…-se detuvo al ver que su portador no la escuchaba y que mantenía la mirada fija en su teléfono, el cual estaba en una esquina de la cama-sé que no quieres decírmelo para no hacerme sentir mal pero veo bien que no te gustó lo que te regale-

-¿Ah? ¡no es eso, Tikki! ¡en serio me gustó tu regalo! muchas gracias-le respondió el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami-el problema es que… viendo la hora, Goten ya debió haberme enviado un mensaje o llamarme. Se supone que iríamos a llevar a su sobrina al "doctor" a eso de las cinco de la tarde-

-¿Los humanos celebran tradicionalmente sus cumpleaños yendo a visitar al doctor?-preguntó Tikki arqueando una ceja obviamente inexistente en señal de confusión.

-No, no lo entiendes, Tikki. Es una coartada, lo cierto es que él y mis compañeros de clase me están organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa-le explicó Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro y guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Cómo puede ser una fiesta sorpresa si ya lo sabes?

-El punto de las sorpresas es que en realidad ya las sabemos ¡pero fingimos que no para alegrar a los demás!

-¿De acuerdo? y… ¿qué hay con el doctor?

-¡Es mentira! Goten va a fingir ir conmigo y su sobrina a ver al doctor, pero en realidad estaríamos yendo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-respondió Trunks, no había forma más simple de explicarle a su kwami como se llevaba a cabo el tema de las fiestas sorpresa.

-¿Y si solamente estás equivocado?-preguntó la pequeña kwami roja aún sin entender a su portador de cabellos lilas.

-Nop ¡eso no es posible! todas las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieron frente a mi todo este tiempo, Tikki. Veras… hace unos días sorprendí a Toma guardando una bomba para inflar neumáticos de bicicleta de su locker.

_*Flashback*_

_Las primeras clases de la mañana habían acabado y ahora los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star tenían un rato libre para ir a la cafetería a almorzar. Trunks se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los lockers para guardar sus cosas pero le llamó la atención ver a Toma allí y sin Pares, así que se acercó para ver que estaba haciendo y al hacerlo pudo ver al chico de cabello oscuro en puntas sacando lo que parecía ser una bomba para inflar neumáticos de su locker. Al sentirse observado, Toma se puso nervioso y torpemente guardo la bomba en su mochila y se alejó corriendo de allí bajo la sospechosa mirada del preadolescente de cabellos lilas._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Quizás solo estabas confundido, Toma tiene una bicicleta y pensaba inflar sus neumáticos más tarde-le dijo Tikki apenas ambos salieron de la habitación de Bulma luego de que el preadolescente terminara de armar su cama.

-¡Claro que no, Tikki! Toma nunca tendría permitido tener una bicicleta en su casa ¡la bomba obviamente era para inflar globos!-le respondió Trunks caminando junto a su kwami-siempre hay globos en una fiesta de cumpleaños, además, ayer en la mañana… ¡descubrí a Bra escuchando una _playlist_ con todas mis canciones favoritas!-

_*Flashback*_

_Faltaban quince minutos para que el timbre sonara dando inicio a la primera clase del viernes, Trunks estaba caminando por el pasillo buscando a Goten para hablar con él y así obtener más pistas de dónde se haría su fiesta de cumpleaños ese sábado pero, en su lugar, se topó con Bra quien se veía muy entretenida escuchando una canción en su teléfono. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitarlo y su curiosidad lo llevó a sentarse junto a ella y escuchar la canción que estaba reproduciendo en su teléfono, al darse cuenta de esto, Bra desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y permaneció inmóvil en su lugar al sentir la presencia del menor tan cerca de ella._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia y a Bra le guste la misma música que a ti-le dijo la pequeña kwami roja queriendo contradecir a su portador.

-No, eso jamás. A Bra no le gusta ese tipo de música ¡ella moriría antes de tener que escuchar algo así!-le respondió Trunks-a menos que… ¡ella esté preparando la pista sonora para poner en mi fiesta de cumpleaños! es muy lógico-desvió la mirada hacia Tikki quien seguía observándolo confundida-de acuerdo, si eso no te convence entonces… ¿cómo explicas a Goten hablando en secreto con Gohan a mis espaldas?-

_*Flashback*_

_La jornada escolar ya había acabado, los estudiantes de primer año de la preparatoria Orange Star guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases. Trunks iba a ser el último en salir de no ser porque escuchó a Gohan y Goten hablar en voz baja por lo que se asomó por el marco de la puerta para escuchar su conversación, Gohan se dio cuenta de que Trunks los estaba observando y rápidamente cambio el tema para que el preadolescente no sospechara que en realidad estaban hablando de donde se haría su fiesta de cumpleaños ese sábado._

_-¿D-dijiste que estabas buscando un "doctor" para tu sobrina? ¡pues, claro! toma-le dijo Gohan al adolescente de cabellos alborotados dándole una tarjeta con un número de teléfono impreso en ella-conozco a uno que puede ayudarte ¡es muy bueno! te daré su número por si lo necesitas para otra ocasión._

_-Muchas gracias, Gohan. Eso es muy amable de tu parte-le agradeció Goten tomando el papel que le dio su compañero de clases._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Lo que me lleva a pensar… ¡que Gohan va a estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas con emoción al pensar que su amigo, compañero de clase (y también crush) estaría presente en su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-O quizás él vaya al mismo doctor que la sobrina de Goten y ellos se van a encontrar allí-le dijo Tikki pinchándole la burbuja al menor.

-Agh ¡me rindo!-resopló Trunks en señal de que se daba por vencido mientras se echaba boca arriba en su cama-¡ya no sé qué más hacer para que me creas!-en eso, una idea fugaz llegó a su mente y se incorporó de un salto de su cama-un momento… ¡hay un pequeño detalle que pasamos por alto!-ambos salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina de la enorme edificación-las mamás siempre saben si tus amigos están organizando una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, escóndete y escucha con atención-abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre y su tía, Tights, decorando un pastel para su fiesta de cumpleaños-¡hola, mamá! ¡hola, tía Tights! ¿de casualidad saben si Goten está organizando una fiesta por mi cumpleaños?-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-dijo Bulma quien se sobresaltó apenas escuchó la voz de su hijo, rápidamente abrió el refrigerador, escondió el pastel dentro y cerró la puerta con fuerza apoyándose contra ésta para que Trunks no viera su pastel de cumpleaños-¿u-una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿cuál fiesta de cumpleaños? y, además ¿quién es ese Goten del que me hablas?-

-Psst… no te hagas la tonta con él, sabes bien que Goten es su amigo-le dijo su hermana mayor entre dientes.

-Oh ¡cierto! ¡ese Goten! jajaja no, ¡ni idea! no he sabido de él en mucho tiempo-le dijo Bulma a Tights mientras le guiñaba el ojo en señal de complicidad. Trunks asintió y salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Bien, ahí está la prueba, Tikki. Cuando alguien está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, siempre puedes contar con tu mamá para que te de una pista-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami guiñándole el ojo, en eso, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó-y ahora, justo detrás de esta puerta… está Goten, quien vino a buscarme justo a tiempo para ir a…-Trunks fue a abrir y al hacerlo se encontró con un hombre de cabello y gran bigote canoso, usaba gafas, sandalias en sus pies y una bata de laboratorio sobre su ropa casual-¿a-abuelo?-

-¡¿Papá?!-exclamó Bulma quien salió de la cocina a recibirlo junto con su hermana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Tights, su hija mayor, un poco confundida. Al verlo, el preadolescente no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y se abalanzo al hombre abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí!-exclamó el preadolescente de cabellos lilas.

-¡Trunksie! pero ¡qué grande estás! la última vez que te vi me llegabas hasta las rodillas-comentó el Dr. Briefs correspondiendo el abrazo de su nieto-¿dime algo, recibiste las fotos que mandé de mi viaje de negocios por Afganistán?-

-Sí, y de Kiev, Arabia Saudita, Costa rica y también de Bélgica-respondió Trunks mientras entraba de nuevo a la Corporación Capsula y se dirigía a la cocina acompañado de su abuelo, bajo las confusas miradas de su madre y su tía-¿es cierto que en Costa rica casi te come un cocodrilo?-

-Jajaja, sí, por supuesto, pero descuida ahora nos llevamos bien-le dijo el Dr. Briefs riendo a carcajadas al recordar aquel momento en el que por poco estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un animal salvaje.

-Papá, hoy es el cumpleaños de Trunks-le susurró Bulma.

-¡¿Y por qué otra razón pensaste que vine hasta Tokio?!-le preguntó el hombre de cabellos canosos a su hija menor un poco molesto, caminó hasta su mochila, la abrió y de ella sacó un regalo envuelto en papel periódico y anudado con un cordón de hilo sisal en forma de moño-¡feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño duende! mis amigas de Australia hicieron esta chaqueta de mezclilla para ti por tu duodécimo cumpleaños-

-Papá, Trunks ya cumple catorce años-le dijo Tights en voz baja.

-Oh, vaya. Pero que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no lo creen?-dijo el Dr. Briefs al ver lo mucho que había crecido su nieto todo este tiempo, Trunks terminó de desenvolver el regalo y contempló aquella chaqueta de mezclilla hecha a mano que era demasiado pequeña como para él la usara con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo-¡lo siento mucho, Trunksie! de haber sabido que hoy cumplirías catorce le hubiera pedido a mis amigas que te hicieran una chaqueta más grande-

-¡No! no te preocupes, me gusta ¡es perfecta!-le dijo Trunks queriendo ahorrarle las molestias a las amigas de su abuelo quienes se habían esforzado tanto por hacerle esa chaqueta-solo le hace falta unos cuantos ajustes y me entrara. Gracias, abuelo-

-¡A propósito! tu querida abuela te envía una lata de los dulces de esa película que tanto te fascinaba ver cuando eras un niño-le dijo el hombre de cabello y bigote canoso acercándole una lata de dulces en forma de cantimplora, Trunks observó la lata de caramelos con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro al tiempo que una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente-te siguen gustando ¿verdad?-

-Eh… sí, sí ¡por supuesto que sí!-le respondió Trunks fingiendo alegría.

-Bien, pero eso no es todo, pequeño duende ¡tú y yo vamos a pasar la tarde juntos como la última vez que te visite! empezaremos por ir a pasear en carrusel, luego iremos a la feria y después…

-¡Papá, espera!-le dijo Bulma deteniéndolo a mitad de camino-¿po… podría hablar contigo un momento? hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber de Trunks…-

-¿Por qué, Bulma?-preguntó el Dr. Briefs dándose la vuelta y encarando a su hija menor-¡¿qué vas a decirme?! ¡¿acaso piensas que no conozco bien a mi nieto porque paso mucho tiempo ocupado en mis viajes de negocios?! ¿es eso lo que piensas decirme?-

-¡No! nadie dijo eso, papá. Es solo que…

-¿O es que acaso piensas que él ya no quiere pasar tiempo con su querido abuelo?

-¡Yo nunca pensaría algo así! si quiero pasar la tarde contigo-le respondió Trunks moviendo la cabeza y las manos en señal de negación-y… y además, aún no son las cinco-

-¿Lo ves? bueno, Trunks ¡por unas horas vamos a divertirnos tanto como sea posible!-exclamó el Dr. Briefs, sin darle un minuto a decir nada, tomó la muñeca de su nieto y lo sacó de la Corporación Capsula, ambos se subieron a su auto el cual fue modificado tecnológicamente para que volara y se dirigieron al Caravan Carrousel para dar unas cuantas vueltas. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado al ver como los niños que esperaban en la fila con sus padres se reían de él, y es que no era normal que un adolescente de catorce años estuviera montado en ese tipo de juegos, para olvidar su vergüenza, abrió la lata de dulces y llevó uno a su boca pero el sabor a fruta artificial era tan fuerte que le disgustó, lo escupió de vuelta en la lata y colocó el tapón que venía en la parte superior, sacó su teléfono para ver si Goten le había mandado algún mensaje pero seguía sin tener señales de su amigo.

Las horas pasaron, y después de pasear en el carrousel su abuelo lo llevó a la feria donde lo llevó a varios juegos e incluso le sacó varios peluches que daban como premio en los puestos en los que se jugaban juegos como: dispararle a unos patitos de madera con un rifle de aire comprimido, derribar botellas de leche con una bola de beisbol o atrapar pececitos de un acuario con una red de papel. Mientras caminaban, el Dr. Briefs le pidió que le compartiera uno de los caramelos que le regaló al preadolescente de cabellos lilas, éste accedió, abrió la lata y sacó dos caramelos, uno para él y otro para su abuelo, el hombre de cabellos y bigote gris se comió el caramelo que su nieto le dio pero Trunks rápidamente fingió comerlo al tiempo que lo arrojaba detrás de una planta.

Después de pasar tiempo juntos en la feria, fueron a la tienda de dulces de An'nin para comer pastel de fresa, mientras el Dr. Briefs esperaba en la fila para retirar las rebanadas de pastel, Trunks se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada del mostrador, desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono para chequear la hora y la casilla de mensajes.

-Ya casi son las cinco y cuarto, creo que tenías razón, Tikki, hice muchas conclusiones desesperadas. Supongo que este año no tendré una fiesta sorpresa después de todo-le dijo el preadolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami un poco decepcionado, abrió la lata de caramelos que su abuelo le regaló y escupió uno dentro de ésta.

-¿Por qué no eres honesto con tu abuelo y le dices que ya no te gustan esos caramelos?-le preguntó Tikki a su portador asomada desde el bolsillo de su sudadera lila y negra con el logro de la Corporación Capsula en su manga izquierda.

-No puedo hacerlo, eso lo lastimaría-le respondió Trunks desviando la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos y bigote gris quien hablaba animadamente con An'nin y se reían de quien sabe que-además hace tiempo que no nos vemos-en eso, el teléfono del adolescente comenzó a sonar indicando que tenía una llamada de Goten, Trunks se sobresaltó y por poco dejó caer el teléfono pero logró atraparlo a tiempo, oprimió el botón verde en la pantalla y atendió la llamada-h-hola, Goten-

-Oye, lamento el retraso pero… ¿podríamos encontrarnos en la costa de Tokyo?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros alborotados del otro lado de la línea, en eso, un globo explotó sobresaltándolo y desvió la mirada hacia Sharpner y Toma un poco molesto.

-¡Seguro! no te preocupes-le respondió Trunks a su amigo.

-Perfecto, además no queda lejos del hospital-le dijo Goten.

-Eh, sí, sí ¡claro! lo había olvidado, tenemos que llevar a tu sobrina al doctor-le recordó el adolescente de cabellos lilas a su amigo-¡iré enseguida!-cortó la llamada y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un chillido de emoción, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la tienda pero para su mala suerte su abuelo iba en la misma dirección llevando dos platos de plástico con una porción de pastel de fresa cada uno-oh, um… lo siento mucho, abuelo. Pero… surgió una emergencia, tengo que acompañar a un amigo al doctor-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡no puedes ir al doctor el día de tu cumpleaños! aún nos queda ir a visitar el Maxell Aqua Park-le dijo el Dr. Briefs pensando que así su nieto se quedaría un rato más con él.

-No, ni mi amigo ni yo tenemos que ir al doctor. En realidad tenemos que llevar a su sobrina y… y me necesita porque es una niña muy pequeña, que además es muy traviesa y él no puede controlarla solo… y…-intentó explicarle Trunks pero se detuvo ya que no tenía caso seguir fingiendo-¡agh! ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡todo es mentira, abuelo! ¿sabes qué? sospecho que Goten, mi amigo, en realidad está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí y quiere que nos veamos allá-

-Está bien, entiendo, pequeño duende. No te preocupes por mí, adelante, ve a la fiesta y diviértete con tus amigos-dijo el hombre de cabellos y bigote gris en un tono amable y a la vez intentaba no mostrar tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¿estás seguro, abuelo? No quisiera dejarte solo.

-No, hablo en serio. Ve si eso es lo que quieres, yo… yo me quedaré aquí y me comeré este pastel. Nos vemos más tarde ¿sí?

-¡Por supuesto! muchas gracias-respondió Trunks quien abrazó a su abuelo por última vez antes de salir corriendo de la tienda-¡eres el mejor abuelo del mundo! ¡te quiero!-

Para cuando el Dr. Briefs regresó a la Corporación Capsula, Bulma y Tights estaban terminando de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños de Trunks, solo les faltaba agregar los últimos detalles a la cobertura y las velas.

-¡Bulma! Escuche un auto estacionarse cerca de aquí, ya volvieron-le dijo Tights a su hermana menor-rápido, esconde todo ¡Trunks no puede ver el pastel!-Bulma rápidamente tomó el pastel y lo escondió dentro del refrigerador cerrando la puerta fuertemente y apoyándose contra ésta; pero grande fue su alivio al ver solo a su padre entra en la cocina-¿p-papá? ¿dónde está Trunks?-

-Bulma tenía razón, Tights. A Trunksie ya no le interesa pasar tiempo con su abuelo-respondió el hombre de cabellos y bigote gris cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? no, espera ¡Bulma nunca diría algo así, papá!-le dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios a su padre intentando animarlo.

-Gracias por intentar animarme, Tights, pero, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Si me necesitas, estaré descansando un poco.

Con estas ultimas palabras, el científico se retiró a la habitación de Trunks a descansar dejando solas a sus hijas, Tights lo miró alejarse con un poco de pena, giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a la cocina donde estaba Bulma.

-Esto es grave… quizás deberíamos intentar hablar con papá, Bulma. Él está…-le dijo Tights a su hermana menor apenas entro otra vez en la cocina, pero dejó de hablar al verla con una expresión de pánico en el rostro-¿qué sucede?-abrió la puerta del refrigerador y vio que la decoración del pastel de había arruinado por haber sido metido de forma tan precipitada dentro de éste-oh no…-

-¡Sí, lo sé! se arruino y ya no tengo tiempo para redecorarlo ¡la fiesta comenzará en unos minutos!-exclamó la científica llevando sus manos a sus cabellos celestes jalándolos con fuerza por la desesperación.

-¡Te ayudaré! Estamos juntas en esto, hermanita ¡lograremos redecorar el pastel a tiempo y si papá se siente mejor lo llevaremos a la fiesta con nosotras!-la animó Tights, Bulma miró a su hermana mayor, correspondió su sonrisa, sacó el pastel del refrigerador y ambas se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Por otro lado, Trunks llegó a la costa de Tokyo, lugar donde lo esperaba su amigo, Goten, apenas llegó éste lo saludo con un abrazo y un "feliz cumpleaños", le cubrió los ojos con una venda y lo ayudó a caminar por la acera para llevarlo al bote donde lo esperaba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Una vez que dejaron de caminar y entraron en el bote, el chico de cabellos oscuros alborotados le quitó la venda a su amigo y éste se emocionó al verse rodeado de todos sus amigos y compañeros de clases quienes estaban allí para celebrar su cumpleaños, con excepción de Videl y Erasa, ya que a la chica de cabellos oscuros odiaba a Trunks con todo su ser. El cumpleañero saludó a todos sus compañeros con un abrazo agradeciéndoles por haberse esforzado en organizar esa fiesta para demostrarle cuanto lo apreciaban.

El Dr. Briefs entró en la habitación de Trunks, caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la cama queriendo recostarse luego y descansar un poco; sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la silla frente al escritorio de la computadora alcanzando a ver la chaqueta de mezclilla que le había regalado a su nieto, la tomó entre sus manos mirándola con tristeza y la abrazó.

Al terminar de saludar a sus compañeros de clase, Trunks se sentó en una silla y comenzó a abrir los regalos, Fasha fue la primera en acercarse y le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de color azul con un moño lila atado alrededor, el adolescente de cabellos lilas lo abrió descubriendo que se trataba de un libro de su autora favorita y sin pensarlo siquiera le dio las gracias a su amiga y hasta la abrazó, luego de eso continuó abriendo la mayoría de los regalos que sus compañeros de clase le daban.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el Dr. Briefs seguía abrazando la chaqueta, colocó aquella prenda en su regazo, abrió la lata de caramelos para comer uno y calmar su angustia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir algo pegajoso en su mano, bajó la mirada y vio que uno de los caramelos que Trunks (supuestamente) había comido estaba dentro de la lata y había otros más en las mismas condiciones ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¿no le había dicho que le seguían gustando esos caramelos? eran los que tanto le pedía luego de ver la película _"Hotaru no Haka"_ , aquella que tanto le gustaba cuando era pequeño. El anciano sintió espinas clavarse en su corazón al ver esto, volvió a colocar el caramelo ensalivado en la lata con tristeza y colocó el tapón en la parte superior cerrándola.

Una suave luz purpura proveniente de uno de los reflectores del techo del set alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba de pie, observando el paisaje que Tokio le ofrecía con su cielo teñido de un suave naranja-rosado. Apoyó sus manos en su bastón para mantenerse de pie y cerró los ojos detectando las emociones negativas del anciano.

-No existe emoción más poderosa que el dolor de un abuelo que es despreciado por su propio nieto-dijo la villana de cabellos oscuros abriendo los ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro-la distancia entre dos seres y generaciones puede crear decepción, malentendidos ¡y todas las emociones negativas que tanto amo!-una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano liberándola y la dejó volar-vuela lejos, mi malvada mariposa ¡y ve a abrir más la herida en ese moribundo corazón!-la mariposa morada salió del escondite de Dark Butterfly y se dirigió volando hacia la Corporación Capsula, entró por la ventana de la habitación de Trunks y entró en la lata de caramelos tiñéndola de morado, un semblante furioso se dibujo en el rostro del Dr. Briefs al tiempo que apretaba la lata en sus manos con fuerza-Amethyst Bullet, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly. Te concedo el poder para recuperar tu derecho a ser el patriarca de la familia Briefs. Con tu nueva arma, podrás darle premios a quienes lo merecen y castigar a los malvados ¿cuál es mi condición? ¡me conformaré con que me entregues los miraculous de esos niños malcriados, Lordbug y Chat Noir!-

-Tienes razón, Dark Butterfly ¡es momento de que esos dos niños traviesos aprendan una lección!-exclamó el hombre de cabellos y bigote gris con furia, al instante un aura morada lo rodeó completamente transformándolo en el nuevo villano al que los héroes se enfrentarían ese día.

* * *

Bulma y Tights terminaron de darle los últimos toques al pastel de cumpleaños de Trunks, colocaron las velas en la cima de éste y para cuando acabaron, ambas hermanas chocaron puños sonriendo orgullosas de su trabajo.

-¡Buen trabajo en equipo, hermanita!-exclamó Tights viendo a su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ahora… tenemos que ver cómo llevaremos este pastel a la fiesta-le dijo Bulma mirando el pastel junto a su hermana, y es que en eso tenía un poco de razón ¿cómo demonios harían para llevar un postre de semejante magnitud? El pastel era sin dudas demasiado grande como para meterlo en la camioneta de la Corporación Capsula y muy pesado para llevarlo a pie.

-Pues, tenemos que idear algo pronto, la fiesta nos espera.

-¡Espera, tengo que ir a ver cómo está papá! no me tardo-le dijo Bulma a su hermana mayor, salió de la cocina y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a la habitación de su hijo ya que estaba segura de que el hombre estaría descansando allí, pero a mitad de camino escuchó una potente explosión que derribó la puerta de la habitación y de ella salió el Dr. Briefs luciendo su transformación como Amethyst Bullet: usaba una camisa de color morado, una bata de laboratorio negra con franjas delgadas moradas en las solapas y los dobleces de las mangas, guantes sin dedos de color negro con púas plateadas, lentes de marco morado con dos pequeños rombos negros en los costados, pantalones de color negro y unas botas negras para complementar el atuendo. Su cabello gris tenía algunos reflejos morados al igual que su largo bigote y en su mano llevaba una pistola de cañón que disparaba balas de color morado o negro-¿p-papá?-

-¡Has sido una mala hija, Bulma! ¡no eres quien para darle órdenes a tu padre!-exclamó el villano akumatizado, Bulma retrocedió lentamente y comenzó a correr atemorizada mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, su hermana, Tights, se asomó a ver que estaba sucediendo y las pupilas en sus ojos se encogieron al ver el extraño aspecto que tenía su padre y como se acercaba amenazadoramente a su hermana pequeña preparando su arma y apuntándole-¿sabes que hacemos los padres cuando las hijas se comportan mal? ¡las castigamos!-

-¡Papá, espera!-exclamó la mujer de cabellos rubios queriendo detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Amethyst Bullet disparó una bala de color negro hacia Bulma convirtiéndola en una estatua de carbón. Desvió su mirada hacia Tights y se acercó a ella preparando su pistola de cañón-n-no te me acerques ¡no me hagas daño, por favor!-

-No temas, Tights. No pienso lastimarte, en cambio, pienso transformarte en un ángel-le respondió el villano akumatizado, disparó una bala de color morado hacia ella y al instante unas alas de un suave lila crecieron en su espalda, su ropa se tornó blanca y lila, y su rostro fue cubierto por una delicada máscara de porcelana con detalles morados-ahora, dime algo, Trunksie no está con su amigo en el doctor ¿no es así?-

-No, amo-le respondió la mujer de cabellos rubios transformada en un ángel al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces, acompáñame! ¡guíame hacia donde está Trunks!-exclamó Amethyst Bullet, ambos salieron de la Corporación Capsula, se subieron al auto volador del científico akumatizado el cual también fue modificado para que volara más rápido y además tenía un diseño mucho más aerodinámico. Encendió el motor del vehículo y comenzó a volar sobre Tokio buscando al adolescente de cabellos lilas con ayuda de ángel Tights.

Mientras tanto, Trunks estaba bailando con Goten, Bra y sus otros compañeros en la pista de baile ubicada en medio del bote donde se llevaba a cabo su fiesta de cumpleaños, alguien se paró detrás del adolescente de cabellos lilas y tocó ligeramente su hombro, Trunks se volteó para ver quien era la persona que lo estaba tocando y dejó de bailar al encontrarse con Gohan de pie frente a él con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-Hola, Trunks-lo saludó Gohan, el adolescente lo miró completamente hipnotizado y en ese momento una música suave invadió el ambiente y sintió que cientos de pompas de jabón ocupaban el aire que solo estaban ellos dos en aquel lugar-um… yo… quería darte esto-le acercó el paquete que tenía en las manos-¡feliz cumpleaños!-

Trunks lo miró ligeramente boquiabierto, tomó el paquete, bajó su mirada hacia el regalo de Gohan, elevó su mirada otra vez hacia el adolescente de cabellos oscuros y se quedó observándolo aún boquiabierto sin atreverse siquiera a ver que había dentro del paquete, hasta que Goten lo hizo reaccionar cerrándole la boca de un golpe para evitar que entrara un insecto en ella. El adolescente de cabellos lilas parpadeó ligeramente, sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia su amigo quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡ábrelo, Trunks! quiero saber que hay dentro-le dijo Goten un poco impaciente.

-U-uh… s-sí, claro…-respondió el cumpleañero sonriendo con nerviosismo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el regalo de Gohan, todos escucharon el motor de un auto aproximarse hacia ellos, se asomaron por las ventanas del bote y alcanzaron a ver a Amethyst Bullet volar su auto a toda velocidad al tiempo que entonaba una canción.

- _Amethyst Bullet ya llegó, en su auto volador. A los niños buenos les dará premios ¡a los niños malos les lanzará carbón si no tienen corazón!_ -cantó el villano akumatizado quien detuvo su auto volador a unos centímetros del bote en el que se realizaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su nieto, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y finalmente dio con él, salió de su vehículo y aterrizó de un salto en el bote.

-¡¿Abuelo?!-exclamó Trunks viendo al hombre de cabello y bigotes gris con reflejos morados.

-¡Le mentiste a tu abuelo, Trunksie!-le dijo Amethyst Bullet con un tono de voz molesto mientras caminaba hacia él con un semblante amenazador. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Gohan se alejó corriendo de allí y fue a esconderse en el baño del bote para transformarse en Chat Noir y así proteger a su amigo, mientras corría, Gohan comenzó a sentir que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y comenzaba a ver estrellas a su alrededor, pero hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer en pie y siguió corriendo.

-No, eso no es cierto. No estaba seguro si Goten de verdad estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños-le respondió el adolescente abrazando con fuerza el regalo de Gohan, el cual seguía sin ser abierto.

-¡Está diciendo la verdad, señor!-lo defendió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados.

-¿Y qué hay de los caramelos que dijiste haber comido? ¿huh?

-Lo siento mucho, no quería herir tus sentimientos de esa forma, abuelo.

-Bueno, pues ya no soy tu abuelo-exclamó el villano akumatizado preparando su pistola de cañón y apuntó al adolescente de cabellos lilas-¡a partir de ahora me conocerás como Amethyst Bullet! y pienso darte una lección por ser un mentiroso-

Disparó una bala de color negro hacia Trunks, éste se agachó evadiendo la bala pero desafortunadamente impactó contra Fasha convirtiéndola en una estatua de carbón, Gohan miró todo asomado por la rendija de la puerta del baño, desabrochó su chaqueta dejando salir a Plagg.

-Que mala suerte ¡ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de probar la comida gratis!-protestó el kwami similar a un gato negro.

-Lo siento. Pero, por ahora, se acabó la diversión-le respondió Gohan a su kwami-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Plagg fue introducido forzosamente al anillo por una fuerza misteriosa, al instante la ropa de Gohan cambio, pasando a ser un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente un brazalete plateado fue incorporado en su brazo izquierdo.

Goten y Trunks comenzaron a correr a la salida de emergencia para ir a buscar un bote salvavidas y poder regresar a la costa de Tokyo, pero Ángel Tights apareció interponiéndose en el camino del adolescente de cabellos lilas, al tiempo que Amethyst Bullet caminaba detrás de él.

-No es de buena educación salir corriendo cuando te estoy hablando-le dijo el villano akumatizado mientras apuntaba su pistola de cañón hacia Trunks con la intención de dispararle; sin embargo, una estrella ninja apareció de repente desviando su puntería. Amethyst Bullet desvió la mirada y se topó con cierto héroe felino de enormes ojos verdes.

-Así que, abuelo ¿tú también estás vestido de negro?-preguntó Chat Noir en un tono burlesco.

-Creo que el color blanco te quedaría mejor a ti, pequeño gatito-le respondió Amethyst Bullet, preparó su pistola de cañón y comenzó a disparar balas de color purpura hacia el héroe felino quien las esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y el cuerpo.

-No, gracias. no estoy muy seguro de eso, además ¡el negro es mi color!-respondió el héroe felino-¡hace resaltar el verde de mis ojos! ¿no lo crees?-

El villano akumatizado siguió a disparando balas de color blanco hacia el héroe felino; sin embargo, Chat Noir las esquivaba ágilmente haciendo que impactaran en diferentes rincones del bote tiñendo la decoración de la fiesta y ventanas de blanco con ligeros toques de lila.

-¡Ve a deshacerte de ese gato malo por mí!-le ordenó el villano akumatizado a Ángel Tights, ésta obedeció, salió volando del bote y se acercó velozmente a Chat Noir, quien esquivó al ángel dando un salto hacia atrás junto con una voltereta.

-¡Oye! ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¡usualmente los ángeles cuidan a las personas!-comentó el héroe felino un poco extrañado al ver a aquel ángel que intentaba atraparlo, en un pequeño descuido, Ángel Tights logró derribarlo y lo empujo con ella hacia la proa del bote. Trunks, por otro lado, salió del bote y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al tiempo que las balas purpuras intentaban alcanzarlo pero estar terminaban impactando en el suelo convirtiéndolo en carbón.

-No creas que te librarás fácilmente de tu castigo, Trunksie-le dijo Amethyst Bullet al adolescente de cabellos lilas sin dejar de disparar sus balas, en eso, mientras corría, Trunks tropezó con una caja que contenía chalecos salvavidas, el paquete con el regalo de Gohan voló por los aires y aterrizo en el suelo un par de metros de él, Trunks intentó tomar el paquete pero una bala purpura cayó sobre éste convirtiéndolo en una barra de carbón, desvió la mirada hacia el villano akumatizado quien ahora estaba de pie frente a él-¡no te mereces ninguno de esos regalos de cumpleaños, nieto consentido! me aseguraré de darte lo que en realidad mereces…-oprimió el gatillo de su arma, pero ninguna bala salió de ésta-agh… grandioso, justo ahora tenía que quedarme sin municiones…-abrió un estuche en forma de lata de caramelos y sacó unas cuantas balas de color morado y blanco y las colocó dentro del cartucho de su pistola-pronto tendrás lo que mereces, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

Viendo que el villano estaba ocupado recargando su arma, Trunks se incorporó, fue a esconderse en la cabina del capitán y cerró la puerta metálica tras él, adentro ya lo estaba esperando Tikki.

-Así no es como imaginaba que sería mi fiesta de cumpleaños-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami.

-¡Es tu oportunidad para transformarte!-le dijo Tikki flotando frente a él; sin embargo, el adolescente no alcanzó a decir las palabras para transformarse en Lordbug al ver que la puerta metálica cambiaba de color y se convertía en un pedazo de carbón, éste se deshizo en pedazos dejándolo expuesto frente a Amethyst Bullet.

-¿Fue solo a mí a quien le mentiste?-preguntó el villano akumatizado al tiempo que Trunks se escondía debajo del escritorio en la cabina del capitán, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana viendo a Chat Noir peleando contra Ángel Tights.

-¡Chat Noir, ayúdame!

-¡Dame un segundo! ¡estoy ocupado, iré…!-le respondió el héroe felino, en eso, Ángel Tights se lanzó volando hacia él aventándolo al suelo con fuerza-enseguida…-

-¿Acaso también le mientes a tu madre?-habló Amethyst Bullet destruyendo el escondite de Trunks con una de sus balas moradas convirtiendo el escritorio en un bloque de carbón-¿y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿les mientes también a ellos?-

-¡Hay que hacer algo!-dijo Goten observando la pelea desde la puerta del salón principal del bote que llevaba a la cabina del conductor, desvió la mirada hacia Sharpner y el resto de los adolescentes que estaban en la fiesta-¡tenemos que proteger a Trunks!-

-Creo que es el momento indicado para hacer una redención ¿no lo crees?-le dijo Amethyst Bullet a Trunks quien retrocedió aún más pero terminó chocando con la pared y siendo acorralado por el villano akumatizado, preparó su arma de cañón con la intención de dispararle una bala morada a Trunks; sin embargo, se vio interrumpido al ver un plato pasar volando cerca de su rostro.

-¡Trunks no es un mentiroso!-le dijo Goten quien seguía arrojando platos contra el villano akumatizado.

-¡¿Qué nadie te enseñó a no arrojar platos, niño?!-respondió Amethyst Bullet, disparó una bala morada la cual (a cámara lenta) impactó contra el plato de Goten y al instante se convirtió en una estatua de carbón.

-No ¡Goten!-exclamó Trunks al ver a su amigo convertido en carbón. Sharpner realizó una emboscada y se lanzó hacia el villano para quitarle su arma; no obstante, éste pudo prevenir la emboscada, disparó una bala morada en su pecho convirtiéndolo en una estatua de carbón-¡Sharpner!-

-Creo que eso será castigo suficiente, pequeño ladrón-comentó el villano akumatizado y desvió la mirada hacia los compañeros de clase de Trunks-¡todos tus amigos no son más que un montón de niños desobedientes y consentidos!-

-¡Basta ya! ¡déjelo en paz!-exclamó Pares intentando mostrar valentía frente a él-¡Trunks es el chico más amable y dulce de todo el mundo!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sin permiso, jovencita? ¡eso es muy grosero de tu parte!-le dijo Amethyst Bullet preparándose para disparar una bala morada, pero luego lo considero mejor y la cambió por una blanca-pero, debo admitir que es muy noble de tu parte defender a un amigo… bueno, ya lo decidí, voy a convertirte en un ángel-disparó la bala blanca en el pecho de Pares y al instante la chica de cabellos castaños se transformó en un ángel de alas color blanco y lila suave con un vestido blanco, cinturón lila suave, una máscara de porcelana blanca con dibujos morados cubría su rostro y botas largas de color blanco cubrían sus piernas y parte de sus rodillas-¡y con esa nueva transformación me ayudarás a terminar de darle una lección a todos tus amigos!-

Ángel Pares desvió la mirada hacia Mai, Toma y Caulifla, quienes retrocedieron atemorizados ante la nueva apariencia de la chica. Aprovechando la conmoción, Trunks, salió de la cabina del capital y fue a esconderse detrás de la caja de chalecos salvavidas.

-¡Tikki, mo…!-dijo Trunks a su kwami; sin embargo, su transformación se vio interrumpida al ver que Chat Noir aterrizó de pie frente a él, un ruido estruendoso se oyó a lo lejos y supo que Ángel Tights había sido derrotada… por ahora.

-Siento mucho la demora, salgamos de aquí para que pueda buscarte un mejor escondite ¿de acuerdo?-le ofreció el héroe felino extendiéndole la mano al adolescente de cabellos lilas, Trunks accedió, tomó la mano del héroe y fueron corriendo a buscar una lancha salvavidas, para su mala suerte, Amethyst Bullet escuchó el sonido del motor y logró divisar la lancha alejarse del bote por la ventana de la cabina del capitán.

-¡Trunks acaba de escapar con ese gato travieso! ¡vayan por ellos!-le ordenó el villano akumatizado a Ángel Pares y Ángel Tights, ambas obedecieron y estaban a punto de salir volando del bote de no ser porque sus tobillos fueron amarrados con unas sogas y Broly, Toma, Mai, Pilaf y Caulifla estaban jalando de ellas impidiendo que fueran tras Trunks y Chat Noir.

-Llegas a lastimar a Trunks ¡y te las verás con nosotros!-exclamó Toma sin soltar la soga.

-¡No dejen que se escapen!-gritó Pilaf sujetando la soga que tenía amarrado el tobillo de Ángel Pares y desvió la mirada hacia Amethyst Bullet-no permitiré que les hagas daño-

-¿Así es como tratas a tus mayores?-preguntó el villano akumatizado mientras preparaba su pistola de cañón-¡eres un niño insolente!-comenzó a disparar balas purpuras a todos convirtiéndolos en estatuas de carbón, las sogas cayeron al suelo liberando así a Ángel Tights y Ángel Pares-espero que eso les sirva de lección-

Chat Noir y Trunks se alejaron del bote donde se había realizado la fiesta de cumpleaños del mencionado, ambos se dirigían hacia la costa de Tokio, necesitaban llegar a la ciudad lo más pronto posible para que el héroe felino mantuviera al adolescente de cabellos lilas a salvo de su abuelo quien había sido akumatizado por Dark Butterfly y probablemente se dirigía a la ciudad en la misma dirección que ellos con la intención de encontrarlo y convertirlo en una estatua de carbón.

-Eres una persona muy valiente-comentó Chat Noir viendo al adolescente de cabellos lilas sentado junto a él-dejaste que tus amigos te protegieran, eso es algo muy noble. Dime algo ¿por qué tu abuelo está tan enfadado contigo?-

-Él solamente quería que pasáramos la tarde juntos como en los viejos tiempos…-le respondió Trunks mientras bajaba la mirada un poco apenado.

Chat Noir apagó el motor de la lancha salvavidas al ver que ya habían llegado a la costa, tomó a Trunks y salió de un salto del bote, una vez en la acera comenzó a transportarse por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la torre de Tokio, ya allí deposito al menor con cuidado en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, tendrás a tu abuelo de vuelta muy pronto-lo tranquilizó el héroe felino, estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas una última vez-oh, casi lo olvido ¡feliz cumpleaños, _little prince_!-

-Muchas gracias, Chat Noir-le agradeció Trunks haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el héroe felino se despidió y salió de la torre de Tokio, cuando vio que se alejó lo suficiente, el adolescente abrió el bolsillo de su sudadera negra y lila dejando salir a su kwami-llegó la hora de rescatar a mi abuelo ¡Tikki, motas!-

Por otro lado, Amethyst Bullet ya había llegado a la ciudad con ayuda de su auto volador y comenzó a disparar sus balas moradas y blancas a personas al azar mientras cantaba su canción.

- _Amethyst Bullet ya llegó, en su auto volador_ -cantó el villano akumatizado al tiempo que le disparaba a un bombero que estaba ayudando a una niña a bajar a su gato de un árbol, convirtiéndolo en un ángel- _a los niños buenos les dará premios_ -transformó en un ángel a un oficial de policía y a un hombre que ayudaba a su esposa a subir el carrito de su bebé, también le disparó a un hombre que gritaba desde la ventanilla de su auto y tocaba agresivamente su bocina convirtiéndolo en una estatua de carbón, al igual que a un chico que no se había atrevido a tirar una envoltura de papel al cesto de basura reciclable- _¡a los niños malos les lanzará carbón si no tienen corazón!..._ -dejó de cantar al ver una soga a unos metros de distancia-pero… ¿qué?-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que su auto quedó enganchado en aquella soga y el villano salió disparado la ventanilla delantera cayendo en picada hacia la calle, pero Ángel Pares y Ángel Tights bajaron volando a ayudarlo antes de que se estrellara boca abajo contra la calle.

- _¡Chat Noir ya está aquí, llegó sin anunciar!_ -cantó Chat Noir de pie en el techo de un edificio con una mano en el pecho y la otra sujetando la soga con la que detuvo el auto de Amethyst Bullet-uh… no sé cómo seguir ahora, jejeje-

- _¡Y aquí está su Lord, listos para luchar!_ -cantó cierto héroe de cabellos lilas imitando su pose mientras sonreía y le daba vueltas a su yo-yo en su mano libre.

-¡Pero, claro! no estuvo mal esa última parte, mi Lord-comentó el héroe felino a su compañero sonriéndole.

-Lordbug finalmente se unió al show ¡toma también su miraculous, Amethyst Bullet!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly al villano akumatizado.

-No dijiste las palabras mágicas, Dark Butterfly-le dijo el villano akumatizado, Dark Butterfly dejó de hablar y puso un semblante serio ¿realmente iba a decir eso solo para poder conseguir lo que quería? Ya que…

-Agh, de acuerdo ¿podrías traer también el miraculous de Lordbug para mí… por favor?-preguntó la villana de cabellos oscuros fingiendo amabilidad.

-¡Desde luego! Así está mejor, Dark Butterfly-le respondió Amethyst Bullet sonriendo, borró su sonrisa y miró a Chat Noir con el ceño fruncido-¡¿en dónde escondiste a mi nieto, pequeño gato travieso?!-

-Oops, no lo recuerdo-le respondió Chat Noir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices o podría castigarte-le recordó Lordbug a su compañero.

-¡Ángeles! ¡desháganse de esos niños desobedientes!-les ordenó el villano akumatizado a sus ángeles, Ángel Pares, Ángel Tights y Ángel policía obedecieron y se lanzaron a atacar a los héroes, pero estos los evadían con agilidad-cuando se siente acorralado ¿qué hace un gato asustado?-murmuró al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia la torre de Tokio-¡trepa hasta a un árbol! ¡eso es!-

Se alejó corriendo de la batalla, llamó a su auto volador con un silbido, éste se condujo en piloto automático hacia él. Amethyst Bullet corrió un poco más y al llegar al borde de la azotea de un edificio, saltó de allí subiendo a su vehículo, desactivo el piloto automático y comenzó a volar hacia la torre de Tokio, Chat Noir dejó de pelear por un segundo, sus ojos verdes siguieron al villano akumatizado y alcanzo a ver hacia donde se dirigía.

-¡No podemos dejar que llegue a la torre de Tokio!-le gritó Chat Noir a Lordbug quien dejó de pelear con los ángeles para ver a su compañero felino.

-¿Por qué no? ¿qué hay allí?-preguntó Lordbug, rápidamente bajó la cabeza apenas vio al Ángel policía pasar volando cerca de él, Chat Noir lo evadió dando un rápido salto hacia atrás.

-Por que ahí es donde escondí a su nieto-le respondió el héroe felino quien comenzó a correr para alcanzar el auto volador donde iba el villano akumatizado.

-¿Qué? ¡no, espera! yo…-exclamó Lordbug, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de su error, por poco terminaba revelando su identidad secreta a su compañero por ese pequeño paso en falso- _cállate_ -pensó- _¡no le digas nada o terminara descubriendo quién eres!_ -

Por suerte, Chat Noir siquiera lo escuchó, él siguió su pequeño viaje hacia la torre de Tokio y Lordbug rápidamente lanzó su yo-yo y comenzó a moverse por los techos de la ciudad para poder alcanzarlo al tiempo que los ángeles de Amethyst Bullet volaban tras él con el mismo objetivo. Mientras eso sucedía, Amethyst Bullet ya había llegado al lugar donde (supuestamente) estaba escondido el adolescente de cabellos lilas y mucho antes que los héroes, comenzó a volar alrededor de la torre con su vehículo buscando a Trunks.

-¡¿En dónde te escondes, Trunksie?!-preguntó el villano akumatizado sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la torre al tiempo que sacaba su pistola de cañón-¡Ameythst Bullet tiene un pequeño regalo para ti y tu amigo el felino desobediente!-escuchó un peso caer dentro de su auto y al elevar la mirada por el espejo retrovisor se topó con Chat Noir sentado en el asiento trasero-¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡bájate ya mismo de mi auto!-

-Discúlpame, pero tu nieto no se encuentra aquí. si me permites, yo personalmente de indicaré a dónde debes ir-le dijo el héroe felino, acto seguido tomó el volante y comenzó a doblar en "U" alejándose de la torre de Tokio, el villano akumatizado desvió la mirada por encima del hombro de Chat Noir al ver que se estaban alejando de la torre cada vez más.

-No se permiten mascotas en este vuelo-lo reprendió Ameythist Bullet, comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire con su auto, abrió una de las ventanillas y dejó caer a Chat Noir de éste, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque Lordbug lo atrapó a tiempo balanceándose con su yo-yo y lo puso a salvo en el techo del observatorio-vaya ¡ese acto heroico fue muy amable, Lordbug!-exclamó al tiempo que cambiaba la bala morada por una blanca-estoy seguro de que lucirás bien como un adorable ángel-

Dicho esto, comenzó a disparar balas blancas hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas, tanto éste como su compañero felino las esquivaron con facilidad, Gohan comenzó a sentir que otra vez se le bajaba la presión y veía estrellas a su alrededor, pero sacudió la cabeza ignorando ese malestar y continúo trabajando en su escena, no pensaba hacer que Toriyama-san detuviera la grabación todo porque estaba cansado y sentía que se le bajaba la presión cada vez que debía ejecutar alguna escena de acción o de riesgo.

-¡Gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero quedarme como estoy!-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas sonriendo.

-Oye ¡es descortés rechazar el obsequio de un anciano! Sin dudas retiro lo que dije antes de ti ¡eres un niño muy maleducado!-exclamó el héroe akumatizado molesto-¡encárguense del gato travieso, mis ángeles! Mientras tanto, yo le daré una lección a ese mocoso a lunares-

Los ángeles obedecieron a su amo y volaron velozmente hacia Chat Noir con la intención de atacarlo y derribarlo de la torre, éste se percató de ello, entró en la torre comenzando a evadirlos tan rápido como podía. Desvió la mirada hacia el elevador que conducía al observatorio exterior de la torre, entró en este y oprimió un botón para subir, al tiempo que los ángeles destruían la puerta y volaban por el túnel del elevador queriendo alcanzar al héroe felino. Lordbug, por otro lado, corría y trepaba fuera de la torre con ayuda de su yo-yo mientras evadía las balas que le disparaba Amethyst Bullet, éste disparó unas cuantas al cielo y comenzaron a caer en dirección al héroe de cabellos lilas quien se balanceó con su yo-yo para refugiarse dentro de la torre y evitar que las balas le cayeran encima, el villano akumatizado al ver que las balas se dirigían a él, comenzó a evadirlas, Lordbug sonrió levemente al ver esto, Amethyst Bullet gruñó furioso y volvió a apretar el gatillo de su arma de cañón para sacar más balas pero ya se habían acabado sus municiones. Chat Noir llegó al punto donde se encontraba Lordbug al tiempo que los ángeles volaban fuera de la torre.

-¡Chat Noir! acabo de ver que Amethyst Bullet esquivó sus propias balas, además de que tenía miedo de ser alcanzado por una de ellas-le dijo Lordbug apenas se encontró con su compañero felino.

-Probablemente el akuma debe estar escondido en esa lata de caramelos-le señaló Chat Noir al tiempo que ambos desviaban la mirada y veían al villano akumatizado recargar el cartucho de su arma.

-¡Desde luego! ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?-exclamó Lordbug golpeándose la frente con una mano al darse cuenta de lo idiota que fue- _¡lucky charm!_ -

Arrojó su yo-yo al aire una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas, revelándole el objeto que debía usar: una especie de flauta japonesa gigante hecha de bamboo.

-Interesante, no sabía que podías tocar un _shakuhachi_ , mi Lord-comentó el héroe felino a su compañero a modo de broma.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que voy a tener que empezar a tomar clases…-le respondió Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros. En eso, ambos vieron unas balas moradas acercarse a ellos, se movieron comenzando a esquivarlas, éstas impactaron contra el suelo convirtiéndolo en carbón, los ángeles se dirigieron volando hacia ellos y con un fuerte empujón lograron perforar el suelo e hicieron que los héroes cayeran en picada hasta terminar estrellándose con un golpe a seco en el suelo-augh…-murmuró incorporándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza para aliviar su dolor al igual que su compañero felino-esos ángeles no están jugando limpio-

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que confiscar sus juguetes-les dijo Amethyst Bullet refiriéndose a sus miraculous, al tiempo que bajaba de su auto volador y se acercaba a los héroes quienes fueron rodeados por los ángeles impidiendo que escaparan. Lordbug desvió la mirada buscando como podía utilizar su _lucky charm_ , vio la manguera de emergencia para apagar incendios y el shakuhachi que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia.

-Bien, tengo que reconocer que ganaste esta batalla, Amethyst Bullet-le dijo Lordbug, el villano detuvo sus pasos y miró al héroe de cabellos lilas ligeramente confundido, Chat Noir miró a su compañero boquiabierto sin entender que estaba pasando pero apenas éste le guiñó el ojo supo que todo era una treta y le siguió la corriente.

-Uh… s-sí ¡es verdad!-exclamó Chat Noir desviando la mirada de su compañero hacia Amethyst Bullet-lo siento, yo mentí. Su nieto realmente está escondido aquí-

-¡Culpa confesada y mentira reparada!

-No te creo, estás engañándome otra vez-le dijo Amethyst Bullet al héroe felino frunciendo el ceño.

-No ¡esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad! acompáñeme y le mostraré dónde está Trunks-le dijo Chat Noir al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se iba de allí con el villano akumatizado. Amethyst Bullet comenzó a caminar detrás del héroe felino sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma de cañón pero antes de irse, desvió la mirada hacia sus ángeles.

-Ustedes ¡quédense aquí y vigilen a Lordbug!-les ordenó el villano mientras se alejaba caminado detrás de Chat Noir sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma. En el momento en que Chat Noir y Amethyst Bullet se retiraron, Lordbug aprovechó para romper la puerta de vidrio de la manguera de incendios con su yo-yo, tomó la manguera con una mano y con la otra preparó su yo-yo y se puso en posición de ataque frente a los ángeles que lo rodeaban.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos ¡pero esto se termina aquí y ahora!-les dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas, acto seguido arrojó la manguera para poder amarrar a todos los ángeles y evitar que se escaparan de allí volando.

Chat Noir condujo al villano akumatizado hasta un armario de limpieza junto al baño en la recepción de la torre, un poco temeroso, el héroe felino abrió lentamente la puerta y suspiró al ver que no había una persona dentro de aquel armario, lo que desconcertó a Amethyst Bullet porque pensó que Trunks estaba allí.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto? ¡no hay nadie aquí!-dijo Amethyst Bullet viendo el armario vacío y desvió la mirada hacia Chat Noir-¡¿en dónde está él?!-

-Oh, discúlpame, creo que no pude evitar mentir otra vez-le respondió Chat Noir encogiéndose de hombros, el villano gruñó furioso pero su furia duró poco al escuchar la música del elevador que comenzaba a bajar.

-¡Ja! ¡esta vez te atrapé, Trunksie! no escaparás de mi tan fácilmente.

Chat Noir lo vio salir corriendo hacia el elevador, en eso, alguien se posicionó detrás de él y colocó una mano en su hombro, desvió la mirada encontrándose con su compañero de cabellos lilas.

-No te preocupes por nada, Chat Noir. Trunks ya está a salvo-le dijo Lordbug sonriéndole. Amethyst Bullet salió de la recepción, se puso de pie frente a la puerta del elevador y preparó su pistola de cañón.

-Solo debo esperar a que salgas de allí, Trunksie…-murmuró el villano akumatizado con una sonrisa al tiempo que apuntaba su pistola de cañón pero apenas la puerta del elevador se abrió, se encontró con todos sus ángeles amarrados juntos con una manguera contra incendios-¡¿qué rayos?!-

-¡Chat Noir, ahora! ¡usa tu cataclismo para abrir el hidrante debajo de él!-le dijo Lordbug al tiempo que tomaba el shakuhachi que le dio su _lucky charm_ con su yo-yo.

-¡A la orden!-respondió el héroe felino entusiasmado de que por fin podría utilizar su poder destructivo- ** _¡cataclismo!_** -

Elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Abrió la compuerta del hidrante, apoyó su mano en la tapa que sellaba el acceso al agua y un fuerte chorro de agua brotó de éste, Lordbug rápidamente colocó el shakuhachi dentro del hidrante y unos pequeños pero potentes chorros de agua brotaron de los agujeros en el centro del instrumento, Amethyst bullet preparó su arma de cañón para protegerse pero el chorro de agua impacto contra el cañón mojándolo, disparó una bala de color morado tornando el agua en carbón, Lordbug rápidamente se alejó de allí soltando el shakuhachi que también se convirtió en carbón.

-¡NO!-fue lo último que el villano akumatizado pudo decir antes de ser transformado en una estatua de carbón junto con su lata de caramelos donde guardaba las balas. Tanto Lordbug como Chat Noir se miraron aliviados, el héroe de cabellos lilas se acercó y tomó la lata de caramelos.

-Ya causaste demasiados problemas, akuma-dijo Lordbug rompiendo la lata de caramelos en dos pedazos liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió de la lata convertida en carbón y se alejó volando de allí. Oprimió un botón secreto y se preparó para atrapar al akuma-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-atrapó a la mariposa morada antes de que se fuera más lejos y atrajo su yo-yo hacía sí-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría el yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el shakuhachi convertido en carbón y lo arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

El shakuhachi se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por toda la ciudad deshaciendo la transformación de ángeles en Tights, Pares, el oficial de policía, el bombero y también el hombre que estaba ayudando a su esposa hace unos momentos. Repararon todo el daño ocasionado por las balas del villano akumatizado y liberaron a todas aquellas personas que fueron convertidas en estatuas de carbón incluida Bulma, la lata de dulces volvió a tomar su aspecto original, al igual que Amethyst Bullet quien volvió a ser el Dr. Briefs y su auto también volvió a la normalidad, éste miró el lugar donde estaba un poco confundido, preguntándose qué había pasado y cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono chocando puños para celebrar su victoria.

-Grrr… Lordbug, Chat Noir, han escapado de su castigo una vez más-dijo Dark Butterfly furiosa desde su escondite-desde ahora, se acabaron los juegos ¡la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, personalmente me encargaré de que reciban la lección que ambos se merecen!-

* * *

Al caer la noche, Trunks, Gohan y el Dr. Briefs regresaron al bote que ya estaba atracado en la costa de Tokio y una vez entraron, viendo que ya no había peligro alguno, volvieron a celebrar el cumpleaños del adolescente de cabellos lilas. Bra estaba pasando música en el equipo de D.J haciendo bailar animadamente a sus compañeros de clase, An'nin fue a la fiesta y llevó consigo un pequeño carro de crepes para alimentar a los adolescentes luego de que casi todos los dulces de la fiesta se habían estropeado.

-Dime algo, An'nin. ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida con quien compartes tus recetas de dulces hoy en día?-preguntó el Dr. Briefs viendo a la mujer en el pequeño puesto de crepes con curiosidad.

-Bueno, para serte honesta, no he encontrado la combinación adecuada aún-le respondió An'nin, pero fue interrumpida al ver a Trunks correr hacia su abuelo y abrazarlo con un brazo mientras la otra mano estaba ocupada sujetando un objeto misterioso.

-¡Ojiisan!-exclamó el adolescente de cabellos lilas abrazándolo. El hombre de bigote y cabello gris se volteó para abrazarlo y su mirada se desvió hacia el objeto que el adolescente tenía en su otra mano.

-Pero, Trunks… ¿qué le hiciste a la chaqueta que te di?-le preguntó el Dr. Briefs viendo el morral que su nieto hizo usando la chaqueta que le había regalado esa misma mañana.

-¿No te gusta? mamá me dio esta idea ¡ella me enseñó a reutilizar objetos para mis inventos y diseños desde la última vez que viniste a verme!-le respondió Trunks sonriendo.

-Veo que has crecido mucho, Trunksie. ¿Sabes qué? lo he pensado bien, ya se acabaron los paseos en el carrousel y las ferias ¡en tu próximo cumpleaños te llevaré conmigo a mis viajes de negocios!

-Gracias, abuelo. Pero ¿te digo algo? no importa donde nos estemos o a donde quieras llevarme, contigo a mi lado ya soy feliz-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas volviendo a abrazar al hombre de cabello y bigote gris con una sonrisa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Trunks!-dijeron Bulma y Tights entrando juntas en el bote cargando consigo el pastel de cumpleaños que ambas habían estado decorando para la fiesta en la Corporación Capsula, encendieron las velas y colocaron el pastel frente al adolescente de cabellos lilas, Sharpner y Broly lo acercaron al pastel para que apagara las velas. Trunks cerró los ojos, pensó bien en su deseo y apagó las velas recibiendo como respuesta los gritos y aplausos de todos, sintió una mano en su hombro y al desviar la mirada se topó con Gohan quien tenía el pequeño paquete con su regalo en las manos.

-Ten, con todo el alboroto que pasó, no tuviste la oportunidad de ver mi regalo-le dijo Gohan, Trunks tomó el paquete, abrió y metió su mano sacando lo que había dentro con una sonrisa pero ésta se borró al ver lo que había dentro del paquete: un brazalete trenzado a mano de color naranja y azul oscuro con una pequeña piedra pintada de blanco que tenía grabada en kanji la palabra "Son" pintada con pintura negro metálico-oh, antes de que me preguntes… al hacerlo, recordé tu brazalete de la amistad-arremango su chaqueta mostrando el brazalete anudado en su muñeca izquierda-ese que tú me diste el día que fui a tu casa a jugar videojuegos para el torneo ¿recuerdas?-

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Sabes qué? Tengo algo que confesarte-dijo Trunks reclinado en la puerta de su habitación mientras veía a su enamorado secreto, Gohan lo miró confundido, se levantó de la cama y se acercó quedando solo a unos centímetros frente al menor, Trunks sintió otra vez que sus mejillas se tenían de rosa por la cercanía entre ellos pero se mantuvo firme, llevó su mano a su chaqueta y descubrió su muñeca revelando un brazalete trenzado a mano de color lila, celeste y blanco con unas cuentas del mismo tono azul de sus ojos-gracias a este brazalete es que me va bien con los videojuegos-_

_-¿Acaso es una broma?-preguntó Gohan viendo el brazalete y sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo._

_-Bueno, no me creas, pero si quieres estar seguro de que lo que digo es verdad...-dijo Trunks, se desató el brazalete de su muñeca y se lo extendió a Gohan-intenta jugar una partida usándolo, solo una-_

_El adolescente de cabellos oscuros no dudó en lo que Trunks decía y sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, acercó su mano y tomó el brazalete bajo la dulce y tierna sonrisa del menor._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Y, si te soy honesto, me ha dado suerte todo el tiempo. Así que… decidí hacerte uno parecido, para que tú también lo tengas.

-Aw, gracias ¡eres tan increíble!-respondió Trunks sonriendo, pero enseguida se autocorrigió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-digo, esto es increíble, l-lo usare siempre que quiera… es decir, en resumen, lo que quiero decirte es que…-un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas-muchas gracias, G-Gohan…-

A lo lejos, Bulma, Tights y el Dr. Briefs observaron a ambos adolescentes con una mirada tierna pensando en lo adorables que lucían juntos, Bra cambió la música poniendo una más rítmica y todos comenzaron a bailar entusiasmados. Mientras tanto, Trunks estaba sentado en una silla apartada de la pista de baile observando el brazalete que le regaló su crush junto a Tikki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Gohan hizo este brazalete de la amistad solo para mi ¡con sus propias manos! aww, Gohan…

-Bueno, si quieres mi opinión, su regalo es demasiado extraño-comentó la pequeña kwami roja viendo aquel brazalete naranja y azul oscuro y elevó sus grandes ojos azules hacia su portador.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no es tan extraño como el tuyo, Tikki-comentó Trunks de forma burlesca, Tikki lo miró entre sorprendida y ofendida y le dio la espalda al adolescente de cabellos lilas molesta-¡oye! Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado lo que me diste…-añadió al tiempo que metía su mano dentro de su sudadera y sacaba el dije en forma de gota el cual estaba enganchado en una pequeña cadenita plateada, mostrándoselo a su kwami mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Entonces sí te gusto lo que te regalé!-exclamó la pequeña kwami roja sonriendo al ver lo que hizo el adolescente de cabellos lilas con el kwatagama que le regaló en la mañana.

-Claro que sí, te lo dije esta mañana-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas volviendo a guardar el kwatagama dentro de su sudadera y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan, su madre, su abuelo y su tía quienes conversaban animadamente-¿sabes algo, Tikki? lo que importa de un regalo es el esfuerzo y la intención que pones en é…-dejó de hablar al escuchar algo caer al piso y al desviar la mirada, se topó con Gohan quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra en su frente-¡Gohan!-

Al ver a su novio de rodillas en el suelo con una mano apoyada en su frente y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Trunks se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo a ver que le estaba pasando a Gohan, los demás actores se percataron de esto y se acercaron para ayudar al joven de cabellos oscuros.

-No puede ser…-murmuró Toriyama-san viendo lo que estaba pasando y desvió la mirada hacia los camarógrafos-¡detengan todo! ¡detengan la grabación, maldita sea! no se queden ahí parados-los empleados obedecieron y apagaron las cámaras rápidamente cortando la grabación del episodio, el robot se bajó de un salto de su silla de director y se acercó corriendo hacia la conmoción a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeños pies-¡háganse a un lado! apártense, despejen el camino ¡Gohan! Gohan ¿qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien?-

* * *

Afuera del set, Videl observaba la conmoción, rodó los ojos pensando que quizás Gohan solo estaba fingiendo que se sentía mal para llamar la atención de todos y apenas desvió la mirada, se topó con #17 de pie frente a ella.

-¡Ah!-gritó la actriz dando un ligero sobresalto, pero se calmó un poco al ver quien estaba frente a ella-¡no vuelvas a asustarme así, quien sea que te llames!-

-Soy #17, gracias por preguntarlo-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro un poco molesto-cómo sea ¿tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Sí, aquí está. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mi grabar esto sin que ellos me descubrieran-le respondió Videl. Abrió su bolso y de éste sacó una cámara filmadora, abrió una pequeña ranura de la cual extrajo la tarjeta de memoria y se la entregó a #17.

-Gracias, eso era lo que necesitaba-le dijo #17 al tiempo que guardaba la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara filmadora en el bolsillo de su jean-bien, te llamaré si necesito que hagas algo más por mí ¡nos vemos!-

-Oye, espera ¡espera! hay algo que necesito saber-le dijo Videl quien se acercó corriendo a #17 y lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que éste siquiera pudiera voltearse para marcharse de allí-después de esto… ¿estás seguro de que Gohan regresará conmigo?-

-Hmp… no lo sé-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul claro encogiéndose de hombros-todo se hará a su debido tiempo, pequeña Videl, todo a su debido tiempo…-

Con esas últimas palabras, #17 giró sobre sus propios pasos y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí al tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Videl lo observó alejarse, frunció el ceño, apretó las manos en un puño y soltó un fuerte berrinche, pero enseguida recordó lo que estaba pasando con Gohan así que se dirigió a la puerta del set y se quedo apoyada allí, mirando, sin siquiera atreverse a entrar y averiguar como se encontraba el joven de cabellos oscuros, pero sus dudas fueron confirmadas al escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia, retrocedió rápidamente y se alejó corriendo de allí lo más pronto posible, ya Erasa le diría más tarde por teléfono que había pasado con Gohan y porque Toriyama-san había llamado a una ambulancia para que se lo llevaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho, muchísimo, el haberme tardado tanto en publicar este nuevo capítulo pero... no estaba en condiciones de avanzar o terminarlo siquiera, estos días anduve muy poco inspirada y como llevo ya ciento un días de cuarentena no es fácil escribir algo estando encerrada en casa.  
> A veces la inspiración me viene cuando estoy fuera visitando a mi familia o cuando voy de paseo a la capital ya sea para un evento anime o una convención de cómics, pero ahora como está todo cerrado y solo pueden salir los "esenciales"... no hay nada que pueda hacer para que me venga la inspiración 😔  
> Antes me venía escuchando música pero ahora no me está siendo de mucha ayuda.   
> En fin, sé que me desvíe del tema y me disculpo nuevamente por eso y por tardarme tanto en actualizar y es probable que también me demore un poco más en escribir el nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Un saludo, y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	10. Baby Blue, primer debut de Kitsune.

Gohan se removió en su lugar, estaba comenzando a despertarse, podía escuchar voces hablando cerca de él pero estas voces no le eran familiares, ni siquiera las conocía como para al menos hablarles o decir “hola” ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿a dónde lo habían llevado luego de que se desmayó en el set? necesitaba saberlo pronto, así que abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos negros, una luz muy fuerte lo encandiló, lo que lo obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente para poder enfocarlos y acostumbrarlos mejor a aquella luz, cuando finalmente lo logró, pudo ver que se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital con las mantas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y además le habían colocado una bata especial.

-¡Gohan, despertaste! oh, dioses, estaba tan preocupado por ti.

-¿T-Trunks…?-dijo Gohan con la garganta un poco seca por la sed que estaba sintiendo-¿qué… qué me pasó? ¿en dónde estoy? ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Te desmayaste luego de que termináramos de grabar, Toriyama-san llamó a una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí, yo viaje contigo hasta el hospital y también mi madre. Ella recién volvió a casa, le dije que me quedaría un poco más aquí-le respondió Trunks, sin embargo, el joven de cabellos oscuros no alcanzó a oír ni la mitad de la oración ya que escuchó el sonido de un líquido goteando, vio la botella de suero fisiológico colgando de un gancho de metal y con su mirada realizo un breve recorrido desde la botella de suero, pasando por una delgada manguera que enviaba el líquido a sus venas hasta llegar a su brazo derecho, lugar donde tenía conectada aquella manguera-¿G-Gohan? ¿qué… qué sucede?-

-¡Aaah!-se asustó al pensar que estaban intentando hacer funcionar de nuevo su organismo con aquella solución salina y desesperadamente intentó quitarse la manguera conectada a su brazo pero Trunks se le lanzó encima impidiéndolo.

-¡Gohan, no! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡detente!-exclamó Trunks queriendo tranquilizarlo mientras sujetaba su muñeca izquierda para evitar que su novio cometiera una estupidez-no lo hagas ¡no vayas a quitarte la aguja que te inyecta el suero! no-a pesar de sus esfuerzos por retenerlo, Gohan logró quitarse al adolescente de encima, aferró la delgada manguera enredándola alrededor de sus dedos y de un solo tirón se la quitó-¡Gohan! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! ¡te pedí que no lo hicieras!-

Sus ojos azules se desviaron al brazo del joven de cabellos oscuros del cual comenzaba a brotar algo de sangre, rápidamente tomó el control remoto de la cama, oprimió un botón y llamó a una enfermera para que viniera a asistir a su novio, detuviera el sangrado y volviera a colocarle un suero lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, Trunks entró corriendo al baño, busco una toalla, la mojó con agua tibia, la retorció para quitarle el excedente y apenas salió se acercó a Gohan con la toalla en mano, pero el joven lo miraba desde su cama atemorizado.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, Trunks se sentó de forma calmada en el sillón junto a la cama y tomó el brazo de su novio.

-Relájate, solo quiero limpiarte la sangre antes de que llegue la enfermera-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas quien volvió a tomar la muñeca de Gohan e intento acercar la toalla mojada a la piel para limpiar la sangre que dejó la herida pero el joven de cabellos oscuros lo apartó violentamente.

-¡No! no te me acerques con esa cosa ¡no quiero que me limpies! primero quiero ver a la enfermera, así podre saber que me pasó y cómo fue que termine aquí.

-¡Gohan!-dijo Trunks casi gritando, pero rápidamente se contuvo, llevó su mano al puente de su nariz y respiro profundo en un intento por calmarse, no quería terminar teniendo una discusión con su novio ahí mismo y menos antes de que llegara la enfermera y preguntara que estaba sucediendo-deja de comportarte de forma tan inmadura y déjame limpiarte la sangre, si no lo hago se secará y quedará una mancha marrón oxido alrededor de tu brazo-

El actor miró al adolescente de cabellos lilas a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver un pequeño tinte de súplica, al tiempo que brillaban intensamente como si fueran los ojos de un gatito triste, o de un cachorrito abandonado, suspiró con resignación viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, acercó su brazo y finalmente, Trunks pudo comenzar a limpiar la sangre.

-Vine tan pronto como pude ¿qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó una enfermera apenas entró en la habitación, vio a Trunks con una toalla húmeda manchada con sangre en su mano, a Gohan con su brazo chorreando sangre y la delgada manguera que lo alimentaba con suero fisiológico enroscada en el suelo-¿otra vez volvió a quitarse el suero mientras dormía?-

-No, esta vez lo hizo despierto-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas, la enfermera termino de pasar a la habitación y se ocupó de recoger el desastre que había hecho Gohan.

-No puedo creerlo, es la tercera vez en el día que esto pasa-murmuró la mujer terminando de colocar la manguera en un gancho del tubo de metal donde colgaba la botella de suero fisiológico, busco en un cajón un sobre de vendas, abrió unas cuantas y comenzó a amarrarlas alrededor de las muñecas de Gohan y los barandales de la cama-lo siento, pero si quiero volver a colocarte el suero será mejor que te quedes quieto, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir esta escena-

-S-señorita ¿me podría responder una pregunta mientras tanto?-le dijo Gohan, sus ojos negros no se apartaron de la mujer uniformada, quien estaba concentrada en su trabajo de mantener al joven de cabellos oscuros amarrado a la cama.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres que responda?-le preguntó la enfermera a Gohan una vez que ella terminó de arreglar sus muñecas a cada lado de la cama para que no pudiera quitarle la aguja que le proporciona el suero nuevamente.

-¿Qué me pasó?-le preguntó Gohan a la mujer uniformada, la enfermera permaneció en silencio por un tiempo sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta del joven de cabello oscuro-uh... ¿enfermera? ¿señorita? ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no respondiste?-

- _Sumimasen_ , solo estaba pensando en cómo responder a tu pregunta sin que entres en pánico-le dijo la enfermera y luego de pensar un poco salió con la respuesta "Ok, estoy seguro de que no tienes idea de lo que te sucedió, así que voy a ser breve, aparentemente sufriste un ataque de baja presión y te desmayaste una vez que terminaste de trabajar. Tu jefe llamó a la ambulancia que te llevó al hospital, probablemente has perdido la noción del tiempo porque estabas inconsciente, bueno, era miércoles por la noche cuando te desmayaste y hoy es sábado por la mañana...-desvió su mirada hacia el reloj en la pared de la habitación-casi mediodía-Gohan no respondió, porque apenas podía creer que había estado inconsciente por tres días y dos noches enteras-¿tienes más preguntas?-

-No, eso es todo, gracias-dijo el joven de cabello oscuro, sintió un ligero dolor en el brazo derecho al ver cómo la enfermera reconectaba la aguja del suero.

-Bien, ahora sé un buen chico, voy a deshacerte de ti y cuando lo hagas tienes que prometerme que no volverás a quitarte el suero-le dijo la mujer uniformada, Gohan bajó la mirada un poco inseguro-prométemelo-

-Está bien, está bien. Prometo que no volveré a quitarme la aguja-dijo Gohan, la enfermera le sonrió y desató las vendas que mantenían las muñecas de Gohan amarradas a cada lado de su cama, el actor llevó su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda y la masajeó un poco para aliviar el calambre. La enfermera abandonó la habitación tras terminar de inyectarle el suero a Gohan, dejándolo a solas con Trunks, apenas ella se fue, el adolescente de cabellos lilas tomó la mano de su novio y le sonrió tiernamente, Gohan lo miró un poco sorprendido pero eso no le impidió corresponder su sonrisa con una igual de tierna apretando su mano suavemente entre la suya; sin embargo, ese momento se vio interrumpido al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, rápidamente Trunks y Gohan separaron sus manos y ambos pudieron ver a un hombre entrar en la habitación quien vestía una bata de laboratorio sobre su vestimenta semi-formal, usaba guantes de latex, llevaba una gorra de cirujano sobre su cabeza y un barbijo cubría su boca, ambos dedujeron que se trataba del doctor quien había ido a la habitación para verificar como se encontraba el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Ohayo-saludó el doctor, Gohan y Trunks respondieron de la misma forma-siento si no nos presentaron formalmente cuando te trajeron aquí, yo soy Ryô, doctor Ryô Nakamura, un gusto conocerte estando despierto Gohan-

-El placer es mío, Nakamura-san-le respondió el actor de cabellos oscuros formalmente.

-Voy a hacerte un chequeo rutinario y también necesitare hablar un poco contigo antes de que venga la enfermera con la bandeja del almuerzo-le dijo el doctor Nakamura, nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien permanecía sentado junto a Gohan-pero para eso voy a tener que pedirte que te retires de la habitación por unos minutos, jovencito-

-¿No puede dejar que Trunks se quede conmigo mientras usted hace el chequeo de rutina?-preguntó Gohan aferrando la mano del adolescente de cabellos lilas.

-Lo siento pero las visitas no pueden permanecer en la habitación mientras realizo el chequeo rutinario y tampoco tienen permitido escuchar lo que hablo con al paciente, son reglas de este hospital-le respondió el doctor Nakamura.

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Saldré y me quedaré esperando afuera-le dijo Trunks, Gohan le sonrió una ultima vez, el adolescente correspondió su sonrisa, tomó la nuca de su novio con una mano atrayéndolo hacia sí y deposito un suave beso en su frente para luego salir de la habitación bajo la curiosa mirada del doctor quien apenas escuchó a Trunks cerrar la puerta desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el actor de cabellos oscuros recostado en aquella cama de hospital.

Trunks salió de la habitación de Gohan y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él, estaba por ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera pero algo (posiblemente su curiosidad) lo hizo volver a la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó contra ésta para escuchar lo que el doctor tenía que decirle a su novio.

-Tengo que decirte dos cosas importantes, Gohan-dijo el doctor Nakamura desde el otro lado de la puerta-primero, tarde o temprano tendrás que comenzar a poner un esfuerzo de tu parte y tratar de recuperarte, yo y todo el personal del hospital, estamos aquí para ayudarte todo lo que podamos, pero no podemos asegurarte que recuperes tu salud y tu fuerza corporal si no haces caso a lo que te pedimos, por ejemplo: en la ingesta de alimentos. La comida es importante para mantener el cuerpo activo y por tu informe médico, he visto que no has estado comiendo por mucho tiempo, esa es la razón por la que tu cuadro anémico sea tan grave-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar aquí, doctor?-preguntó Gohan con tono ligeramente preocupado en su voz, algo que Trunks pudo escuchar perfectamente-porque necesito volver a trabajar lo antes posible-

-No te preocupes, no te quedarás aquí por mucho tiempo, solo te tendremos aquí dos semanas. Necesitamos evaluar tu progreso y mantenerte en observación el tiempo que sea posible-Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal sabiendo que su novio debía permanecer en el hospital dos largas semanas, los próximos días serían una tortura para él, a menos que, a menos que pudiera pedirle a su madre que lo dejara ir a visitarlo cada vez que pueda al hospital para que pudiera hacerle compañía a Gohan y ayudarlo con su recuperación-en segundo lugar, esto es más bien como una pregunta ¿por qué no has comido ningún tipo de alimento? ¿hay alguna razón por la que hiciste lo que hiciste?-

-Sí, doctor, hay una razón...-respondió Gohan, el adolescente de cabellos lilas arqueó una ceja ligeramente confundido pero continuó escuchando-yo... me estaba mirando al espejo de mi remolque después de grabar hace unas semanas, y no pude evitar sentir que tenía un poco de sobrepeso, así que... me propuse mantenerme en forma y saludable para mí...-Trunks pudo escuchar que Gohan detuvo su frase, tal vez no estaba seguro de decirle al médico que tenía un novio, uno que era mucho más joven que él.

-¿Para quién, Gohan? sabes que cualquier cosa que hable con mis pacientes no va a salir de esta habitación, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-¿Está seguro de que va a guardar el secreto y no se lo contará a nadie, doctor?-preguntó el actor de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, lo prometo, no voy a contarle a nadie tu secreto.

-Está bien, entonces puedo decirle que estaba tratando de mantenerme en forma y saludable para mi novio ¿recuerda al chico de cabello lila que estaba sentado en una silla junto a mí? bueno, él es mi novio, hemos estado saliendo por casi medio año, el punto es que cuando lo visite en su departamento una noche, cenamos hotcakes y él me dijo que estaba un poco gordo.

- _¿Qué demonios...? ¡Gohan! ¡¿por qué hiciste esta estupidez?! Creí que te había dejado en claro que no lo dije en serio, nunca te diría algo así. Solo estaba bromeando_ -pensó Trunks un poco enojado por descubrir la razón por la que su novio no había estado comiendo con él durante los descansos para almorzar en el trabajo y por qué había tomado una decisión tan arriesgada solo para verlo feliz. En eso, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el doctor Nakamura de pie frente a él.

-Oh, lo siento. No te había visto-se disculpó el doctor quien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta-¿quieres pasar?-

-Uh… s-sí, de hecho e-estaba por hacer exactamente eso-le respondió Trunks riéndose nerviosamente, el doctor se hizo a un lado y Trunks pudo pasar a la habitación, apenas escuchó los pasos del doctor alejarse por el pasillo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas cerró la puerta detrás de sí y camino lentamente hacia la cama de su novio, éste pudo notar que una sombra cubría sus ojos, lo que lo inquietó un poco-¡IDIOTA!-se abalanzó sobre Gohan quedando sobre él en la cama con sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera, instintivamente, el actor de cabellos oscuros llevó sus manos a su cara con temor a ser golpeado pero Trunks tomó ambas muñecas y quitó sus manos de su rostro haciendo que quedara viéndolo fijamente a los ojos-¡¿cómo rayos pudiste hacer algo así?! ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?-

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Trunks ¡no quería que te enteraras así!-exclamó Gohan con un nudo de temor y nervios en la voz.

-¿No querías que me enterara de qué? ¿de qué estabas arriesgando tu salud y tu cuerpo?

-Yo nunca pensé que llegaría a este extremo, todo lo que estuve haciendo lo hice por ti-respondió Gohan, luego de decir eso, no volvió a hablar, simplemente bajó lentamente sus manos de su rostro colocándolas en las sabanas de la cama y desvió la mirada, esperando una respuesta negativa del adolescente o algún regaño de su parte, pero en vez de eso, sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla y al elevar la vista, se encontró con Trunks mirándolo tiernamente.

-Gohan, lo que dije aquella noche no era en serio. Estaba bromeando, nunca pensé que eso te afectaría tanto, supongo…-la mirada tierna del adolescente cambio a una de tristeza en cuestión de segundos-supongo que todo lo que te pasó es culpa mía-

-No digas eso, no tienes la culpa de nada, yo me tome muy a pecho tu broma y al querer estar en forma para ti termine llegando demasiado lejos-le respondió Gohan-yo soy el que debería disculparse por eso, en serio no quería que lo supieras de esta manera, Trunks ¿qué dices? ¿podrías perdonarme?-

-Gohan, uh, y-yo…

-Discúlpenme, pero vengo a traer el almuerzo por lo que ya se terminó el horario de visitas. Lo siento pero tendrás que irte-dijo una enfermera quien entro en la habitación.

-Uh, s-sí. d-de hecho… yo ya me iba-respondió Trunks, se bajó rápidamente de la cama y corrió a buscar la mesita móvil la cual colocó frente a Gohan, miró a la enfermera y se inclinó frente a ella a modo de disculpa-lo siento-

La enfermera se acercó y colocó la bandeja con la comida de Gohan, la cual consistía en una porción de pescado con arroz, una pequeña botella de jugo, ensalada de frutas y nada más. Trunks entendió que quizás Gohan necesitaba estar solo a la hora de almorzar así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, el joven de cabellos oscuros tomó su muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

-¿Volverás mañana a visitarme?-preguntó Gohan sin soltar la muñeca de su novio, Trunks lo miró fijamente por unos segundos pensando que decirle al actor de cabellos oscuros y finalmente obtuvo su respuesta.

-Uh, s-sí, seguro. Solo tendría que ver si mi mamá me deja venir a verte pero, vendré a visitarte mañana por la tarde, lo prometo.

La primera semana que pasó en observación, Gohan recibió visitas de su familia, Bulma-san y casi todos sus compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo Videl quien, a pesar de que ya no estuvieran juntos, venía a dejarle flores o fruta acompañada de Sharpner. El único que no lo había visitado esos días fue Trunks, quien no había podido ir a verlo porque estuvo ocupado estudiando los nuevos guiones para los siguientes episodios, los cuales pronto debería pedir prestados para poder ensayar el también o quizás su novio se tomaría la molestia de fotocopiarlos y dejárselos en su remolque apenas regresara a grabar en el estudio luego de su recuperación.

-Vamos, Gohan. Come un poco, no es tan difícil-le dijo Trunks quien sin ningún éxito intentaba darle de comer a su novio una cucharada de pudín de chocolate, pero Gohan se negaba a dejar que una simple migaja o partícula de comida ingresara por su sistema digestivo.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre, Trunks. Es la quinta vez que te lo digo-le respondió el actor de cabellos oscuros.

Trunks suspiró en señal de rendición mientras volvía a dejar el recipiente de pudín y la cuchara en la bandeja con el almuerzo de Gohan, hoy la enfermera le había traído un poco de sopa, un par de onigiris, una pequeña barra de pan y de postre, pudín de chocolate, no cabían dudas de que aquella comida se veía deliciosa, incluso el adolescente de cabellos lilas se hubiera comido todo y eso que él ya había almorzado en su departamento con su madre; sin embargo, por muy deliciosa que se viera la comida, Gohan no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

-Gohan, si no comes, no progresarás con tu recuperación y no saldrás pronto del hospital. Además, el doctor Nakamura ha visto que no has comido casi nada en la primera semana que pasaste aquí y cuando sales a caminar por el pasillo luego de almorzar me ha dicho que vomitas todo lo que comes, así que, por favor, esfuérzate y demuestra que quieres recuperarte.

-¡Y sí quiero recuperarme! Pero… no así.

-¿Entonces cómo? Porque no veo que quieras demostrar que en serio quieras recuperarte, vuelvo a repetir lo que dije ¿acaso quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí esperando a que te dejen salir? ¿o quieres salir cuanto antes del hospital y volver a trabajar?

-Yo… quiero salir, volver a trabajar pero más que nada, quiero volver a pasar tiempo contigo, con solo visitarme aquí en el hospital no me es suficiente-le dijo Gohan quien bajó la mirada un poco triste e hizo un pequeño puchero para mostrar su punto.

-Yo también extraño pasar tiempo contigo. Piensa que en dos días saldrás del hospital y podremos volver a trabajar juntos-le dijo Trunks queriendo animar a su novio, el joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió levemente ante sus palabras-pero…-volvió a tomar el recipiente con pudín de chocolate y acercó la cuchara cargada de pudín hacia Gohan-si queremos que eso pase, entonces come-

-Pero, Trunks…-Gohan iba a protestar; sin embargo, al ver el rostro serio de su novio, se retractó y cambio su respuesta-está bien, lo haré por ti-

* * *

Al lunes siguiente, Gohan ya estaba completamente recuperado, el hospital lo dio de alta, y por fin pudo regresar al estudio a trabajar. Apenas llegó, fue recibido por su madre, su hermano Goten, Bulma y casi todos sus compañeros de trabajo, Trunks, por otro lado, vio la escena asomado desde un rincón del set, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, sonrió ligeramente al ver que su novio estaba recuperado y que había vuelto a trabajar luego de estar dos largas semanas internado en un hospital, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su remolque a cambiarse para la grabación del episodio de ese día. Mientras eso sucedía, Gohan los saludo a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y de vez en cuando levantaba la mano; sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver que faltaba alguien entre la multitud y ese alguien era Trunks ¿dónde podía estar? no lo había visto desde que entró en el estudio y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

-Okey, de acuerdo, sé que todos estamos felices de que Gohan haya vuelto pero… tenemos trabajo que hacer así que, dejen la bienvenida para otro momento, muchas gracias-les dijo Toriyama-san a los actores, éstos enseguida se retiraron a preparase para la grabación, apenas vio que todos se habían ido, desvió su mirada de grandes cristales azul oscuro hacia el joven-me alegra que te sientas mejor, Gohan-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, Toriyama-san. Moría de ganas por salir de ese hospital-le respondió Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su nuca-a propósito ¿sabe dónde está Trunks? se me hizo raro que no viniera a saludarme-

-No, no sé dónde está, yo tampoco lo he visto y tiene que venir aquí rápido porque en unos minutos comenzaremos a grabar-le dijo el robot, vio que Gohan seguía de pie frente a él y reacciono-¿por qué sigues parado frente a mi? ¡ushcale, ushcale! ¡ve a cambiarte para el episodio de hoy, te quedan diez minutos!-

-S-sí, entendido, Toriyama-san-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros con un tono de voz firme pero nervioso al mismo tiempo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del set para dirigirse a su remolque, pero a mitad de camino se topó con Bulma quien conversaba con su madre, quizás ella tenía idea de dónde podría estar Trunks. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a la mujer de cabellos celestes y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, ella quitó su mano de su hombro y siguió conversando con Chi-chi, pero Gohan no se dio por vencido y volvió a tocar el hombro de Bulma, por lo que ella dejó de conversar con Chi-chi y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan.

-Oh ¡Gohan! lo siento, no te vi, pensé que eras Yamcha o alguien más ¿necesitas algo? y… ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Bulma sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, Bulma-san. Gracias por preguntar, de hecho, ya me lo habías preguntado cuando entre en el estudio esta mañana-respondió Gohan-y ahora que lo mencionas, sí, necesito algo ¿sabes dónde podría estar Trunks? no lo he visto desde que llegue a trabajar y no sé a donde pudo haber ido-

-Um, yo tampoco sé dónde puede estar, Gohan. pero… ¿por qué no vas a chequear en su remolque? Quizás él esté ahí.

-Lo haré, gracias, Bulma-san.

Tras decir eso, Gohan se despidió de la mujer de cabellos celestes con una mano, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del set que llevaba directo a los remolques. Apenas su hijo se fue, Chi-chi se acercó a Bulma y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención, ella desvió su mirada hacia la mujer de cabellos oscuros quien la observaba un poco confundida por la forma en que su hijo acababa de llamarla.

-¿Bulma-san?-le dijo Chi-chi arqueando una ceja, Bulma solo la miró y se encogió de hombros.

Trunks entró en su remolque cerrando la puerta tras él, apenas entró abrió su armario y comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría para la grabación de ese día pero no encontró nada dentro a excepción de unos pijamas y una nota de su madre, el adolescente tomó la nota y leyó lo que había escrito en ella:

_“Trunks, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo porque entiendo lo preocupado que estabas por la salud de Gohan pero… Toriyama-san pidió que para este episodio tú y Goten vistieran unas pijamas porque es lo único que van a usar en la grabación de hoy, además de tu traje de Lordbug y el traje que héroe que confeccionaron especialmente para Goten._

_De nuevo me disculpo por no decírtelo antes, cariño._

_Tu madre, Bulma.”_

En eso, el adolescente de cabellos lilas salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta, dejó la nota doblada sobre la mesa instalada bajo su espejo, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su novio de cabellos oscuros del otro lado.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Trunks un poco asombrado pero luego se calmo y retomó su expresión relajada-uh… no esperaba verte tan temprano ¿qué necesitas?-

-En realidad, vine a hablar contigo-le respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, el adolescente no respondió y se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, Gohan entró en el remolque al tiempo que Trunks cerraba la puerta tras él y se volteaba quedando de pie frente a su novio con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar ahora?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas sin descruzar sus brazos alrededor de su torso mientras miraba a su novio seriamente.

-Yo… solo quería saber porque no fuiste a saludarme con los demás cuando entré al estudio, realmente esperaba que lo hicieras-respondió Gohan desviando la mirada mientras pateaba el suelo un poco incómodo.

-No tuve necesidad de hacerlo, además ya fui a visitarte al hospital hace unos días ¿no es así? no creo que hiciera falta que te saludara allá con los demás, además…-dijo Trunks quien se acercó a Gohan lentamente haciendo que este retrocediera y terminara chocando la espalda con una de las paredes del remolque-no quería recibirte de la forma en que te recibiría normalmente, menos estando los demás presentes ¿sabes?-

Gohan miró a su novio sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo, reaccionó al sentir las manos de Trunks posarse en sus hombros, entrecerró los ojos y cerró más la distancia que los separaba, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de besarlo, la puerta del remolque se abrió bruscamente asustando a Trunks, éste se separó de su novio rápidamente para ver a quien había abierto la puerta con tanta violencia.

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¡miren el traje de superhéroe que las diseñadoras de vestuario hicieron para mí!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su hermano siendo acorralado por Trunks casi como… casi como si estuviera intentando besarlo- uh… de acuerdo ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?-

-GOTEN-gritó Gohan, reaccionó, empujó a Trunks apartándolo de él y se acercó a su hermano menor un poco molesto-¿qué acaso nadie te enseño que no debes entrar a una habitación sin anunciar?-

-Lo siento, pero es que… estaba emocionado-respondió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados-en fin, vine a verlos porque quiero que vean algo que necesito mostrarles, pero para eso… uh… necesitaría que salgan del remolque-

- _¿Qué podrá ser?_ -pensó Trunks-bueno, hagamos lo que dice, salgamos, Gohan-

Ambos salieron del remolque y se encontraron con Goten vistiendo una especie de traje ninja naranja y negro sin mangas, con una pata de zorro estampada en la orilla de la solapa inferior izquierda de color naranja oscuro, un cinturón naranja claro ajustaba el gi negro y naranja sin mangas, una cola de zorro artificial colgaba de una orilla del cinturón, llevaba un antifaz naranja y negro en sus ojos, orejas de zorro en la cabeza, pantalones naranja rojizo, unas botas blancas y naranjas, y por último unas muñequeras naranjas en cada brazo para complementar el conjunto, sin olvidar además una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije colgado que tenía la forma de una cola de zorro.

-¡Ta-da! ¿qué opinan? ¿no les gusta?-preguntó Goten mientras se giraba alrededor de sí mismo para mostrar mejor el vestuario-la chica que diseño este traje me dijo que iba bien con mi personalidad, no como el que usó #17 cuando interpretó a Orange Fox ¿no creen que es genial?-

-¿Qué rayos haces vestido así?-preguntó Trunks haciendo que la sonrisa del adolescente de cabellos alborotados se esfumara en cuestión de segundos-Toriyama-san nos pidió que nos pusiéramos un pijama para el episodio de hoy-

-Lo sé pero, quise ponerme este traje porque pensé que les gustaría…-respondió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados bajando la cabeza ligeramente apenado, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su brazo derecho, lo frotaba con un poco de pena y pateaba ligeramente el suelo.

-Sí, está genial, lo admito, Goten. Pero mejor hazle caso a Toriyama-san y ve a ponerte tu pijama, podrás cambiártelo por el traje después-le dijo Gohan intentando no herir las ilusiones de su hermano menor.

-Está bien, gracias por tu sincera opinión, Onii-chan-le dijo Goten con sarcasmo, acto seguido dio la vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a su vestuario para cambiarse el traje de héroe zorro por un pijama común y corriente.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche, una noche como cualquier otra, con excepción de que esa noche Trunks se encontraba en el departamento de su amigo Goten, ambos vistiendo sus pijamas pero aún no estaban listos para ir a dormir. Goten se ocupaba de corretear a su sobrina por todo el departamento, mientras que el adolescente de cabellos lilas hablaba por el teléfono con la madre de su amigo, Trunks había aceptado quedarse esa noche porque tenía que ayudarlo a llevar a la cama a la niña pero ésta tampoco mostraba señales de querer irse a dormir o estar cansada siquiera.

-Sí, no se preocupe, Hanan-san. Tenemos la situación bajo control, ya estamos llevando a la pequeña Emiko-chan a su cama, bueno casi-respondió Trunks a la madre de Goten desde su teléfono, el adolescente pudo ver como su amigo correteaba a la niña por todo el departamento hasta llegar a la sala-todo está bien ¡disfrute de su noche de cita!-

-Bien, ya fue suficiente, es hora de dormir, pequeña traviesa. Ya has tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy-le dijo Goten a su sobrina, la niña se rió escondiéndose detrás de una almohada, sin embargo, el adolescente logró quitársela y la cargó sobre su hombro para llevarla directo a su habitación.

-Pero ya te dije que no soy yo la que quiere seguir despierta, tío Goten ¡es Baby Blue el que me controla!-exclamó la niña sin dejar de reírse, Goten rodó los ojos y camino hacia la habitación de la pequeña y una vez allí, colocó a Emiko en su cama y la arropó con las sábanas.

-Bueno, pero ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, Baby Blue-le respondió Goten terminando de arroparla-¿qué no quieres descansar y reponer energías para mañana? si no haces caso a lo que te digo entonces tendré que decirle a tu mamá que te estás portando mal y no te dejaré ir con nosotros a Fuji Q Highland-

-Ah ¡pero eso no es justo! ¡yo quiero estar despierta contigo y Trunks, ver películas en la tele y contarnos muchos secretos!-protestó la pequeña al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama y hacía un pequeño puchero.

-¿Ah sí? pero si haces eso, te quedarás sin energías para disfrutar de los juegos en Fuji Q Highland mañana temprano-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos alborotados, desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación-¿quieres hacerle una demostración por favor, Trunks?-el adolescente de cabellos lilas asintió y comenzó a fingir que estaba somnoliento y muy cansado para levantarse del marco de la puerta de la habitación-así que ¿qué eliges? ¿quieres pasar la noche despierta en una aburrida pijamada de adolescentes o descansar toda la noche para tener las energías recargadas y disfrutar de los juegos en Fuji Q Highland?-

-¡Elijo ir a Fuji Q Highland!-exclamó Emiko emocionada y tras decir eso, se acostó otra vez en su cama a dormir.

-Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de la niña-descansa, pequeña baby blue-

Estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta con el logo del parque pero la niña lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡No, espera, tío Goten! quiero tener la camiseta puesta para mañana ¡por favor!-le suplicó Emiko poniendo ojos de perrito triste.

-De acuerdo, puedes seguir usándola, pero ya vete a dormir.

Tras decir eso, Goten abandonó la habitación junto a su amigo no sin antes apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí. Una vez que se alejaron de la habitación de Emiko, Goten se dirigió a la cocina a buscar unos refrescos y unos bocadillos para comer con Trunks mientras miraban la película, tomó todo lo que pudo y lo llevó con él a la sala de estar, al llegar vio al adolescente de cabellos lilas sentado en el sofá esperándolo.

-Envidio la forma en que puedes controlar a tu sobrina, yo siquiera puedo controlar a una sola niña-comentó Trunks recordando las veces que tuvo que trabajar de niñero para Krillin y la poca paciencia que tenía tratando de controlar a su hija, Marrón, mientras tomaba un pote de helado de fresa y lo abría al tiempo que tomaba dos cucharas para compartir el helado con Goten-pero, uh… tengo una duda ¿qué es eso de Baby… Baby buu o algo parecido?-

-¡Es Baby Blue! y no tienes que preocuparte por eso, es un personaje de una leyenda de terror urbana que mi sobrina leyó en internet-le respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados-para poder jugar a Baby Blue se necesita estar en un baño sin ventanas y de noche. Cierra la puerta y abre el grifo del agua caliente y espera a que el vapor empañe completamente el espejo. Entonces, con tu dedo escribe en el espejo: "Baby Blue". Luego apaga la luz, es necesario que la oscuridad sea total, de modo que incluso ni tú te puedas ver. Entonces junta tus brazos como si estuvieras cargando a un bebé y espera pacientemente, después de un rato, si lo hiciste todo bien, empezarás a sentir un peso sobre tus brazos, como si en verdad estuvieras cargando a un bebé. Y no solo eso, sino que vas a sentir como unas manitas muy frías, tocando tus brazos y, en ratos, intentando alcanzar tu rostro. Aunque no puedas ver qué es lo que estás sosteniendo, vas a sentir cómo intenta trepar por tu pecho, hombros y cuello, como si quisiera que lo vieras cara a cara, y antes de que sea demasiado tarde, vas a tener que soltar al bebé, abrir la puerta del baño y encender todas las luces que puedas, de modo que el espectro se desmaterialice. Yo la sorprendí una vez en el baño intentando invocarlo y desde entonces lo utiliza como excusa para culparlo de todas sus travesuras. Bien, ahora ya que estamos solos y ella está durmiendo podremos hablar de nuestros propios asuntos-tomó asiento junto a su amigo y comenzó a abrir su tablet-para comenzar, ambos sabemos que Lordbug ha existido desde la antigua Grecia-le mostró a Trunks la foto del manuscrito de la Iliada que había logrado tomar el día que fueron al museo a buscar más información relacionada con el héroe y que gracias a esa experiencia, Trunks se había sacado una buena puntuación en su examen de literatura-¡pero es completamente ilógico pensar que el chico que protege nuestra ciudad pueda llegar a tener más de dos mil años de edad! ¡no es posible! por lo tanto-abrió otra aplicación en su tablet y se la mostró a su amigo de cabellos lilas-descargue esta aplicación para analizar grabaciones de audio y por la frecuencia de su voz diría que coincide con la de un adolescente de nuestra edad ¡en otras palabras, Lordbug es en realidad un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria!-

-Uh… Goten, mejor comamos el helado antes de que se derrita-le dijo Trunks queriendo distraer a su amigo antes de que la situación se agravara más y éste terminara descubriendo que era Lordbug, Goten dejó de lado su tablet para comer el helado pero apenas acercó la cuchara, notó que el pote estaba vacío, sus ojos notaron un rastro de manchas rosas y estas terminaban en la habitación de Emiko, frunció el ceño molesto, entró en la habitación y se encontró con su sobrina riéndose y el rostro manchado de helado.

-¡No quise comerme el helado, tío Goten! Baby Blue me dijo que lo hiciera-le dijo la niña mientras su tío se ocupaba de limpiarle las manchas de helado de su rostro y manos con un paño húmedo, Goten suspiró negando con la cabeza, salió de la habitación y vio que Emiko se había vuelto a dormir, sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Y… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?-preguntó Goten al ver a su amigo regresar a la sala luego de desechar el pote de helado en el cesto de basura en la cocina. Trunks reaccionó, fue corriendo a la sala, tomó el control remoto, conectó el WiFi en el televisor y abrió una plataforma de películas para buscar una que ver con su amigo.

-E-estábamos… ¡estábamos a punto de ver una película en la televisión!-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas con un poco de nerviosismo mientras le extendía el control remoto a Goten.

-No, ya lo recuerdo ¡estábamos hablando de Lordbug!-exclamó Goten chasqueando los dedos-como decía, él podría llegar a ser un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria ¿cierto? entonces para descubrir su verdadera identidad, tendríamos que buscar a algún chico de nuestra edad que siempre llega tarde a clases y que…-

-¡Detente ahí, Goten! ¿no crees que él tiene una buena razón para mantener oculta su identidad secreta?-le preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas bajando la tablet del rostro de su amigo para que lo mirara; sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando ya que escuchó una caja caerse al suelo y al desviar la mirada, ambos amigos vieron un paquete de papas fritas vacío en el suelo, Goten dedujo quien pudo ser la responsable de comerse las papas fritas y se dirigió otra vez a la habitación de Emiko.

-¡¿Otra vez te escapaste de tu cama para robar comida?! ¡ya deja de molestarnos, Emiko!-le dijo Goten a su sobrina apenas entró en su habitación abriendo la puerta con brusquedad-si te veo fuera de la cama una vez más, no iremos a Fuji Q Highland mañana temprano ¿te quedó claro?-

-No soy yo, es Baby…-le respondió Emiko sin dejar de reírse pero fue interrumpida por su tío.

-¡Que te quede claro que esta es mi última advertencia! ¡basta de robar comida o de hacerme bromas pesadas a mi o a Trunks!-le dijo Goten con un tono autoritario, Emiko asintió y se fue a dormir acurrucándose bajo las sábanas, Goten soltó un suspiro frustrado y cerró la puerta tras él-entonces ¿estabas diciendo algo sobre descubrir la identidad de Lordbug?-

-Bueno, para que lo sepas, Lordbug necesita mantener oculta su identidad secreta-le respondió Trunks mientras iba a la cocina a buscar más bocadillos y Goten se quedaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta-tiene que proteger a sus amigos y familia, de lo contrario ellos podrían terminar siendo víctimas de Dark Butterfly o algún otro villano akumatizado-

El adolescente de cabellos lilas dejó de hablar al escuchar la televisión encenderse, ambos amigos corrieron a la sala y se encontraron con el canal de música j-pop encendido a todo volumen, furioso, Goten fue se acercó al sofá encontrándose con su sobrina riéndose a carcajadas.

-No quise hacerlo, Baby…-intentó explicarle la niña, pero Goten simplemente no aceptaría ninguna otra excusa más, cargó a la niña en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y la llevó de vuelta a su habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada con furia-no, por favor, tío Goten ¡déjame ir! ¡prometo que no te molestaré más!-

-Sí, lo prometes, lo prometes pero nunca cumples ¡ahora es demasiado tarde, señorita!-le gritó el adolescente de cabellos alborotados con un tono de voz bastante irritado al tiempo que dejaba caer a la pequeña con violencia en el colchón de su cama y le quitó la playera con el logo del parque de atracciones al que irían ese fin de semana, la niña protestó y peleó pero Goten terminó quitándole la playera para arrojarla a un rincón de la cama-¡te llevaré a Fuji Q Highland otro día cuando aprendas a portarte bien!-

Tras decir eso, Goten cerró con violencia la puerta de la habitación, esta vez se aseguró de bloquearla para que la niña no escapara otra vez. Emiko lo escuchó alejarse, se acercó a gatas a una esquina de su cama, tomó la playera y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba en silencio.

Una fuerte luz purpura proveniente de uno de los reflectores del techo del set alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba de pie, observando el paisaje nocturno que Tokio le ofrecía. Empuño con fuerza su bastón, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas percibiendo las emociones negativas de la niña.

-¡Ya no quiero escuchar una sola orden más de ti! “lávate las manos, ordena tu habitación, báñate antes de cenar” ¡los niños pequeños deberían hacer lo que quieran cuando se les plazca!-exclamó Dark Butterfly al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en sus rosados labios, una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano liberándola y la dejó volar-vuela lejos, mi hermosa y malvada mariposa ¡marchita el corazón de esta pequeña niña inocente!-

La mariposa se alejó volando del escondite de la villana y se dirigió al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Goten. Por otro lado, Goten y Trunks estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala con la mesa repleta de bocadillos y refrescos mientras discutían sobre Lordbug y que harían para ayudar al héroe en caso de conocer su verdadera identidad.

-Mira, solo te estoy diciendo que si yo conociera la identidad secreta de Lordbug, haría todo lo posible por mantenerla en secreto-le explicó Goten a su amigo, quien estaba concentrado buscando una película en la plataforma que había abierto en internet-además, me encargaría de ayudarlo, piénsalo, si tu fueras Lordbug, trataría de inventar coartadas cuando tengas que salir corriendo a transformarte y vayas a pelear contra los villanos ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, buen punto. Pero si yo fuera Lordbug ¡no podría contarte nada! porque quiero mantenerte a salvo de los villanos o que Dark Butterfly te secuestre-le respondió Trunks queriendo contraatacar la propuesta de su amigo.

-Agh ¿en serio? si yo fuera Lordbug, obviamente no te lo ocultaría porque a fin de cuentas eres mi amigo y sé que puedo confiar en ti para no decírselo a nadie-objetó Goten.

-Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón. Nunca debes ocultarles cosas a tus amigos más cercanos-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada ligeramente apenado y volvió a ver al chico de cabellos alborotados-¡ya, vamos, dímelo! ¿realmente eres Lordbug?-

-Jajaja, como si yo de verdad fuera a confesártelo-respondió Goten riéndose a carcajadas haciendo que su amigo de cabellos lilas frunciera el ceño ¿qué paso con eso de la confianza y no ocultarse nada?

Emiko seguía sentada en su cama abrazando la playera mientras lloraba, pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mojando la tela de playera. En eso, la mariposa contaminada por el akuma se infiltró a través del sistema de ventilación de su habitación, voló hacia la playera con el logo del parque de atracciones Fuji. Q Highland y se introdujo en ella tiñéndola de morado, al instante la niña dejó de llorar y pudo escuchar una voz femenina hablarle en su cabeza.

-Baby blue, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly ¿acaso los adolescentes no te dejan divertirte? Pues yo te daré el poder para hacer cualquier cosa que desee tu pequeña mente.

-¿En serio puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? ¿puedo quedarme despierta hasta entrada la noche? ¿ver películas para adolescentes en la televisión? ¿comer dulces por montones? ¡¿y también ir al parque de diversiones?!-preguntó la niña entusiasmada, sus chillidos empezaban a irritar a la villana pero intentó permanecer firme.

-¡Sí, sí! pero, por favor ¡ya tranquilízate!-exclamó la villana de cabellos oscuros mientras levantaba las manos-desde ahora nadie podrá decirte lo que debes y no debes hacer, porque por siempre la culpa será y siempre será de Baby blue. Sin embargo, tengo una pequeña condición, todo lo que quiero es que tomes los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir y que luego se los entregues a tu querida amiga, Dark Butterfly. Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?-

-¡Seguro, Dark Butterfly!-exclamó la pequeña niña entusiasmada, al instante cerró los ojos y dejó que un aura morada la rodeara transformándola en un pequeño pero aterrador bebe de piel azul, dientes amarillos afilados, labios y lengua rojas como la sangre y enormes ojos negros, casi como si fuera un alienígena.

Goten y Trunks ya habían dejado de lado el tema de Lordbug y su identidad secreta, y ahora ambos adolescentes estaban entretenidos viendo una película en la televisión, o al menos eso era lo que querían hacer, ya que ambos escucharon un fuerte golpe en la puerta, suponiendo que era su sobrina quien estaba golpeando para que la dejara salir.

-De acuerdo ¿qué está pasando ahora? ¡esta vez sí serás castigada, jovencita!-dijo Goten con un tono de voz firme pero autoritario al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y caminaba a la habitación de Emiko-ya fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez-acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla-y no te atrevas a decirme que fue…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que vio la puerta temblar frente a él, rápidamente retrocedió y la puerta cayó al suelo revelando a un bebé de piel azul, enormes ojos negros que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados y amarillos-¡¿B-Baby Blue?! No es posible…-

Baby Blue salió de un salto de la habitación consiguiendo hacer que Goten tropezara y cayera de espaldas, apenas pudo incorporarse, el chico de cabellos alborotados desvió la mirada viendo al bebé correr hacia la sala de estar.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con ella?-le preguntó Trunks quien estaba de pie en el sillón observando con un poco de temor como aquel tenebroso bebé se devoraba una caja de frituras de queso que había tomado de la mesa, al instante cuatro Baby Blue aparecieron una vez que terminó de comer y aprovechando su poder de multiplicación, la niña akumatizada junto a sus demás amigos comenzaron a correr y a saltar por toda la habitación.

-¡Si soy duro con ella es precisamente para evitar que se meta en este tipo de problemas!-le respondió Goten a su amigo intentando protegerse escondido en la barra de la cocina viendo como los Baby Blue corrían y saltaban sin control, desvió la mirada hacia uno de los Baby Blue que intentaba beberse el agua del acuario y fue corriendo hacia él queriendo atraparlo, pero otro le arrojó un libro por la espalda deteniéndolo, escuchó un ruido provenir de la despensa en la cocina, la puerta salió y de esta salieron seis Baby Blue que Goten trató de golpear con su almohada sin mucho éxito.

-Se multiplican cuando comen comida chatarra-comentó Trunks desde su posición arriba del sofá, reaccionó al ver un libro aproximarse hacia él y rápidamente lo esquivó.

-¡Ventana!-exclamó Baby Blue señalando la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón del departamento a sus compañeros y desde el balcón podían saltar hacia la calle y crear más desastres en toda la ciudad.

-¡Trunks, apresúrate! ¡ve a cerrar la ventana!-le gritó el chico de cabellos alborotados a su amigo, Trunks reaccionó, bajó de un salto del sofá y fue corriendo a cerrar la puerta corrediza pero los Baby Blue se le adelantaron, uno a uno salieron por el balcón del departamento hacia la calle y se dispersaron por diferentes puntos de la ciudad, pero algunos se quedaron en el departamento para molestar a Goten y al adolescente de cabellos lilas-nuevo plan ¡encárgate de detener un grupo y yo distraigo a los demás!-

Goten salió corriendo del departamento y fue a la puerta principal que daba a la calle pero apenas salió ya era demasiado tarde, los Baby Blue ya estaban causando estragos por la ciudad a atemorizando a algunas personas que acababan de salir de bares y restaurantes a esa hora de la noche, Trunks lo observaba todo desde el balcón al tiempo que los demás Baby Blue se escapaban y se unían a sus compañeros, en eso, escuchó algo acercarse volando hacia él y supo que se trataba de su kwami, Tikki, quien al escuchar toda la conmoción, se escapó de la bolsa de su portador para ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos!-le dijo el adolescente de cabellos lilas a su kwami desviando la mirada de la calle para verla a ella-¡Tikki, motas!-

Por otro lado, los Baby Blue continuaron creando caos y descontrol por toda la ciudad, Barry Kahn y su asistente, Cocoa, estaban de pie fuera de la entrada principal de la Mansión Satan esperando el transporte que los recogería para llevarlos al aeropuerto, en eso, la mujer de cabellos castaños vio una camioneta aproximarse a la entrada de la mansión y le hizo seña para que se detuviera, abrió la puerta de la parte trasera dejando a Barry entrar primero y ella entro después.

-Llévenos al aeropuerto, por favor-le dijo Cocoa al conductor, pero gran sorpresa se llevaron ambos al ver que el conductor era nada más y nada menos que dos bebés de piel azul, enormes ojos negros que los miraban a ambos con una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados y amarillos al tiempo que mostraban sus lenguas rojas, sobresaltando ligeramente al actor y a su asistente-¡oigan! ¿qué rayos son ustedes?-

Los Baby Blue que estaban en el asiento del conductor no respondieron, uno apretó con fuerza el acelerador, el otro tomó el volante y comenzaron a conducir el auto por las calles de Tokio a toda velocidad. Un Baby Blue se escondió en un bote de basura y cuando el basurero pasa a recogerla, éste salta del contenedor, causando que muchos otros Baby Blue salgan del camión de basura y se sigan multiplicando, causando así más y más problemas en Tokio.

- _Los ataques de estos pequeños monstruos parecen haberse multiplicado por las calles de…_ -dijo Krillin quien intenta informar sobre las criaturas pero es atacado por dos de ellas, dejando que una de ellas se hiciera cargo de la transmisión.

Gohan, quien estaba viendo la conmoción desde el televisor de su habitación, sentado en el sofá, se pone de pie al ver esto y decide que debe hacer algo para salvar a Tokio.

-Bueno, parece que debemos hacer algo para detener a estos monstruos-dijo Gohan, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a su kwami-¿Plagg?-

-Solo espérame un segundo ¡primero déjame guardar mi queso en un lugar seguro!-respondió el kwami negro similar a un gato guardando su preciado queso camembert dentro de un cofre de madera bajo la cama de su portador-¡no se puede dejar comida suelta con esos glotones andando cerca!-colocó el último trozo de queso dentro del cofre y lo cerró con fuerza-muchas gracias por esperar-

-¡Plagg, las garras!-exclamó Gohan.

Los Baby Blue seguían causando alboroto por toda la ciudad, ahora estaban todos saltando sobre los techos de los autos abollándolos y haciendo que sonaran las alarmas al compas de sus gritos eufóricos, uno de ellos tenía la cabeza metida dentro del semáforo cambiando los cables con la intención de alterar las luces de transito y crear un gran accidente, pero, afortunadamente, un dúo de héroes apareció a tiempo, Lordbug tocó el hombro del bebé de piel azul llamando su atención.

-Oye, está terminantemente prohibido…-dijo Lordbug pero fue interrumpido por su compañero felino quien completó la frase por él.

-Jugar con las luces de los semáforos ¿lo sabías?-agregó Chat Noir para luego empujar al Baby Blue haciendo que se enredara con los cables del semáforo, Lordbug desenredó su yo-yo del poste de luz y bajó de éste dando una voltereta.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, felino-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas tras poner los pies en la acera, le quitó la camiseta al bebé de piel azul rompiéndola en dos pedazos y al instante desapareció de su vista.

-Oye, hay algo que no me quedó claro ¿cómo sabías que llevaba una camiseta puesta?-preguntó el héroe felino quien bajó del semáforo quedando de pie frente a su compañero, más Baby Blue comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos mientras hablaban.

-Uh… um yo… ¡lo supe por adivinación!-respondió Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero sin embargo, el Akuma no salió de la camiseta que acabas de romper.

-Eso no iba a pasar, porque el que atrapamos no era más que solo una copia-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas-escucha-fue interrumpido al ver un Baby Blue pasar saltando cerca de él mientras lo miraba y miraba a Chat Noir sacando su lengua roja al tiempo que movía las manos-Baby Blue únicamente se multiplica cuando come comida chatarra, así que para encontrar al Akuma tendremos que atrapar al original, el que Dark Butterfly akumatizo desde un principio-

-Espera un segundo, entonces eso quiere decir… que para atrapar al original primero tendremos que atrapar a todas sus copias-exclamó Chat Noir mirando a su alrededor a todos los Baby Blue que estaban creando desastres en la ciudad.

-Sí ¡y es una excelente idea porque a fin de cuentas, te gusta ponerte retos!-exclamó Lordbug con una sonrisa entusiasta a su compañero felino, Chat Noir protestó pero no podía hacer o decir otra cosa para negarse, a fin de cuentas la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás.

Chat Noir logró detener una bicicleta con tres Baby Blue montados en ella, enviándolos a volar por los aires y Lordbug destruyó sus camisetas. Luego de que ambos héroes derrotaran y capturaran a múltiples Baby Blue, no tuvieron suerte de encontrar al correcto, lo que implicaba que les tomaría una eternidad encontrarlo. Al llegar a la tienda de dulces de An'nin, pudieron ver a un pequeño grupo de Baby Blue pateando a la mujer amarrada de pies y manos en un rincón de la tienda, mientras uno de ellos le ofrecía dulces y pasteles al resto para que pudieran seguir multiplicándose y expandir el caos en Tokio. Ambos héroes se miraron, asintieron y entraron corriendo en la tienda de dulces mientras se acercaban a los bebés de piel azul que todavía estaban comiendo todo lo que podían encontrar en ese lugar.

-¡Oigan, Baby Blue!-exclamó Chat Noir tomando una posición de ataque, Lordbug adoptó la misma posición que su compañero felino al tiempo que sacaba su espada para protegerse-¡no se les permitirá comer dulces hasta dentro de tres años!-

-De prisa ¿qué están esperando? ¡vayan a tomar sus miraculous!-les ordenó Dark Butterfly al ejercito de bebés de piel azul.

-¡Miraculous!-exclamaron los Baby Blue al unísono, enseguida dejaron de comer y se abalanzaron corriendo hacia Lordbug y Chat Noir. Ambos héroes se acercaron corriendo y comenzaron a usar sus armas para atacar a los Baby Blue apartándolos de ellos; sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los Baby Blue los seguían superando en número por lo que Lordbug y Chat Noir terminan siendo acorralados por un ejercito de ellos.

-No vamos a poder enfrentarlos a todos. Son demasiados, mi Lord-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas observando a todos aquellos bebés de piel azul aproximándose a ellos con la intención de acorralarlos.

-¡Miraculous! ¡miraculous! ¡miraculous!-volvieron a exclamar los Baby Blue al unísono acercándose cada vez más y más a los héroes haciendo que el espacio donde estaban parados se redujera de a poco. En eso, Lordbug recordó que tenía un último as bajo la manga que quizás podría ayudarlos.

- _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: una pesada tetera de cerámica.

-¿Es en serio? ¡¿una tetera?! ¿qué podrías hacer con una tetera? ¿acaso vas a servirles el té?-preguntó Chat Noir a su compañero de cabellos lilas, Lordbug sujetó firmemente la tetera en sus manos y comenzó a verla más de cerca. 

-Estoy seguro de que ya vi este objeto en alguna parte…-murmuró Lordbug mientras inspeccionaba la tetera, comenzó a observar a su alrededor pero no encontraba la forma de usar la tetera para derrotar a los Baby Blue-qué extraño no puedo encontrar la forma de usarla-

-Bueno, de una cosa sí estamos seguros ¡estos bebés son demasiado jóvenes como para invitarlos a tomar un té!-le respondió el héroe felino al tiempo que peleaba contra los Baby Blue que querían abalanzarse a él para quitarle su miraculous sin éxito alguno, Lordbug volvió a mirar la tetera en sus manos y un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente.

-¡Ya sé lo que debo hacer! sé quién nos puede ayudar-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la tienda-¡lo siento, pero tengo que ir a atender un asunto! Vuelvo enseguida-

-¿Qué? ¿acaso lo que sea que debas hacer no puede esperar?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero salir de la tienda, Lordbug detuvo sus pasos apenas cruzó la puerta y desvió su mirada hacia el héroe felino.

-No, lo siento, felino. Pero tienes que confiar en mí-le respondió Lordbug, Chat Noir desvió la mirada y rápidamente comenzó a esquivar más Baby Blue que intentaban atacarlo.

-Está bien, te creo. Vete, mi Lord ¡pero regresa pronto!

Lordbug le dedicó una última sonrisa, sacó su yo-yo fuera de la tienda y lo arrojó hacia un poste de luz, enseguida se transportó al techo de un edificio y comenzó a correr hacia la costa de Tokio directo a Kame House para encontrarse con el Maestro Roshi.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su compañero felino, Lordbug se destransformó volviendo a ser Trunks y caminó directo a Kame House. Dentro, el Maestro Roshi estaba sentado en una almohada en el suelo bebiendo una taza de té y escuchando música de yoga cuando escuchó golpes insistentes en la puerta principal con tejido de alambre, en lugar de levantarse del suelo, el anciano se quedó allí mirando la puerta de su casa.

-Entre, la puerta está abierta-dijo el Maestro Roshi, la puerta se abrió y Trunks entró con Tikki a su lado.

-Uh, konbanwa, Maestro Roshi-saludó Trunks mientras entraba a la casa.

-Konbanwa, Trunks-lo saludó el anciano con gafas de sol inclinándose levemente, Wayzz se asomó por detrás de la caja de música en la vieja biblioteca llena de libros de artes marciales y alguna que otra revista hentai oculta y se acercó volando a ellos.

-Trunks, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Wayzz mientras volaba hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas-¡no puedes venir a visitar al Maestro Roshi a estas horas! es muy arriesgado-

-Tranquilo, déjalo hablar, Wayzz-lo interrumpió el Maestro Roshi poniendo una mano delante de su kwami.

-Maestro Roshi, usé mi _Lucky Charm_ , pero, por casualidad creo que el objeto me decía que tenía que venir a verlo-le contó Trunks.

-De acuerdo-el anciano dejó la taza de té a un lado y se acomodó de forma que su vista quedara siempre en contacto con la del adolescente de pie frente a él-Trunks, ya te he contado sobre todos los miraculous y sus poderes, como sabrás bien, funcionan de una forma única y misteriosa-Trunks y Tikki se miraron entre ellos sin entender de que estaba hablando, en eso, el Maestro Roshi se levantó de su almohada y caminó hacia la vieja biblioteca donde estaba la caja de música-y creo que tu Lucky Charm esta tratando de decirnos que por fin ha llegado el momento, hoy es el día en que necesitarás refuerzos-abrió un pequeño compartimiento dentro de la caja, y acercó sus manos para oprimir unos botones-espera no sé si esto sea lo correcto. Ya cometí un error antes al entregar dos miraculous y que éstos se activaran-

-¡Pero no se equivocó en su decisión, Maestro Roshi! Chat Noir y yo somos muy responsables y hemos sido muy cuidadosos-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas con determinación, el anciano con gafas de sol desvió su mirada hacia él, asintió y acercó sus manos unos botones abriendo un compartimiento más grande del que salió una caja de tamaño mediano que contenía diferentes miraculous en su interior, tomó la caja y se acercó a Trunks con ella.

-Trunks Briefs, escoge a un compañero con el que puedas contar para ayudarte en esta misión-le dijo el Maestro Roshi, acto seguido abrió la caja revelando los diferentes miraculous que había dentro de ésta, aunque, claro está, seguían faltando los miraculous de la polilla y el pavo real, y el miraculous de la tortuga ya lo usaba el anciano en su muñeca izquierda oculto bajo la manga de su camiseta, el adolescente de cabellos lilas contempló todos y cada uno de los miraculous ligeramente asombrado-ejerce tu juicio, los poderes de los miraculous deben ser únicamente usados para ayudar a la humanidad, nunca con fines o propósitos malignos y además no deben caer en las manos equivocadas-

-Como sucedió con Dark Butterfly…-comentó Trunks elevando su mirada de la caja para ver al Maestro Roshi.

-Sí, es verdad-respondió el anciano, Trunks bajó la mirada y acercó lentamente su mano a la caja-una vez que la misión se concrete, tendrás que regresar a Kame House y devolverme el miraculous que hayas elegido. Hasta que no hayamos descifrado todos los códigos del grimorio, no puedo correr el riesgo de dejar que más miraculous anden sueltos por la ciudad-el adolescente de cabellos lilas observó fijamente la caja por unos segundos y finalmente tomó su decisión-¿conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarte, Trunks?-

-De hecho sí-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas tomando el miraculous del zorro, el verdadero miraculous, una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije colgado que tenía la forma de una cola de zorro, sin dudas era muy diferente al colgante que Lapis había hecho pasar por dicha joya mágica para intentar ganarse la atención de Gohan-conozco a la persona indicada para ayudarme en esta misión-

Mientras tanto, en el Caravan Carrousel, Goten trataba por todos los medios calmar a los Baby Blue que estaban montados en el juego, creyendo que razonando con ellos podría llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

-Escucha, quizás si hablamos un poco, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y vamos a Fuji Q. Highland mañana-dijo Goten con un tono de voz que mostraba nerviosismo pero a la vez intentaba razonar con su sobrina akumatizada-pero tengo una pequeña condición, tienes que tranquilizarte y venir conmigo a casa sin protestar-sin embargo, los Baby Blue no lo escuchaban y seguían dando vueltas sin control en el carrousel pero, de repente, cierto héroe de cabellos lilas apareció, frenó el carrousel con ayuda de su yo-yo haciendo que los bebés de piel azul volaran por los aires, rápidamente los destruyó y cortó sus camisetas con ayuda de su espada y al instante desaparecieron frente a Goten quien observaba la escena un poco shockeado-¡¿Lordbug?! oh, dioses ¡gracias a los dioses que llegaste! Necesito tu ayuda, mi sobrina fue akumatizada y no sé cómo detenerla, necesito que la rescates para que podamos volver a casa-

-Sí, lo sé. Y solo hay una forma de solucionar este problema-le dijo Lordbug-Chat Noir y yo no podemos encontrarla solos, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda ¿aceptas?-

-¿Quién? ¡¿yo?! ¡¿ayudar a un héroe?! ¡claro que sí, acepto!-respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados con entusiasmo, sacó su tablet y comenzó a buscar el teléfono de Trunks-solo, déjame que se lo avise a mi amigo Trunks…-

-No, espera. Esto debe permanecer en secreto, por muy doloroso que sea, nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que hiciste esta noche, ni tu amigo, ni tus seguidores en tu página web-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas colocando una mano sobre la tablet para detenerlo.

-Um, está bien. Lo entiendo.

-Goten… aquí está el miraculous del zorro-dijo Lordbug sacando una pequeña caja de madera oscura con un mándala chino en rojo y se la extendió al adolescente-este miraculous contiene el poder de la ilusión, lo usarás únicamente para ayudar a las personas-Goten asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la caja de las manos del héroe-una vez que se concrete la misión, deberás devolverme el miraculous ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?-

-¡Claro que sí, Lordbug-san!-dijo Goten haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Lordbug asintió al saber que el miraculous estaba seguro en manos del adolescente, enseguida, Goten abrió la caja con su miraculous, al instante, una luz naranja salió de éste flotando frente al chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Wow, oye, espera ¡¿qué es esta cosa?!-preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotados con un poco de shock, la luz se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomando la forma de un pequeño kwami naranja, negro y blanco con ojos violetas, muy parecido a un zorro.

-Saludos, portador-se presentó el kwami que flotaba frente a Goten-y para que sepas, no soy una “cosa” ¡mi nombre es Trixx y seré tu kwami!-

-¿Mi kwami? ¡espera un momento! sé lo que eres ¡eres la criatura que le da sus poderes a los héroes! ¿no es así?-preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotados con entusiasmo, el pequeño kwami desvió su mirada hacia Lordbug.

-Oye, no está nada mal-comentó Trixx mirando al héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Te lo dije, él es muy inteligente y sabe mucho de estas cosas-le respondió Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros, el kwami desvió la mirada hacia su nuevo portador y comenzó a volar alrededor de él.

-Oh dioses, no puedo creerlo ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad!-exclamó Goten alegre-pero, necesito saber algo ¿tienes idea de quien podría ser el chico tras la máscara de Chat Noir? ¿cuántos años tiene? y… ¿y por casualidad tienes su teléfono?

-Eh… mejor ahorremos las preguntas para más tarde-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas tranquilizándolo-por ahora concéntrate en la misión, Goten-

-Sumimasen, Lordbug-san-se disculpó el chico de cabellos alborotados otra vez inclinándose frente a él a modo de disculpa, desenganchó la cadena de oro y colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo que Lordbug colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás listo para transformarte en un héroe esta noche?

-¡Para transformarte solo tienes que decir las siguientes palabras! ¡“Trixx, vamos a saltar”!-exclamó el pequeño kwami similar a un zorro.

-Entendido ¡Trixx, vamos a saltar!-exclamó Goten, Trixx se introdujo en el dije del colgante con forma de cola de zorro el cual mágicamente cambió de color, al instante el pijama del chico de cabellos alborotados cambio, dándole paso a un gi naranja y negro sin mangas, con una pata de zorro estampada en la orilla de la solapa inferior izquierda de color naranja oscuro, un cinturón naranja claro ajustaba el gi sin mangas, una cola de zorro artificial colgaba de una orilla del cinturón, llevaba un antifaz naranja y negro en sus ojos, orejas de zorro en la cabeza, pantalones naranja rojizo, unas botas blancas y naranjas, y por último unas muñequeras naranjas en cada brazo para complementar el conjunto-¡esto es tan increíble!-se volteó para apreciar mejor su transformación y desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug-¡oye! ahora que lo pienso, con este traje me parezco mucho a Lapis cuando fue akumatizado en Orange Fox-

-Es cierto, pero hay una excepción, tu eres su versión buena-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, rápidamente preparó su yo-yo para transportarse-¡acompáñame, te iré explicando lo que está pasando mientras viajamos!-

-¡Corte!-dijo Toriyaman-san deteniendo la grabación justo en el momento en que ambos adolescentes iban a empezar su viaje por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad para encontrarse con Gohan disfrazado de Chat Noir-gran trabajo hasta ahora chicos, tomemos un pequeño descanso de diez minutos para beber algo y después seguimos con la grabación-

Trunks y Goten bajaron de las plataformas que simulaban techos de edificios, Gohan dejó de pelear y los tres caminaron hacia un dispensador de agua para sacar unas botellas, beber algo y descansar por un par de minutos.

-Oigan, chicos ¿qué les pareció mi debut como héroe? Estuve genial ¿no es así?-preguntó Goten al tiempo que oprimía un par de números y letras en la tecla de la máquina expendedora para sacar una botella de agua.

-Uh… s-sí, supongo que sí…-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros.

-Concuerdo con Gohan, para ser tu primer debut como héroe no estuviste nada mal, Goten-comentó Trunks-aunque si debo ser honesto, me agradabas más cuando interpretabas a Lord WiFi-

-¿Ah? ¿por qué dices eso, Trunks? ¿tan malo soy queriendo interpretar a un héroe?-dijo el adolescente de cabellos alborotados cabizbajo.

-No, no, no ¡nadie dijo eso, Goten!-exclamó su hermano mayor colocando una mano en su espalda queriendo reconfortarlo-es solo que… como villano creemos que tienes más potencial, además, es como tú lo dijiste, tu primer debut siendo un héroe y hasta que no veamos tu desarrollo al cien por ciento no podemos darte una opinión honesta ¿de acuerdo?-

-Oooh, de acuerdo, ya entendí lo que quieren decir-dijo Goten con la boca formando una “O” y luego miró a su hermano mayor y al novio de éste con una pequeña sonrisa-¡gracias! ¡gracias a los dos! eso me hizo sentir mejor-

Tras decir esas palabras, el adolescente de cabellos alborotados dio la vuelta sobre sus propios pasos y se alejó caminando mientras tarareaba una canción que ninguno de los dos actores conocía, Gohan se acercó poniéndose de pie junto a su novio de cabellos lilas y negó con la cabeza, llamando su atención.

-Por tu acción me doy cuenta de que Goten no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le dijimos ¿no es así?-preguntó Trunks desviando la mirada hacia su sexy novio de cabellos oscuros.

-No, pero no te preocupes, le explicaré todo cuando terminemos la grabación-respondió Gohan, acto seguido bebió un sorbo de agua y enseguida la escupió-¿qué rayos tiene está agua?-

-Otra vez sacaste agua gasificada ¿cierto?

-Sí, al parecer otra vez cometí ese pequeño e insignificante error.

-No te preocupes, aún nos quedan cinco minutos más de descanso, tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar otra agua, beberla y continuar con la grabación-respondió Trunks sonriendo, Gohan correspondió su sonrisa y ambos volvieron a la maquina expendedora a buscar otra botella de agua, sin gas esta vez.

* * *

En el Caravan Carrousel, Goten trataba por todos los medios calmar a los Baby Blue que estaban montados en el juego, creyendo que razonando con ellos podría llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

-Escucha, quizás si hablamos un poco, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y vamos a Fuji Q. Highland mañana-dijo Goten con un tono de voz que mostraba nerviosismo pero a la vez intentaba razonar con su sobrina akumatizada-pero tengo una pequeña condición, tienes que tranquilizarte y venir conmigo a casa sin protestar-sin embargo, los Baby Blue no lo escuchaban y seguían dando vueltas sin control en el carrousel pero, de repente, cierto héroe de cabellos lilas apareció, frenó el carrousel con ayuda de su yo-yo haciendo que los bebés de piel azul volaran por los aires, rápidamente los destruyó y cortó sus camisetas con ayuda de su espada y al instante desaparecieron frente a Goten quien observaba la escena un poco shockeado-¡¿Lordbug?! oh, dioses ¡gracias a los dioses que llegaste! Necesito tu ayuda, mi sobrina fue akumatizada y no sé cómo detenerla, necesito que la rescates para que podamos volver a casa-

-Sí, lo sé. Y solo hay una forma de solucionar este problema-le dijo Lordbug-Chat Noir y yo no podemos encontrarla solos, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda ¿aceptas?-

-¿Quién? ¡¿yo?! ¡¿ayudar a un héroe?! ¡claro que sí, acepto!-respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados con entusiasmo, sacó su tablet y comenzó a buscar el teléfono de Trunks-solo, déjame que se lo avise a mi amigo Trunks…-

-No, espera. Esto debe permanecer en secreto, por muy doloroso que sea, nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que hiciste esta noche, ni tu amigo, ni tus seguidores en tu página web-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas colocando una mano sobre la tablet para detenerlo.

-Um, está bien. Lo entiendo.

-Goten… aquí está el miraculous del zorro-dijo Lordbug sacando una pequeña caja de madera oscura con un mándala chino en rojo y se la extendió al adolescente-este miraculous contiene el poder de la ilusión, lo usarás únicamente para ayudar a las personas-Goten asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la caja de las manos del héroe-una vez que se concrete la misión, deberás devolverme el miraculous ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?-

-¡Claro que sí, Lordbug-san!-dijo Goten haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Lordbug asintió al saber que el miraculous estaba seguro en manos del adolescente, enseguida, Goten abrió la caja con su miraculous, al instante, una luz naranja salió de éste flotando frente al chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Wow, oye, espera ¡¿qué es esta cosa?!-preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotados con un poco de shock, la luz se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomando la forma de un pequeño kwami naranja, negro y blanco con ojos violetas, muy parecido a un zorro.

-Saludos, portador-se presentó el kwami que flotaba frente a Goten-y para que sepas, no soy una “cosa” ¡mi nombre es Trixx y seré tu kwami!-

-¿Mi kwami? ¡espera un momento! sé lo que eres ¡eres la criatura que le da sus poderes a los héroes! ¿no es así?-preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotados con entusiasmo, el pequeño kwami desvió su mirada hacia Lordbug.

-Oye, no está nada mal-comentó Trixx mirando al héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Te lo dije, él es muy inteligente y sabe mucho de estas cosas-le respondió Lordbug encogiéndose de hombros, el kwami desvió la mirada hacia su nuevo portador y comenzó a volar alrededor de él.

-Oh dioses, no puedo creerlo ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad!-exclamó Goten alegre-pero, necesito saber algo ¿tienes idea de quien podría ser el chico tras la máscara de Chat Noir? ¿cuántos años tiene? y… ¿y por casualidad tienes su teléfono?

-Eh… mejor ahorremos las preguntas para más tarde-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas tranquilizándolo-por ahora concéntrate en la misión, Goten-

-Sumimasen, Lordbug-san-se disculpó el chico de cabellos alborotados otra vez inclinándose frente a él a modo de disculpa, desenganchó la cadena de oro y colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo que Lordbug colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás listo para transformarte en un héroe esta noche?

-¡Para transformarte solo tienes que decir las siguientes palabras! ¡“Trixx, vamos a saltar”!-exclamó el pequeño kwami similar a un zorro.

-Entendido ¡Trixx, vamos a saltar!-exclamó Goten, Trixx se introdujo en el dije del colgante con forma de cola de zorro el cual mágicamente cambió de color, al instante el pijama del chico de cabellos alborotados cambio, dándole paso a un gi naranja y negro sin mangas, con una pata de zorro estampada en la orilla de la solapa inferior izquierda de color naranja oscuro, un cinturón naranja claro ajustaba el gi sin mangas, una cola de zorro artificial colgaba de una orilla del cinturón, llevaba un antifaz naranja y negro en sus ojos, orejas de zorro en la cabeza, pantalones naranja rojizo, unas botas blancas y naranjas, y por último unas muñequeras naranjas en cada brazo para complementar el conjunto-¡esto es tan increíble!-se volteó para apreciar mejor su transformación y desvió la mirada hacia Lordbug-¡oye! ahora que lo pienso, con este traje me parezco mucho a Lapis cuando fue akumatizado en Orange Fox-

-Es cierto, pero hay una excepción, tú eres su versión buena-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas, rápidamente preparó su yo-yo para transportarse-¡acompáñame, te iré explicando lo que está pasando mientras viajamos!-

Luego de decir esto, Lordbug arrojó su yo-yo y se transportó al edificio más cercano con un Goten ahora transformado que lo siguió felizmente, quien grita emocionado sabiendo que podía levitarse para transportarse a través de los techos de los edificios en Tokio.

-Wohoo, sé que ya dije esto antes pero… ¡esto sin dudas es increíble!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado corriendo detrás del héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Mantente concentrado en la misión-le volvió a recordar el héroe de cabellos lilas, Goten asintió y ambos continuaron corriendo y saltando, o levitando en el caso del chico de cabellos alborotados, por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir corría velozmente por las calles de Tokio tratando de evadir a un grupo de Baby Blue que iban detrás de él, pero al doblar en una esquina, más Baby Blue aparecieron, por lo que el héroe felino no tuvo otra opción más que protegerse de ellos; sin embargo, lo superaban en número y nuevamente se vio acorralado por aquellos bebés de piel azul y enormes ojos negros.

- _¿Qué rayos estarás haciendo ahora, Lordbug?_ -pensó el héroe felino mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a su compañero aparecer para ayudarlo.

-Sí ¡sí! ¡el momento ha llegado, mis pequeños Baby Blue!-exclamó Dark Butterfly desde su escondite sintiendo que su victoria se aproximaba-¡está acorralado, quítenle su miraculous!-

-¡Miraculous!-exclamaron los Baby Blue al unísono al tiempo que se acercaban corriendo a Chat Noir con sus pequeñas manos extendidas, dos tomaron al héroe felino por las piernas y otros se le subieron encima haciendo que cayera boca abajo al suelo inmovilizándolo-¡miraculous! ¡miraculous! ¡miraculous!-otro se acercó a su brazo izquierdo sujetándolo con fuerza mientras uno más acercaba su pequeña mano al anillo para quitárselo-¡miraculous!-

Pero antes de que pudieran quitarle el anillo negro en su mano izquierda, Lordbug apareció de repente, salvando a su compañero felino. Él y su nuevo aliado lucharon contra las copias de Baby Blue cercanas, derrotándolas al instante, Lordbug usó su espada y su yo-yo, mientras que su aliado usó su flauta naranja y blanca como arma.

-¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida! ¡tengo poderes y estoy peleando contra los villanos!-exclamó Goten entusiasmado sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Sorprendido de ver al nuevo héroe junto a su compañero, Chat Noir soltó un silbido y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Hola ¡no sabía que tenías otros amigos héroes escondidos en la ciudad!-comentó el héroe felino quien aún estaba impresionado por la aparición de un nuevo compañero-no se ofendan, pero pensé que era el único héroe en Tokio-

-Chat Noir, te lo puedo presentar personalmente, él es… uh…-dijo Lordbug, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Goten no se había puesto un nombre de héroe aún, el chico de cabellos alborotados pensó en algo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Oh, cierto. Uhm… ¡soy Kitsune! me llamo Kitsune-se presentó el héroe zorro de pie junto a Lordbug.

-Ya veo, así que puedes caer de pie pero ¿puedes hacerlo igual de bien que un gato?-preguntó Chat Noir de forma burlona.

-Lo dudo mucho ¿acaso me estás desafiando?

-Parece que tu nuevo compañero es un chico muy astuto, mi Lord-dijo el héroe felino desviando su mirada hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas.

-Por supuesto, solamente elijo a los que son adecuados para el trabajo-respondió Lordbug con una sonrisa altanera.

-Bueno, Kitsune. Bienvenido al equipo-le dijo Chat Noir al héroe zorro mientras se saludaban de forma respetuosa-si necesitas que alguien te de consejos de héroes, puedes contar conmigo-

-¿Ah sí? ¿y vas a darme el número de teléfono de Lordbug?-le preguntó Kitsune con un tono de voz desafiante.

-No sé porque, pero algo me dice que va a ser interesante trabajar contigo.

-Pero ¿qué estoy escuchando acaso? ¿un nuevo héroe se unió al dúo que ya conozco tan bien?-murmuró Dark Butterfly al sentir un ki diferente de los dos héroes que ya conocía bien-así que estaba en lo correcto, hay otros miraculous ocultos en Tokio. Bueno, eso no importa ahora, yo tengo un gran ejército de mi lado y tomaré ventaja de eso-volvió a adoptar su expresión seria y comenzó a darle su nueva orden a Baby Blue y sus copias-¡Baby Blue! escúchenme bien, hay suficientes de ustedes para vencerlos ¡las cosas no cambian solo por el hecho de que ahora hay tres héroes peleando contra ustedes! así que, reúnanse ¡y vayan a tomar sus miraculous! o juro que les quitaré sus poderes y ya no habrá más diversión ¿entendido?-

En ese momento, un batallón de Baby Blue se acerca corriendo hacia los tres héroes, Lordbug y Chat Noir rápidamente adoptaron una posición defensiva mientras Kitsune observaba lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, reaccionó al ver como aquellos bebés de piel azul avanzaban hacia ellos, acorralándolos nuevamente.

-Estamos acorralados-dijo Kitsune mientras se ponía en posición defensiva junto a Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-¡Entonces debemos retirarnos cuanto antes!-dijo Lordbug echándose a correr, su compañero felino lo siguió detrás no sin antes tomar al héroe zorro del brazo para arrastrarlo con ellos (literalmente). Los tres comenzaron a trepar un edificio que estaba detrás de ellos hasta llegar a la azotea; sin embargo, los Baby Blue también comenzaron a trepar en un intento por querer alcanzar e inmovilizar a los héroes.

-Hay miles de ellos ahora ¿cómo vamos a detenerlos?-preguntó Chat Noir desviando la mirada hacia Lordbug.

- _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas, arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debía usar: un soplador de hojas.

-¿Es en serio? ¿ahora tienes un soplador de hojas?-preguntó el héroe felino a su compañero con dicho soplador en las manos, Lordbug comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando cómo utilizar el soplador de hojas, miró hacia abajo donde encontró una bicicleta, luego vio un megáfono, desvió su mirada hacia el báculo que Chat Noir sacó de su brazalete, luego la flauta de Kitsune y por último, alcanzó a ver un triturador de papeles dentro de una tienda, sonrió al tener una idea de lo que debía hacer con todo eso, pero su emoción duro poco al ver a los Baby Blue aproximarse a ellos-avísanos cuando tengas un plan, mi Lord-

Lordbug usó rápidamente su yo-yo para reunir todos los objetos que vio mientras luchaba contra los Baby Blue.

-Un soplador de hojas, un triturador de papeles, una bicicleta y un megáfono ¿ustedes siempre hacen este tipo de planes tan complejos cuando deben salvar Tokio?-preguntó Kitsune volviendo a reunirse con ambos héroes.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, Kitsune-le dijo Lordbug a su nuevo compañero. Chat Noir extendió su báculo y lo alargo lo suficiente como para que Lordbug, Kitsune y él mismo puedan cruzar del edificio en que están hacia otro edificio, mientras Lordbug y Kitsune llevan los objetos con ellos, rápidamente llegan al otro lado del edificio, dejando a los Baby Blue en el edificio anterior; sin embargo, dos de ellos por poco logran cruzar al otro lado con el equipo de héroes, pero Chat Noir logra quitar su báculo a tiempo dejándolos colgando del edificio, dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo con sus otros dos compañeros.

Una vez preparada la trampa, Lordbug tomó la bicicleta y el megáfono y se dirigió al edificio del ayuntamiento donde los Baby Blue estaban creando desastres y divirtiéndose, haciéndoles garabatos a las fotos de Mr. Satan, pero dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar una voz llamándolos desde la distancia.

- _¡Su atención, por favor! ¡Baby Blue Highland, el parque de diversiones del futuro está abriendo sus puertas al público!_ -anunció Lordbug por megáfono mientras andaba en la bicicleta que había tomado prestada, llamando la atención de todos los Baby Blue quienes salieron del edificio del ayuntamiento para escuchar lo que decía el héroe de cabellos lilas- _en este parque todas las travesuras están permitidas, hay comida chatarra ilimitada, fuentes de refrescos y jugos de frutas ¡películas para adolescentes y videojuegos por doquier!_ -

-Bien, ya casi se acercan. Es hora de que uses tus poderes, Kitsune-le dijo Chat Noir a su compañero zorro quien acababa de encender el triturador de papeles y el soplador de hojas.

-Espero que pueda hacer esto bien, solo cruza tus dedos y deséame suerte-respondió el héroe zorro preparando su flauta.

-No te preocupes, es sencillo, solo debes pensar en la ilusión que quieras crear-dijo el héroe felino animándolo, Kitsune sonrió levemente sintiéndose un poco mejor y asintió, sin perder más tiempo ejecutó unas notas suaves en su flauta y una bola de luz salió de un extremo canalizando la ilusión que quería crear.

- _¡Mirage!_ -exclamó el héroe zorro, velozmente arrojó la bola de luz hacia un callejón y al instante una proyección de un parque de diversiones apareció en la distancia, los Baby Blue se sorprendieron al ver las coloridas luces y los llamativos juegos.

-¡Baby Blue Highland! ¡yaay!-gritaron todos ellos, enseguida fueron corriendo hacia el callejón siendo guiados por Lordbug quien seguía hablando por megáfono montado en la bicicleta. 

-¡Funciona! ¡el plan está funcionando!-exclamó Kitsune al ver el efecto que su ilusión había creado en los Baby Blue, pero esa alegría no duró mucho, ya que su colgante comenzó a parpadear indicando que solo le quedaban cuatro minutos para volver a la normalidad, desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino al tiempo que cubría su colgante con su mano derecha-psst… ¡oye! ¡mi colgante está parpadeando! ¿eso quiere decir que me destransformaré pronto?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, pequeño zorro. Puedes confiar en mí para guardar tu secreto-le respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa burlesca, Kitsune lo miró y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que guardaba su flauta detrás de su espalda.

-Un verdadero héroe jamás revela su identidad secreta, gato travieso-respondió Kitsune-es una regla primordial en nuestro trabajo-

-Que bien, para ser un novato aprendes rápido.

-¿Necesitas algún consejo de héroes? ¡házmelo saber la próxima vez!

- _¡Síganme directo a la entrada de Baby Blue Higland! ¡en este lugar nunca nos vamos a dormir y hacemos lo que nosotros queramos!_ -exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas a través del megáfono, los Baby Blue siguieron corriendo detrás de él gritando con alegría llegando a internarse a lo más profundo del callejón.

-No ¡esperen! ¡no corran hacia allí! Lordbug les está tendiendo una trampa-gritó Dark Butterfly pero era demasiado tarde, los Baby Blue estaban demasiado emocionados como para obedecer a las órdenes de la villana.

-¡Hora de ejecutar la fase dos, chicos!-gritó Lordbug a Chat Noir y Kitsune apenas se bajó de la bicicleta, dejó el megáfono de lado y desvió la mirada hacia ambos héroes quienes ya lo estaban esperando y siguió corriendo, conduciendo a los Baby Blue directo a la trampa-¡vamos! acompáñenme ¡los Baby Blue tienen entrada gratis!-

-Ya están todos en el callejón, hora de activar la fase dos-le dijo Chat Noir a Kitsune mientras cargaba el soplador de hojas y el héroe zorro se posicionaba detrás de él.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?-preguntó el héroe zorro con curiosidad.

-Descuida, a veces nuestros planes pueden ser más complejos que este-le respondió el héroe felino, encendió el soplador de hojas y saltó al callejón con Kitsune detrás de él-¡fase dos lista! es tu turno, Lordbug-

Arrojó el soplador de hojas a su compañero de cabellos lilas, éste lo tomó y comenzó a quitarles las camisetas a los Baby Blue arrojándolas al aire para ser atrapadas por Kitsune quien las colocó una a una en el triturador de papeles. Para cuando los Baby Blue llegaron al fondo del callejón, el parque de diversiones había desaparecido por lo que los bebés miraron a su alrededor confundidos, preguntándose a donde se había ido el parque.

-¡Ya destruimos todas las camisetas, Lordbug!-le gritó Kitsune al héroe de cabellos lilas.

- **¡Cataclismo!** -exclamó Chat Noir, elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Acercó su mano al triturador de papeles desintegrándolo, Lordbug saltó hacia donde estaban Kitsune y Chat Noir en lo alto del edificio y pateó la trituradora de papel desintegrada liberando al akuma, la mariposa morada salió de la montaña de polvo y se alejó volando de allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las copias de Baby Blue desaparecieron, incluyendo el original, trayendo a Emiko de vuelta a la normalidad. 

-Ya has causado demasiadas travesuras hoy, akuma-dijo Lordbug, abrió su yo-yo y se preparó para capturar a la mariposa contaminada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo el yo-yo de vuelta hacia él-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-tomó el soplador de hojas y lo arrojó con fuerza al cielo-¡miraculous Lordbug!-

El soplador de hojas se desvaneció convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que repararon todo el desastre causado por los Baby Blue las calles de Tokio y hasta repusieron los dulces robados y devorados en la tienda de An’nin.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron los tres héroes al unísono chocando puños para celebrar su victoria. Emiko se llevó una mano a la frente intentando calmar su dolor de cabeza, elevó su mirada encontrándose con Lordbug, Chat Noir y Kitsune de pie frente a ella, éste último se mostraba preocupado por la niña. 

-Emiko ¿te encuentras…?-quiso preguntarle el héroe zorro pero fue interrumpido por Lordbug quien murmuró algo en voz baja al tiempo que señalada el dije de su colgante con forma de cola de zorro indicando que solo le quedaban tres minutos para volver a la normalidad-oh ¡casi lo olvido! estoy a punto de destransformarme jejeje-

-Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró. Un placer combatir al mal contigo, Kitsune-se despidió Chat Noir haciendo una reverencia frente al héroe zorro, Kitsune correspondió su saludo.

-Mejor te acompaño-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de allí, pero antes de irse, Lordbug desvió su mirada por última vez a Chat Noir-mientras tanto ¿podrías acompañar a esa niña de regreso a su casa?-

Chat Noir asintió en señal de afirmación y se acercó a Emiko, quien seguía sentada en la acerca sobándose la cabeza.

-Así que ¿vas a decirme donde vives, pequeña?-le preguntó el héroe felino a la niña, ésta lo miró asombrada y se le abalanzó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Emiko emocionada, ambos cayeron al suelo abrazados riéndose, Lordbug los miró y sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer por el callejón con Kitsune a buscar un sitio desprovisto de personas para poder destransformarse.

-Puede que tú y tus aliados me hayan vencido esta vez, Lordbug-dijo Dark Butterfly furiosa y derrotada desde su escondite-pero gracias a tu descuido, ahora sé que hay otros miraculous ocultos en Tokio y con ellos, probablemente esté escondido un guardián…-

Lordbug y Kitsune aterrizaron con una voltereta justo frente a la puerta del edificio de departamentos donde vivían Goten y su sobrina, el tiempo en el colgante del héroe zorro se acabó y se destransformó con ayuda de las asistentes de vestuario volviendo a dejarlo como estaba a comienzos del episodio. Trixx apareció junto a él una vez que se destransformó.

-Oh dioses… eso fue… ¡eso fue asombroso!-exclamó el chico de cabellos alborotados con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé. Nos ayudaste mucho esta noche, muchas gracias por todo, Goten-dijo Lordbug haciendo que Goten desviara la mirada de su kwami para ver al héroe de cabellos lilas, el chico bajó su mirada y vio que éste le extendía su mano para que le devolviera el miraculous del zorro, pero Goten al parecer tenía otras intenciones.

-Etto ¿sabes qué? lo he estado pensando y… si me lo quedo, podría ayudarte en otra oportunidad-le dijo Goten llevando sus manos al miraculous, el héroe de cabellos lilas suspiró y lo miró seriamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Hicimos un trato y dijiste que me lo devolverías al terminar la misión-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas con su mano extendida hacia el chico.

-Ah ¡vamos, Lordbug! ¡prometo que lo cuidaré bien y además podría ayudarte a ti y Chat Noir a salvar a Japón todos los días!-le dijo Goten queriendo convencer al héroe, Lordbug iba a decir algo pero su aro potara comenzó a parpadear indicando que le quedaba poco tiempo para volver a la normalidad, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que abandonar el área antes de que su identidad terminara siendo revelada.

-Debo irme pronto, voy a destrasnformarme ¡vamos, entrégamelo!

-¡Por favor!-rogó el chico de cabellos alborotados aferrando sus manos fuertemente al miraculous colgado en su cuello.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero ya debo irme-le respondió Lordbug, abrió la puerta de un edificio y entró en este no sin antes desviar la mirada por última vez hacia Goten-confié en ti…-

Goten observó al héroe de cabellos lilas desaparecer tras la puerta del edificio, bajó su mirada hacia el dije de su miraculous con forma de zorro y luego desvió la mirada hacia su kwami quien comenzó a hablarle.

-Lordbug tiene razón, Goten ¡no hay dudas de que los tres juntos haríamos un equipo excelente!-le dijo Trixx haciéndolo sonreír-tienes todas las características de un verdadero héroe, eres un chico valiente, fuerte pero sobre todo, eres alguien digno de confiar-

La sonrisa del chico de cabellos alborotados se borró al escuchar esas palabras, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su miraculous y finalmente tomó una decisión. Lordbug entró rápidamente en el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Goten cerrando la puerta tras él, apenas se destransformó volviendo a ser Trunks, éste desvió su mirada hacia su kwami y bajó la cabeza un poco decepcionado de sí mismo por haberle fallado al Maestro Roshi, cuando, de pronto, la puerta se abrió ligeramente, una mano se asomó, depositó con cuidado la pequeña caja con el miraculous en el suelo y cerró lentamente la puerta.

El adolescente miró la escena un poco sorprendido pero luego desvió la mirada hacia Tikki, sonrió, tomó la caja y la escondió dentro de la camiseta de su pijama, antes de que Goten volviera a entrar al edificio, Trunks regresó a Kame House para devolverle el miraculous al Maestro Roshi quien volvió a colocarlo en su respectivo compartimiento dentro de la caja original.

-Hiciste una sabia decisión, Trunks-le dijo el anciano una vez que guardó la caja de vuelta en la vieja biblioteca-gracias a ti, Tokio ha sido salvado una vez más de caer en las manos de la oscuridad-

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta del departamento de Goten, el adolescente de cabellos alborotados se levantó del sofá donde estaba esperando a su amigo y fue a ver quien estaba tocando a su puerta a esas horas de la noche y apenas abrió, gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con Trunks del otro lado, bañado en sudor, con las manos en ambas rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente por haber ido corriendo desde la costa de Tokio hasta el edificio donde vivía su amigo. 

-¡Trunks! pero… ¿qué te paso?-le preguntó Goten viendo a su amigo con preocupación.

-Oye ¿en dónde estabas? ¡te mandé decenas de mensajes a tu tablet! ¿por qué no me respondiste?-le preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas a su amigo fingiendo que también había estado preocupado por él al tiempo que calmaba su agitada respiración. 

-¡No lo vas a creer!-respondió Goten emocionado mientras jalaba a su amigo de cabellos lilas dentro de su departamento y cerraba la puerta tras ellos-pero algo realmente terrible me sucedió-

-¿Qué? ¡¿en serio?! ¿y qué fue?

-Yo… uh… bueno, sucede que…-dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su nuca intentando pensar en una buena respuesta y que fuera creíble para su amigo-que se me descargó la batería, ya sabes, es una tablet nueva y no dura mucho tiempo. Qué mala suerte ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. No importa, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien-respondió Trunks y ambos se abrazaron.

Tras separarse el abrazo, ambos amigos regresaron a la sala para seguir viendo la película y conversar un poco, Goten fue a buscar dos latas de refresco frías y unas galletas para comer mientras miraban la película en la televisión. Apenas llegó, el chico de cabellos alborotados colocó todo en la mesita de café y junto sus manos a modo de súplica.

-Te agradecería que no hables con un volumen alto, por fin pude hacer que mi sobrina se fuera a dormir-le rogó Goten a su amigo, Trunks asintió al tiempo que se estiraba y se sentaba recostado en el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Qué suerte! Al menos todo terminó bien-comentó el adolescente de cabellos lilas una vez que se sentó en el sofá, Goten caminó y tomó asiento junto a él apoyando su codo contra el respaldo del sofá mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sí, y todo fue gracias a Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-Oye, escuché por ahí que un chico se acaba de sumar a su equipo ¡un nuevo héroe!

-¡¿Un nuevo héroe?! ¿en serio? no tenía idea-respondió Goten fingiendo demencia-me pregunto ¿quién podrá ser ese nuevo héroe?-

-¿Y si mejor seguimos viendo la película? Ya hemos hablado bastante de Lordbug por hoy-le dijo Trunks a su amigo queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación pero eso solo molestó a Goten.

-Ah ¿acaso estás bromeando? ¡ya dime quién es este héroe, por favor! ¿viste quién era detrás de la máscara? ¿sabes su verdadera identidad al menos? ¿cómo era su traje? ¡vamos, Trunks! ¡cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él!

* * *

En otra parte, en una ciudad ubicada al norte de Japón llamada Sendai, esa misma noche, un hombre de cabellos negros en forma de flama se encontraba en el gimnasio de su enorme pent-house haciendo su rutina habitual de ejercicios. Ahora estaba usando una caminadora automática observando las noticias en el televisor que estaba incorporado, pero luego de un tiempo se aburrió y cambio de canal haciendo zapping buscando algo más interesante que ver a esa hora de la noche, cuando, de pronto, se detuvo al ver que en el canal para niños estaban transmitiendo una serie que nunca antes había visto o había oído hablar en su vida, “Miraculous Dragon Ball” y al parecer estaban repitiendo el primer episodio de la segunda temporada para aquellos que no lo vieron al momento de su estreno, detuvo su acción de cambiar canales por un momento para ver aquella serie, quizás si la veía por unos minutos, podría considerar en dejarla o cambiar de canal. Así paso un tiempo mirando el episodio, al principio no le llamaba la atención la trama ni los personajes que aparecían en ella; sin embargo, su expresión cambio al ver a un chico de cabellos lilas interpretando al principal protagonista de la serie, algo que le llamó mucho la atención y hasta hizo que sus cejas se arquearan en shock.

- _Espera un segundo… ¿ese es…? no imposible, no puede… no puede ser él…_ -pensó aquel hombre sin dejar de mirar la escena que se reproducía en la pantalla.

_Lordbug caminaba de un lado a otro por la azotea de un edificio, llevaba un largo rato esperando a su compañero felino y éste seguía sin aparecer ¿qué rayos estaría haciendo? comenzó a frustrarse y a pensar que quizás se había perdido buscando el punto de encuentro, molesto sacó su comunicador y estaba a punto de llamar al héroe pero alguien apareció detrás de él y ese era nada más ni nada menos que Chat Noir, quien disimuladamente se limpió el dorso de la boca con su mano, pues antes de retomar la grabación, Gohan había ido lo más rápido que pudo para vomitar lo que había comido hace unos minutos en el cesto de basura junto a su mesa de maquillaje._

_-¡Chat Noir! ¿dónde rayos te habías metido? ¿escuchaste mi mensaje acaso?-le preguntó el héroe de cabellos lilas viendo a su compañero con un semblante molesto._

_-Hai, y no puedo esperar más para escucharte hablar personalmente, mi Lord-detective-le respondió Chat Noir cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su torso, poniendo una expresión de falso interés hacia lo que Lordbug tuviera pensado decirle-así que ¿quién es nuestra principal sospechosa?-_

_-Ox Satan Chi-chi-le respondió Lordbug tajantemente, esta respuesta sobresaltó ligeramente al héroe felino quien por poco se cae de no ser porque su compañero lo impidió a tiempo._

_-¿E-estás seguro de eso?_

_-¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? es una luchadora de artes marciales y reconocida diseñadora, le salvamos la vida hace poco-_

_-Y… ¿tienes alguna evidencia que muestre que ella lo sea?_

_-Uh, no podría decírtelo con exactitud._

_-Espera un segundo ¡¿me estás pidiendo que crea en ti sin tener evidencia alguna?!_

_-Tienes que confiar en mi palabra, con o sin evidencia ¡es demasiado lógico!-le dijo Lordbug esperando a que su compañero felino confiara en lo que iba a decir a continuación-Ox Satan Chi-chi tiene un comportamiento misterioso, es una mujer con muchos secretos y además ella jamás sale de su casa-abrió su comunicador y busco una imagen de Gohan en la portada de una reconocida editorial de revistas y se la mostró a su compañero-tan solo observa esto-el fondo que usaron para esta foto nos da un claro indicio-_

_-Son… son mariposas…-murmuró el héroe felino recordando aquella sesión de fotos para la revista en la que aparecería, al instante comenzó a rememorar todas las habitaciones que conocía de su imponente casa y en casi todas había algún azulejo, decoración o cuadro con mariposas ocultas, incluso en las macetas se podían llegar a ver a simple vista._

_-Uh ¿te encuentras bien, Chat Noir?-preguntó Lordbug sacando a su compañero felino de sus pensamientos, Chat Noir apartó la mano del héroe de cabellos lilas de su hombro y se volteó mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresión seria._

_-Es momento de descubrir la verdad de todo esto-respondió Chat Noir tajantemente, sin más detenimientos, ambos se dirigieron velozmente hacia la casa Son con la esperanza de encontrar a Dark Butterfly allí y averiguar de una vez por todas si la teoría de Lordbug y el Maestro Roshi era acertada._

-¡Alto!-dijo el hombre pausando la pantalla, comenzó a retroceder lentamente y se detuvo justo donde se mostraba el rostro de aquel adolescente de cabellos lilas disfrazado como héroe en la pantalla-tal y como lo sospeche, sí es él…-detuvo la programación en la caminadora automática, apagó la pantalla, tomó una toalla y salió del gimnasio secándose el sudor con ella-Amaya-no obtuvo respuesta-Amaya-siguió sin obtener respuesta así que volvió a intentar llamarla un poco más fuerte-¡AMAYA, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!-

Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo presurosos hacia él y detrás de aquel hombre se paró una bella y joven mujer que vestía ropas muy formales, su rojizo y a su vez, oscuro cabello, estaba recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba zapatos de taco aguja, apenas se puso de pie detrás del hombre, se acomodó un poco el cabello pues se había despeinado al salir corriendo de su oficina apenas éste la llamó.

-¡A-aquí estoy! ¿necesita algo, Vegeta-san?-le pregunto la mujer con un nudo de nervios en la voz viendo al hombre de espaldas frente a ella al tiempo que sujetaba una tablet en las manos con fuerza.

-Sí, necesito que busques un vuelo a Tokio con horario de salida lo más pronto posible y reserva un asiento en primera clase-le respondió Vegeta aun dándole la espalda.

-¿A Tokio? p-pero… ¿para qué necesita ir allí, Vegeta-san?-preguntó Amaya con curiosidad-¿a-acaso tiene algún asunto que le quedó pendiente en esa ciudad?-

-Sí, Amaya. Tengo un asunto de gran importancia que atender allí, ya es hora de vaya a hacerle una pequeña visita a mi hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo y hay muchas razones por las cuales me demoré en hacerlo pero no quiero contarlas todas ahora. Lo único que puedo decirles es que los trabajos de la escuela de arte asignados durante las vacaciones de invierno, más las actividades y clases virtuales de Japones me han estado quitando demasiado tiempo libre y apenas he podido trabajar en mis fanfics durante la noche. 
> 
> Además, no encontraba las ideas o el tiempo indicado para seguir trabajando en este capítulo y... puede que me tarde más en escribir el siguiente ya que he estado muy ocupada trabajando en las mejoras de un fanfic zukaang (Zuko x Aang) llamado "Chang Ai" para el fandom de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y hoy tengo pensado subir el siguiente capítulo de ese fanfic después de publicar este ^^
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por la demora pero si puedo dejarles una pista de que para el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic tendremos a una celebridad j-pop muy famosa en su país de orígen y también aparecerá Vegeta, quien intentará recuperar el tiempo perdido con Trunks luego de pasar casi doce años sin verlo ¿cómo reaccionará el adolescente al saber que su padre viajo a Tokio para visitarlo? bueno, lo averiguaran cuando publique el nuevo capitulo que será... muy pronto...
> 
> Dejen comentarios, agreguen este fanfic en sus listas de lectura si quieren y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. 
> 
> N3k00Ch4n!


	11. Ninja Re Bang Bang… ¡aparece Vegeta!

Los días que siguieron, Vegeta se ocupó de organizar y empacar todo lo necesario para su estadía en Tokio, planeaba quedarse como máximo dos o tres semanas, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de una visita familiar. Aunque, mientras estaba preparando su bolsa de mano se detuvo por un momento para pensar en que sucedería apenas volviera a encontrarse con su hijo, a quien, cabe mencionar, no había visto ni comentado de él con nadie por trece largos años ¿qué le diría nada más verlo? ¿Cómo lo saludaría? Eso no importaba, lo que más importaba era ¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando se le apareciera por primera vez en mucho tiempo? pensó en los posibles escenarios de su próximo encuentro y entre todos ellos, lo que más se rememoraba en su mente una y otra vez era que probable (y posiblemente) lo que primero que podría llegar a pasar sería que aquel mocoso se sorprendería de verlo, lo normal ¿no es así? es la primera impresión que uno tiene cuando no ha visto a un familiar en muchos años, pero también, lo peor que podría pasar era que éste no quisiera verlo, o simplemente lo rechazara, algo que era (de igual manera que el primer caso) una situación bastante común.

-Vegeta-san, uh… respecto a este viaje yo…-habló Amaya quien se ocupaba de sacar la ropa del armario y ayudarlo a empacarla en las maletas, Vegeta detuvo su acción y desvió la mirada molesto hacia la joven mujer de pie detrás de él, la cual sujetaba un par de porta trajes en los brazos apretándolos firmemente contra su torso.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pretendes decirme ahora?-preguntó el hombre de cabellos en puntas sin abandonar su ceño ligeramente fruncido, la mujer sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero rápidamente se recompuso al recordar lo que quería decirle a su jefe.

-Uh… bueno yo… no entiendo porque la necesidad de llevar dos trajes en la maleta-respondió Amaya mirando a Vegeta y luego a ambos porta trajes en sus brazos, no podía entender muy bien por qué guardaba los trajes del hombre dentro de su maleta, pero supuso que quizás los usaría en alguna ocasión importante o quizás para tener una cena “intima” con la madre de su hijo-¿acaso tiene pensado reconciliarse con su ex novia o algo que se le parezca? ¿o acaso usted ya tiene otra novia en Tokio y yo no estaba enterada?-

No era secreto para Amaya saber de la relación que Vegeta había tenido con Bulma años atrás, y tampoco pasaba por alto las diferentes relaciones (aunque muchas habían sido solo conquistas de una noche) que el hombre de cabellos en punta tuvo luego de terminar con aquella mujer de cabellos celestes que (desde su perspectiva) había decidido dejarlo y quedarse con su hijo, algo que en parte no era cierto, pues Amaya no creía que Bulma fuera capaz de hacerle algo así al hombre que alguna vez amo, tanto ella como Vegeta se contaban casi todo y puede que él omitiera ciertos detalles en algunas de sus historias de su romance con Bulma pero, quizás lo hacía porque no quería terminar herido nuevamente por recordar el pasado. 

-Sí, Amaya, pienso llevarlos a mi viaje pero no para el motivo que tu crees, los usaré para cuando tenga que ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel o en algún lugar decente y nada más. No tengo intenciones de volver a salir con Bulma, luego de que nuestro bebé nació dejamos en claro que ya no había nada más entre nosotros-le respondió el hombre de cabellos en puntas y extendió su mano frente a la mujer de pie frente a él-ahora, pásame los trajes para guardarlos en la maleta-

-Sí, Vegeta-san-respondió Amaya dándole los trajes uno a la vez, Vegeta dobló los porta trajes y los guardó como pudo en la segunda maleta (la maleta de mano), la cual era un poco más pequeña que la que despacharía en el avión al momento de ir al aeropuerto.

-También necesito que averigües si puedes reservar dos asientos en primera clase o en clase ejecutiva.

-¿D-dos asientos? ¿a quién va a llevar con usted, Vegeta-san?

-Sé que debí decírtelo antes pero, me gustaría que me acompañaras a este viaje, voy a necesitar que estés ahí para ayudarme cuando llegue el momento en que deba ver a mi hijo y a mi ex pareja-le respondió el hombre de cabellos en puntas, Amaya se quedó ligeramente sorprendida, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba escuchando, rara vez Vegeta le pedía que ella lo acompañara en sus viajes-entonces ¿aceptas venir conmigo o no?-

-U-uh… y-yo… Vegeta-san no lo sé, esto es muy apresurado, ni siquiera empaque mis maletas-respondió la joven mujer al darse cuenta de que por estar ocupada preparando las cosas de Vegeta se había olvidado empacar sus propias maletas, es más, no esperaba a que su jefe le pidiera que lo acompañara en ese viaje tan importante para él.

-Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? ¿qué te de una invitación? ¡apresúrate y comienza a empacar, no te quedes aquí parada mirándome!

Y ahí estaba el clásico Vegeta que solamente Bulma y también Amaya conocían, la mujer rápidamente salió de la casa y se fue de regreso a su casa para ir a empacar todo lo necesario para su viaje a Tokio, apenas escuchó la puerta principal de su casa cerrarse, el hombre de cabellos en forma de flama rodó los ojos y prosiguió a terminar de empacar el último porta trajes en su equipaje de mano.

La tarde del día siguiente, Vegeta y Amaya estaban sentados en los asientos en ejecutiva en un avión con destino a Tokio, Amaya estaba entretenida leyendo la revista de turismo y compras del vuelo mientras escuchaba el diálogo de una película por el pequeño televisor en el respaldo del asiento delantero, pero Vegeta, bueno, él era un caso aparte, él estaba sentado en su asiento con las piernas cruzadas y la vista fija en la ventanilla por la cual el sol del atardecer se filtraba lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos respecto a cómo reaccionarían su hijo y su ex novia nada más fuera a visitarlos al día siguiente en su apartamento, aunque, también tenía como alternativa entrar en el estudio donde ambos trabajaban para ver a Trunks actuar en la serie que protagonizaba. Reaccionó al sentir una mano posarse en su rodilla y al desviar la mirada se encontró con la confortable y dulce sonrisa de Amaya. Vegeta le sonrió ligeramente; sin embargo, ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido por la azafata quien traía consigo el carrito de bebidas.

-Konichiwa, ¿desean algo para beber?-preguntó la chica a las dos personas sentadas allí y viéndola fijamente, tanto Vegeta como Amaya se miraron entre ellos, se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y enseguida volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos en posición recta. 

-U-uh… s-sí, y-yo…-respondió Amaya, tosió levemente y luego volvió a hablar-sí, me gustaría un vaso de agua con hielo, por favor, si no es mucha molestia-

-Yo quisiera un _White Russian_ , necesito un trago fuerte-le pidió Vegeta, aunque no lo demostrara, por dentro se sentía nervioso por el encuentro que iba a tener una vez llegara a Tokio y necesitaba algo fuerte y con alcohol para tranquilizarse un poco.

-Entendido-sin perder un segundo, la azafata comenzó a preparar las bebidas frente a la joven mujer y su acompañante, el cual en realidad era su jefe, una vez que terminó le entregó dos vasos desechables a Amaya (uno con agua con hielo y el otro con más hielo) y un vaso de vidrio a Vegeta con el trago que ordenó-disfrútenlas-

-Arigato gozaimasu-le agradecieron ambos (más Amaya que Vegeta, quien solo se limitó a hacer una seña con la cabeza) una vez que la azafata se retiró empujando el carrito de bebidas, la joven mujer de cabello oscuro dirigió su mirada hacia su jefe con preocupación.

-Vegeta-san ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-Sí, estoy bien, Amaya. No te preocupes por mí, en serio, todo está perfectamente bien aquí-respondió Vegeta con un tono sarcástico y queriendo a su vez, mostrarse indiferente con su empleada pero sabía que hacer eso le era algo imposible. Amaya frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, claramente su jefe no se encontraba bien y eso lo podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

-No me mienta, lo conozco desde hace tres años y se bien cuando no se encuentra bien-le dijo Amaya un poco molesta por la respuesta del hombre de cabellos en forma de flama-onegaishimasu, dígame que le está pasando Vegeta-san, quizás yo pueda ayudarlo-

-Está bien, te lo diré pero solo porque confió en ti. Verás, estoy un poco nervioso, hay un pensamiento que me ha estado abrumando desde que organicé este viaje y ese pensamiento tiene que ver con mi hijo y mi ex novia ¿cómo reaccionarán al saber que iré a visitarlos? Peor ¿cómo reaccionará mi hijo cuando me vea? Sabes bien que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, probablemente llegue a recriminarme todos los años que no he estado con él y su madre, e incluso pueden llegar a odiarme. 

-Vegeta-san, no tiene porque alterarse, no creo que su ex novia le llegue a recriminar todos los años que la ha abandonado a ella y a su hijo, y tampoco pienso que su hijo lo vaya a odiar por dejarlo solo, a lo sumo se molestará con usted y le costará trabajo perdonarlo pero, es algo normal, tendrá que darle su tiempo y puede que lo perdone e incluso se anime a pasar un tiempo de calidad con usted. 

-Pareces saber mucho de esas cosas, Amaya ¿cómo siempre sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar?

-Lo sé por experiencia, Vegeta-san. Hay secretos de mi que usted no conoce a pesar de que he estado trabajando para usted por casi tres años… cuatro, hasta el día de hoy.

Vegeta no volvió a hablar, únicamente le agradeció silenciosamente por sus palabras de apoyo, no sabía porque pero cuando Amaya hablaba con él en ciertas ocasiones le recordaba a Bulma… antes de que terminaran su relación y se separaran definitivamente. Reclinó un poco el respaldo de su asiento y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventanilla, el sol del atardecer lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte para darle paso a la oscuridad, supuso que al paso en que se ocultaba el sol, él y Amaya estarían llegando a Tokio y al hotel donde se quedarían al anochecer.

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana en Tokio, la televisión en la sala de estar de la Corporación Capsula se hallaba prendida a todo volumen transmitiendo el videoclip _“_ _もんだいガール_ _(Mondai Girl)_ _”_ de la cantante de pop japones, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. En el videoclip se podía ver a la cantante luciendo una peluca color rosa con un corte que le rozaba los hombros, un vestido amarillo con triángulos tridimensionales amarillos y blancos junto a otros dos bailarines vestidos de forma extravagante ejecutando una coreografía muy extraña de pie en una plataforma redonda de color blanco y turquesa con un fondo color magenta y lila detrás de ellos donde se proyectaban imágenes de micrófonos, flores y ojos gigantes.

- _Atashi mondai ga-ru, taikutsu shitaku nai wai wa._ _Kimi mo mondai ga aru, futsuu ni nante narenai desho_ (I’m a Problematic Girl, I don’t wanna be bored. You’ve gotta problem too, you can’t get used to what’s normal either, can you?)-la melódica voz de Kyary resonaba por los parlantes de la computadora en la habitación de Trunks, quien, por otro lado, estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, había corrido la silla para darse más espacio y poder imitar los movimientos de la coreografía de la cantante y los bailarines que la acompañaban en el video- _Atashi mondai ga-ru, matomo ga matomo wo motomeru no? atashi wa mondai ga-ru, mondai ga-ru mondai ga-ru_ (Am I a Problematic Girl, do the decent seek the decent? I am a Problematic Girl, problematic Girl, problematic Girl) _mondai ga-ru, mondai ga-ru mondai ga-ru_ (Problematic Girl, problematic Girl, problematic Girl)-

El videoclip terminó con dos guardias llevándose a Kyary del atril donde estaba parada rodeada de cientos de micrófonos color rojo dando por finalizada la grabación, mientras que Trunks, por otro lado, terminó su coreografía respirando aceleradamente y sudando un poco, sin dudas era mucho más agotador moverse así que cuando peleaba con su transformación de Lordbug.

-Bien, y esa fue Kyary-chan cantando el tema de su álbum _“Sai & Co.”_, Mondai Girl-habló el presentador en el programa apenas terminó el videoclip, Trunks se incorporó del suelo, tomó la silla que corrió del escritorio hace unos momentos y se sentó en esta frente a la computadora para ver el programa.

-Vaya ¡esa chica sí que es grandiosa!-comentó Tikki quien se acercó volando a su portador para ver el programa desde la computadora con él.

-Sí, no caben dudas ¡Kyary-chan es tan apasionada en lo que hace! por eso la admiro tanto-respondió Trunks mirando a su kwami con entusiasmo y volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Kyary-chan, en tan solo once años te has convertido en una mega estrella pop única en tu estilo, según teorías de tus fans, ellos dicen que no dejas de cantar, bailar o sonreír incluso hasta cuando te vas a dormir, dime algo ¿alguna vez te detienes a descansar de tanto glamour o del mundo del espectáculo?-preguntó el presentador a la joven cantante que estaba sentada con una pierna sobre la otra en una butaca junto a él, lucía un infantil abrigo de color lila y rosa bebé con una suave peluca plateada que tenía dos largas coletas recogidas con dos enormes moños rosa claro y botas de lluvia del mismo tono que su abrigo.

-Desde luego que no ¡la música lo es todo para mí!-le respondió Kyary-¡y me alegra muchísimo poder compartir mi talento con las personas de Tokio!-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Tikki? ella es una artista verdadera.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, has venido hasta Tokio para grabar un nuevo videoclip de tu próxima canción titulada “Miraculous” ¿no es así?

Al escuchar esto, Trunks no pudo evitar poner una ligera expresión de sorpresa ¿acaso era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? ¿la famosa Kyary Pamyu Pamyu iba a grabar un videoclip en su ciudad para su próxima canción? ¿y además se llamaba “Miraculous”? si eso era un sueño ¡por favor que alguien lo pellizcara!

-Me gusta cantar, bailar y hacer feliz a la gente tanto como Lordbug y Chat Noir. Y además es mi forma de agradecerles por todo lo que hacen y porque ellos me motivan y me inspiran todos los días-respondió la joven cantante de suave peluca plateada guiñando un ojo a la cámara mientras hacia la seña de amor y paz con sus dedos. Tikki miró fijamente a la pantalla, luego desvió su mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos lilas quien no abandonaba su expresión de asombro, acercó una de sus patas rojas y la movió frente a éste para que reaccionara.

-¡Hyaaa! ¡no puedo creerlo, va a escribir una canción sobre mí!-exclamó Trunks emocionado y desvió la mirada hacia su kwami-bueno, técnicamente hablando, es de Lordbug-agregó corrigiéndose a sí mismo-pero aun así, estoy tan feliz que creo que me voy a… d-desmayar…-

-Las audiciones se llevarán a cabo en el Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre ¿cierto?-le preguntó el presentador a Kyary-un rumor me ha confirmado que ya encontraste al chico que interpretará a Chat Noir ¿podrías darnos al menos una pista de quién podría ser?-

-No puedo decirles nada, pero prometo que muy pronto lo sabrán-le respondió Kyary-nos faltaría a alguien que interprete a Lordbug, así que, por favor, vengan a la audición de esta tarde-

Trunks sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, por supuesto que asistiría a las audiciones, no solo para conocer a la cantante sino también para aparecer en un videoclip, su madre estaría muy orgullosa de él y más al saber que tenía planeado llevar un atuendo de la Corporación Capsula, de esa forma tendrían una buena publicidad y ganarían más clientes. Sin embargo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono sonar, se abalanzó sobre su cama, tomó su teléfono y atendió viendo que era una videollamada de Goten y detrás de él estaban sus demás amigos y compañeros de clase: Toma, Fasha, Pares y Caulifla.

-Trunks ¡qué bueno que por fin contestas! ¿acabas de escuchar esas noticias?-preguntó Goten del otro lado de la pantalla-todos nos estamos preparando para ir a las audiciones, contamos contigo para que vengas al Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre con nosotros ¡y espero que hoy no te atrevas a desaparecer como siempre lo haces! ¿entendido?-

-¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Kyary-chan en persona? ¡desde luego que no, Goten! ¡avísale a los demás que ya estoy en camino!-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien ¡nos vemos allá!-se despidió el chico de cabellos alborotados, Trunks cortó la llamada, se levantó de su cama y fue a su armario a buscar una chaqueta celeste con el logo de la Corporación Capsula bordado en la manga izquierda, hacía un poco de frío ese día y su madre lo regañaría si no salía de casa abrigado.

-¡Trunks, espera!-exclamo Tikki deteniendo a su portador al tiempo que se interponía en su camino para salir por la puerta de su habitación-no pensaras ir para audicionar como Lordbug ¿no es así?-

-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero aparecer como extra en el videoclip junto a mis compañeros y mi amigo, es todo-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas a la pequeña kwami roja-sabes bien que jamás haría algo que comprometiera mi identidad como héroe-

-¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea-lo apoyó Tikki, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente al adolescente quien se sonrojó un poco por la acción, normalmente no dejaba que nadie le hiciera eso salvo su madre-¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!-

En la casa Son, Gohan estaba sentado en una silla en la habitación de su madre viéndole la espalda mientras ésta se encargaba de trabajar en unas cosas para el próximo desfile que se organizaría dentro de una semana. El adolescente de cabellos oscuros jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente aguardando lo que debía decirle su madre, Chi-chi detuvo su trabajo por un momento y abrió la galería de imágenes de la fanpage oficial de Kyary donde se mostraban muchas imágenes de los diferentes vestuarios de la cantante, la mayoría muy infantiles y llamativos, luego abrió el video donde la cantante hablaba de la grabación de su próximo videoclip y en donde mencionaba a su hijo que tendría el rol protagónico en el desarrollo del videoclip.

-Esta aparición tuya en el videoclip de Kyary nos dará mucha publicidad para las aperturas de nuestras nuevas tiendas en Osaka y Hokkaido-dijo Chi-chi sin mirar a su hijo sentado detrás de ella, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Yamcha, este entendió que le estaba pidiendo y fue directo al armario de la mujer a buscar una caja de color negro que Chi-chi había guardado dentro de este-y lo quieras o no, te guste o no, vas a participar del videoclip como estrella principal, no puedes quejarte y no tienes opción-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-exclamó Gohan, Yamcha se acercó a él y el entregó la caja negra, dentro de ella había un disfraz de Chat Noir casi idéntico al que usaba en su transformación, con orejas de gato y máscara negra incluidas, desvió la mirada de aquel disfraz para ver a su madre quien seguía de espaldas frente a él-p-pero, mamá, yo…-

-He trabajado en las coreografías y trajes de Kyary desde sus comienzos, se emocionó mucho al saber que participarías en su nuevo videoclip-lo interrumpió la mujer de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de trabajar-solo te ha visto en publicidades, no te conoce personalmente pero ella te respeta y admira muchísimo-Gohan iba a decir algo, sin embargo, fue interrumpido otra vez por su madre-espero que por favor no me falles en esto-

-Por supuesto que no lo haré, mamá…-respondió Gohan desviando la mirada un poco desanimado, en serio, en serio que no quería participar en ese videoclip, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? A fin de cuentas, su madre ya había hablado con la cantante para hacerlo participar como estrella principal y no podía oponerse.

Aquella tarde, el Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre estaba plagado de gente, había personas que hacían fila fuera del edificio con la esperanza de conseguir un asiento en el salón donde se estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones. Por suerte, Trunks y sus amigos no tuvieron que esperar afuera, fueron uno de los pocos afortunados en entrar y esperar en las butacas a ser llamados para sus audiciones como extra, al entrar al salón pudieron ver a las personas siendo acomodadas en dos grupos en las butacas para saber quiénes audicionarían como extras en el videoclip y quienes serían los que audicionarían para interpretar a Lordbug.

-Por favor, presten atención porque no lo repetiré otra vez, los que van a audicionar para extras diríjanse a las butacas en el lado izquierdo y aquellos que quieran audicionar para interpretar a Lordbug siéntense en el lado derecho-anunció uno de los encargados a todo pulmón mientras señalaba unos carteles con las categorías escritas en hiragana con sus brazos.

Por otro lado, Gohan se encontraba en el camerino que se le había asignado observando su disfraz de Chat Noir en un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras sujetaba el antifaz negro en las manos, era lo único que le faltaba colocarse, ya se había colocado todos los accesorios del disfraz incluyendo las orejas de gato, lo único que le faltaba era el antifaz pero se sentía un poco dudoso de hacerlo, ya que si lo hacía todo el mundo descubriría su identidad como héroe. 

-Excelente elección de tela-comentó Plagg observando el disfraz de su portador-y las costuras son increíbles ¡sin dudas es un trabajo manual de lujo!-

-No hay manera de que yo salga vestido así-le dijo Gohan a su kwami con una expresión que demostraban vergüenza y temor al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón, no me gustan mucho esas orejas de peluche, no soy muy fan de ellas-le respondió el pequeño kwami negro similar a un gato-pero ¡vamos, admítelo! sé que en el fondo querías ponerte este disfraz-

-No, no es así, Plagg. Todos van a descubrir que soy el verdadero, Chat Noir.

-Descuida, eso no va a pasar, las personas están tan ciegas-comentó Plagg negando con la cabeza, iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta del camerino.

-¿Ya estás listo para salir a escena Gohan-san?-preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros salió de su trance y miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar en donde ocultar el antifaz, no pensaba salir al escenario usándolo, aunque Plagg se lo negara, las personas no eran tan tontas como para sospechar que él podía ser Chat Noir, y técnicamente lo era.

-U-uh… ¡e-enseguida voy! Solo deme un minuto-respondió Gohan, desvió la mirada hacia su kwami-si me ven en el escenario usando el antifaz, todos van a sospechar de mi-movió una almohada del sofá y escondió el antifaz detrás de éste-no puedo permitir que me vean usándolo-se incorporó, avanzó a la puerta, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, luego exhaló y abrió los ojos-bueno, ahora saldré allí y actuaré de la forma más embarazosa posible-abrió la puerta del camerino y caminó a pasos apresurados al escenario-quizás con algo de suerte alguien más podría reemplazarme-

Sin embargo, lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que al subir al escenario y asomar su mirada por la cortina de terciopelo, se topó con miles de personas sentadas en dos grupos en las butacas quienes esperaban ansiosas a comenzar con sus audiciones, y justo de pie en aquel escenario, iluminada por un reflector y con micrófono en mano estaba Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, quien vestía el kimono que uso para su videoclip _“_ _ゆめのはじまりんりん_ _(Yumeno Hajima Ring Ring)_ _”_

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir a las audiciones de esta tarde!-exclamó la joven cantante con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-para mí esto es un sueño hecho realidad, todos vamos a cantar, bailar y sonreír ¡estoy segura de que será asombroso e increíble!-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡vamos a salir en el próximo videoclip de Kyary-chan!-exclamó Goten desde su butaca con entusiasmo-esto es una locura-

-¡Aún sigo sin creer que esto de verdad esté pasando!-exclamó Trunks casi tan emocionado como lo estaba su amigo sentado junto a él en la fila de butacas.

-Ahora es momento de recibir con un aplauso a nuestro protagonista ¡Son Gohan!-exclamó Kyary, la cortina de terciopelo se abrió revelando a Gohan disfrazado como Chat Noir del otro lado, este comenzó a sonreír y saludar tímidamente a los espectadores, quienes gritaban entusiasmados al saber que el adolescente más popular de Tokio sería el protagonista del videoclip de la cantante. Trunks, por otro lado, no pudo evitar ponerse tenso al tiempo que Goten lo rodeaba con un brazo y llamaba a Gohan para que viera a su amigo de cabellos lilas y lo saludara, el adolescente de cabellos oscuros continuó saludando a las personas allí presentes pero alcanzó a notar a Trunks en una de las butacas y le guiño el ojo, éste se sonrojó y correspondió el saludo levantando ligeramente la mano. En eso, Yamcha subió al escenario portando una tablet en las manos y al voltearla apareció Chi-chi en la pantalla.

-El disfraz te queda fabuloso, Gohan. Justo como lo imagine-le comentó la mujer desde la tablet-pero, falta algo ¿en dónde está tu antifaz?-

-Uh… uh, y-yo… no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte-le respondió Gohan en un intento por disfrazarle a su madre la verdad sobre el porque no quería ponerse el antifaz.

-No te preocupes, iré a buscarla por ti, Gohan-san-le dijo una de las tramoyistas, dejó de lado su trabajo y fue corriendo al camerino del adolescente de cabellos oscuros, Gohan iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por Kyary quien se acercó a él.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, no necesitarás el antifaz por ahora-lo tranquilizó la cantante quien tomó su muñeca y lo posicionó junto a ella en el centro del escenario-¡adelante! vengan al escenario aquellos que se postularon para interpretar a Lordbug-

Todas las personas del grupo de butacas en el lado derecho se pusieron de pie y formaron una fila para subir uno a uno en el escenario, así pasó un rato en el que los postulantes demostraban sus coreografías o la forma en que ellos interpretaban al héroe de cabellos lilas, y Kyary únicamente se limitaba a observar y juzgar en silencio pero ninguno de los postulantes lograba convencerla al cien por ciento.

-Oye, sé que ya lo habíamos discutido antes pero ¿no crees que Gohan se parece mucho a Chat Noir?-le preguntó Goten a Trunks sentados en sus respectivas butacas, el adolescente de cabellos lilas parpadeó un tanto sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo y desvió la mirada hacia Gohan quien estaba ayudando a un chico a subir al escenario.

-¡¿Q-qué?! no ¡desde luego que no! ya lo habíamos hablado, Goten. Gohan tiene clase y es mucho más genial que Chat Noir-le respondió Trunks a su amigo, éste solo elevó su mirada hacia el techo en señal de “de acuerdo, lo que tú digas”.

El tiempo fue pasando y poco a poco el grupo de postulantes para interpretar a Lordbug se fue reduciendo cada vez más hasta que no quedó nadie en las butacas o en la fila que esperaba fuera del edificio. Kyary observó a las butacas del lado derecho encontrándolas totalmente vacías y luego desvió su mirada a la izquierda donde estaban los postulantes para extra esperando a ser llamados, desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de bocadillos y tuvo una idea que quizás la ayudaría a encontrar a un postulante entre el grupo que esperaba para ser llamados como extras en el videoclip. Caminó hacia la mesa y tomó una bandeja con sándwiches, luego se dirigió al grupo faltante sentado en las butacas del lado izquierdo.

-Seguramente todos deben estar hambrientos de tanta espera-les dijo la joven cantante sujetando la bandeja con ambas manos y comenzó a caminar hacia las butacas.

-Oh, dioses ¡está viniendo hacia aquí!-exclamó Trunks con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kyary siguió caminando normalmente con la bandeja en ambas manos pero (siguiendo su plan) fingió tropezar y soltó la bandeja de sándwiches la cual voló por los aires sorprendiendo a todos, la bandeja cayó al suelo y los sándwiches se desparramaron por todas partes, al ver la situación en la que la cantante se encontraba, Trunks se levantó de su asiento y corrió a asistirla.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Kyary-chan?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas ayudándola a levantarse.

-Oh, vaya ¡gracias por ayudarme!-exclamó Kyary con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Trunks a modo de agradecimiento-debería darte un gran abrazo porque parece que por fin he encontrado al chico perfecto para interpretar a Lordbug-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Goten, Fasha, Caulifla, Toma y Pares al unísono al escuchar lo que Kyary acababa de decirle a Trunks.

-¡N-no! e-espere, Kyary-chan ¡yo no tengo idea de que me está hablando!-dijo Trunks queriendo fingir ignorancia frente a la cantante.

-No finjas que no sabes lo que hiciste. Acabas de hacer lo que un héroe como Lordbug habría hecho en tu lugar-le dijo Kyary poniéndose de pie e incorporando a Trunks jalándolo de la muñeca quien quedó de pie frente a ella-tu corazón es igual de amable que el suyo, dime algo ¿cómo te llamas?-

-U-uh… s-soy T-Trunks Briefs.

-¡Trunks-kun! te tengo una propuesta ¿quisieras interpretar a Lordbug en mi videoclip?

El adolescente de cabellos lilas miró fijamente a la cantante quien esperaba su respuesta, desvió su mirada hacia sus amigos quienes lo estaban alentando a aceptar la propuesta, dirigió su mirada a Gohan sintiendo que las mariposas se acumulaban en su estómago, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho a su kwami antes de salir de su casa y finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Es muy amable su propuesta, Kyary-chan y yo admiro mucho sus proyectos pero…-le respondió Trunks-lo cierto es que vine para audicionar como extra con mis amigos y yo quisiera quedarme con ellos, si no es mucha molestia-

-Es una lástima, pero descuida, lo entiendo-dijo Kyary al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro del menor y le sonreía de forma comprensiva-es un gesto muy amable y de Lordbug es algo muy notable-Trunks la miró un poco sorprendido pero luego le sonrió dulcemente, sintió como la cantante lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo llevaba a una fila de butacas ubicada frente al escenario-quédate aquí a que te llamen para ser preparado, avisaré que tus amigos hasta aquí sean enviados ¿de acuerdo?-

-D-de acuerdo, muchas gracias, Kyary-chan.

La joven cantante le sonrió por ultima vez y se dirigió a la fila de butacas donde estaban sentados los amigos del adolescente de cabellos lilas, Trunks abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta y dejó que Tikki se asomara por éste.

-¡Buen trabajo, Trunks! no te dejaste tentar por esa propuesta-lo felicitó la pequeña kwami roja.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?-exclamó Fasha, al escucharla, Tikki rápidamente se escondió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del adolescente mientras éste era abrazado por la chica.

-¡No puedo creerlo! rechazaste aparecer en un videoclip con Gohan para estar con nosotros-dijo Goten quien se unió al abrazo segundos después.

-¡Eres el mejor, Trunks-kun!-le dijo Pares quien también se unió al abrazo junto a Toma y Caulifla dando como resultado un gran abrazo grupal.

Afuera del Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, una elegante y lujosa limosina de color blanco se estacionó en las puertas del edificio y detrás de ella una camioneta de color negro, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y de ésta bajo un hombre con cabellos en forma de flama quien lucía una camisa blanca de manga corta con algunos botones desabrochados dejando expuesta una playera musculosa del mismo color debajo de ésta, pantalones de mezclilla grises ajustados con un cinturón negro y zapatos formales de color marrón oscuro, sus ojos estaban protegidos por un par de gafas de sol oscuras, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre donde había algunas cámaras instaladas y eso le dio a entender que estaban trabajando en el rodaje de alguna serie, posiblemente en la que actuaba su hijo, sin perder tiempo quiso avanzar y entrar allí para verlo pero uno de los guardias bloqueó su camino.

-¡Alto ahí! ¿qué cree que está haciendo, señor? no puede entrar aquí, estamos a mitad de una grabación. 

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa forma, insecto?-preguntó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño un poco molesto-¿acaso tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo?-

Inmediatamente se quitó los lentes de sol dejando su rostro al descubierto, apenas lo reconoció, el guardia se quedó sin aliento.

-V-Ve… ¡Vegeta-san!-exclamó éste, se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente se arrodillo ante él-l-lo siento, no… no lo reconocí con esos lentes ¡p-por favor, perdone mi actitud grosera con usted! ¡yo nunca lo trataría de esa forma!-

-No es necesario que te disculpes. ¡Ahora deja de actuar como un tonto, levántate y dime dónde se encuentra Trunks Briefs!-le ordenó Vegeta al guardia.

-¡Esta dentro del teatro! ¡e-él es el protagonista de la serie! Tendrá que esperar hasta que terminen de grabar para hablar con él.

-Bien, entraré allí y lo esperaré ahí mismo.

Sin siquiera importarle que el guardia aún estuviera allí de rodillas frente a él, Vegeta se movió a un lado, camino junto a él y avanzó a la puerta del edificio, la puerta de la limusina se abrió y de ésta se asomó Videl vistiendo un traje de Lordbug junto con una peluca lila quien observaba la escena ligeramente boquiabierta y desvió la mirada hacia el guardia que seguía arrodillado en el suelo temblando de miedo.

-¡OIGA!-gritó la chica de cabellos oscuros casi sobresaltando al hombre-¿se puede saber qué rayos está pasando? ¿quién era ese hombre al que acaba de dejar entrar?-

-No es nadie por quien debería preocuparse, Satan-chan. Por favor regrese al interior del vehículo y arréglese para la siguiente escena, le toca salir en unos segundos.

-Uh… ¿de acuerdo? ¡pero esto no se quedará así! tarde o temprano me va a decir quien era ese hombre y porque le causo más temor que yo.

Tras esa respuesta, Videl volvió a entrar en la limusina tomando asiento junto a su padre a quien también le tocaba salir a escena en unos segundos, alisó las arrugas en la camiseta roja de mangas largas con lunares negros, se acomodó la peluca lila, respiró profundo y desvió la mirada hacia los cameramen esperando a que le dieran la señal para salir del vehículo.

Afuera del Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, una elegante y lujosa limosina de color blanco se estacionó en las puertas del edificio, de la parte delantera del vehículo bajó una mujer con uniforme de maid quien abrió las puertas en la parte trasera, el primero en salir fue Mr. Satan quien se puso de pie junto al maletero y luego salió su hija, Videl, quien al enterarse de las audiciones para el videoclip decidió ir luciendo su disfraz con el que hacía cosplay de Lordbug en privado con yo-yo y espada incluidos, incluso se había puesto una peluca lila para ocultar sus coletas de color negro. Observó el edificio donde estaban estacionados dando una sonrisa altanera y sin perder tiempo caminó a pasos de diva con su padre detrás de ella al salón donde se estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones. 

-¡Abran paso, plebeyos! No tienen nada que ver aquí, pueden irse inmediatamente-anunció Videl extendiendo los brazos y obviamente refiriéndose a si misma, comenzó a caminar con sus pasos de diva al escenario sin preocuparse por dejar pasar a las demás personas que estaban desde muy temprano allí esperando para ser llamadas a postularse como extras en el videoclip.

-Agh, grandioso. Ya se presentó la niña consentida-comentó Goten molesto al ver la forma de caminar de Videl y el como subía al escenario sin importarle que hubiera más personas esperando a ser llamadas. 

-No se preocupen por eso, conociendo a Kyary-chan estoy seguro de que no dejará que Videl aparezca en el videoclip-les dijo Trunks a sus amigos despreocupadamente.

-Oye ¿pero qué pasó contigo hoy? estás más sabio de lo usual y eso no es normal en ti-le dijo Goten un poco sorprendido por como se estaba tomando su amigo la situación-si debo ser honesto contigo, debo inclinarme ante tanta inteligencia-

-¿Ah sí? bueno, si vamos a ponernos en ese plan entonces desde ahora puedes decirme Briefs-sensei-le respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas siguiendo la broma de su amigo y eso hizo que todo el grupo comenzara a reír a carcajadas

-¡Su candidata para interpretar a Lordbug ya llego!-exclamó Videl quien subió al escenario y avanzó hasta ponerse de pie frente a Gohan y Kyary quien la observaba un poco perpleja-¿y bien? no perdamos más tiempo, que comience la grabación-

-Videl-chan, no puedes aparecer así de repente y reclamar algo que no te corresponde. Tienes que ir a la fila y audicionar como todo el mundo, eso lo sabes bien-la regañó su super mejor amigo de pie detrás de Kyary.

-Oh, claro, sí. me olvidaba de esa pequeña formalidad-respondió la adolescente de cabellos oscuros despreocupadamente mientras elongaba sus brazos y piernas, retrocedió un par de pasos, tomó impulso y comenzó a ejecutar su coreografía haciendo combinación sincronizada de pasos de ballet, aeróbics y hip-hop, Gohan la observó ligeramente sorprendido, no sabía que su súper mejor amiga podía bailar tan bien, Kyary solo se limitaba a observarla en silencio al igual que Yamcha y Chi-chi desde la pantalla de la tablet que éste último sostenía. Al terminar, todas las personas en el salón comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmadas-phew, echaba de menos hacer esto, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ocho años de clases de baile privadas con la cantante de rap Yuri Ichii valieron la pena después de todo. Creo que los deje sin palabras-

-Wow ¡asombroso!-exclamó Kyary aún asombrada por lo que acababa de ver-definitivamente tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una verdadera bailarina y has llegado a convencerme-tomó a Videl del hombro y la giró para que quedara frente a Gohan-tú y Chat Noir harían un excelente equipo-

-¡Eso no sería molestia! Gohan-kun y yo somos los súper mejores amigos desde pequeños, sabemos prácticamente todo uno del otro-dijo Videl quien se abalanzó a Gohan para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Solo imagínelo, Kyary-chan: el hijo de la ex luchadora de artes marciales y diseñadora local, Ox Satan Chi-chi y la hija del gobernador de Tokio y actual campeón internacional de artes marciales ¡serían la pareja perfecta!-comentó Mr. Satan con una enorme sonrisa de emoción y orgullo reflejada en su rostro.

Trunks no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía a borbotones por la rabia y los celos de solo tener que imaginar a Gohan siendo la estrella de un videoclip de la cantante que más admiraba junto a su peor enemiga. Cerro sus manos en puños apretando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón mientras rechinaba los dientes, algo que llamó la atención de Goten quien lo observó un poco preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Briefs-sensei?-preguntó Goten viendo a su amigo, temiendo que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

-¿Videl interpretando a Lordbug? ¡es algo de no creer! Eso es… ¡es totalmente inaudito!-exclamó Trunks con un tono de rabia y molestia en su voz dejando perplejo al chico de cabellos alborotados.

-Oh, ya veo ¿acaso te molesta más no estar allí con Gohan en el videoclip?-preguntó Goten cambiando su mirada de preocupación a una traviesa.

-¡¿Q-qué?! no ¡no es eso! solo digo que si yo fuera el verdadero Lordbug, definitivamente no dejaría que una niñita malcriada como Videl Satan me representara.

-Estoy confundida ahora ¿qué opina, Chi-chi-san?-preguntó Kyary acercándose a la tablet que Yamcha sostenía en sus manos.

-Siendo sincera, grabar el videoclip con el chico de cabellos lilas hubiera sido una buena elección-respondió Chi-chi dudando un poco de su decisión-pero, como estamos cortos de tiempo, lamentablemente tendremos que grabarlo con Satan-san-

-Bien, confío en su decisión, Chi-chi-san.

-¡Muchas gracias! en serio ¡no se arrepentirá de su decisión!-exclamó Videl entusiasmada abrazando a Gohan y se separó para verlo fijamente mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas-¿oíste eso, cariño? ¡vamos a salir juntos en el videoclip! ¡seremos los número uno! ¿o debería decir los número-nya? jajaja ¿entendiste mi chiste, Gohan-kun? ¡número-nya! jajaja-

-Sí, Gohan-nya. Que divertido, Videl-chan-respondió el adolescente de cabellos oscuros riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Esperen un momento!-ambos adolescentes y Kyary desviaron la mirada al encontrarse con Trunks de pie frente a ellos con los puños cerrados y con un semblante serio en el rostro-¡he cambiado de opinión! voy a interpretar a Lordbug-

-¡Fantástico! ¡este será el mejor videoclip del mundo!-dijo Kyary con alegría y abrazó a Trunks fuertemente-gracias, muchas gracias, Trunks-kun-se separó de él y se acercó a Videl mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros-realmente lo siento, cualquiera que sea tu nombre. Pero aún puedes salir como extra en el video si te interesa-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿acaso me estás pidiendo que yo, Videl Satan, aparezca como una miserable extra?!-exclamó Videl frunciendo el ceño dando a entender que estaba muy molesta con la cantante por su repentina decisión ¿cómo rayos se atrevía a cambiarla por su peor enemigo? ¿un chico tan mediocre que siquiera tenía talento para bailar y mucho menos la valentía para actuar en un videoclip?-¡me niego! ¡eso es absurdo, completamente absurdo!-bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del teatro seguida de su padre, entró en la limosina y tomó asiento, la sirvienta vio que estaba molesta y le acercó a su conejita de peluche, Usa-chan, para tranquilizarla-agh, déjame sola ¡no quiero a esa ridícula coneja de peluche, Fumiyo-san!-

La sirvienta comprendió que la adolescente realmente estaba muy molesta y decidió darle tiempo a solas para calmarse, apenas cerró la puerta del vehículo y vio que se alejaba, Videl tomó a Usa-chan y la abrazo mientras se chupaba el dedo como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero enseguida detuvo su acción y sonrió con perversidad, acababa de tener un plan infalible con el que seguro impediría que Trunks aparezca en el videoclip junto a su amado “Gohan-kun”.

Por otro lado, Trunks se encontraba en el camerino que se le había asignado observando su disfraz de Lordbug en un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras sujetaba el antifaz rojo cereza con lunares negros en las manos, era lo único que le faltaba colocarse, ya se había colocado todos los accesorios del disfraz incluyendo la espada y el yo-yo lo único que le faltaba era el antifaz, pero se sentía un poco dudoso e incómodo de querer hacerlo, ya que si lo hacía todo el mundo descubriría su identidad como héroe. 

-Excelente elección de tela-comentó Tikki observando cada detalle en el disfraz de su portador-y las costuras son increíbles ¡sin dudas es un trabajo manual de lujo! se parece mucho al original ¿no lo crees?-

-Oh no, ¿qué hecho ahora, Tikki? esta vez sí lo he echado todo a perder-exclamó Trunks alarmado mientras caminaba en círculos por el camerino con el antifaz en las manos-si salgo con este antifaz de seguro las personas van a sospechar que yo soy Lordbug, no hay forma que yo salga vestido así-

Tikki iba a decirle algo a su portador para tranquilizarlo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca y pronunciar palabra alguna, tanto ella como Trunks escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Ya estás listo, Trunks?-preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-E-eh… s-sí, ya salgo-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas, rápidamente escondió el antifaz y salió del camerino hacia el escenario donde lo esperaban Kyary y Gohan, y también lo esperaban Goten y sus otros amigos, quienes estaban un poco impacientes por verlo usando el disfraz de Lordbug.

-¡Ahí viene!-les avisó Goten a los demás adolescentes, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Trunks quien salió de detrás de la cortina de terciopelo con ayuda de la cantante.

-¡Vamos, den lo mejor de ustedes y hagan brillar el escenario!-dijo Kyary con entusiasmo, enseguida más reflectores se encendieron alumbrando a ambos adolescentes de pie uno frente al otro quienes se miraban entre ellos un poco perplejos y sin poder creer que hubieran terminado en esa penosa situación-así que, ustedes dos son Lordbug y Chat Noir ¿no es así?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡n-no! ¡sí! ¡desde luego que no! quiero decir…-respondieron Gohan y Trunks al unisono un poco nerviosos al tiempo que levantaban sus manos y negaban con sus cabezas, esas acciones hicieron reír ligeramente a la joven cantante de pie junto a ellos.

-Ya tranquilos, relájense solo estaba bromeando.

En la entrada del Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, Videl caminaba con dificultad hacia las puertas del teatro mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para empujar a su padre consigo ya que lo necesitaba para ejecutar su plan, su idea era que éste fuera al salón donde estaban haciendo las audiciones y le ordenara a Kyary que cancelara la producción del videoclip todo porque no la dejo aparecer como estrella principal junto a su súper mejor amigo (y crush de la infancia).

-Videl, mi niña, ya te lo expliqué, no hay manera en que yo pueda ordenar que detengan la producción del videoclip-le dijo Mr. Satan sin dejar de ser empujado por su hija, Videl se detuvo, soltó a su padre y enseguida sacó su teléfono celular.

-Bien, si no quieres hacerlo tú, entonces hablaré con mami y le diré que todos mis sueños han sido destruidos por tu culpa-le recriminó la adolescente de cabellos oscuros mientras adoptaba una pose dramática, al escuchar eso, Mr. Satan sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y rápidamente le quitó el teléfono a su hija.

-Espera, no creo que sea buena idea molestar a nuestra emperatriz por un asunto sin importancia ¿no lo crees, mi pequeño ángel?-le preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras cortaba rápidamente la llamada, al escuchar eso, otra sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro de Videl ya que acababa de formular un mejor plan, si no podía ordenarle a su padre que detuviera la producción del videoclip y tampoco podía quejarse con su madre, entonces tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-Bien ¿comenzamos?-les preguntó Kyary a Gohan y Trunks, estos la miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron con sus cabezas-¡uno, dos, tres!-con una seña, la cantante ordenó que reprodujeran la pista sonora de su próxima canción y comenzó a indicarles los pasos de la coreografía a los adolescentes, quienes la seguían de manera sincronizada-wow, sus movimientos son increíbles y hasta parecen coordinados, bien, ahora les voy a pedir que se tomen de las manos-

-Hai ¿así está bien?-preguntaron Gohan y Trunks al unísono mientras se daban la mano a modo de saludo, Kyary se rió ligeramente y se acercó para ayudarlos.

-No, así no. Presten atención, no tengan vergüenza-les dijo Kyary quien tomó las manos de Gohan y Trunks y las unió una con la otra-debe verse así, repitamos eso otra vez-

Ambos adolescentes miraron sus manos entrelazadas, se miraron entre ellos y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero enseguida reaccionaron y volvieron a retomar la coreografía siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven cantante.

-Trunks se va a caer de la impresión cuando le muestre todas las fotografías que he tomado-les comentó Goten a sus otros amigos mientras pasaban las imágenes de ambos adolescentes practicando la coreografía una por una hasta llegar a la última donde se tomaban de las manos desviando las miradas super sonrojados y con sus manos libres cubriendo sus bocas.

-Sigo sin poder creer lo mucho que se parecen a los Lordbug y Chat Noir originales-comentó Pares sin dejar de ver las fotografías que mostraba el chico de cabellos alborotados en su tablet, Fasha asintió apoyando el comentario de su amiga.

-Todo salió perfecto, chicos. Sin embargo, falta un pequeño detalle-dijo Kyary caminando de un lado a otro frente a Gohan y Trunks-tienen que ponerse sus antifaces-

-Uh, b-bueno, hubo un problema con mi antifaz y…-intentó explicarle Trunks pero fue interrumpido por Gohan.

-La verdad es, que lo he buscado por todos los rincones de mi camerino y…-le respondió Gohan a la cantante llevando una mano a su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-El punto es que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte-respondieron ambos adolescentes al unísono, Kyary se echo a reír a carcajadas y lo mismo hicieron Goten, Fasha, Toma, Pares y Caulifla quienes observaban divertidos la incómoda escena.

-Bueno, ahora si puedo admitir que ya no se parecen en nada a los Lordbug y Chat Noir originales-comentó Goten viendo a sus dos amigos apenados desde la pantalla de su tablet.

-¡No se preocupen, todo está bien! ¡ya encontré los antifaces!-gritó la tramoyista quien se acercó corriendo al escenario con ambos antifaces en las manos. Las sonrisas avergonzadas en los rostros de Trunks y Gohan se esfumaron apenas escucharon eso, nunca imaginaron que la tramoyista encontraría los antifaces tan rápidamente, ahora sí que estaban perdidos, la chica camino hacia Kyary a quien le entregó los antifaces y ésta a su vez se los entregó a ambos adolescentes de pie frente a ella.

-De prisa, no perdamos tiempo, aún tenemos muchos pasos de la coreografía que ensayar-les dijo la joven cantante, Gohan y Trunks observaron fijamente sus respectivos antifaces mientras las personas presentes en el salón aguardaban impacientes a que se los colocaran, ambos respiraron profundo y acercaron lentamente los antifaces a sus rostros al tiempo que cerraban los ojos lentamente pero cuando estaban a nada de colocárselos, la puerta se abrió con un estruendoso ruido que llamó la atención de todos.

-Discúlpeme, pero he visto que le ha faltado firmar el permiso 8-38, visto en la circular sesenta y cinco que solo puede pedir en el tercer piso del edificio del ayuntamiento-dijo Mr. Satan llevando una carpeta con muchos documentos y papeles importantes en las manos mientas caminaba hacia el escenario, detrás de él caminaba Videl portando una sonrisa de malicia y satisfacción, todos observaban un poco sorprendidos la repentina interrupción sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando-que lamentablemente se encuentra cerrado por renovaciones hasta fin de mes, así que no tiene permitido grabar su videoclip aquí ni en ningún otro lugar de Japón-

Tras decir eso, Mr. Satan colocó la pesada carpeta en los brazos de la joven cantante quien observó la carpeta y luego elevó su mirada al hombre de cabellos oscuros completamente confundida.

-¿Qué? no, espere, no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo…-le dijo Kyary sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba segura de que tenía toda la documentación en orden y que ya le habían autorizado grabar el videoclip.

-Con eso quiere decir que no habrá más baile ni canto por hoy-respondió Videl acercándose a ella mientras golpeaba su frente con un pequeño toque de sus dedos-así que abre tus alas y échate a volar ¡porque tu aquí no vas a grabar!-sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica, Videl tomó el micrófono que sujetaba Kyary y lo arrojó lejos con una patada, éste cayó a un par de metros del escenario rompiéndose en pedazos-ja ¿vieron eso? me salió un verso sin esfuerzo-

-No, esto no esta pasando…-murmuró Kyary mientras dejaba a un lado la carpeta e iba a buscar su micrófono roto-necesito grabar el videoclip en Tokio, la ciudad donde están Lordbug y Chat Noir…-llevó el micrófono a su pecho al tiempo que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus oscuros ojos, Videl contemplaba su sufrimiento con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, finalmente había logrado su cometido e impidió que su peor rival apareciera como estrella protagónica en el videoclip de la cantante-les he fallado a todos…-se puso de pie mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar-¡lo lamento de verdad mis queridos fans!-

Enseguida bajó corriendo del escenario y se dirigió a los camerinos, apenas encontró el suyo, Kyary entró en éste cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Una tenue luz purpura alumbró el escondite donde Dark Butterfly se encontraba de pie, observando el atardecer que Tokio le ofrecía. Empuño con fuerza su bastón perteneciente a su traje de villana, cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas percibiendo la tristeza de la joven cantante.

-Aww, las lágrimas de dolor y desilusión son la mejor melodía que mis oídos pueden escuchar-habló la villana de cabellos oscuros mientras una sonrisa perniciosa se dibujaba en sus labios, una mariposa voló hacia ella y se posó en su mano, colocó su mano ligeramente simulando que la contaminaba con su akuma, quitó su mano y la dejó volar-vuela lejos mi malvada mariposa ¡y envenena el corazón de esta cantante!-la mariposa morada salió volando del escondite de Dark Butterfly y llegó al Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, se coló por una de las rendijas de los cristales, ingresó por una ranura en la puerta del camerino donde en ese momento se encontraba Kyary llorando desconsoladamente al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y en la otra sujetaba el micrófono roto, el akuma velozmente se introdujo en el micrófono tiñéndolo de morado, la cantante dejó de llorar y escuchó una voz penetrar su mente-Ninja Re Bang Bang, mi nombre es Dark Butterfly ¿han intentado callarte? no te preocupes, con mi akuma te concedo el poder para hacer que todos en el mundo canten, bailen y sonrían-

-¡Hai! eso era lo que quería escuchar, Dark Butterfly-dijo Kyary al tiempo que se ponía de pie y apretaba el micrófono con fuerza-¡gracias por hacer que este sueño se vuelva realidad!-

-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, no habrá más audiciones ¡ya todos pueden retirarse a sus humildes chozas!-exclamó Videl aplaudiendo con sarcasmo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa maléfica al tiempo que hacia un ademan con la mano para echar a todos los postulantes del teatro, las personas que se encontraban allí se sintieron un poco tristes por lo que acababa de suceder pero no podían desafiar a Videl o a su padre, así que simplemente se levantaron y se retiraron del salón mientras la chica de cabellos oscuros reía satisfactoriamente por haber logrado su cometido, pero su celebración fue interrumpida al ser golpeada por un látigo y una luz rosa la envolvió a ella y a su padre-pero… ¿qué rayos?-

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la plataforma colocada en medio de los reflectores y pudieron ver a una chica de cabellos marrón cobrizo en cuclillas, a pesar de la tenue luz, se podía notar que ella vestía un traje de ninja color negro cubierto de rayos amarillos, triángulos rojos y purpuras de distintos tamaños, en ambas muñecas portaba diversos brazaletes y una pequeña katana colgaba en su espalda, en sus pies portaba calcetines a rayas horizontales blancos y negros y zapatillas con un estampado similar a las sandalias tradicionales japonesas y en una de sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser su micrófono ahora transformado en un látigo.

-Cantar, bailar o rimar-dijo aquella chica con un tono amenazante, tomó impulso y bajó de un salto de la plataforma aterrizando en el escenario con una voltereta al tiempo que tomaba su micrófono-látigo-¡háganlo ya o si no quedaran congelados sin respirar!-

Gohan y Trunks acababan de salir de sus respectivos camerinos ya vistiendo sus ropas habituales, pero se detuvieron bruscamente al sentir la presencia de un akuma en el salón, las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron al ver que Dark Butterfly se había aprovechado del sufrimiento de Kyary para transformarla en una nueva villana a la que (muy probablemente) deberían enfrentar.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás diciendo?!-preguntó Videl mientras caminaba con pasos furiosos hacia la villana-¡¿quieres que bailemos y digamos rimas tontas?! ¿sabes algo? ¿por qué mejor no tomas una flauta y te la metes por el…?-

Ninja Re Bang Bang gruñó furiosa ante las protestas de Videl, preparó su látigo y golpeó a la adolescente con traje de Lordbug logrando congelarla en una estatua de metal rosado que apuntaba al aire acusadoramente.

-¡Videl! ¡ángel mío!-Mr. Satan (al ver lo que sucedió con su hija) no pudo evitar sentir el miedo correr por su espina dorsal, vio a la villana quien estaba a punto de preparar su látigo para congelarlo en una estatua como Videl, pero se le ocurrió que si negociaba con ella, lo dejaría en paz-por favor, por favor, yo si haré rimas, señorita, no me congeles, no esta vez-

-¡Bueno! ¡así me gusta!-lo aplaudió Ninja Re Bang Bang con entusiasmo y desvió la mirada hacia las demás personas dentro del salón quienes observaban todo con temor-¿y bien? ¿qué están esperando? ¡apresúrense! ¡no pierdan el tiempo!-

Trunks retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar se tocado por el látigo de la villana y ser convertido en estatua de metal rosado como estaba sucediendo con la mayoría de las personas que intentaban huir del teatro atemorizadas. Rápidamente corrió al camerino y cerró la puerta tras él, abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta dejando libre a su kwami.

-¡Es hora de transformarse! ¡Tikki, motas!

Tikki se introdujo en el aro potara que Trunks tenía en su oído derecho y mágicamente un antifaz de color rojo cereza con lunares negros apareció en su rostro, una playera de hombros caídos de mangas muy largas y holgadas color rojo claro con lunares negros reemplazó su ropa superior habitual, unos pantalones holgados rojos aparecieron en sus piernas, los cuales eran sujetados en la parte inferior por unas botas de combate color rojo oscuro y negro. Una espada cubierta por una funda de color rojo y negro abrochada con un cinturón rojo apareció alrededor de su cuerpo y espalda, y por último un yo-yo rojo con cuatro lunares negros en los bordes y uno en el centro representando a las mariquitas apareció al costado de su estrecha cintura.

Gohan, por otro lado, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los camerinos y se escondió en uno de los palcos del teatro para evitar que Ninja Re Bang Bang lo viera y quisiera congelarlo con su látigo.

-¿Estás listo para salir a escena?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su kwami flotando frente a él-¡Plagg, las garras!-

Plagg fue introducido en el anillo de Gohan, quien se transformó en Chat Noir. Un traje de luchador de artes marciales color gris con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos de color negro reemplazó su ropa habitual, un antifaz negro con orejas de gato incluidas cubrió su rostro, una cinta gruesa de color negro se ajustaba a su traje el cual era largo hasta los talones, en la parte inferior salieron unos pantalones holgados de color negro y zapatos que hacían juego, finalmente un brazalete plateado fue incorporado a su brazo izquierdo.

Ninja Re Bang Bang ahora estaba de pie en el techo del teatro y continuó atacando con su látigo a las personas que intentaban escapar ya sea por la entrada del teatro, o simplemente se negaban a cantar, bailar o a rimar con ella convirtiéndolas en estatuas de metal rosado quedando en posiciones muy extrañas.

-Cantar, bailar o rimar ¡háganlo ya o si no quedaran congelados sin respirar!-volvió a repetir la villana con traje de ninja, mientras atacaba a algunas personas que acababan de bajarse de un autobús y observaban la escena atemorizados, estaba a punto de seguir atacando con su látigo pero un yo-yo apareció de repente y se enredó en su brazo, Ninja Re Bang Bang desvió la mirada y detrás de ella se encontraba Lordbug.

-¡Pensé que eras admiradora mía y de Chat Noir, Kyary-chan! Pero deberías tener en cuenta que nosotros peleamos contra aquellos que se convierten villanos-le dijo Lordbug con el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba la cuerda de su yo-yo con fuerza.

-Kyary-chan ya no existe, mi nombre es Ninja Re Bang Bang ahora-le respondió la villana con traje de ninja mientras observaba a Lordbug con una pequeña sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro-¡y no pienso regresar a lo que era antes!-lanzó un ataque de su látigo contra Lordbug; sin embargo, el héroe previno esto y dio un salto hacia atrás-¡así que sal de mi camino si congelado no quieres quedar!-

-Te tienes que calmar, no dejes que tus emociones negativas te dejen fuera de control-le dijo el héroe de cabellos lilas quien volvió a arrojar su yo-yo para detenerla, pero Ninja Re Bang Bang detuvo su ataque a tiempo.

-Las canciones y el baile harán del mundo un lugar mucho mejor-respondió la villana, quien sujetó un extremo del yo-yo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos mientras avanzaba hacia él y comenzaba a atacarlo teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él sin dejar de sostener la cuerda del yo-yo-¡¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?! entonces te pondré en tu lugar-

Cuando estaba a punto de atestar un golpe contra el héroe de cabellos lilas, Lordbug retrocedió, dio un salto hacia atrás en el aire y haciendo uso de su yo-yo logró hacer que la villana diera una voltereta en el aire junto con él quedando ambos de pie en el suelo.

-¡Puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que entregarme tu akuma!

-No dejaré que me quites mi akuma, ¡me gusta mi nueva imagen y así me quedaré!-sin perder tiempo, Ninja Re Bang Bang comenzó a correr hacia el héroe de cabellos lilas dispuesta a atacarlo; no obstante, alguien logró taclear a la villana, haciendo que ésta caiga boca abajo en la acera.

-Si no les molesta, yo también me voy a unir a esta fiesta-dijo Chat Noir, quien apareció en la escena portando una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, Ninja Re Bang Bang gruñó furiosa, tomó impulso ascendente y de un salto subió nuevamente al techo del teatro.

-¡Tú eres tan malo como los otros, lo único que quieren es lastimarme!-hablo la villana de cabellos castaños cobrizos de pie en el techo del teatro-solo quiero hacer del mundo un lugar mejor ¿acaso no lo ven?-

-¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡atácalos con todo lo que tengas, Ninja Re Bang Bang!-le ordenó Dark Butterfly a la villana ninja mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza y un semblante maligno se dibujaba en su rostro-te será más sencillo vencerlos si los obligas a cantar y bailar ¡de esa forma nadie impedirá que cumplas tu sueño!-

-¿En serio creen que ganarán esta batalla ustedes dos?-le preguntó Ninja Re Bang Bang a ambos héroes desde su posición en el techo del teatro.

-Créeme que dos siempre superan a uno-le respondió Lordbug con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro y luego desvió la mirada hacia su compañero felino-Chat Noir, atácala por la izquierda, yo atacaré por la derecha-

-¡Estoy en eso!-le dijo Chat Noir dándole una señal de afirmación, ambos héroes se separaron y comenzaron a correr por lados opuestos, se reencontraron en la entrada del teatro solo para comenzar a trepar por el edificio y apenas llegaron al techo, Lordbug atacó a Ninja Re Bang Bang con su espada y Chat Noir usando el báculo que sacó de su brazalete en su muñeca izquierda; sin embargo, la villana previno los ataques y logró evadirlos con agilidad haciendo que por poco ambos héroes se lastimaran entre sí.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado a quien atacas!-lo regañó Lordbug a Chat Noir.

-Sí, lo siento, mi Lord-se disculpó el héroe felino mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca demostrando lo avergonzado que estaba. Ambos héroes volvieron a atacar y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la villana, Lordbug esta vez uso su yo-yo y Chat Noir siguió usando su báculo, Ninja Re Bang Bang los observó a ambos acercarse a ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y antes de que el yo-yo de Lordbug la golpeara y Chat Noir fuera a atacarla con su báculo, dio un salto alto evadiendo el ataque, esto hizo que el yo-yo del héroe de cabellos lilas se enredara alrededor de su compañero felino quien cayó frente a él, afortunadamente, Lordbug logró atraparlo a tiempo pero no duró mucho tiempo así, ya que Ninja Re Bang Bang comenzó a atacarlos nuevamente con su látigo, el héroe de cabellos lilas logró esquivar el primer golpe con su compañero en brazos pero al segundo golpe una luz rosa los envolvió a ambos, Chat Noir se resbaló de las manos de Lordbug y cayó al suelo justo a sus pies. Sin poder encontrar la razón, ambos héroes comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran bailando al ritmo de una música que solo ellos podían escuchar.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi show musical ¡espero que este sea su final fatal!-exclamó Ninja Re Bang Bang dando una voltereta alrededor de si misma para luego reírse a carcajadas, furioso, Chat Noir se lanzó corriendo para atacarla pero su compañero de cabellos lilas lo detuvo a tiempo.

-¡No, espera! Quédate aquí y baila o sino congelado quedarás…-le dijo Lordbug atrayendo a su compañero felino otra vez a su lugar junto a él, pero apenas realizó esta acción, el héroe de cabellos lilas bajó la mirada a su brazo el cual se estaba cubriendo de un metal rosado rápidamente-¡sin respirar!-

Rápidamente el metal rosado que estaba rodeando el brazo de Lordbug desapareció logrando que así se soltara de su compañero felino.

-¡Es verdad! tenemos que rimar, no es tan fácil…-respondió Chat Noir, quien se detuvo un momento para pensar en una rima que pudiera coincidir con su frase-um… todo el tiempo bailar-

-Bien hecho-felicitó Dark Butterfly a la villana ninja quien observaba a ambos héroes con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro-Lordbug y Chat Noir están completamente indefensos, será muy fácil cantando y bailando atacarlos. Es tu oportunidad, Ninja Re Bang Bang ¡quítales sus miraculous!-

-Puedes apostarlo, Dark Butterfly, que los miraculous pronto tendrás-le respondió Ninja Re Bang Bang, se acercó corriendo y preparó su látigo para atacar a los héroes pero Lordbug logró prevenir esto y arrojó su yo-yo golpeando a la villana, lo cual hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

-Baila, Chat Noir. no te olvides de tus movimientos de baile-pelea-le dijo Lordbug a su compañero felino mientras atraía el yo-yo de nuevo hacia sí.

-¿Movimientos de baile-pelea?-preguntó el héroe felino a su compañero un poco confundido, pero enseguida supo a que se estaba refiriendo-claro, debo dejar que mi compañero trace surcos en el suelo-

Sin perder un segundo, el héroe felino comenzó a acercarse a la villana ninja haciendo uso de una combinación de movimientos de swing y acrobáticos logrando apartarla un poco más; sin embargo, Ninja Re Bang Bang tuvo más ventaja y haciendo uso de su látigo volvió a atacar a los héroes, los cuales retrocedieron velozmente dando una voltereta al mismo tiempo.

-Tonto Chat Noir, siquiera sabe cual es la suma de cincuenta y cincuenta-comentó Ninja Re Bang Bang con un tono burlón mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! la tonta eres tú…-respondió Chat Noir sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario de la villana pero a su vez le quería responder de forma presumida como siempre lo hacía con la mayoría de los villanos-cincuenta más cincuenta…-

-¡Cincuenta más cincuenta es igual a ciento dos!-respondió Lordbug rápidamente antes de que su compañero cometiera alguna tontería que provocara que ambos terminaran convertidos en estatuas de metal rosado, la villana ninja volvió a atacar a Lordbug con su látigo quien logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante bajo la atónita mirada de Chat Noir.

-Debes estar loco, déjame a mi responder, mi Lord.

-La suma de cincuenta y cincuenta no rima, un paso en falso y logrará engañarte la próxima vez-le respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas sin dejar de ver a su compañero y bailar al mismo tiempo, se detuvo un instante al ver el látigo de Ninja Re Bang Bang acercarse nuevamente hacia él y dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que lo volviera a atacar.

-Por poco cometo un error, bogaboo-dijo Chat Noir viendo a su compañero retroceder del ataque que le propinó la villana-pero no lo hice gracias a ti-

Reaccionó y comenzó a alejarse bailando junto a su compañero al ver que Ninja Re Bang Bang se acercaba a ellos sin dejar de atacarlos con su látigo en un intento por querer congelarlos y convertirlos en estatuas, la persecución continuó hasta que ambos héroes llegaron al borde del techo del teatro, Lordbug desvió la mirada al ver que su talón se encontraba fuera del techo del teatro, aprovechando esa pequeña distracción, Ninja Re Bang Bang volvió a atacar con su látigo y esto hizo que los héroes dieran un salto por los aires, aterrizaran en la calle y buscaran un lugar para esconderse de la villana, que bajó segundos después que ellos.

-Se creen muy astutos, pero créanme que pronto se cansarán y congelados para siempre quedarán-habló Ninja Re Bang Bang, luego de esto comenzó a caminar buscando a ambos héroes, no se había dado cuenta de que se habían escondido detrás del autobús que se detuvo a pocos metros de la entrada del teatro hace unos minutos atrás, apenas perdió de vista a la villana, Lordbug desvió la mirada de la ventanilla del autobús para ver a su compañero felino de rodillas junto a él.

-No será fácil derrotarla mientras no podamos quedarnos quietos. Porque constantemente tendremos que avanzar, y mientras sigamos cantando y bailando, contra ella no tendremos ninguna oportunidad.

-Mi dulce Lordbug, estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero ¿qué otro tipo de plan se te ocurre?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero de cabellos lilas en busca de alguna solución.

-Este daño debe ser reparado y para ello necesitare ayuda de mi… _¡Lucky Charm!_ -exclamó Lordbug, Ninja Re Bang Bang sonrió al escuchar la voz del héroe y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba escondido junto con Chat Noir. Arrojó su yo-yo al aire y una luz blanca salió de éste junto con miles de mariquitas revelando el objeto que debería usar: un par de esposas-¿esto que veo es lo que serán? ¿acaso unas esposas ayudarán?-

-Sé que debemos detenerla pero ¿qué solución propones?-preguntó Chat Noir viendo a su compañero sin dejar de moverse rítmicamente en su lugar, Lordbug comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando que hacer con su _Lucky Charm_ , vio las esposas, el anillo de su compañero felino y por último su yo-yo.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡las esposas no son para ella! Sino para nosotros-respondió el héroe de cabellos lilas. Ahora, Chat Noir, necesito que uses tu poder-Chat Noir sonrió feliz de saber que por fin usaría su cataclismo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no podía encontrar con que rimar esa palabra-¿qué tienes? ¿y ahora porque pones esa cara?- 

-Ya me quedé sin rimas ¿me ayudas y me alientas?-dijo el héroe felino viendo a su compañero con esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar una rima apropiada para la palabra que quería usar.

-Chat Noir, eres muy bueno conversando, bailando y bromeando-respondió Lordbug y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo naranja-rosado que muy pronto iba a desaparecer para dar paso a la noche-tan solo mira el día que tenemos hoy, no seas pesimista y que venga el…-

-El optimismo ¡ya entendí!-continuó el héroe felino- **¡cataclismo!** -

Chat Noir elevó su mano izquierda haciendo que una esfera de energía negra surgiera de ésta, cerró su mano con fuerza y dicha energía rodeó su mano y su brazalete. Lordbug se apresuró en colocar las esposas en su muñeca y la de su compañero felino, amarró su yo-yo en sus tobillos y justo cuando termino de hacerlo, Ninja Re Bang Bang acababa de llegar al sitio donde estaban escondidos, sin poner mucho esfuerzo logró levantar el autobús con ambos brazos y arrojarlo lejos de allí; sin embargo, lo que no se imaginó, era que ambos héroes ya la estarían esperando, ambos esposados y atados por los tobillos mientras adoptaban una posición de ataque.

-Conectados somo uno, nos moveremos sincronizados-habló Lordbug al tiempo que miraba su muñeca esposada y a su compañero felino con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, Chat Noir correspondió su sonrisa y sin perder un segundo más, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la villana quien intentaba protegerse sin mucho éxito con su látigo-así que hay que movernos porque ahora estamos conectados-

-Cantando y bailando…

-¡Toma este golpe!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono para luego atestarle un puñetazo en la nariz a Ninja Re Bang Bang quien voló por los aires cayendo de espaldas al suelo, algo de sangre brotó de su nariz señal de que el golpe la había fracturado levemente.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me concedas otro baile?-preguntó Lordbug mirando a su compañero.

-Seguro, pero para eso hay que correr, mi Lord-le respondió Chat Noir. Apenas Ninja Re Bang Bang logró incorporarse vio como ambos héroes se aproximaban nuevamente a atacarla al mismo tiempo lanzando golpes y patadas sincronizadas que la villana intentaba detener con ayuda de su látigo, en un pequeño descuido, ambos héroes lograron darle una patada en el estómago empujándola nuevamente hacia el interior del teatro, al verse perseguida y acorralada, Ninja Re Bang Bang comenzó a correr de regreso al salón donde se habían llevado a cabo las audiciones de esta tarde con Lordbug y Chat Noir persiguiéndola detrás.

-¡Mi venganza no ha acabado, es trampa si bailan conectados!-exclamó la villana ninja una vez que subió al escenario y se volteó para ver a ambos héroes.

-Cuando alguien es akumatizado, nosotros nunca nos conectamos-le respondió Lordbug a la villana mientras avanzaba hacia ella aún esposado a su compañero felino.

-Se siente que tu perdiste, porque sabes bien que esto no tiene chiste-continuó Chat Noir viendo al héroe de cabellos lilas mientras caminaban y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ninja Re Bang Bang.

Apenas ambos héroes subieron al escenario, retomaron su pelea contra la villana de pie frente a ellos, Ninja Re Bang Bang los atacaba o se protegía con ayuda de su látigo, ataques que eran evadidos por Lordbug y Chat Noir quienes siguieron fieles a su idea de usar movimientos de baile-pelea, obviamente tuvieron que calcular bien los movimientos que realizaban, ya que el héroe felino tenía su mano izquierda cargada con su **cataclismo** y no quería desperdiciarlo en un paso en falso. Aprovechando que Ninja Re Bang Bang había bajado la guardia, ambos héroes tomaron su micrófono-látigo y el poder destructivo de Chat Noir se encargó de pulverizarlo hasta dejar nada más que una pequeña montaña de polvo de óxido en el suelo, una mariposa morada salió del polvo y se alejó volando de allí. Al ver al akuma alejarse volando, Lordbug removió las esposas con cuidado de su muñeca y la de su compañero, y también desenredó el yo-yo que se encontraba amarrado en sus tobillos.

-¡Miraculous Lordbug!-exclamó el héroe de cabellos lilas arrojando las esposas con fuerza hacia el techo del salón del teatro, éstas se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en miles de mariquitas que volaron por todo el teatro y fuera de éste descongelando a todos aquellos que fueron transformados en estatuas de metal rosado, deshicieron el ataque al cual estaban sometidos los héroes y también volvieron a reacomodar el autobús en su respectiva parada-se acabó el show, akuma-abrió su yo-yo listo para purificar a la mariposa hechizada-¡es hora de liberarte del mal!-velozmente lanzó su yo-yo para atrapar al akuma y atrajo el yo-yo hacia sí-¡te atrapé!-oprimió el botón secreto que abría su yo-yo liberando a la mariposa ahora blanca-¡hasta pronto, pequeña mariposa!-

La transformación de Ninja Re Bang Bang se deshizo y Kyary recuperó su verdadera apariencia, ésta miró alrededor del salón y parpadeó un poco confundida sin entender que estaba sucediendo, de pronto, su vista se posó en Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-¡Misión cumplida!-exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono al tiempo que chocaban sus puños, celebrando así su victoria.

-Lordbug, Chat Noir ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó la joven cantante quien aún seguida un poco confundida por los acontecimientos.

-Fuiste akumatizada por Dark Butterfly, pero no te preocupes, ya todo volvió a ser como antes-le respondió Chat Noir una vez que se incorporó del suelo ayudada por Lordbug.

-¿Fui salvada por ustedes dos? ¡qué increíble! ¡esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamó Kyary quien acto seguido comenzó a bailar con emoción.

-Y, además, se me ocurrió una brillante idea para que termines tu videoclip sin que nadie, ni siquiera Videl, se interponga en tu camino-le dijo Lordbug, quien se acercó y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído su idea. La cantante escuchó la propuesta del héroe de cabellos atentamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

* * *

Unos días más tarde en la preparatoria Orange Star los estudiantes de primer año se dirigieron en grupo a la sala de estudio en la biblioteca (con excepción de Videl y Erasa) a ver por televisión el estreno del videoclip de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, el cual incluía la nueva canción compuesta por la propia cantante titulada _“Miraculous”_. En el video se podía ver a todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria Orange Star y a los postulantes que asistieron a las audiciones para participar en el videoclip, bailando una coreografía diferente al ritmo de la canción, cada uno portando un antifaz de Lordbug y Chat Noir sobre su rostro, y para cerrar el videoclip se mostró a Trunks usando una máscara de Chat Noir, bailando en medio de Gohan y una chica alta de cabellos castaño claro rojizo, ambos portando una máscara de Lordbug sobre sus ojos.

-Oh ¡me gusta! ¡definitivamente me gusta! ¡se ve mucho mejor así!-exclamó Pares emocionada con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Y lo bueno es que con el video trabajado de esa forma todos pudimos participar en él-agregó Fasha aportando un punto positivo al videoclip que acababan de ver en la televisión.

-Aunque no niego que Trunks y Gohan se parecían un poco a los verdaderos Lordbug y Chat Noir, pues… debo reconocer que desde mi perspectiva se veían un poco falsos-comentó Goten viendo a sus compañeros y a Trunks.

-Je, no podría estar más de acuerdo con tu opinión. Siendo honestos, no me habría divertido nada en el videoclip si salía interpretando a Lordbug-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas y miró a cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros de clase-fue mejor salir en el videoclip con todos ustedes chicos-

Pares, Goten, Fasha, Toma y Caulifla se conmovieron ante las palabras de su amigo y sin dudarlo se abalanzaron a él para darse un gran abrazo grupal entre todos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Gohan quien no perdió tiempo para hablarle a su amigo y compañero de clases, arruinando así el emotivo momento entre los seis adolescentes.

-Sí, tienes razón yo también prefiero más esta versión-comentó el adolescente de cabellos oscuros-no me hubiera visto bien interpretando a Chat Noir-

-Lo sé ¡se veía tan falso!-respondió Trunks con cierto deje de sarcasmo en la voz, enseguida se retractó al notar la expresión que le estaba dando Gohan como diciendo “¿de qué rayos estás hablando?” rápidamente se separó del abrazo grupal, se incorporó y camino directamente hacia él-l-lo siento, lo que quería decir era que te veías más torpe como Chat Noir que como Gohan ¡no, espera! no es que diga que seas más torpe siendo tú, es solo que… en comparación con Chat Noir… bueno…-bajó la mirada levemente apenado al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas-no te pareces en nada a él-

-Jajaja, bueno, si es ese es el caso. Entonces puedo reconocer que no te parecías en nada a Lordbug-le respondió Gohan siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo.

-¿Huh? ¿e-estás hablando en serio?-preguntó el adolescente de cabellos lilas, quien elevó su mirada hacia su crush y pestañó levemente confundido.

-Uh, ¡sí! es que… de seguro él no es tan gracioso como lo eres tú-respondió Gohan, Trunks lo miró al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y enseguida ambos adolescentes comenzaron a reír juntos a carcajadas para la sorpresa del resto de sus compañeros de clases quienes observaban en silencio la escena.

* * *

Al acabar la grabación de ese día, las puertas del teatro se abrieron dejando salir a los miembros del elenco de la serie _“Miraculous Dragon Ball”_ la mayoría salieron solos o acompañados en pequeños grupos mientras hablaban de cosas triviales o del trabajo. Los últimos en ir al recibidor del teatro fueron Gohan, Bulma y Trunks, éstos últimos se quedaron un rato más conversando mientras Bulma aprovechaba a salir y esperar a su hijo afuera una vez que terminara de hablar con su novio, salió del teatro cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a caminar mientras acomodaba su bolsa detrás de la espalda, pero no se había alejado mucho de la entrada del teatro cuando alcanzó a distinguir una figura masculina reclinada contra la pared siendo apenas iluminada por las luces de la calle.

-Hey, hola, Bulma. Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿me extrañabas?

-¿Vegeta?-dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes reconociendo la voz de quien algún tiempo atrás había sido su novio y el padre de su bebé, se refregó los ojos para estar segura de que no estaba soñando o teniendo alguna alucinación, si bien no podía negar que había echado de menos a Vegeta luego de su rompimiento, por un tiempo llegó a pensar que nunca más se volverían a ver… hasta ahora-¡tú!-frunció el ceño molesta y se acercó a pasos apresurados al hombre de cabellos en forma de flama quien la miraba ligeramente confundido-¿qué rayos estás haciendo tu aquí? ¡no deberías estar aquí!-

-Vaya ¿acaso esta es tu nueva forma de recibirme? esperaba que por lo menos dijeras “Oye, hola a ti también, Vegeta. Hace mucho que no te veía”-respondió Vegeta con un tono sarcástico-pero, en fin, no tome un vuelo hasta Tokio para discutir contigo, vine aquí para visitar a mi hijo, quiero decir, a nuestro hijo-

-¿Nuestro hijo? Jaja no me hagas reír, Vegeta ¿desde cuándo te importa a ti saber lo que pasa con Trunks? y para que sepas… ¡yo ya no hablo así!-dijo Bulma, ésta desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien ya había salido del teatro acompañado de Gohan, éste siquiera se molestó en verla o acercarse, seguía hablando muy entretenido con el joven de cabellos oscuros-además, no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a él justo ahora-

-¿Por qué motivo no me dejarías ver a nuestro hijo, Onna? ¿qué acaso me vas a impedir verlo? ¡soy su padre y creo que tengo derecho de venir a verlo cuando se me plazca!

-¡Por supuesto que puedes verlo! es solo…-respondió la mujer de cabellos celestes, nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia su hijo quien seguía hablando con Gohan, pero el joven de cabellos oscuros dejó de hablar para decirle algo a Trunks al tiempo que señalaba hacia el lugar donde estaban Bulma y Vegeta con su dedo, Trunks no cuestionó lo que dijo su novio y simplemente desvió la mirada hacia su madre, ella se dio cuenta de esto, volvió a ver a Vegeta, tomó su muñeca bruscamente lo llevó a un sitio más apartado y con poca iluminación-Vegeta, siento mucho lo que hice antes pero, necesitaba llevarte a un lugar más alejado para que Trunks no te vea-

-Ve directo al grano, Onna ¿por qué no quieres que Trunks me vea?

-¡Porque ahora no es un buen momento! ¿de acuerdo? recién salimos de trabajar y tampoco creo que sea buena idea que lo veas, además… no sé cómo reaccionará cuando le digas que eres su padre y que viniste hasta aquí para visitarlo, entiende que ya han pasado trece años desde que… desde que… bueno, tu sabes.

-Sí, sé a que te refieres…-respondió Vegeta quien desvió la mirada hacia otro lado por unos segundos al recordar la última discusión que él y Bulma tuvieron meses después de que Trunks naciera y antes de su rompimiento-pero… ahora soy diferente, vine hasta aquí para enmendar mis errores, demostrarte que me equivoque y que de verdad he cambiado-

-No lo sé, no sé si deba creerte o confiar en ti. Me has hecho mucho daño durante nuestra relación y esa fue una de las principales razones por las que terminamos en primer lugar.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¡he cambiado! ¡tienes que creerme y confiar en mí!-exclamó el hombre de cabellos en flama molesto, pero al ver que Bulma arqueo una ceja ante el repentino cambio de actitud, se tranquilizó un poco, si seguía comportándose de la misma forma que se comportaba cuando estaban juntos, era probable que ella no lo dejaría ver a Trunks, mucho menos pasar tiempo con él, así que debía esforzarse y demostrarle a la mujer de cabellos celestes que había cambiado y que quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez-lo siento, quise decir, sí, lo sé. Sé que te será difícil creerme o confiar en mi luego de todo lo que te he hecho pasar pero tienes que creerme esta vez, soy un hombre diferente, Bulma ¡y para bien! realmente quiero emendar mis errores, poder conocer a mi hijo y pasar tiempo juntos para compensar estos trece años que no estuve junto a él-Bulma seguía sin estar convencida, muy en el fondo pensaba que Vegeta solo estaba fingiendo, así que simplemente se volteó y se cruzó de brazos dándole a espalda haciéndose la ofendida-un día, solo dame un día para demostrarte que de verdad soy alguien diferente y compensar los años que no estuve junto a ti o Trunks ¿qué dices?-extendió su mano con la esperanza de que su ex novia la estrechara-¿tenemos un trato?-

Bulma desvió disimuladamente su vista hacia la mano que Vegeta tenía extendida frente a ella, volvió su vista al frente, dudo un poco si aceptar el trato del hombre de cabellos en forma de flama, seguía sin confiar en él pero si estaba dispuesto a demostrar que realmente había cambiado y que quería ser una mejor persona para con ella y también su hijo entonces le daría una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, Vegeta. Tenemos un trato-respondió la mujer de cabellos celestes para luego estrechar la mano de su ex novio, apenas sus manos hicieron contacto, Bulma dirigió sus ojos hacia él, su mirada era seria e intimidante pero Vegeta claramente no se dejaría influenciar o manipular por esa mirada, la conocía demasiado bien y Bulma ya sabía que eso no lo asustaría en lo más mínimo-pero pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a advertir, llego a enterarme que le dijiste algo a Trunks o que hiciste alguna cosa que lo lastimara, te prometo por kamisama que si eso llega a pasar, no lo volverás a ver otra vez ¿entendido?-

-Tsk, sí, está bien, lo que tu digas, onna-respondió Vegeta sarcásticamente, Bulma no esperó una mejor respuesta, después de todo, sabía que aunque le insistiera, el hombre de cabellos en forma de flama no le respondería a su amenaza de otra manera, luego de tantos años conviviendo con él ya se había acostumbrado a su actitud indiferente, eso era algo que jamás cambiaría por mucho que se esforzara.

-Okaa-san, ¡Okaa-san!

Bulma desvió la mirada hacia atrás y desde la distancia pudo ver a Trunks quien ya había terminado de hablar con Gohan y ahora estaba de pie junto a él haciéndole señas con su mano para llamar su atención. La mujer de cabellos celestes le hizo una seña de que la esperara un minuto y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia Vegeta quien seguía parado allí en aquel oscuro rincón a donde Bulma lo había apartado para poder hablar sin levantar sospechas.

-¡Ya vete de aquí antes de que Trunks te vea, Vegeta!-le ordenó Bulma a su ex novio en voz baja.

-¡A mí no me das órdenes, onna! me quedaré para saludar a mi hijo-le respondió el hombre con cabellos en forma de flama.

-Lo harás en otro momento ¡por ahora vete! si quieres vuelve mañana…-rápidamente la mujer de cabellos celestes sacó una pequeña agenda, anotó un par de cosas en un papel y se lo entregó a Vegeta-esta es la dirección del departamento donde vivimos, pasa por aquí cuando puedas y si no nos encuentras en casa entonces búscanos en el estudio-vio como Trunks se aproximaba hacia ella y no faltaba mucho para que el adolescente de cabellos lilas llegara y se topara con su padre-¡rápido! ¡vete! shoo-

Apenas Vegeta comenzó a alejarse caminando de allí, Bulma se volteó completamente quedando de pie frente a Trunks, simuló una sonrisa de alegría por ver que finalmente se reunía con ella tras pasar un largo rato conversando con Gohan. No caminó muchos pasos cuando Vegeta optó por detenerse solo para desviar ligeramente la mirada y ver como madre e hijo se daban un abrazo, además, pudo ver a Bulma llevar una mano a la cabeza del adolescente para acariciar su cabello con ternura, eso lo hizo soltar una risa ahogada, Trunks ya no era un niño para que Bulma lo abrazara y acariciara su cabello de esa forma, suspiró ligeramente negando con la cabeza, volteó su mirada al frente y sin mirar otra vez atrás retomó su caminata. No se dio cuenta de que Trunks lo había estado observando mientras abrazaba a su madre y apenas se separó de su abrazo, desvió su mirada de la silueta de Vegeta para ver a la mujer de cabellos celestes de pie frente a él. 

-Uh… ¿mamá?-dijo Trunks llamando la atención de Bulma quien salió de su trance y observó a su hijo.

-¿Sí? ¿qué sucede, Trunks?

-Ano… ¿Quién es ese hombre que acaba de irse caminando? ¿es un amigo tuyo? ¿por qué no le pediste que me esperara? Quería saludarlo-respondió Trunks sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, la cual llevaba dibujada en su rostro desde hacía rato, ¡maldición! Bulma se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un enorme problema ¿y ahora que haría? ¿qué le diría a Trunks? no podía decirle que el hombre con quien acababa de hablar era su padre, lo más probable es que él no le creería, pensó y pensó en que responderle hasta que finalmente tuvo una respuesta apropiada, solo esperaba que el adolescente le creyera-¿huh? ¡oye! ¿mamá? ¿estás bien?-

-¿Q-qué?-dijo Bulma quien parpadeó saliendo de su trance y nuevamente miró a su hijo quien ahora la observaba con preocupación, ella sonrió-oh, descuida, no es… no era nadie importante-cariñosamente le revolvió el cabello, lo que le molestó un poco-él solo era… solo era un viejo amigo, siento mucho no haberle dicho que te esperara pero, es que ahora estaba ocupado, tenía prisa y no podía quedarse hablando conmigo tanto tiempo-

-Oh, um… de acuerdo, es una pena que se marchara, me hubiera gustado conocerlo-le dijo Trunks desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, en eso recordó algo importante y volvió a mirar a su madre-¡mamá! ¿p-puede venir Gohan a casa con nosotros? y… y… ¿quizás quedarse a cenar?-eso último lo preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, algo que sorprendió ligeramente a Bulma, ya que normalmente era ella quien le ofrecía a Gohan quedarse con ellos en su departamento.

-Seguro, Trunks. Pero… ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión tan repentinamente? Normalmente no sueles invitar a tu novio a cenar con nosotros, siempre tengo que preguntarle yo.

-E-es que… viendo que ya es muy tarde y no hay muchos lugares abiertos para ir a cenar antes de volver a casa, pensé que Gohan podría quedarse con nosotros esta noche y que mañana regrese a su casa ¿qué dices?

-Me parece una gran idea, cariño. Ve a buscar a Gohan y ve a preguntarle si quiere quedarse con nosotros esta noche, yo los estaré esperando aquí.

Trunks no respondió, únicamente se limitó a asentir a la petición de su madre, dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia la entrada del teatro para buscar a Gohan, Bulma solo se quedó esperando a que ambos jóvenes salieran del teatro una vez que Trunks le preguntara a Gohan si quería ir con ellos a su departamento a cenar y quizás pasar la noche juntos hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Gohan tuviera que ir a la estación a tomarse un tren para volver a su casa. Mientras eso sucedía, ninguno se percató de que #17 había estado escondido en un callejón escuchando la conversación entre Trunks y Bulma y se sorprendió ligeramente al saber que la mujer de cabellos celestes estaba al tanto de la relación entre el joven de cabellos oscuros y el adolescente de cabellos lilas, sonrió para sus adentros, ya encontraría la forma de acorralar a Bulma e interrogarla para saber desde cuando estaba al tanto de esa relación y así obtendría más pruebas con las cuales exponerlos y llevar a cabo su venganza.


End file.
